Ponies meet dinosaurs:the incredible story
by Y the monster master
Summary: All what Randall the Earth pony colt ever wanted was a family that will treat him properly and very well, not one that treat him very badly and calls him useless and incompetent. However, Pinkie Pie understood his situation and she decided to be like a big sister for him. Randall ends up lost in the Everfree Forest where he befriends five creatures from two very different worlds.
1. Chapter 1:Randall's story

Equestria was a good place for everypony to live. However, ever since the School of Friendship which the Mane Six, whom were Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, which are all representing the Elements of Harmony have opened, other creatures like dragons, yaks, griffons, changelings and hippogriffs all managed to attend to the school and become friends with each other and with ponies as well. Every creature in Equestria was happy, All except for one little light green Earth pony colt who lived in a big cave near the Everfree Forest, and in very harsh conditions.

His name was Randall and he's been living with misery for a long time. However, it wasn't always that way for him, because when he was a baby foal, he was treated properly by his own parents. Unfortunately, Randall's parents were both killed and eaten by a group of Manticores, and this happened when he was still a baby foal, this is how Randall became an orphan, but this was just the beginning for his new life without his parents.

For the first three years, Randall lived without a family, until one day he was found and was adopted by a group of three adult ponies - two stallions and a mare. One of the stallions was a dark blue Earth pony, had orange eyes, dark brown mane and tail, and a lion claw for a cutie mark. His name was Big Cat Hunter (BCH for short). The other stallion was a dark grey Unicorn, had green eyes, blue mane and tail, and a flame for a cutie mark. His name was Flame Sword. The mare was a dark brown Earth pony, had purple eyes, red mane and tail, and a black rose for a cutie mark. Her name was Black Rose, and her black rose cutie mark was hencing her name.

At first, Randall thought that he finally have a new family, but as soon as he, Black Rose, Big Cat Hunter and Flame Sword reached to a big cave that was actually the same one Randall was still living in, and claimed the big cave as their home, Randall was confused why these three adult ponies who adopted him are so happy to claim the big cave as their home, and that is instead of just building a house. Black Rose explained to him that in this big cave they can all live together and be one big happy family.

However, Randall wasn't so happy with his new home, and he also wasn't so happy to be with his new family, as he quickly found out who Black Rose and her friends really are.

Eventually, a week after Randall got his new family and his new home, Randall was tormented, neglected, abused and wounded by the mare who led his new family and became his new mother - Black Rose.

However, his life with being tormented, neglected, abused and wounded by his new family have already just began, and this life continued as Randall grew up, and even when Randall became a school-aged colt, his harsh life still continued.

Black Rose was a cruel and heartless though adoptive mother for Randall, and her Earth pony brother, Big Cat Hunter, and her Unicorn husband, Flame Sword were both no different than their female leader.

Big Cat Hunter and Flame Sword always ridiculed Randall and berated him for everything good he did, and they always called him useless and incompetent, and they always forbade him from making friends, telling him that friends will always betray him by making friends with others.

Randall thought he'll always live this awful life, and he thought nothing will ever change, as he always received tormenting, neglecting, abusive and wounding punishments from his adoptive mother, Black Rose, his adoptive father, Flame Sword, and his adoptive uncle, Big Cat Hunter, who always berated him, insulted him, and called him useless and incompetent all the time.

One night, Randall woke up and said "I'm very thirsty, I need some water.", and he decided to sneak out of the cave to search for some water because he was very thirsty, and after searching for water for about 15 minutes, Randall have finally managed to find a lake with lots of water, and he immediately ran toward the lake and he drank some water. Once he finished drinking from the lake, Randall decided to go back home, but once Randall looked around at the area around him, he found out that he got lost.

" _Oh no,_ _how did I managed to get lost?"_ Randall asked himself. He tried to find his way back to the big cave, but to no avail. However, Randall found a pathway that leads away from the lake, and he decided to follow to see where the path ends.

Randall follows the pathway until he discovers Ponyville. He decided to go straight to Ponyville, and since it was nighttime, everypony was asleep, so Randall walked and wandered around and then asked curiously "What is this place?", as he looked at all the buildings, but three very beautiful buildings managed to amaze Randall.

one of these buildings was tall, huge, beautiful and looked like a tower. The building Randall was looking at was the Castle of Friendship. Then he was distracted by looking at another building that was also very tall, very huge, very beautiful, and looked much bigger than the Castle of Friendship. This building that Randall looks at this time was the School of Friendship.

Randall was so amazed by how both the Castle of Friendship and the School of Friendship look like, but then he saw in the horizon another beautiful building that was far away from Ponyville.

Randall decided to go out off Ponyville toward the huge building that looks like a castle in the horizon. Some time later, Randall entered Canterlot and then he saw how beautiful that place was. Eventually, after walking and wandering around Canterlot, he stopped in front of the royal castle, and he was so amazed by how beautiful the royal castle looked like. To him, it was one of the largest buildings he ever saw in his entire life.

Randall walked away from Canterlot when decided it is time to come back home, and eventually, after he came near the Everfree Forest, Randall finally found the big cave that turned out to be his home, and this means that he's finally back home.

Randall entered the big cave, found Black Rose, Flame Sword and Big Cat Hunter all are still sleeping, so he managed to sneak back to the part of the cave that was his bedroom, and then he fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2:Randall runs away

Morning came and everypony awakened. Randall, his adoptive mother, Black Rose, his adoptive father, Flame Sword, and his adoptive uncle, Big Cat Hunter have also awakened, though Randall himself was still a little bit sleepy because he was been awake in the night.

Black Rose noticed that Randall was still a little bit sleepy, so she approached him and punched him in the face to wake him up and angrily shouted at him "Wake up now, you stupid colt!". However, this only provoked Randall and he angrily asked her in return "What did you do that for?!", then he added "Can't you just wait until I am fully awake?!", but Black Rose only said to him "I can't believe you just said this things to me!", so her husband, Flame Sword angrily approached Randall and shouted at him "You will always do as we say!", and then his brother-in-law, Big Cat Hunter also approached Randall and shouted at him "And you should never insult any of us with such stupid excuses!", then Black Rose shouted at Randall "Do you understand?!", and Randall said "Okay, fine then." and he added "I'm sorry." and he joined his adoptive family, and the four ponies walked and came out of their cave.

Randall, Black Rose, Flame Sword and Big Cat Hunter wandered around and searched for water because Black Rose and Her husband and brother were all very thirsty, but Randall just knew where to find water, so he asked his adoptive mother "Mother, would you allow me to show you, father and uncle where I can find some water?" and he added "Please?", but Black Rose just laughed him away and said "There's no way I'm going to allow a colt like you to lead me and my family to a water source!", and she added "Besides, you don't even know about any available water sources in this area, you are just talking nonsense!", and she told Randall to go back to the cave alone while she, Flame Sword and BCH continued to search for water.

Back in the cave, Randall was resting down but he was still awake. He asked "Why my mother, my father and my uncle don't want to listen to me?", he then continued "They don't even know I'm NOT talking nonsense, and I would've show them the available water source I found last night.". Randall still had very miserable life and he doesn't know how to find a better place, a better family, make new friends and better life.

When evening came, Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH returned back to the cave, but they are all still thirsty and very exhausted. Randall asked them "So, have you found some source of water without my help?", "No, we haven't found any source of water in the area, and this is all because you didn't helped us!" Flame Sword angrily answered back. Randall said to his adoptive father "But mother told me to go back to the cave!", then Black Rose came to interfere and answered "That's because you tried to spout nonsense about that there IS a water source in the area!".

Randall said to his adoptive mother "Listen, mother, I know there IS a water source in the area, I've been there before and I found that water source last night!", but Black Rose only answered back with pure rage burning in her eyes "Enough talking excuses! You're useless and incompetent! And now, GO TO SLEEP!", and what she said really scared and hurt Randall and he trembled in fear, covered his face with his hooves and began to whimper out of despair and misery as the pain in his heart came.

Black Rose didn't even cared that she scared Randall and hurt his feelings and continued "I don't even care I hurt your feelings! You're nothing more than a useless and incompetent hedgehog! And one day, I'll decide to dispose of you!", and Randall in reaction to the hateful words she said on him began to cry as the pain in his heart grew stronger, and he eventually cried "I'M NOT A HEDGEHOG!" and he added "PLEASE, STOP THIS NOW!", but Flame Sword shouted at him angrily "I hope your mother taught you a proper lesson, young colt!".

What Flame Sword said pushed Randall past the breaking point. Randall got up on his feet and bolted out of the cave. He made a dash into the forest with tears rolling down his eyes and trailing behind him as he disappeared into the forest.

By the time Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH came out of the cave, Randall was nowhere to be seen. BCH asked his sister about Randall "Should we go after him?", but Black rose answered back "No, let him go." and Flame Sword said "Let the worthless hedgehog cry, he got what he deserve.", and then the two stallions and the mare all laughed evilly as they turned around and walked back into the cave.

Randall continued to run through the forest, but when he turned his head back to see if his adoptive mother, father and uncle were following him, he saw nopony behind him so he stopped dead in his tracks and then looked at the area around him, and he found out that now he's near the same lake from where he drank water last night.

Randall approached the lake to drink some water and to calm himself down. Randall drank from the lake to wash away all the wrath and insults of his adoptive family, and also to comfort himself. Once Randall finished drinking, he looked over and saw the pathway that led him to Ponyville and he decided to follow it, and eventually he reached Ponyville once again.

Randall walked and wandered in Ponyville again, and yet again it was nighttime, and everypony was asleep. Randall looked around him and he liked how beautiful the buildings of Ponyville looked like, and then he said "I wish I could've live with a real and proper family in a real and proper building." as he continued to walk and eventually came out of Ponyville.

Later, Randall went to Canterlot once again and he walked and wandered around until he stopped right in front of the royal castle. Yet again, he was impressed when he stared at the royal castle but he also said "I wonder who lives in this beautiful castle.", and then he turned around and walked away from the royal castle and then he came out of Canterlot.

Randall walked his way back to the lake he found and drank from last night, and once he reached the lake, he sat down near the water's edge. He looked down at the lake and said "I wish I never lived I such harsh and primitive conditions.", and then he turned up and looked at the moon and thought " _The moon is so beautiful."_ before he turned back down and looked back at the lake.

Later, Randall got up on his feet and he was about to go back to the cave, to his bad adoptive mother, father and uncle, but something suddenly turned his attention to look up at the moon.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure flew in front of the moon, and Randall fearfully stepped back, as he knew it wasn't anypony of his adoptive family, and besides, Black Rose and Big Cat Hunter were both Earth ponies, while his adoptive father, Flame Sword was the only one to be a Unicorn, and there are no Pegasi in his adoptive family at all.

the shadowy figure had both a horn like Unicorn and wings like a Pegasus, and Randall was very scared and he stepped back because he tried to avoid being spotted by the shadowy figure.

Once the shadowy figure looked down and spotted Randall, he turned tail and ran away for his life, and the shadowy figure flew after him. Randall tried to find his way back to the cave but he got lost and he found himself in the Everfree Forest.

Randall desperately tried to find his way out of the Everfree Forest and back to the cave, but he didn't know which way to go. Randall walked around the Everfree Forest and tried to find his way back to the cave that used to be his home, but instead, he was lost.

Suddenly, Randall heard loud footsteps and then he saw six shadowy figures approaching him from all sides, and they all looked different from each other.

The first shadowy figure stood seven feet tall and was fifteen feet long, and it had a horn on its forehead that was five feet long and it seemed to be very thick. This shadowy figure resembled a rhinoceros.

The second shadowy figure stood six feet tall and was weighing as much as a half a ton, and when it opened its mouth, it had a set of sharp teeth that helped it to butcher the meat of other animals. This shadowy figure resembled a carnivorous pig.

The third shadowy figure also stood six feet tall but was weighing as much as 900 kilograms, and when it stood up on its hind legs, this shadowy figure measured eleven feet tall, and when it opened its mouth, it also had a set of sharp teeth that helped it to butcher the meat of other animals. This shadowy figure resembled a bear.

The fourth shadowy figure stood over eight feet tall and was twenty feet long, and when it stood up on its hind legs, this shadowy figure measured over thirteen feet tall, and was weighing about four tons. This shadowy figure resembled a huge sloth.

The fifth shadowy figure stood over thirteen feet tall and was weighing as much as twelve tons. It had a medium-length trunk, and it had a pair of tusks on its lower jaw. This shadowy figure resembled an elephant.

And the sixth and last shadowy figure stood over seventeen feet tall and was twenty five feet long. However, it was the largest out of the six shadowy figures, as it was weighing as much as sixteen tons, and it had a long neck and four long legs. This shadowy figure, just like the first one, resembled a rhinoceros, but it was hornless.

Randall was so terrified by the appearances of the six shadowy figures that managed to surround him from all sides and have him captured, and he screamed at them "PLEASE, GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" and then he buried his face in his hooves and began to cry.

Suddenly, the shadowy figure that resembled a giant, hornless rhinoceros spoke about Randall with a male voice "Well, Well, Well.", "What do we have here?" he added and then he laughed evilly. Then, the shadowy figure that resembled a carnivorous pig said "It's a pony, and he looks so delicious.", and then he licked his own lips.

Randall was both so confused and terrified that these shadowy figures that are his captors could actually talk. Then, the shadowy figure that resembled an elephant asked "Now what should we do with this Earth pony colt?", and the shadowy figure that resembled a bear answered "I think we should eat him!" and he licked his own lips.

Randall decided to look up at his captors and he said to them "Please, let me go!", "I need to come back to my adoptive family!", but the shadowy figure that resembled a rhinoceros, but was the one that had a horn on his forehead said "That's too bad.", "I'm sorry to say you'll be dead before you see them." he added before he laughed evilly.

Then, the shadowy figure that resembled a bear approached Randall, reared up on his hind legs and shouted "DIE!" as he was about the maul down at him. However, before the shadowy figure that resembled a bear could kill Randall, something totally unexpected happened.


	3. Chapter 3:the shadowy pony

Suddenly, a blast of magic came out of nowhere and hit the shadowy figure that resembled a bear on the head, knocking him unconscious. Then, the same shadowy figure with the Unicorn horn and the Pegasus wings that Randall ran away from earlier flew down and eventually landed in front of Randall. When Randall looked at the shadowy pony figure, he was so surprised that the mysterious pony was now standing in front of him and was also trying to protect and rescue him from his captors.

The shadowy figure that resembled a carnivorous pig charged angrily at the shadowy pony figure, but the mysterious pony managed to blast magic at the face of the shadowy figure that resembled a carnivorous pig, thus causing him to fall unconscious as well.

The shadowy figure that resembled a hornless rhinoceros shouted angrily at his three remaining partners "don't just stand there, you barnacles!", "GET HIM!" he added, and the shadowy figure that resembled a huge sloth approached the shadowy pony figure and then reared up on his hind legs and shouted at him "now you're mine!" as he was about to slap at the shadowy pony figure and knock him unconscious.

However, the shadowy pony thought fast enough and he managed to kick at the crotch of the shadowy figure that resembled a huge sloth, causing him to scream in pain and fall down onto his back. Then, the shadowy pony shot a blast of magic at the shadowy figure that resembled a huge sloth in the face, knocking him out.

Then, the shadowy figure that resembled a rhinoceros with the huge horn on the forehead came forward and challenged the shadowy and mysterious pony. He tried to impale the shadowy pony on the chest, but the shadowy pony took a flight and moved aside, and then the shadowy pony shot a blast of magic at the shadowy figure that resembled a horned rhinoceros, and when the shadowy figure that resembled a horned rhinoceros turned to look at the shadowy pony, the blast of magic hit the shadowy horned rhinoceros on the head, thus knocking him out too.

Then, the shadowy figure that resembled an elephant charged at the shadowy pony, but the shadowy pony managed to shoot three blasts of magic at the forehead of the shadowy figure that resembled an elephant, causing to fall down unconscious as well.

By now, the only one that remained undefeated was the shadowy figure that resembled a hornless rhinoceros. The shadowy pony shot three blasts of magic at the shadowy hornless rhinoceros, but he managed to dodge all the three magic blasts and he charged towards the shadowy pony who tried to take a flight and tried to get away from the shadowy hornless rhinoceros, but the shadowy hornless rhinoceros managed to grab the shadowy pony by the tail. Then, he violently shook the shadowy pony and then he threw him away and the shadowy pony landed against a rock.

The shadowy pony tried to get up on his feet, but the shadowy hornless rhinoceros managed to prevent him from escape by having his own foot placed on the shadowy pony's body, and then he tried to squeeze him to death.

The shadowy hornless rhinoceros shouted at the shadowy pony "Next time, don't you dare mess up with me!" as he continued to squeeze the helpless mysterious pony to death. However, Randall decided to save the mysterious pony who saved him by trying to get the shadowy hornless rhinoceros' attention.

Randall shouted to the shadowy hornless rhinoceros "Hey, you old, ugly hornless rhinoceros! Why don't you try to get me instead?", and then he blew a raspberry at the shadowy hornless rhinoceros.

The shadowy hornless rhinoceros turned his attention to Randall, and he immediately got extremely angry at the light green Earth pony colt. He let go of the shadowy pony and looked at Randall with angry eyes and then he angrily shouted at Randall "HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!", and then he tried to charge at Randall, but Randall climbed up a tall tree to prevent the shadowy hornless rhinoceros from getting him.

On top of the tall tree, Randall kept insulting the shadowy hornless rhinoceros, but he said in return "You will pay for insulting me.", "You're nothing more than a stupid, light green hedgehog." he added to insult Randall back, and then he reared up on his hinder legs and he held on the tree trunk with his forelegs for support, and then he shouted to the light green pony colt "NOW DIE!" as he tried to snap at Randall with his head and jaws and tried to grab him.

However, before the shadowy hornless rhinoceros could grab Randall, the shadowy pony managed to shoot five blasts of magic at the shadowy hornless rhinoceros, and all the five of them hit the shadowy hornless rhinoceros at the back of the head, causing him to finally fall down unconscious.

Randall shouted happily to the shadowy pony from the top of the tree "Thank you!", but then the tree branch on which Randall was standing broke off and he fell down screaming for help. But before Randall can hit the ground hard, the shadowy pony used magic to save Randall from hitting the ground, and the shadowy also used magic to place him on the ground safely.

Placed back on safe ground, Randall thanked the shadowy pony and said to him "Thank you again!", "You saved my life!" he added, but the shadowy pony took a flight to the sky. Randall called for the shadowy pony "Wait, come back, please!", but the shadowy pony ignored him and flew faster until he disappeared from Randall's sight.

Randall looked into the sky and said "I wonder who was that shadowy and mysterious pony who saved my life.", "My adoptive family wouldn't ever dare to rush to my help and save me." he added, "Instead, they would've just run away and would've leave me to be killed by those mysterious and unknown shadowy creatures." he continued.

"I want to thank that shadowy pony for saving my life." Randall said as he looked up at the moon, and then he walked away - back towards the cave that was his home.

Once Randall was back in the cave, his adoptive mother, Black Rose, his adoptive father, Flame Sword and his adoptive uncle, Big Cat Hunter approached him and they were all surprised that he have returned unharmed.

Black Rose asked her adopted son "How did you got back here?", Flame Sword asked "And how did you managed to returned unharmed?", and BCH asked "How did you survived outside the cave?", "And why you don't even have any injuries?" He added.

Randall answered to his adoptive family "I was saved by a shadowy and mysterious pony that possessed both the horn of a Unicorn and the wings of a Pegasus, and he saved my life from being killed by six shadowy and unknown animals.".

However, Black Rose, her husband and her brother all looked at each other for a moment, and then they burst together into laughter. Then, Black Rose said to Randall "For a moment, we thought you're serious!", and Flame Sword said to his wife "Yeah, you're right!", and then he turned to Randall and said to him "This is the most funniest joke I've ever heard from you!", and BCH said "This is most funniest story you ever told us too!". However, Randall said to them "Mother, father, uncle! I'm NOT joking about what did I just said! The shadowy, mysterious pony with the Unicorn horn and the Pegasus wings was actually real, and he really DID saved my life!", "I'm really serious!" He added.

However, Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH all laughed even harder at what Randall said to them, and then Black Rose said to her adopted son "You're so hilarious! You're making me laugh so hard!", then Flame Sword said "Yeah, your story was so hilarious!", and BCH said "Yeah, this is most hilarious story you ever told us!". However, Randall angrily shouted at the three of them at the top of his lungs "NO! I REALLY MEAN THAT!", but once he shouted his outburst of anger at his adoptive family, they all stopped laughing, and for a moment, they all just stood still and looked at Randall.

Then, Black Rose approached Randall and slapped him across the face with a free hoof and shouted at him "How dare you rising your voice tone at us?!", then Flame Sword shouted "you should be ashamed of yourself!", and then BCH shouted "No foal dares to shout at his family like that, you stupid hedgehog!", and then Black Rose grabbed Randall by the neck and madly said to him "You shall obey us from the day you're born to the day you'll die!", "Because except for us, there is nopony or creature in this world that you can truly trust!" she added.

Then, Flame Sword approached his adopted son and said to him with a stern face "We are the only ponies you must be dependent on all the time!", "There is no such thing as a shadowy pony!" he added. Big Cat Hunter, who also had something left to say to Randall about the situation he have been before approached his adopted nephew and said to him in a very insulting manner "That 'shadowy pony' you told us about don't even exist!", "I'm tired of your stupid nonsense, you hedgehog! And now, go to sleep!" he added, before he turned around and walked away from Randall.

Randall returned to the spot at the back of the cave to where he used to sleep, and then he just turned and lied down on his side and fell asleep. Randall said in his sleep _"I wish I'll get to know_ _who was that shadowy pony who save my life.",_ and he hoped that one day he'll meet the shadowy pony again, and this time he'll try to find out who the shadowy pony really was.


	4. Chapter 4:an unlikely savior

When morning came, Randall and his adoptive family awakened and came out of their cave. Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH were all thirsty and Randall knew where to find water. Randall asked his adoptive mother "Can you please allow me to lead you to the water source I have recently found this time?", and this time, Black Rose answered "Sure, lead the way." and she began following Randall around as he finally expected, but she told Flame Sword and BCH to come back into the cave and stay and wait there until she and Randall return with some water.

Randall and Black Rose walked around the area in search for a water source, and after 15 minutes, they finally found the lake Randall have recently found. Black Rose looked at the lake and then she immediately ran towards it and drunk some water out of pure greediness, because she wanted to keep the water all for herself, despite the fact that it was Randall who have found the lake first.

Randall approached his adoptive mother and asked her "Mother, are you okey?", but then Black Rose turned to him and ran towards him with a crazy smile, and then she grabbed Randall around his neck and choked and shook him uncontrollably and asked him in a very greedy and crazy voice tone "HOW DID YOU FOUND THIS LAKE?!", "WHEN DID YOU FIRST DISCOVERED THIS LAKE?!" she added, and Randall answered "First, let go of my neck, please!", "I can't breath!" he added, and Black Rose, who finally understood that she was choking Randall around his neck and thus making him almost unable to answer her questions, decided to let go of him immediately, though she still looked crazed on her face.

Randall took a deep breath and then explained "I came outside the cave and wandered around because I was thirsty, and then I found this lake, just two nights ago.", and Black Rose asked him "Does anypony else or any other creature also knows about this lake?", but Randall answered "No, just me.".

Black Rose said "I can't believe you're actually right about that there's a water source somewhere in the area!", and Randall asked her "So this means that now do you believe me?", and Black Rose answered "Of course!", "And this lake is mine and all mine!" she added.

"Yes, exactly." said Randall, but then he became confused by the last sentence his adoptive mother said and he asked "Wait, what?", then Black Rose answered "You heard that right! you won't be having any water from this lake from now on!", "this lake is all mine!" she added. Randall asked his adoptive mother "Then what should I do now, mother?", and Black Rose answered "You're going back to the cave, all alone!". Then, Randall asked Black Rose "And what about you?", and Black Rose answered "I'm staying here with my new lake!".

Randall got upset because of his adoptive mother's greediness and craziness and he said to her "Okay, fine then! You stay there with YOUR new lake as much as you want, while I'm going home all by myself!" before he turned around and ran away crying because he couldn't believe his adoptive mother was so greedy and crazy and doesn't care about him at all.

Randall continued to run with tears rolling down his eye and trailing behind him, until he stopped in front of a cave. At first, Randall thought the cave was the one that was his home, but after he called for his adoptive father and uncle, to which they didn't respond, he soon found out that the cave which he entered wasn't his home.

However, Randall decided to go deeper into the cave as he thought " _If my adoptive family weren't living in THIS cave, then I should stay here for the night.", "Or maybe, I can make this cave my new home."_ he added.

Randall looked around the inside of the cave and saw the space inside the cave was big enough even for a bunch of huge monsters to live in, and he said "I'm sure this cave can be a new home for me where I can stay and leave, away from this cruel and heartless ponies that I live with that are my adoptive family.".

However, as he was about to make his way out of the cave, Randall heard a scary and malicious laugh. Then, a shadowy figure appeared right in front of him, and this one stood seven feet tall, had a pair of huge antlers that are in a very exaggerated size compared to its own body size and especially to the size of its own head, and it resembled a huge deer.

Then, the shadowy figure that resembled a huge deer laughed evilly and asked Randall in a male voice "What do we have here?", but Randall answered "Who are you? Please, go away and leave me alone!". However, the shadowy figure that resembled a huge deer didn't backed away and instead he just approached Randall and he showed him his huge antlers and said "You're in trouble again, and this time, no one is here to save you!", "And my friends and I exactly know WHY!" he added as he managed to force Randall to the corner of the cave

"Your friends? What friends?" Randall asked as he became confused by what the shadowy figure that resembled a huge deer said, and he answered the light green colt "The animals that attacked and captured you last night, of course!" Before laughing maliciously again.

Randall asked "So, does that means that these shadowy animals that attacked and captured me were actually your friends?!", and the shadowy figure that resembled a huge deer laughed evilly and said "Exactly!", "By the way, I'm also one of them, though you haven't seen me with them, but they send me to search for you, and now that I've already found you, there's no escape!" he added as he was about to kill the helpless colt with his enormous antlers.

However, before the shadowy figure that resembled a huge deer was able to kill Randall, he heard a loud snarl. Then, a shadowy, reptilian quadruped carnivore standing over ten feet tall and was nearly twenty four feet long entered the cave and roared at the shadowy figure that resembled a huge deer, who immediately turned around with his head to look at the mysterious, reptilian quadruped carnivore, who decided to challenge him to a fight.

However, while not noticing, the shadowy figure that resembled a huge deer let go of Randall as he faced the carnivore. The carnivore then stood upright to show its impressive size to the shadowy figure that resembled a huge deer, but he wasn't so impressed, and instead, he charged at carnivore with his enormous antlers.

The carnivore thought fast enough how to prevent being attacked by the shadowy figure that resembled a huge deer, and he jumped aside to dodge the charging attack. Then, the shadowy figure that resembled a huge deer tried to charge again, and this time - at Randall.

However, before he can make a move to harm him, the shadowy huge deer felt something was biting him on the butt. Once the shadowy huge deer turned around with his head and looked at what's going on behind him, he spotted and saw the carnivore biting him on the butt, causing the shadowy huge deer to shriek in pain as he tried to get the carnivore off himself by kicking at him with his hind legs.

However, the carnivore used his long arms and hands which has four fingers and fours claws each, and he used the ones in each hand which acts as thumbs, and the thumb claws of the carnivore got stuck in the flesh of the shadowy huge deer, who screamed in pain and shouted at the carnivore "GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!", and tried to kick at the carnivore some more to escape the grip of the carnivore's thumb claws.

However, when the carnivore did released his grip of the shadowy huge deer, the shadowy huge deer ran away, but once he was about to exit the cave, the shadowy huge deer turned his head back to the carnivore and shouted at him angrily "One day, you will pay for this, you filthy monster!", before he turned and ran away.

Randall tried to calm himself down because the shadowy huge deer was gone, but once the quadruped carnivore turned to him, Randall became extremely terrified. Randall said with terror to the carnivore who approached him "Please, don't hurt me!", and then he just closed his eyes and waited to be mauled to death by the reptilian carnivore.

However, instead of being mauled to death, Randall felt something stroking him on the face. When Randall opened his eyes, he was shocked what was happening - the carnivore was stroking him gently on the face. Then, the carnivore let out few low but gentle growls, which gave Randall some comfort, and he in return said "Thank you." to the carnivore.

Then, the carnivore turned and walked away, but Randall decided to follow him, and he walked after the carnivore as he exited the cave. When Randall came out of the cave, he was so surprised that now it was nighttime, and yet the area outside was dark, and in the sky, the moon and the stars shone all around.


	5. Chapter 5:Indoraptor

Randall began to search for the mysterious carnivore who saved his life. However, he didn't found him, but he said "I just want to thank that creature for saving my life, even if he was a carnivore.", and then he turned to go back to the cave where his adoptive family lives.

However, Randall bumped into a large object and fell he to the ground. Once he got up, Randall turns to look at the object he bumped into, and then he found out that it was actually a large living animal. The large animal was a shadowy figure standing ten feet tall and weighing 600 kilograms. It had fur on its body that made it look like either Yeti or Bigfoot, it had knuckle-walking, and it had huge cheek pads on its face. This shadowy figure looked like a huge orangutan.

The shadowy huge orangutan grabbed Randall with his right hand and said "Gotcha!", "Now you're mine!" he added, and Randall cried "Let me go!", and shadowy huge orangutan said to him "Nothing will stop me from killing you, incompetent hedgehog!", and when Randall heard this he cried "I'm not a hedgehog! I'm an Earth pony!".

However, the shadowy huge orangutan didn't stopped insulting and abusing Randall and he said to him "Whatever! My friends sent me here to find and kill you!", "And now that you can't escape, it's time for you to die!" he added before he burst into an evil laughter.

Randall thought that this time he's really going to die, but suddenly, the shadowy huge orangutan screamed in pain and looked back and saw the quadruped reptilian carnivore biting into the flesh of his right hind leg, and when Randall looked and saw him, he cried "Please, mysterious carnivore, save me from this shadowy, ferocious huge orangutan!", to which the carnivore responded and he tried to save the young Earth pony from the shadowy huge orangutan.

The carnivore jumped and bitten the huge orangutan on the right arm, causing him to scream in pain and let go of Randall, who fell to the ground but landed safely, and he watched the carnivore fighting the huge orangutan all by himself.

The huge orangutan tried to smash the carnivore with his fists, but the carnivore dodged in time and then he ran around the huge orangutan, and eventually he jumped onto the primate's back, and began sinking his own claws into the flesh of the shadowy huge orangutan, who screamed in pain when he felt that happening.

Then, the carnivore jumped off the shadowy huge orangutan whom he fought, and the primate turned to him and looked at him angrily with blood flowing down from holes on his back which the carnivore made. The shadowy huge orangutan then shouted at the carnivore "One day, you'll pay for what you've done to me!" and then he turned around and ran away.

Then, Randall ran to the carnivore and he hugged him around the neck and said to him "Thank you for saving my life again, my savior.", to which the carnivore responded by stroking Randall's mane with his left hand, and when the moon shone at the carnivore, Randall saw for the first time what does the carnivore really looks like.

The carnivore had dark skin, red eyes, a golden-yellow streak running from the base of the neck to his tail, and single sickle claw on each hind foot. The carnivore was also one of the rulers of his world; Indoraptor!

Later, Randall and Indoraptor sat down together in front of the lake Randall have found just three nights ago. Randall looked into the lake with sad expression on his face, so Indoraptor growled to him to ask him what's wrong, and Randall told him how does he lives.

"My adoptive family always dismisses me, rejects me, hates me, abuses me, and they also ridicule me for everything I do, and even if I do good things in front of their eyes, they still ridicule me and call me a useless, incompetent hedgehog." Randall explained to Indoraptor.

"You are the very first creature to have ever cared for me and understood me, but I don't know what my adoptive family will think if they will see me with you. They will probably try to kill you as they will believe you're a ferocious monster that will try to eat me, but I know exactly that they are the real monsters as they always love only themselves, and they don't even care for me even if I was in danger." Randall continued and Indoraptor listened to every word.

Randall then turned to look at Indoraptor and he asked "What's your name?", "I need to know." he added. Indoraptor knew he couldn't talk, so he had to find a different way to explain and show Randall who he was, and eventually he came up with a perfect idea.

Indoraptor got up and walked away until he was about 20 meters away from Randall, and then he began writing letters in the dirt with his claws. Once Indoraptor finished to write the letters in the dirt, he looked back at Randall and snarled to him in an attempt to call for him to come and take a look at what he have written for him in the dirt, and Randall responded by coming towards Indoraptor.

Once Randall was right in front of Indoraptor, he pointed down at the letters in the dirt with his claws, and Randall looked down and saw the letters, and then he began reading them to understand their meaning.

"I-n-d-o-r-a-p-t-o-r, Indoraptor, that's your name?" Randall asked after pronouncing the carnivore's name. Indoraptor nodded and then pointed at a sign he wrote next to his name. The sign looked like a cross with a circle on top, and Randall tried to make out a sense of what does that sign means.

Eventually, Randall finally understood that the sign was actually a gender symbol. Then, he asked Indoraptor "You're a boy?", but Indoraptor shook his head from side to side, thus showing that he was saying no. Randall was shocked and then he looked back at the gender symbol in the dirt. Then, he turned back to Indoraptor and asked him with a shocked expression on his face "You're a girl?!", and then Indoraptor nodded, revealing she was actually a female, and not a male.

Randall was shocked to know that Indoraptor was actually a female, and he said "I don't believe it, you're actually a girl!", and Indoraptor nodded again to show him he's right. Then, Randall asked Indoraptor "And what kind of creature you are?", and Indoraptor in response began writing letters in the dirt and once she finished, she snarled to Randall to look down at what she have written for him in the dirt this time.

"Dinosaur? So you're a dinosaur?" Randall asked Indoraptor after pronouncing the last word she wrote in the dirt. Indoraptor nodded to show him that's all true. Then, Randall said to Indoraptor "So, I guess you're the very first dinosaur that I've met in my life.".

Later, Randall looked up at the skies and said "I wish I'll find my way back home.", and when Indoraptor growled a low growl at what he said because she was trying to ask him what he's talking about, and Randall answered her "My home is a big cave located near the Everfree Forest.".

Then, Indoraptor growled once more to ask Randall if he lives there all alone, and Randall who understood her growls of asking said "No, I live there with my adoptive family, who are my adoptive mother,father and uncle."

"I'm an Earth pony, and so my adoptive mother and uncle, but my adoptive father, however, was a Unicorn." Randall continued. "I need to come back home, but if I'll try to come back alone, these shadowy beasts will try to capture and kill me.".

Indoraptor understood his words, and she decided to help Randall get back home, but she felt she needed to do so with a much easier way, so Randall won't get tired in midway.

Indoraptor then lowered down for Randall and showed her back to him, and he understood that Indoraptor is by what she's doing that she wants him to climb up to her back, and in this case, Randall won't have to spend his energy to get back home.

Randall climbed up onto Indoraptor's back and then she got up and once Randall held tightly onto her back, Indoraptor reared up on her hind legs and then she took off in an amazing burst of speed.

Randall was so amazed by how fast Indoraptor can actually run as he held tightly onto her back to prevent himself from falling off. Then, Randall screamed in amusement "This speed was absolutely the most incredible speed I've ever got to experience in my entire life!", "You are the most fastest creature that I've ever rode in my entire life!" He said to Indoraptor as she continued to run fast, and with him still holding tight onto her back.

Eventually, Randall and Indoraptor reached a big cave which Randall recognized as his home, so he told to Indoraptor to run toward the cave, and she did so, and once she almost reached the cave, she slowed down and eventually stopped dead in her tracks.

Then, she growled to Randall that now he can let go off her back and enter the cave like if she was trying to say to him " _Now you can let go, Randall._ ", " _The ride is over, now we're back home._ ", and Randall got down from Indoraptor's back and he walked towards the cave, but then he turned to look back at Indoraptor, and then he happily waved a hoof for her and said "Thank you, Indoraptor!", "Goodbye, my new friend!", and Indoraptor gently smiled to him in return, before she turned around and ran into the Everfree Forest.


	6. Chapter 6:a nice punishment

Randall entered the big cave and he looked around to see his adoptive mother, father and uncle, and eventually he found them sitting down in the back of the cave, near a fireplace they made to cook some food.

Once the three adult ponies turned around and saw Randall looking at them, they immediately became angry and they got up and walked away from the fireplace and towards Randall. Once the three adult ponies reached Randall, Black Rose slapped her adopted son across the face and shouted at him "I'm deeply disappointed in you, stupid colt!", and then, Flame Sword joined her and shouted at his adopted son "We were all worried about you!", and BCH joined too and shouted at Randall "Do you even realize that at this very moment right now is after midnight?!", but all what Randall can say for an answer was "I'm so sorry.", "please, forgive me." he added.

However, the three adult ponies didn't forgave him, and Flame Sword angrily shouted "I really hear no excuses from you!", "And now, go to sleep!" He added. Randall went to the spot in the cave where he used to sleep, and then he fell down to his side and then he just fell asleep.

The next morning, Randall and his adoptive family woke up and Black Rose decided to tell her husband and brother about the lake Randall have found and then showed her, and so Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH exited the cave and went to the lake to drink some water, but they told Randall to stay alone in the cave as a proper punishment for returning after midnight.

However, not so long after Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH left the cave, a black familiar quadruped carnivore entered the cave and approached Randall, but he knew exactly who the carnivore was - it was Indoraptor, his savior.

Randall ran towards Indoraptor, and then he jumped and hugged her around the neck and said "Indoraptor, I'm so glad you came to visit me in my cave!", "That's so good to see you again, my savior!" he added, and Indoraptor smiled to him in return, before he let go of her neck and fell but landed on the ground safely.

Randall was so happy that Indoraptor came to visit him in his cave because he almost got completely bored from his punishment, and he and Indoraptor began to talk to each other, and they got a nice time together.

When evening came, Randall and Indoraptor heard Black Rose and her husband and brother coming back, and so Indoraptor looked at Randall one last time and then she smiled and waved a hand to him, which he responded by waving a hoof to her and then he said "Goodbye, Indoraptor!", "See ya next time!" he added.

Indoraptor responded warmly before she turned and ran away from the cave and towards the Everfree Forest, and after she was gone, Black Rose, Flame Sword and Big Cat Hunter approached and entered the cave, where they find Randall happy instead of bored.

Black Rose asked Randall with a surprised expression on her face "How did you managed to prevent yourself from getting bored during your punishment?!", and Flame Sword said "I'm so surprised that you are actually happy, even though you're not supposed to do anything when you're in punishment!".

"This was the most nicest punishment I've actually got to experience in my entire life!" Randall lied. However, BCH angrily shouted "That doesn't matter anyways, it's nighttime, and now, go to sleep!" and Randall listened and went back to the spot where he used to sleep, and then he just fell down to his side, and then fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Randall was still asleep, until he suddenly woke up because he was so thirsty and he needed to drink some water, so he came out of the cave and went towards the lake.

Once Randall reached the lake, he began to drink some water, and when he finished drinking from the lake, he heard some creature snoring. Randall looked around to find from where the snoring sounds come from, and eventually he spotted Indoraptor sleeping down near the lake, and when he approached her to listen to her very closely, he heard her snoring and he finally solved out everything about where the snoring sounds come from.

Then, Randall touched Indoraptor slowly and gently, and then he began stroking her slowly from the side of her face to the side of her neck. When Indoraptor felt that, she slowly opened up her eyes and looked at Randall, and then she smiled to him, to show that she really loves what he's doing to her right now, because she loved that he was stroking her, because she could make out from this a sign of comfort.

Then, Indoraptor moved her arms and hands towards Randall and then she gently wrapped him around his body and slowly moved him close to her, and then she hugged him lovingly.

However, their good time together was shattered and was replaced by shock when they both heard some creature screaming in a terrified tone. Randall looked around himself, and he tried to figure out from where the screaming sounds really come from.

Randall asked Indoraptor "From where these screaming sounds come from?", and Indoraptor looked around the area, but she saw no one expect Randall, though he's not the one who was screaming.

However, she and Randall heard the screaming sounds again, and they heard it coming from their left, so Indoraptor turned with her head to the left as she heard the screaming sounds again.

Then, Indoraptor growled to Randall to signal him to climb onto her back, and Randall understood her and the light green, little Earth pony colt climbed onto the hybrid theropod's back, and he also held onto her back tight so he won't fall off.

Then, Indoraptor reared up on her hind legs and once again she took off in an amazing burst of speed, with Randall holding tight onto her back to prevent himself from falling off and getting hurt.

Indoraptor with Randall on her back followed the screaming sounds to find out who was the one who was screaming in terror, and eventually they found out where the screaming sounds come from.

When Randall and Indoraptor reached the right place where the screaming sounds come from, they saw something that horrified them both.


	7. Chapter 7:meeting Bianca

Randall and Indoraptor saw a blue Pegasus filly with yellow mane and tail, pink eyes, and no cutie mark, but she was screaming in terror because two shadowy carnivorous mammals are attacking her. One of them stood about four feet tall, was nearly the same size as an adult male lion, was weighing over 110 kilograms, and it resembled a hyena, while the another was smaller, it stood just a little bit more than two feet tall, weighing almost 40 kilograms, it had its body shape similar to the one of a wolf, but it also had dark-colored stripes on its back and tail, and a pouch attached to its belly, which was probably used for carrying the young inside, though the opening of the pouch was facing backwards instead of forwards.

Randall looked shocked but also very angry at how the two shadowy carnivorous mammals are tormenting the helpless filly, with the one that resembled a wolf with a pouch on its belly had its own paw stepping on the innocent Pegasus filly's back, to prevent her from escaping, while its larger hyena-like partner licked its own jaws and lips and then began chuckling evilly.

Then, the wolf-like carnivore, who was in fact a marsupial mammal said to the filly in an evil female voice "Die, you trespasser!", and she lowered her head and jaws and was about to snap the filly's neck in an attempt to kill her, but Indoraptor angrily snarled at the two carnivorous mammals, and then she started to run towards them, and then she grabbed the wolf-like marsupial mammal by her back with her jaws, and then she shook her in her mouth and then she threw her off the little filly, and the female wolf-like marsupial slammed with her body against a tree and was knocked out cold.

The hyena-like carnivore immediately turned its attention to Indoraptor, who looked at the mammalian carnivore with her anger was rising as she approached it. Then, the hyena-like carnivore angrily said to Indoraptor in a female voice "How dare you filthy reptile knocking my partner out cold?!", and then she jumped and tried to kill Indoraptor, but Randall bravely saved her by kicking the female hyena-like carnivore on the face with his hoof, sending her back towards the ground.

When the hyena-like carnivore slammed against the ground, she was knocked out cold by the impact. Then, the wolf-like marsupial carnivore barely managed to get up on her feet and when she saw her larger hyena-like partner lying down unconscious in front of Randall and Indoraptor, she immediately rushed to her and then she grabbed her by the tail and began dragging her away from the pony and the dinosaur with all the strength she had.

Once the two mammalian carnivore's are gone, Randall and Indoraptor both turned their attention to the little filly. The filly had her eye closed tightly and she trembled in fear and terror, but once Randall asked her "Filly, are you okay?", the filly listened to his voice, and then she stopped trembling and she opened up her eyes and saw Randall in front her, smiling to her kindly.

The filly answered "I-I'm fine.", and then she asked him "Who are you?", and Randall answered "My name is Randall." as the little filly looked at his light green coat, his normal green mane and tail and his yellow eyes. Then, the filly looked at Randall's flank and saw he doesn't have any cutie mark, and when he noticed she was looking at his blank flank, Randall said to the Pegasus filly "Well, I guess you and I have something I common.", and then he gave his hoof to the filly to help her get up, because she was still looking a bit afraid even after the two mammalian carnivores left.

The Pegasus filly slowly gave her hoof to Randall, and once their hooves touched each other, Randall slowly pulled the filly by her hoof and helped her to get up on her feet. Once the little filly was up on her feet, she said to Randall "Thank you.", and Randall answered "You're welcome.".

However, once the filly turned and saw Indoraptor, she immediately became terrified by the hybrid theropod's appearance. The filly shrieked in terror and then she covered her face in her hooves and trembled and cried "Please, don't hurt me!" as she whimpered and cried with tears rolling down her eyes.

Randall understood that Indoraptor accidentally managed to scare the filly with her own appearance, though Indoraptor didn't meant to or even tried to do so. Randall approached the filly and tried to calm her down and explain about Indoraptor to her.

Randall explained to the filly that Indoraptor was very friendly and very kind, and that she have also saved him more than once before, and eventually, Randall said to the filly "You can trust Indoraptor, and I'm sure she'll like to make friends with you, just as she did with me after she saved me more than once before.".

Eventually, the filly slowly began to move her hooves away from her own face and then she saw Indoraptor standing right in front of her, and she was looking at her with a warm smile across her face, but the filly was still unsure if she should trust Indoraptor or not.

The filly then gave her hoof to Indoraptor, but she stretched her own arms and hands and she grabbed the filly, and then she slowly pulled the filly toward her chest and she placed her gently close to her heart, and hugged her gently, which warmed the filly's heart so much.

The filly said as she felt the nice warmth of Indoraptor's heart "Indoraptor was so warm, kind and gentle, and he has a very warm heart.", and Randall answered her "Actually, I'm sorry to tell you but Indoraptor was in fact a female.", and when the filly heard that, she asked "Really?", and Indoraptor growled in agreement as an answer.

The filly said "Well, I don't care about that, as long as Indoraptor could actually understand me.", and Randall said to her "She really does understand ponies like us.", and then he asked the filly "Would you like to be friends with both Indoraptor and me?", and the filly answered "Of course I'll be! She and you just saved my life from those two mammalian carnivores!", and Randall said to her "I'm glad to hear that, because the truth is that you are the first pony I'm actually making friends with.".

When the filly heard what he said, she became confused and asked "Wait, did you just said that I'm the first pony you're making friends with?!", and Randall answered "Excatly, my adoptive mother, father and uncle forbade me from making friends with other ponies, even with those that are in my own age.".

The filly then asked Randall "Why did your adoptive family forbade you from making friends with other ponies? Didn't they heard about friendship?", and Randall answered "They told me that friendship is nothing but useless, ridiculous and extremely unhealthy.", "They also told me that even if I'll make new friends, no matter what species they are, they will always betray me in the end and will leave me alone to make friends with others, and that there's no creature in the world that I can truly trust." he added.

When the filly and Indoraptor heard that, the filly approached Randall, placed a hoof on the side of his face and said "If your adoptive family say such things to you, don't take them seriously because they might be just lying to you.", "Besides, everypony needs to learn about the true meanings of friendship, even you, Randall.", and Indoraptor growled in agreement to show that she's also agreeing with the filly's words.

Then, Randall began to think again at what his adoptive family said to him about friendship almost a week ago, and then he tried to think again at what the Pegasus filly said to him about friendship right now, but he still didn't knew which side to choose to be true.

Eventually, Indoraptor approached Randall and she gently placed her hand and claws on Randall's mane, and when he turned up to look at her, he saw the friendly smile she had across her face, before she let out a low, nice growl, which tell Randall to finally understand who's telling the truth.

Randall turned to look at the Pegasus filly and then he said to her "Thank you for telling me the truth.", and then the filly said "No problem, friends always tell the truth to each other.", and then Indoraptor growled in agreement.

"But I forgot to ask you one last thing.", said Randall. "What do want to ask me?" asked the filly, and Randall asked her "What's your name?" and he added "I just forgot to ask that.". The filly asked him "Why didn't you just said so?", and then she answered as she introduced herself "My name is Bianca.".

"And just like you can see, I'm a Pegasus." Bianca explained, and Randall said to her "Well, I've never seen a Pegasus before, and also I've never seen a filly either.". When Bianca heard this, she gasped and then asked Randall with a shocked expression on her face "Do you mean that you've never seen fillies before?!", "Where have you been?!" she added, and Randall said "I lived in a cave with my adoptive family, and currently, I'm still living in a cave, with my adoptive mother, father and uncle.".

Bianca said "This must be extremely hard and terrible to live with a harsh family in a big cave and in primitive conditions.", and Randall said to her "I agree with you, but unfortunately, I have no choice.", and Indoraptor responded by growling like if she was trying to say _"I'm sorry for you, too, and that's very shameful to live with such bad family that treats you like if you're nothing but garbage."._

Randall understood Indoraptor and he said to her "Don't worry about this, Indoraptor.", "One day I will have rights to have normal life, in a proper house and not in a cave, and I will also have a proper family that will treat me well, instead of the one that I live with right now that always treats me like garbage and also insults and ridicules me by calling me a hedgehog." he added.

Bianca said to Randall "I hope your wish to live proper and better life in a better way and with a much better family will come true one day.", and Indoraptor in response nodded in agreement.

Then, Randall looked at Bianca's face as she suddenly frowned down, and then tears began to form in her eyes, and Indoraptor understood the meaning of this - Bianca wants to go home because she's missing her own family.

Bianca said sadly "I want to go home, but I can't my way there, I'm totally lost in the forest, with no way to get back home!" and then tears began to roll down her eyes, as she began to whimper and cry because she got lost in the forest, and she doesn't know how to get back home to her own family whom she misses the most.

Randall approached Bianca and he gently placed a hoof on her back to hug and comfort her, and he used the other hoof to wipe the tears away from her eyes, and then he said to her "Don't worry, Bianca.", "We'll find a way to get you back home, I promise." he added, and Bianca turned to him and hugged him back for trying to comfort her and for trying to help her, and then she said to him "Thank you, Randall!", and she also added "I love you so much, you're a true friend indeed!", and Randall was warmed by her words, and he said to her in response "And you're indeed a best friend of mine!".

At the same time when Randall tried to comfort Bianca and cheer her up, Indoraptor thought about a safe way to get Bianca back home, and then she finally came up with the same idea she had in mind - giving Bianca a ride on her back, which will help her get back home before sunrise.

Indoraptor snarled to Randall and Bianca in an attempt to call for them to come over to her so she can explain for them her perfect idea which will get Bianca back home before sunrise. When the two foals began to approach the hybrid theropod, she began to use her claws to write letters in the dirt again to communicate with Bianca in a much better way.

Once Randall and Bianca reached Indoraptor, she pointed down at what she wrote for Bianca in the dirt, and the two foals looked down at the sentence that Indoraptor wrote in the dirt, which turned out to be a question.

"Where do you live?" Bianca asked Indoraptor after pronouncing the sentence that was wrote in the dirt, and Randall said after he pronounced the sentence in the dirt too "Ah-ha! I think I understand!", and then Bianca turned to Randall and asked him "What do you mean by that?", and Randall answered "Indoraptor was trying to ask you where do you live, Bianca!", and when she asked Indoraptor "What did Randall just said was true?", and Indoraptor nodded to her in agreement.

"Well, my home was located in Ponyville, but it's too far away from here, and I'm afraid we'll never be able to get there before sunrise." Bianca said before she frowned and began to whimper again, because she felt it would be impossible for her to get back home before sunrise, and then she cried in despair "This is hopeless!" as tears began to form and roll down her eyes, as she thought there's no way for her to get back home before sunrise.

However, Randall put his hoof on her mane and said to her to make her feel better "That's not true at all, there IS a way for you to get back home before sunrise, and Indoraptor exactly knows how!", and Indoraptor nodded in agreement before she lowered down and showed her back to the two foals.

Bianca asked Randall "What is she doing?" as she pointed at Indoraptor who had lowered down and showed her back in front of them, and Randall answered "I think Indoraptor wants us to climb up onto her back.".

Bianca asked Randall "So she wants us to have a ride on her back?", and Randall answered "Of course, and besides, Indoraptor was very fast, so she can get you back home before sunrise.".

When Bianca asked him "What should I do after I climb onto Indoraptor's back?", "You need to hold tightly onto her back, so you will not fall off when she runs fast." Randall answered.

Then, Bianca slowly climbed up onto Indoraptor's back, and then she held tightly onto her back to prevent herself from falling off and getting hurt. Once Bianca was sitting and holding tight onto Indoraptor's back, Randall climbed up onto Indoraptor's back and he onto Bianca to prevent himself from falling off Indoraptor, but also to comfort Bianca and keep her company.

Once Randall and Bianca were both sitting on Indoraptor's back and were also holding tight to her back and also to each other to prevent from each other from falling off and getting hurt, Indoraptor reared up on her hind legs and then she took off in a fast burst of speed, with Randall and Bianca holding tight onto her back and onto each other, as they all began to enjoy the ride to Ponyville.


	8. Chapter 8:the pursuit and the rescue

Indoraptor ran extremely fast with Randall and Bianca holding tight onto her back, and they are on their way to Ponyville to bring Bianca back to her home. Randall screamed out in amusement "YAHOOOOOOOOOO!", and then he asked Bianca "Do like riding a fast dinosaur?!", and Bianca answered "Yeah, this is an extremely awesome way to get back home in no time!", while Indoraptor kept running fast toward Ponyville, hoping to get Bianca back home before sunrise.

However, the totally unexpected happened. A huge, shadowy, herbivorous but extremely deadly mammal suddenly began to chase after Indoraptor in a similar burst of speed. It stood five feet tall, its length was almost nine feet long, and it had a weight of almost two tons. This herbivore also resembled a rhinoceros, but it surprisingly had a hippopotamus-like head, tusk-like small canine teeth slightly poking out from the sides the mouth, and growing and protruding from the upper jaw, making this creature to look like a cross between a hippopotamus and a rhinoceros.

The herbivorous, mammalian creature chased after Indoraptor, and though it looked chubby and clumsy, this huge mammal was able to run very fast, as it can obviously outrun a pony.

Randall and Bianca turned to look back and they saw the fast hippopotamus/rhinoceros-like mammal chasing them, and they also saw that the deadly herbivore is trying to get close to them so he can kill them and Indoraptor.

Bianca screamed to Indoraptor "Run faster!", and Indoraptor turned around with her head and saw the huge herbivorous mammal chasing after them, and was getting more closer the more it ran faster.

When Indoraptor saw that the hippopotamus/rhinoceros-like mammal is getting too close so he can bite at her hind leg, she tried to run even faster to prevent the mammalian herbivore from outrunning her.

However, the huge mammalian herbivore didn't gave up and he tried to keep up with his speed so he can outrun Indoraptor, and he was determined to kill her, Randall and Bianca.

Randall cried "We're going to die!" as he saw that the huge herbivore mammal was once again getting too close, and this time the huge, herbivorous mammalian beast was close enough to bite on Indoraptor's hind leg.

However, instead of biting Indoraptor on the hind leg, the huge herbivorous mammal turned his head up, and then he jumped and bitten Indoraptor on the tail instead, causing her to screech in pain, and then she fell down onto her side, and Randall and Bianca fell off her back and slammed into the ground, and this is exactly what the mammalian herbivore wanted to do.

Then, the mammalian herbivore approached Indoraptor and then he kicked her in the face twice with his front right foot, thus knocking her down unconscious, and with Indoraptor being knocked out cold, Randall and Bianca were defenseless.

Then, the hippopotamus/rhinoceros-like mammal turned his attention to the two helpless foals, and he began approaching them with an evil look on his face, and the two ponies fearfully tried to step aback from him.

Then, the hippopotamus/rhinoceros-like mammal spoke to them in a male voice "I've got you both at last, little foals!", and Bianca fearfully stepped aback and she tried to hide behind Randall, and then the giant mammalian herbivore screamed "DIE!" as he was about to strike and kill Randall first.

Randall cried "Please, go away!" and Bianca cried "Leave us alone!", but the giant herbivorous mammal ignore their begs for mercy. Instead, he shouted at the two helpless foals "Prepare to die!" as he was about to put an end to their lives.

However, a blast of magic came out of nowhere and hit the hippopotamus/rhinoceros-like mammal on the back, causing him to look around himself to see who blasted magic at him. However, he saw no creature around except for Randall and Bianca who are now looking shocked, and Indoraptor who was still lying down unconscious.

Then, when the huge, herbivorous mammalian beat turned to his left, he saw a shadowy pony with a pair of wings and a horn glaring at him sternly. The hippopotamus/rhinoceros-like mammal demanded the mysterious pony to go away or else he'll die, but the shadowy pony flew away and landed in front of Randall and Bianca, but was with his front to the mammalian beast, showing he was defending the foals from him.

The villainous, huge mammalian herbivore said to the shadowy pony "Don't try to defend these filthy foals, or else you'll die too!", however the shadowy pony bellowed loudly in a female voice to him "DON'T TRY TO UNDERESTIMATE ME!", and when Randall heard the shadowy pony talking like that, he became suprised to know that the shadowy pony was actually a female.

However, the hippopotamus/rhinoceros-like mammal laughed at the shadowy pony and he said to her "You may sound like a female, but you're not going to make me change my mind with your bellowing voice, and I'm planning to kill you and those dumb foals anyways!", and then he charged at the shadowy pony, but she dodged and then she blasted magic at his head, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

Once the giant herbivorous mammal was down, the shadowy pony turned to Randall and Bianca and then she spoke in a normal voice tone "You're both safe now.", and then she gave a hoof to Randall to help him to get up on his feet. Randall responded by giving the shadowy pony his own hoof and then she helped him by pulling him up slowly until he was standing again on his feet. Then, she came to Bianca and gave her a hoof to help her to get up on her feet as well, and Bianca in response gave her own hoof to the shadowy pony, and she helped the filly by slowly pulling her up until she was standing again on her feet as well.

Then, the shadowy pony turned to Indoraptor, who still remained unconscious, and she used her magic to help the hybrid dinosaur to wake up and get back up on her feet, and she even healed the injuries on her face and tail that were caused by the hippopotamus/rhinoceros-like mammal's bite and kick.

However, soon afterwards, the shadowy pony used her magic to teleport and disappear right in front of Randall, Bianca and Indoraptor, who all looked shocked at what just happened in front of their own eyes.

Then, Indoraptor lowered down to allow Randall and Bianca to climb onto her back, and once the two foals climbed and held tightly onto her back and to each other, Indoraptor reared up on her hind legs, and then she took off in a burst of speed with Randall and Bianca holding tightly onto her back and onto each other, and they all resumed their ride to Ponyville.


	9. Chapter 9:Bianca returns home

Indoraptor continued to run fast with Randall and Bianca on her back, but eventually, Indoraptor stopped as she looked forward at what she saw in front of her eyes. Randall and Bianca looked over her back and neck and they too saw what Indoraptor saw - a town which Bianca immediately recognized as Ponyville and Randall also remembered he had already been there before.

Bianca called to Indoraptor about the town "There's Ponyville over there, let's go there, there is where I live!", and Indoraptor continued towards Ponyville and then she, along with Randall and Bianca, entered Ponyville.

Randall asked Bianca "So you live here?", and Bianca answered "Of course.", and then Randall said "Then I've already been here before.". When Bianca heard what he said, she asked him "You have?", and then she continued "How many times you've been here before?", and Randall answered "Just twice.", but then Indoraptor gave a very low growl to Bianca to ask her where is her home, and Bianca pointed with her hoof to a double-storey building on the right side and Randall told Indoraptor to go over there, and she walked slowly towards the building Bianca pointed to, and once she was very close, Indoraptor stopped in front of the building.

Then, Randall asked Bianca "Where's your bedroom?", and Bianca answered as she pointed upwards with her hoof "In the second floor.", and Randall looked up at the tall building.

Indoraptor looked around the building and she tried to figure out how she's going to find a way to help Bianca enter her bedroom without using the front door. Finally, after studying the building for long enough, Indoraptor found out an easy way to enter Bianca's bedroom - through the window.

Indoraptor looked up at window that leads to Bianca's room, and she decided that she must climb on the wall to get Bianca to her bedroom, and she growled to Randall and Bianca to hold tightly onto her back because she's going to climb on the wall, and the two foals held tightly onto Indoraptor's back, and then she began to climb upwards, towards the window that leads to Bianca's bedroom.

Once Indoraptor reached the window, she slowly opened it from outside, and then Bianca climbed onto Indoraptor's head and then she took a jump from Indoraptor through the window and she landed on the floor in her bedroom.

Then, Randall also entered her bedroom when Indoraptor placed and touched on the window her head, and once Randall was in Bianca's bedroom, he looked around and then asked her "Bianca, is that your bedroom?" and she answered "Yes, Randall.", then she asked him "Do you like how my bedroom looks like?", and Randall answered "Yes, and in fact, this bedroom looks and feels ten times much better than my cave!".

Bianca was happy to hear that somepony really do thinks that her bedroom is a good place, and Randall said to her "I wish that one day I will have such a nice bedroom of my own, so I can finally dumb my cave behind and live in a real home, and with a very good family so I won't live in my new home all alone.".

Bianca then asked Randall about his family he lives with and who are they, and Randall began to tell her about how he lost his real parents in an attack of a pack of Manticores which ate them but he survived and escaped, but was later adopted by the cruel Black Rose, Flame sword and BCH who always mistreated, ridiculed, abused and berated him for everything good he have ever done.

Bianca said to Randall "I feel sorry for you, that's very terrible to live with ponies who always hated you even though they actually adopted you.", and Randall said to her "But I'm sure that once these cruel and heartless ponies die, I will be able to finally live normal life.".

Then, Indoraptor interrupted them but Randall understood the meanings of this - Indoraptor was trying to say to him that now it's time to go back to his cave. Randall climbed onto Indoraptor's face and then climbed down and held tightly onto her back, and she began to climb down the building.

Once Randall and Indoraptor reached the ground, Bianca looked down at Randall through her window and she waved her hoof and said goodbye to him, and he looked up at her and he waved his hoof and said goodbye to her, and then Indoraptor reared up and took off, and they began the ride back towards Randall's cave.

Indoraptor ran through the forest, got past the lake and eventually she reached the cave, and then Randall jumped off her back and landed safely on the ground. Then, Randall gave his hoof close to Indoraptor and he gently stroked her snout, before he turned to and walked towards the cave, and then he entered the cave.

Then, Randall went to the spot where he used to sleep at the back of the cave, and then he fell down onto his side and then he fell asleep. Then, Indoraptor turned around and she ran off towards the Everfree Forest.


	10. Chapter 10:a second unlikely savior

When morning came, Randall and his adoptive family awakened, and then Black Rose said to Randall "It's a new day, but you're still not ready to leave the cave.", and Flame Sword said "You shall stay here in the cave, while Black Rose, BCH and I were going to do some of our chores outside, away from the cave, and we'll return here only at night.", and then Big Cat Hunter asked Randall "Do you understand?", and Randall answered "Yes, I do, my family.".

Then, Black Rose said to Randall "we're going outside to do lots of chores, while you are staying in the cave all alone until we'll be back at night.", before she, her husband and her brother all went outside, while Randall stayed in the cave all alone.

However, Randall wasn't going to be bored for long, and soon after Black Rose and the others were nowhere to be seen from outside the cave, Indoraptor came to visit him once again.

When Randall saw Indoraptor again, he turned from being very bored into be very happy, and then Indoraptor took with her to show him where does she currently lives, and once they reached Indoraptor's home, it turned out to be another big cave, but it is shown to Randall, though he was at first horrified by what's inside the cave, which are dead animals which Indoraptor have hunted, killed and then ate, but Indoraptor promised to Randall that she'll not eat other creatures, and especially ponies, and this cheered him up to know that Indoraptor will not eat ponies and other creatures, and that instead she'll eat only forest animals.

However, an extremely big and strange intruder entered Indoraptor's cave. A shadowy, rhinoceros-like herbivore standing six feet tall and was ten feet long, and it also had a pair of enormous horns above the nose and a second pair of tiny knob-like horns over the eyes that seemed to almost useless compared to the much bigger horns on top of the creature's nose.

The herbivore approached Randall and Indoraptor and then he said to Randall in an evil male voice "Ah-ha! I found you and your savior at last, little hedgehog!", and this insult offended Randall because he hated being called like that, and Indoraptor sensed this and she angrily snapped at the mammalian rhinoceros-like herbivore standing in front of them, but the herbivore managed to dodge her attack and then he charged at Indoraptor and gored her to the ground, knocking her unconscious.

Once Indoraptor was down, Randall was now defenseless against the massive rhinoceros-like herbivorous mammal who was now standing in front of him, and was ready to finish him off. However, before the herbivorous mammal even began to charge at Randall, a big, loud roar was heard and it shocked and vibrated the ground below Randall, the rhinoceros-like herbivorous mammal and the unconscious Indoraptor.

Then, a shadowy, reptilian bipedal carnivore standing eighteen feet tall and forty feet long began to appear and it approached the rhinoceros-like mammalian herbivore from behind.

Then, the gigantic, shadowy reptilian carnivore lowered down with its head and jaws to the mammalian herbivore, and then it used its sharp teeth to snap and bite at the rhinoceros-like herbivore's left hind leg, causing him to shriek in pain and turn around with his head to see the huge, shadowy reptilian carnivore biting at his left hind leg.

The herbivorous mammal shouted at the shadowy reptilian carnivore "Let go of me, you ugly monster!", but this only made the carnivore angrier, and he pulled the big, mammalian herbivore out of the cave with its jaws, and then the carnivore shook him from side to side and then the giant reptilian carnivore threw off the herbivorous mammal who slammed against a tree and was knocked unconscious.

Then, the giant, shadowy reptilian carnivore approached Randall and the unconscious Indoraptor, and Randall backed away in fear as the reptilian carnivore approached, and then he lowered his head down towards Indoraptor who was still lying down unconscious, but then Randall screamed at the top of his lungs right at the gigantic carnivore "LEAVE INDORAPTOR ALONE!", however, this caused the giant carnivore to approach him instead.

Randall backed away until he was trapped against a wall, and when he saw the giant reptilian carnivore lowering down to him, Randall shouted out of terror "Please, don't devour me! I don't want to die!" before he closed his eyes and waited to be eaten alive by the giant reptilian carnivore.

However, instead of feeling agonizing pain, Randall felt something touching him on the side of his face, and he opened up his eyes to find the shadowy, giant reptilian carnivore was nuzzling his face with gentleness, and this shocked Randall before he turned and looked up and saw the carnivore's eyes, but instead of seeing rage in the carnivore's eyes, he saw the gentle kindness laughing behind his big and yellow eyes, and this replaced Randall's fear with comfortable feelings.

Then, Indoraptor slowly opened her eyes and slowly moved her own body and then she got up on her feet, only to see the giant, shadowy reptilian carnivore growling to Randall a farewell bidding, before he turned around and walked away, and then he exited the cave and then disappeared.

Once the giant, shadowy reptilian carnivore was gone from sight, Indoraptor walked up to Randall and then he climbed up onto her back and held tightly. Then, Indoraptor reared up and took off, and Randall held tightly onto her back to prevent himself from falling and getting hurt.

Eventually, after a long ride from Indoraptor's cave, Randall finally got back to his home, back to his own cave, and it was the sunset time. Once Randall and Indoraptor entered the big cave that was Randall's home, Randall jumped from Indoraptor's back and landed on the ground safely.

Then, Indoraptor growled to Randall to say goodbye to him, before she turned around and ran away from the cave, back to her own cave, on the other side of the Everfree Forest.

Once Indoraptor was gone from sight, it was nighttime, and Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH returned back to the cave to find Randall yet again happy and not bored at all. Black Rose shouted angrily at her adopted son "Why are you happy and not bored?!", and Randall answered her "Because you should've stayed with me to watch over me, so I wouldn't be leaving the cave to entertain myself and have lots of fun!".

Flame Sword angrily shouted at his adopted son "How dare you?! We shall hear no excuses from you, hedgehog!", and BCH shouted at Randall "Now go to sleep!", and Randall walked into the back of the cave and then he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11:Tyrannosaurus Rex

Randall slept that night, but suddenly he woke up because he was thirsty again and he came out of the cave and he went to the lake to drink some water. Once Randall reached the lake, he began to drink again from the water, and after he finished drinking from the lake, he decided to go back home to the cave.

However, before he can turn to go back to the cave, he got confronted by a giant, rhinoceros-like beast with brown wool covering its body, a five feet long grey horn on its forehead, three big toes on each one of its large feet, and it stood seven feet tall and fifteen feet long.

Randall looked at the beast in front of him and he thought that the mammalian herbivore that confronts him looks like some familiar creature he have already seen before. When the woolly, rhinoceros-like herbivore spoke up, Randall recognized his voice and became horrified to know that the rhinoceros-like beast standing in front of him was the same shadowy one that attacked him about a week ago.

Then, the villainous rhinoceros-like horned herbivore introduced himself "I'm one of the twelve prehistoric mammals of evilness; Elasmotherium!". Randall said to him "You look like an oversized rhinoceros!", and Elasmotherium said to him back "Well, as for you, hedgehog, you are the one I'm looking for! You shall die now!", and then he began to charge towards Randall.

Randall said in his heart _"Indoraptor, please help me!"_ before he closed his eyes and just waited to be slain by Elasmotherium, who was already getting too close to him to kill him with his charging.

However, before Elasmotherium can kill Randall, a loud familiar roar was heard which caused Elasmotherium to stop. Then, the same shadowy carnivorous reptile from before came from behind Randall, but went past him and faced Elasmotherium instead. When Randall opened his eyes, he saw the gigantic carnivore guarding and protecting him from Elasmotherium, but at the same time, he was also very confused - why this giant, reptilian carnivore dares to stand and fight to protect him from Elasmotherium?

Elasmotherium laughed evilly and said to the reptilian carnivore "Do you really think you can defeat me? You don't even know how dangerous my five feet long horn is!", but the carnivore only let out a loud roar to impress him. Then, Randall cried to the reptilian carnivore "Please, don't let him kill me!", and the reptilian carnivore responded by smiling to him with gentleness, showing him that he'll do the best he can do to protect him from harm and to defeat Elasmotherium.

The reptilian carnivore turned and roared angrily at Elasmotherium, who responded by saying to him "PREPARE TO DIE!" and then he charged towards the carnivore. However, the carnivore knew exactly what to do and he opened his jaws and waited for Elasmotherium to strike, and once Elasmotherium got close enough to strike the carnivore in the crotch, the carnivore opened closed his mouth and jaws on Elasmotherium's horn, stopping him before he can cause any harm to Randall.

Then, the carnivore kicked Elasmotherium in the face with his powerful hind legs, and he let go of his horn and he threw and send him to slam against a tree, knocking him out. However, when the carnivore approached and tried to finish Elasmotherium, he woke up and quickly got away from the reptilian carnivore, but then he turned his head back to him and said angrily "This isn't over, overgrown lizard! Next time, I'll have my revenge!", before he turned and ran away from the reptilian carnivore who roared to him to warn him that he'll be ready for the next time.

Then, the gigantic, reptilian carnivore turned his attention to Randall and he turned around to face him, but Randall didn't ran away, instead he ran to the carnivore and then he jumped and hugged his snout and cried with joy "Thank you for saving my life!", and the reptilian carnivore responded gently by looking at him with the gentle kindness in his big yellow eyes.

Just then, Indoraptor arrived in time, only to find Randall and the gigantic reptilian carnivore having a nice time together. However, Indoraptor didn't got jealous at this, and she was actually very happy about what she saw in front of her eyes, a second savior that will protect Randall in case she wasn't available to come to his rescue.

Then, Indoraptor approached Randall and the giant reptilian carnivore, and once she reached the two, the moon shone on the gigantic reptilian carnivore, and he was finally revealed to Indoraptor but also to Randall as well. The giant reptilian carnivore was also one of the rulers of his world; Tyrannosaurus Rex!

Randall looked at Tyrannosaurus Rex and he saw that this huge carnivorous dinosaur has brown skin, powerful hind legs with three sharp claws on each foot, and with a fourth claw on each one of the dinosaur's heels, which seemed to be useless unlike the other three, two very short arms with two tiny claws each, which seemed to be useless as well, a long, muscular and powerful tail which helps for balance, and a huge head with large jaws full of very sharp teeth, which are very useful and are perfect tools that can help the dinosaur in hunting down large animals and in ripping into their flesh.

When Randall saw T-rex's sharp teeth, he backed away a little at first, but he accepted his loving smile, so Randall warms up to him and he calls him his second savior, respectively.

Then, Randall asked T-rex what's his name, but this placed T-rex in dilemma, because how can he reveal his name to Randall if he can't even talk? Luckily, Indoraptor knew exactly what's T-rex's name, and she began to write letters in the dirt with her claws.

Once Indoraptor finished to write in the dirt, she called for Randall to come over and look at what she wrote for him in the dirt. When Randall approached Indoraptor and looked down to the dirt, he saw what Indoraptor had wrote in the dirt for him.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex?" Randall asked after pronouncing the words written in the dirt, and then he turned to look at T-rex, who smiled to him and then nodded in agreement. Then Randall asked T-rex "Are you a boy or a girl?", and Indoraptor began to write something in the dirt and then when she finished, she called for Randall to come over and look at what she wrote for him now.

Randall looked down and saw a different gender symbol written in the dirt, and it looked like a circle with an arrow pointing both right and forward attached to it. Randall asked T-rex after taking a look at the gender symbol "You're a girl too?", but T-rex roared in disagreement, so Randall turned back to look the gender symbol again.

When Randall looked at the gender symbol, he saw it was quite different than the one that Indoraptor had wrote to him in the dirt when he first asked her what's her name. Then, Randall turned back to T-rex and he asked him "So, you're a boy?", and T-rex nodded in agreement.

Then, Randall said to Indoraptor and T-rex "I love both of you two, because you came to save my life in time before my attackers can harm or kill me, and because both of you are my saviors.", and what he said touched and melted the hearts of the two dinosaurs, who returned the gesture by nuzzling him lovingly.

Then, Randall asked the two dinosaurs "Now, can you two help me, please?", then T-rex let out a low growl to ask him what does he needs right now, and Randall answered "I want you to take me back home to my cave, because if I'll try to go back there alone, Elasmotherium will chase me down and he'll try to kill me.", and the dinosaurs understood him, and T-rex lowered his own head down towards Randall and until he touched the ground.

At first, Randall didn't understood why T-Rex lowered his head down to him, but eventually he realized what's going on here - T-rex was offering him a ride back to the cave. Randall climbed up onto T-rex's head, and when the dinosaur lifted his head up, Randall managed to get onto T-rex's back.

Once Randall was on T-Rex's back and was holding tightly onto him tightly to prevent himself from falling off, T-rex took off and began running towards the cave, though he's not much as fast as Indoraptor, who can run more faster than T-rex.

After a long ride on T-rex's back, Randall, Indoraptor and T-rex finally reached back home, to Randall's cave. Then, T-rex lowered down his tail like a slide, and Randall managed to slide down on the dinosaur's tail until he reached the ground, and then he thanked both Indoraptor and T-rex for helping him, and the two dinosaurs nuzzled his face before they turned and ran away towards the Everfree Forest.

Randall walked into the cave, and found that his adoptive mother,father and uncle were all still sleeping, and he made his move back towards the spot at the back of the cave, and then he fell onto side and fell asleep.

However, he doesn't know that he's been watched - Elasmotherium had followed him to the cave, and is now watching him while he's sleeping. Elasmotherium said to himself as he looked at Randall with evil eyes " _When the day comes, I'll come here and kill you, worthless hedgehog!"_ before he turned and ran away to the Everfree Forest as well.


	12. Chapter 12:filly-napped

When morning came, Randall and his adoptive family woke up and Flame Sword told Randall to stay in the cave alone while he, Black Rose and BCH are going to do their chores, and he also added that they'll return only at nighttime. Randall understood his adoptive father and he said to him that he'll promise to wait in the cave alone until he, his wife, and his brother-in-law come back from their chores, and the three ponies left while Randall stayed in the cave all alone.

Randall was alone in the cave, but not for very long, and yet again he's going to have some secret visitors. Indoraptor entered the cave, but this time she's not alone - Bianca was riding on her back and she's looking at Randall with happy eyes and a cute smile on her face.

When Randall saw Bianca with Indoraptor, he asked the blue Pegasus filly "Bianca, what are you doing here?" and he added "I thought Indoraptor was going to visit me alone.", and Bianca answered him "I decided to come to your cave to meet you, and I decided to come and meet you when your adoptive family aren't home.".

Randall asked Bianca "And how did you got here?", and she answered "Indoraptor took me to a ride on her back, and she took me to your home, because she already knows where do you live.", and Randall said "Oh, I see." and then he added "Anyway, this is the first time you're visiting me in my home, and I'm sure you might be feeling disappointed because of how do I live.".

However, Bianca said to him "I'm not feeling like I'm disappointed at how do you live, however, you need to add to your cave some things that might be needful to your home.", and Randall asked her "Like what?", and Bianca answered "For an example, you need a bed so you can sleep normally, because I can see that there isn't even one bed around.", and Randall said to her "Yeah, you hit the right point, because there are no beds in the cave, I'm sleeping on the hard floor, since my adoptive mother won't allow me to have a bed.".

Then, Bianca asked him "Excuse me if my question might offend you a bit, but...your adoptive mother was really that bad?", and Randall asked here "Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" and Bianca said to him "I just don't get it because how a nice colt around my own age like you can actually survive and live with somepony like her who shows no love or kindness to her adopted son?", and Randall answered her "I think you're right about something, my adoptive mother really is that bad, but she never gave me an extremely harsh punishment like banishing me from the cave forever.".

Bianca asked Randall "And what's her name?" and she added "I just forgot her name." and Randall answered "Her name was Black Rose and she's also the leader in my adoptive family.", and then Bianca asked "And who are your other family members?", and Randall answered "Flame Sword and Big Cat Hunter.".

"I remember Flame Sword's name, but I forgot Big Cat Hunter's." Bianca said to Randall, and then she asked him "What kinds of family member are these two for you?", and Randall answered "Flame Sword is my adoptive father, and Big Cat Hunter is my adoptive uncle.".

Then, Bianca asked him "And these two are as bad as Black Rose?", and Randall answered her "That's true.", "And I also think they'll show no mercy for you if they find you in the cave.".

Bianca asked Randall "So, do you think your adoptive parents and uncle will dare take on a filly like me?", and Randall answered her "Well, you see, I never asked them that kind of question before, but I bet that they can and will beat up a filly, because if they find out that you are trying to befriend me, they'll probably beat you very hard and then they'll probably throw you out of the cave.", "That's my big concern." he added.

When bianca heard this, she gasped in shock and she asked "How could they do that?", and Randall answered "Because they already did these things to me.", and this shocked Bianca even more to know that they have also already did such bad things to Randall himself, even though these ponies had adopted him.

"But let's look at the bright side - at least none of them are here to hear and see us talking with each other and having fun together." Randall said to Bianca, and she answered him "And they also don't even know about Indoraptor, your savior, either.", and Indoraptor nodded in agreement with what Bianca have said.

Then, Randall said "I think we should come out of the cave and go and find some place to play together.", and Bianca said "I agree with you, Randall.", and then they climbed onto Indoraptor's back and they held tightly, and then she reared up and took off, and the three left the cave.

Eventually, after searching for a good place to have fun, Randall, Bianca and Indoraptor finally found a perfect place to have fun near the lake, and the three began to enjoy the good moments of their fun together.

However, their fun was suddenly shut down and ruined when some familiar woolly rhinoceros-like mammalian herbivore came out of nowhere and ambushed them, and Randall knew exactly who that creature was - Elasmotherium!

Then, Elasmotherium laughed evilly and said "Well, well, well, what do we have here? It's a filly, a Pegasus filly!", and Bianca became scared as she looked at Elasmotherium in the eyes but she also saw his evil smile as he began to approach her.

Randall angrily said to Elasmotherium "Oh, not you again!" and Indoraptor growled screeched angrily as Elasmotherium got more closer to Bianca, who tried to back away from the prehistoric rhinoceros.

Eventually, Bianca turned and tried to fly away, but Elasmotherium jumped and managed to grab the Pegasus filly by her tail with his mouth, and then he ran away while taking Bianca with him, and thus Bianca got filly-napped.

Randall screamed "Oh no, Elasmotherium has filly-napped Bianca, we must go after him and save her!", and he immediately ran towards Indoraptor, climbed up onto her back, and then he told her to follow Elasmotherium and see where he's going so they can fight him and save Bianca from him, and Indoraptor nodded and she took off at a full speed with Randall holding tight onto her back, and the two began to follow Elasmotherium to see where he's taking Bianca and what he's planning to do with her so they can fight him and save her.


	13. Chapter 13:Elasmotherium's revenge

Elasmotherium ran way while carrying Bianca in his mouth, and he tried to lead Randall and Indoraptor into a trap, by using the Pegasus filly as a bait. When he found the right place to create and prepare his trap, Elasmotherium tied Bianca to a tree to prevent her from escaping, and then he just waited for Randall and Indoraptor to come for Bianca's aid.

The trap is a large net that was big enough to capture both Randall and Indoraptor, and Elasmotherium decided to use it to capture them so he can slaughter Bianca without their interference. However, while they're waiting for Randall and Indoraptor to come, Elasmotherium accidentally revealed to Bianca that he's actually working for black rose and her evil family by saying "Randall and his ugly black lizard are going to fall into my trap, and Black Rose and her family will be so proud when they'll hear that I managed to capture their adopted colt disobeying them!" before he burst into an evil laughter.

What Elasmotherium had just said managed to shock Bianca and she was horrified to know that Elasmotherium was one of Black Rose's minions all along, and that he'll do exactly what's needed to get Randall grounded by his adoptive family.

Bianca said "I should've known, Elasmotherium was working for Black Rose all along, and once I'll be set free, I'll tell Randall and Indoraptor about everything I just heard from that ugly woolly rhinoceros-like beast.", but Elasmotherium turned to her and he kicked her in the face and angrily shouted at her "SILENCE, YOU STUPID FILLY, OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!", but what he said caused her to whimper and cry in pain because no one dared to kick her in the face before; in fact, it was one of the worst things you shouldn't EVER do to a filly!

However, what Elasmotherium don't know is that he's already been watched - T-rex managed to spy on him from behind the trees the whole time and he didn't liked what Elasmotherium was doing to Bianca.

T-Rex decided to come up with a plan to save the Bianca from Elasmotherium, and he decided to distract him by spotting a lone Timberwolf nearby, so he went to it, picked it up in his jaws, and he threw it into Elasmotherium's sight, and without revealing himself to prevent the rescue plan from coming out as a failure.

When Bianca saw the Timberwolf, she screamed "A Timberwolf! Somepony help me!", and Elasmotherium decided to chase down the Timberwolf, who actually cowered in fear and ran away from Elasmotherium, and that's because of his five feet long horn which can easily kill and destroy the Timberwolf.

The Timberwolf ran away, and Elasmotherium chased it, and once Elasmotherium was gone from sight, T-rex cam out from between the trees and he used his powerful jaws and sharp teeth to cut and rip apart the ropes which are tying Bianca to the tree, without harming the Pegasus filly.

Once Bianca was free, she looked around be she saw no creatures in the area, but then she heard low growls from behind her, and she turned around and saw T-rex looking down at her.

When Bianca looked at T-rex's jaws and teeth, she screamed "PLEASE, DON'T EAT ME! I'M JUST A LITTLE FILLY! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!", and she lowered down to the ground, covered her face in her hooves and trembled in fear as she waited for the dinosaur to just swallow her whole.

However, instead of feeling agonizing pain, she felt something touching her on the side of the face, and she slowly opened her eyes and saw something that astonished her - T-rex was nuzzling her on the side of the face, and then she looked up into his eyes and saw something that astonished her even more - she saw the gentle kindness laughing happily behind T-rex's big and yellow eyes, and this led Bianca to warm up to him.

Then, Bianca place her hoof on T-rex's snout and she began stroking him slowly, and at the same time she said to him "Thank you for coming here to rescue me.", and T-rex let out a low growl to show her he understands her and everything from what she said.

Bianca was surprised that like Indoraptor, T-rex also understands ponies, other creatures and their feelings. Finally, Randall and Indoraptor came to rescue Bianca, only to find her being already rescued by T-rex, much to Randall's relief.

"So, I see that you finally met my second savior." Randall said to Bianca, and she asked "What's his name?", and Randall answered her "His name was Tyrannosaurus Rex, He's a boy, he's much bigger than Indoraptor, but he can also understand ponies like us and other creatures too.".

Bianca said "That's nice to meet him too!", but then she looked up at the sky and she said "Oh no, that's getting late! We should return to your cave now!", and Randall said "You're right, but first let's say goodbye to T-rex.", and Bianca and Randall turned to T-rex and waved their hooves to him and shouted "Goodbye, T-rex!", and he let out a loud roar in return.

Then, Randall and Bianca climbed onto Indoraptor's back, and then she took off at a full speed towards Ponyville, to get Bianca home. Once they reached Ponyville it was sunset time, and Bianca climbed down from Indoraptor's back she said goodbye to Randall and Indoraptor before she started to run towards Ponyville.

Then, Indoraptor turned away and took off in a burst of speed toward Randall's cave, to get Randall home. Eventually, Indoraptor and Randall reached home, and the Earth pony colt climb down from Indoraptor's back and he said goodbye to Indoraptor, before she took off again and ran towards the Everfree Forest.

Then, Randall turned around and walked into the cave, however, he suddenly got bumped with his face into somepony. When Randall turned up to look at the pony's face, he saw it was his adoptive mother, Black Rose.

Black Rose looked at her adopted son with evil eyes, and this caused Randall to fearfully step back and he asked "Mother? Is that you? How you returned here before nighttime?", and then Black Rose angrily said "What did I told you about making friends?!", and Randall said to her "I don't even know what you're talking about!" and he turned to go.

However, he bumped to Flame sword, and he angrily said to his adopted son "It's like what did I told you about talking to strangers!", but Randall asked "What do you mean by that?", and then Big Cat Hunter appeared and angrily said to him "Friendship is dangerous! You deliberately disobeyed us all!", and this shocked Randall, Because now he understands that his adoptive family found that he managed to make friends.

Randall asked "But, how did you all managed to find out I was making friends?!", and Black Rose said "That nice, old and woolly Elasmotherium told us!" and then she moved aside to show Elasmotherium coming towards him with a smile on his face, and he also pretended to be nice to Randall, but Randall saw through Elasmotherium's false behavior and he stepped back in fear.

Then, Elasmotherium began to tell a false story to Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH about what happened today with Randall, and they all listened to him as he began to speak up and start telling his story about what happened to Randall when he tried to make friends.

"I was walking along the way, very nicely, very kindly, but then I saw something that almost gave me a heart attack - I saw a Pegasus filly and a black, four-legged, meat-eating lizard attacking and trying to kill your cute little son!" Elasmotherium said and he cried falsely.

When Randall heard that he shouted "Stop this, you're not even telling the truth!", but Elasmotherium ignored him and continued to tell what's happened next. "Then, the Pegasus filly managed to upside Randall down onto his back, and the black, four-legged, meat-eating lizard was about to stab him to death with his sickle claws!", "All I heard from the filly was that she just said to your son 'Who needs a stupid colt like you as a friend?!', and then the black, four-legged, meat-eating lizard said to poor Randall as he was about kill him right in front of me 'Prepare to die, crybaby!', and I was very horrified by what I've seen right before my eyes!" he added.

Randall shouted at this "That's not true! You're lying!", but then BCH turned and came to him and slapped him across his face with his hoof and shouted "Shut up, hedgehog! If you continue to interfere with Elasmotherium's story he was trying to tell us about, then you shouldn't be attended to hear it by just going out of the cave, and returning back only when the story is over!".

Randall started to cry and he run away from the cave, but Elasmotherium continued to tell his false story anyway. "However, I snapped out of my horrified state and I ran towards the big black lizard, and I managed to charge at him with with my horn and I send him flying towards a tree, and so he smashed to it and the he fell to the ground!", "Then, I turned to the filly who bullied Randall, and I shouted at her 'STAY AWAY FROM RANDALL, OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!', and when the filly heard these words from me, she immediately turned and changed from an abusive bully into a useless coward, and then she turned and ran away." Elasmotherium added.

However, Randall said "I can't believe my parents and uncle would even like to listen to this story! Nothing from what Elasmotherium said was even true!", but Elasmotherium continued to tell his story anyway.

"Then, I turned to Randall and I helped him to get up, and then he jumped and hugged me and he even kissed me on my face and cried 'Thank you for saving my life! I love you so much! You're my hero and my savior!', and then I said to him 'You can go home now!', and he happily ran his way back home to meet you all!", "And this is where I have to say 'The end.'" Elasmotherium said as he finished to tell his story.

Then, Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH all began clapping their hooves and they all shouted cheerfully for Elasmotherium "Hooray! Elasmotherium is our colt's new hero! Now he can stay in the cave forever and be a new foal-sitter to our little one!".

However, all the chattering died at once when a stone flew into the cave and it flew towards Elasmotherium, and when he saw stone flying towards him, he tried to turn around to prevent the stone hitting him in the face, but he didn't had much time to turn around, and the stone ended up slamming against Elasmotherium's left eye, thus bleeding and blinding him.

Elasmotherium screamed in pain, and Flame Sword approached him and tried to use his magic to clean all the blood in his eye, and once the Unicorn was done, Elasmotherium shouted in pain "WHO DID THIS?!", and then Black Rose cried "Look over there!", and soon enough Flame Sword, Big Cat Hunter and Elasmotherium all turned to the opening of the cave and they all saw Randall breathing heavily and looking angrily at them.

Then, Randall shouted angrily to his adoptive family "I WON'T ALLOW THIS MURDEROUS RHINOCEROS BE MY FOAL-SITTER!", and his adoptive family all looked shocked at Randall for his outburst, while Elasmotherium looked at Randall with his remaining right eye in anger, and then he shouted to him "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!", and Randall shouted to him back "I WON'T LET YOU BE MY FOAL-SITTER, YOU'RE AN INEXCUSABLE LIAR!".

However, Black Rose approached Randall and then she kicked him in the face very harshly and then she shouted at her adopted son "I don't even care about what you just said, and by the way, Elasmotherium was going to be your foal-sitter anyway!", and Flame Sword approached Randall, took him by the hoof, led him to the cave and shouted at him "And now, go to sleep!", and Randall walked toward the spot at the back of the cave where he used to sleep and then he fell onto his side and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14:the abusive foal-sitter

When morning came, Randall, his adoptive family and his new foal-sitter, Elasmotherium all woke up and Black Rose said that she and her brother and husband will all go to do their daily chores, and she put Elasmotherium to be in charge of Randall for the whole day, until they all return to the cave at nighttime.

Then, the three adult ponies came out of the cave and they all went to do their daily chores, while Randall and Elasmotherium stayed in the cave. This time, Randall cannot leave the cave, and that's because Elasmotherium will not let him to, and because he'll attack him if the latter will dare try to do so.

However, over time, Elasmotherium got extremely bored, and he decided to take Randall to a walk with him, a very long walk. Elasmotherium looked around and then he found a strong rope on one of the walls of the cave and he decided to take the rope down and use it in an extremely abusive way - Elasmotherium went towards Randall and then he grabbed him and tied the rope around his belly to prevent him from escaping him, and he tied the other end of the rope to his own left foreleg, to ensure that Randall couldn't and wouldn't even dare or try to escape during the long walk they're going to have.

Then, Elasmotherium pulled at the rope and he said to Randall evilly "Let's go now, hedgehog! I wanna go to a long walk with you!", but Randall said to him "But, mother said we shall not leave the cave.", however, Elasmotherium stubbornly said to him "Well, since your adoptive mother wasn't here, neither your adoptive father or uncle, this mean I'm the one who was in charge of you, and this means that you have to come with me to a long walk!".

However, Randall said "I'm not going with you! In fact, I don't want to be with you after everything you've tried to do to me!", but this only enraged Elasmotherium and he shouted at him angrily "WE'RE GOING TO A LONG WALK WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!", and this caused Randall to finally obey Elasmotherium's demands, and he only said to him "Okay, I'll do as you say.", and Elasmotherium answered him "Now you're a good colt, and now you're even nicer to me too!" before he burst into an evil laughter.

Then, Randall led Elasmotherium as they began their long walk, just like a dog leading his owner on a daily walk. Randall led Elasmotherium to the lake where they first drank some water, though Elasmotherium pushed Randall away every time he tried to get near to drink as well.

Then, when Elasmotherium finished drinking from the lake, Randall continued to lead him around. Eventually, the two reached out of the forest and they saw Ponyville. When Elasmotherium looked at Ponyville he asked "What is this piece of garbage?!", and Randall answered "This town is Ponyville, and this place was actually very good, and I've already been there three times before.".

However, Elasmotherium poked Randall in the butt with his horn and he shouted at him "I didn't even asked you to answer me!", "And now let's move towards that garbage town, because I'm getting extremely hungry!" he added.

Randall knew he had no choice but to obey Elasmotherium, and so he led his rhinoceros-like abusive foal-sitter towards Ponyville. Once the two reached Ponyville, Elasmotherium became really hungry and he wanted to eat some food.

Luckily, a yellow adult mare with purple mane and tail, blue eyes, and a couple of petunia flowers for a cutie mark approached the duo, and she said to Randall "You seems to be very hungry." and then she gave Randall some bits so he can buy some food and then she said to him "Here's some bits for you, you'll need them to buy some food.". Randall said to the mare "Thank you, nice mare!", and she said to him back "No problem, young foal!", before she turned and walked away.

However, Elasmotherium approached Randall and he poked him in the butt with his horn again and then he angrily asked him "What are you thinking you're doing?!", and Randall said to him "What did you do that for? That nice mare just gave me some bits.". However, Elasmotherium poked kicked him on the face and shouted "I DON'T EVEN CARE! I'M THE ONE WHO WAS IN CHARGE OF YOU!".

However, when Elasmotherium shouted, everypony turned and looked at him. Then, one stallion said to him "Hey, you! Can't you just be more polite in our town? Everypony here thinks that you shouldn't shout that loud in our town, because we're all nice and peaceful and we don't like to hear some creature that can actually shout in a similar manner to the royal Canterlot voice which can be used by our beloved rulers, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!".

However, Elasmotherium approached the stallion until there was only an inch away between them, and then he shouted at him "HOW DARE YOU JUDGE MY VOICE?!", and this shocked the stallion and caused him to fall over onto his back, unconscious.

When everypony saw how powerful Elasmotherium was when he used just his voice to knock a stallion unconscious, everypony stepped back in fear, everypony that is except for Randall.

Elasmotherium said "That's much better for all of you staying away and giving me some room!" and then he turned to Randall and said to him "Now go over there and buy some food for me!", and Randall said "Sure." and then he walked over to an apple salespony and then he asked the Apple salespony "Excuse me, how much bits a single apple will cost?", and the apple salespony answered "Three bits.".

Randall looked to see how much bits the mare have given him, and he counted them. "...Eight, nine, ten." Randall said as he finished counting the bits. Then he turned to the apple salespony and said "I have ten bits.", and the apple salespony said to him "Then you can buy three apples, and it will cost you nine bits.".

Randall began to place and count the bits on the apple salespony's table, and once he placed nine bits on the table, the apple salespony said "That's enough for three apples.", and he took the nine bits and gave Randall three apples, much to the young colt's joy, since he wanted to eat, because ever since he was adopted by Black Rose and her evil family, he only ate food remains they always gave him from the food they ate.

However, before he can eat the apples he bought, Elasmotherium spotted him, and he charged towards the young foal and shouted "GIVE ME THOSE APPLES!" and he managed to attack Randall and he used his five feet long horn to send the young Earth pony colt flying in the air, and then Randall screamed as he fell and slammed into the ground.

Then, Elasmotherium picked up and began to eat the apples one by one, but then everypony turned and looked at him with shock and disgust for attacking Randall and for stealing his apples.

Then, a pink Earth pony mare with poofy darker pink mane and tail, light blue eyes, and three balloons, two of which are blue while the third one is yellow for a cutie mark, approached and shouted at Elasmotherium in a high voice tone "Hey, you! Stop right there!".

However, when Elasmotherium heard her voice, he turned to face her and he angrily shouted out loud "NOW WHO IS IT?!", and then he saw the pink Earth pony mare with the poofy, darker pink mane and tail, light blue eyes, and the three balloons for a cutie mark staring at him with an angry face.

Then, the pink mare shouted at him with her high voice tone "How dare you steal apples from a young foal? Why didn't you asked him and waited until he'll give you the apples?", and Elasmotherium stared at her with his remaining angry right eye and then he shouted at her "Listen to me, you nosy pink mare! I'm this foal's foal-sitter and I have the rights to do to him whatever I want!".

Then, Elasmotherium added "By the way, that little hedgehog threw a stone at me and it hit me directly in my left eye! He blinded me after I told his family how I saved him from a Pegasus filly who tried to beat him up, and from her friend who was a black, four-legged, meat-eating lizard who tried to kill him!".

However, Randall snapped and shouted "No, don't listen to him, he's lying!", but Elasmotherium turned back to him and he poked him in the butt with his five feet long horn and then he shouted at the light green foal "I'm not lying, you're dead wrong, and stop telling everypony about your nonsense!".

Then, Elasmotherium turned again to the pink mare and he said to her "Don't pay attention to this worthless hedgehog, he's just trying to spout nonsense about me!", and then he added "I'm his savior, and I'm also his one and only friend! If I haven't interfered and fought these Pegasus filly and black lizard, that poor little foal would've died!", before he tried to fake a cry, but for Randall the cry was extremely unconvincing.

However, Randall snapped again and shouted "Stop lying! You're not my savior, and you're not even my friend! Bianca the Pegasus filly was my true best friend, and Indoraptor the dinosaur was my true savior! They never tried to kill me!", then he added "The truth is - we only played together and we had lots of fun until you showed up, attacked us, filly-napped Bianca, ran away with her and tried to use her as a bait for Indoraptor and me!".

When everypony heard what Randall said, everypony gasped in shock, and when Elasmotherium noticed this, he turned to Randall again and he kicked him in the face with his left foreleg and angrily shouted at him "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!".

However, Randall shouted "I threw that stone and blinded your eye because you told my adoptive family a story full of lies about what happened to me yesterday!", and he added "You didn't tried to save my life from harm, you tried to kill me instead! You're not a friend of mine, you're a murderer!".

When everypony heard what Randall said, everypony became shocked to know who Elasmotherium really was. Enraged, Elasmotherium began to beat Randall up by kicking him with his feet, poking at his body with his five feet long horn, and even biting him on the hooves very harshly with his high-crowned, ever-growing molars.

Then, the pink mare shouted at Elasmotherium "Stop doing this to him! He's only a foal!", but then Elasmotherium turned back to her and kicked her in the face with his right foreleg and shouted at her "STAY OUT OF THIS!".

When the pink mare recovered, she shouted at Elasmotherium "Why are doing all of this?! Who are you really?!", and he turned to her again and said to her "Who am I? WHO AM I?! I'm one of the twelve prehistoric mammals of evilness; Elasmotherium!".

The pink mare said to the evil prehistoric rhinoceros "You look like an ugly and oversized rhinoceros!", and Elasmotherium said and then shouted at her "Well, you are interfering with my plans, AND YOU SHALL DIE AS WELL!", and he tried to charge at her, but she managed to move out of the way in time.

Then, Elasmotherium turned to everypony and he said rudely "I've had it here, and by the way, I have no time to play these games with all of you." And then he turned away and said "Goodbye.", before he snatched Randall in his mouth and ran away from Ponyville.

The pink mare decided to follow Elasmotherium to see where he's taking Randall, and she decided to chase after them to save Randall from him. Elasmotherium managed to outrun the pink mare and he continued to run fast, but the pink mare didn't gave up and she followed Elasmotherium's footprints he had left behind him.


	15. Chapter 15:Elasmotherium's demise

Elasmotherium managed to escape with Randall back into the forest, and he kept running away until when he turned and looked back and he saw that nopony was following behind, so he dropped Randall from his mouth and said to him with an evil smile "You have been a naughty foal, you little hedgehog.", and then Elasmotherium began talking Randall with him on foot to a walk, and eventually the two reached a big but definitely unfamiliar cave.

Then, Elasmotherium used his giant horn to cut the rope that was tied to randall and to his own foot, and once Elasmotherium had no rope tied around his own foot, he removed the rope remainders off his own foot, and then he approached Randall and removed the rest of the rope from him.

Then Elasmotherium said to Randall "Now, I want you to play hide and seek with me in this cave.", and he pointed at the unfamiliar cave in front of front of them. However, Randall asked him "what are you scheming behind my back?", but Elasmotherium said to him "Nothing, just go over to that cave and count to 25, while I'll go to find a place to hide, and once you finished to count to 25, you can come out of the cave and search for me.", and Randall said to him "Well then, I'll go to that cave and count to 25, while you go away and find some place to hide.", and Elasmotherium said to him "Absolutely!".

Then, Randall went towards the cave, and after he entered the cave he chose a dark spot inside the cave, and then he went to the specific dark spot he chose, and then he began to count to 25.

However, this was the chance Elasmotherium had waited for the whole time, because he actually wanted to trap Randall in the cave and leave him there for good, and go back to Black Rose's cave alone.

When Randall began to count to 25, he didn't noticed what Elasmotherium was doing behind him - Elasmotherium pushed a big rock to close the entrance to the cave, and once he was done, Elasmotherium ran off.

"...23, 24, 25!" Randall counted as he finished counting to 25, and then he said "Ready or not, here I come!" and he tried to find his way out of the cave so he can begin searching for Elasmotherium.

However, when Randall came back to where he entered the cave he found out that he couldn't get out of the cave, and that there's a big rock blocking the entrance. Randall called for Elasmotherium to push the big rock out of the way, but no one answered him.

After few failed attempts to call for Elasmotherium, Randall finally realized the truth behind this - Elasmotherium trapped and dumped him in the cave, and then left. "How could he do this to me?" Randall cried, "He dumped me and left me here all alone!" he added, as he burst into tears and he cried as he was now trapped in an unfamiliar cave, and was also alone and helpless.

Meanwhile, Elasmotherium ran his way back to Black Rose's cave, and once he got there, he laughed evilly and shouted victoriously "I FINALLY GOT RID OF THAT HEDGEHOG! WHO NEEDS AND CARES ABOUT HIM ANYWAYS? I CAN FINALLY FORGET ABOUT HIM AND HAVE LOTS OF TIME ALONE!".

Back in the unfamiliar cave, Randall sat down inside the cave and he looked down at the floor, with tears still rolling down his eyes. Randall whimpered helplessly as he knew that this time, no one, not even Indoraptor and T-rex, is here to save him.

Randall said "I guess that this time, no one will come to save me.", "I'll die here, and no one will ever know." he added, and he continued to sit down inside the cave, and he also waited to finally die from either dehydration or starvation.

Eventually, Randall fell unconscious, but before he could die, however, a blue light of magic suddenly appeared right in front of Randall and it began approaching him. Then, a beautiful Alicorn mare appeared, with some blue magic glowing on the tip of her horn to light her way in the darkness. The Alicorn mare was one of the four Alicorn princesses of Equestria; Princess Luna!

She was also the shadowy pony who saved Randall when he was captured by Elasmotherium and his friends, and now she knows what to do with Randall now - save him from the unfamiliar cave.

Princess Luna used her magic to blast at the big rock several times, and eventually, she was able to finally destroy the rock, thus reopening the entrance to the cave. Then, Princess Luna used her magic to carry the unconscious Randall out of the cave, and she took him with her to the lake that was the nearest place to Randall's own cave that was his home.

Once Princess Luna reached the lake while carrying Randall with her, she placed the unconscious foal on the grass and she looked down at him. Eventually, Randall began to slowly move and open up his eyes. Then, Randall weakly said "What? Where am I?", and then he looked up at Princess Luna.

However, once Randall looked at her in the eyes, he became filled up with terror and he tried to get up on his feet and run away. Once Randall was up on his feet, he tried to run away, but Princess Luna took a flight and began to follow him from above.

When Randall looked up, he saw Princess Luna flying above him, and he became even more terrified to know she's an Alicorn, and he tried to run even faster to lose her, but she kept flying and following above him.

Eventually, Randall got caught by a Timberwolf, and he closed his eyes and waited for the wolf to kill and eat him. However, before the Timberwolf could eat Randall, Princess Luna swooped down and shot a blast of magic at the Timberwolf and she managed to chase the wolf away from Randall.

Then, Princess Luna landed down near Randall and she began to approach him, and then she asked him in her calm female voice "Are you okay?", and when Randall heard her voice, he began to slowly open up his eyes and look at her.

When randall looked at Princess Luna, he could see she have no intentions to eliminate him at all. Then, he asked her "Who are you?", and Princess Luna answered "I'm Princess Luna, one of Equestria's rulers, and the younger sister of Princess Celestia.", and then she gave her hoof to him and said "That's nice to see you again, Randall.", but when Randall heard this, he became confused.

Then, Randall asked Princess Luna "Wait, how do you know my name if I haven't even told you?", and Princess Luna answered the young colt "I know about everypony in Equestria, even about young foals like you, Randall.".

Then, Princess Luna explained "As one of the most beloved rulers of Equestria, I know about everypony around this world, even you, Randall.". Then, Randall asked her "So, you are the one who came to save me back there from that unfamiliar cave?", and Princess Luna answered "Yes, Randall.", "I also know exactly who trapped you and dumped you in that cave." she added.

"He would be a rhinoceros-like herbivore with a five feet long horn on his forehead, wouldn't he?" Princess Luna said, and Randall answered "I know who he is, he's Elasmotherium, one of the twelve prehistoric mammals of evilness.".

"He was also my foal-sitter." He added. When Princess Luna heard this, she was shocked a little bit and then she asked him "This cruel and heartless prehistoric rhinoceros was your foal-sitter?", and Randall answered "Yes, and I wish he'll die for what he already did to me before!" and then some tears began rolling down his eyes.

Princess Luna sat down next to him and tried to understand Randall's bad relationship with Elasmotherium, and she asked him "Did he tried to kill you?", and Randall became confused at first, but then he answered her "Yes, he did!", and the young foal desperately tried not to cry, though he couldn't hold himself.

Then, Princess Luna asked him "And how did he ended up as your foal-sitter?", and Randall answered her "He told a story full of lies to my adoptive family, but they actually believed and accepted him as my foal-sitter!", "And he used this story to make my adoptive family allow him to get close to me, so he can kill me when he has the chance to do so!" he added as tears continued to roll down his eyes.

Princess Luna tried to comfort Randall, and she asked him about Elasmotherium "Did you tried to stop him?", and Randall answered "I tried.", and Princess Luna asked "What did you did to him?", and Randall said "I threw a stone at his left eye and I bled and blinded him for telling to my adoptive family such inexcusable lies!".

"And how your adoptive family reacted to this?" Princess Luna asked, and Randall answered "They berated me and they told me that Elasmotherium is going to be my foal-sitter whether I like it or not!", "And Elasmotherium took me with him to Ponyville, where he ridiculed and abused me in front of everypony, and he told the same story he told my adoptive family in front of everypony!".

Princess Luna placed her left wing over Randall's shoulder and then she asked "What did you did then?", and Randall cried "I told everypony the truth behind Elasmotherium's story!", and then Princess Luna asked him "And how Elasmotherium reacted?", and Randall cried "He began abusing me, beating me up, poking at me with his horn, and he tried to kill me for exposing him in front of everypony!".

Then, Randall cried out loud "ELASMOTHERIUM IS A MURDERER!", and he buried his face in his hooves and continued to cry out loud, with more and more tears rolling down his eyes. Princess Luna tried to comfort Randall by placing her hoof on top of his head and she began stroking his mane, and then she said "It's okay, Randall, there's nothing to worry about, at least that old ugly rhinoceros haven't-" but she was interrupted by an evil male voice shouting "FOUND YOU!".

When Princess Luna heard the evil male voice, she turned and looked and saw a male woolly rhinoceros-like herbivore, with a five foot long horn on his forehead and a blinded left eye approaching towards Randall and her.

When Randall looked over and saw the evil woolly rhinoceros-like herbivore approaching, the young foal cowered in fear. Then, Elasmotherium began speaking up and he said to Randall "How dare you escaping your punishment?!", and Randall fearfully stepped back and cried out loud "LEAVE ME ALONE!".

However, Elasmotherium laughed evilly at him and then he said "Nice try, hedgehog, but I will not fall for begs for mercy!", "And now that I've found you again, it's time to get rid of you!" he added as he was about to charge at him.

However, Princess Luna came in the way and shouted "Hey, you, stop right there! Leave him alone, he's only a foal!", but Elasmotherium answered back "I'll show you exactly who I am!", and then he began to charge towards her, but she managed to fly away before he can get her.

However, he immediately turned and looked at Randall with his evil remaining right eye, and Randall looked terrified at him and he tried to turned to get away, but Elasmotherium managed to capture him by stepping on his tail to prevent him from escaping, and then he said to the helpless foal with an evil smile "There's no escape!", and then he shouted "PREPARE TO DIE!" and he tried to kill Randall by goring him to death with his giant horn.

However, Princess Luna swooped down at him and she tried to blast magic at Elasmotherium, but he managed to jump out of the way while carrying Randall by the tail with his mouth and then he turned and ran away, taking the young foal with him.

However, Princess Luna flew after them to see where Elasmotherium is taking Randall, and eventually, she managed to catch up to them on top of a mountain, near the edge of a cliff, above a tar pit.

Elasmotherium's plan is to throw Randall to the tar pit where he'll sink, drown and die. Then, Elasmotherium dropped Randall from his mouth and he began pushing him backwards, towards the edge of the cliff, and while scaring Randall to walk backwards towards the edge of the cliff Elasmotherium said "You're in trouble again, and this time, no one is here to save you, and I exactly knows WHY!" as he managed to force Randall walk over the edge of the cliff, but the young foal desperately held on the edge of the cliff with his front hooves.

Randall looked up and saw Elasmotherium looking down at him with his remaining evil right eye and he was about to strike and break the edge of the cliff with his front left foot to send Randall towards the tar pit, to kill him.

However, Randall let go off the cliff on his own and he began to fall down towards the tar pit. But before Randall can meet his demise, Princess Luna used her magic to save him in midair, and she took him with her back to the top of the mountain, to confront Elasmotherium.

There, Princess Luna confront Elasmotherium and then she said to him "You dared to mess up with the life of an innocent colt, but now you're going to pay the full price!", and then she used her magic to blast at the edge of the cliff in front of Elasmotherium, causing the cliff to break apart, and thus sending Elasmotherium down towards the tar pit.

Then, Indoraptor came out of nowhere and joined Randall and Princess Luna, and the three of them watched as Elasmotherium became stuck in the tar pit. Elasmotherium muttered "Damn it!", and then a pig-like carnivorous mammal standing six feet tall, with gray and brown fur, and bone-crashing jaws and teeth approached the helpless Elasmotherium.

Then he began to laugh evilly at Elasmotherium for his failure and he said "What a shame of you, Elasmotherium!", and Elasmotherium looked at the pig-like carnivore and said "Oh, Entelodont! It's you!", then he added "You came to check upon me and I'm so glad you did! Now help me get out of this tar pit!".

However, Entelodont, who was the pig-like mammalian carnivore laughed him away and said "What a pity!", and then he bitten Elasmotherium on the face. Elasmotherium cried in pain "Entelodont, how could you?!", but Entelodont said to him "You allowed the little worthless hedgehog to escape, so now you're here to stay here and die! You're a truly pathetic specimen! Our glorious evil clan has no more use of an incompetent rhinoceros like you who have failed in his mission! Do us all a favor and drown in the tar pit!".

Then, Entelodont laughed evilly and ran away, leaving the helpless Elasmotherium to cry for him "No, Entelodont! Don't leave me!", and then he shouted out loud one last time "ENTELODONT!", before his head sunk and disappeared below the tar pit surface, and so Elasmotherium is now dead.

With Elasmotherium's death, Randall, Indoraptor and Princess Luna were all shocked to see what just happened in front of their eyes as they all looked down and saw the whole thing.

Then Randall said as he turned and looked at Princess Luna "Well, at least we won't see that cruel and heartless rhinoceros ever again!", and Indoraptor snarled in agreement, turning Randall's attention to her instead, and he was shocked to see her right now.

Then, Princess Luna turned and looked at Indoraptor as well and she asked Randall "Randall, who is that creature?", and Randall answered "This is Indoraptor, she's a girl and she's also a creature known as a dinosaur! Even though she's a carnivore, she managed more than once to come and save my life and become a friend of mine, and she's also my true savior!".

Then, Princess Luna asked Randall "Did some creature told about her before?", and Randall said "Elasmotherium did, but he only told lies about her, and he said that Indoraptor tried to kill and eat me, but Indoraptor wouldn't ever do such thing to me, and so I told everypony the truth that Indoraptor is my true savior, and that Elasmotherium is the real monster that he's the one who shall be destroyed!".

"Now that Elasmotherium was gone for good, I can be with my true savior, Indoraptor, again!" Randall said with tears of joy rolling down his eyes as he jumped up and hugged Indoraptor's neck.

Then, Randall got onto Indoraptor's back, and the young Earth pony was about to begin the ride on Indoraptor back to the cave that was his home, and he waved his hoof to Princess Luna and he happily said to her "Goodbye, Princess Luna! Thank you for everything!", and then he held tight onto Indoraptor's back, and the duo began their fast ride back to Randall's cave.

After a fast ride on Indoraptor's back, Randall finally managed to get back home to the cave where he lives. Then, he climbed down from Indoraptor's back and once he touched the ground, he said goodbye to his dinosaur friend, and Indoraptor waved her hand back to him, before she turned around and took off and ran towards the Everfree Forest.


	16. Chapter 16:Entelodont's deception

Randall entered the cave, but he soon found out that though Elasmotherium was gone, he's greeted by an unwanted visitor - he saw his adoptive mother, father and uncle with the pig-like mammalian carnivore, Entelodont.

When Randall saw the prehistoric pig in the cave with his adoptive family, he became shocked and then he heard from his adoptive mother, Black Rose, the most terrible news he have already heard once, and now these terrible news repeats themselves.

Black Rose began to speak up to her adopted son "Son, since Elasmotherium have failed to be your foal-sitter and to protect you from any harm, we're glad to represent you your new foal-sitter, Entelodont!", and Flame Sword and BCH clapped their hooves and shouted in unison "Yay, hooray!".

However, Randall became horrified when he heard these news and what scared him the most is the fact that he's going to be with Entelodont, which will act and behave as Elasmotherium's successor. Then, Entelodont said to Randall "Nice to meet you again, worthless little hedgehog!", and then he laughed evilly.

However, Randall said "Well, I don't need a foal-sitter! I can take care of myself, and I also have friends that truly love to be with me everyday!", but Entelodont said to him "Nonsense, you don't need any creature as your friend, except for ME!", before the prehistoric pig burst into an evil laughter.

Then, Entelodont began telling to Randall's family how he tried but failed to help Elasmotherium escape his fate, and of course his story was also full of lies. Entelodont began telling what happened when Elasmotherium sank and died in the tar pit.

"I saw Elasmotherium falling from the top of the cliff and into the tar pit, and once he got stuck there, I rushed to help him escape his fate.", Entelodont explained and then he continued "When I reached the tar pit to help Elasmotherium, he cried to me 'Please, Entelodont! Let me out of here!', and I was shocked and horrified to see him like this, and then I tried to find some creature that can help me save my friend!".

However, Randall said to Entelodont "You're wrong, Entelodont! You're story isn't true, I saw what really happened!", but BCH interfered once again and he said to his adopted nephew "If you dare to interrupt Entelodont's story, just as you once did with Elasmotherium's, then you shall leave the cave and return only when Entelodont finishes telling his story!", and then he stepped on Randall's front right hoof, causing the young foal to run away from the cave, crying.

However, Entelodont continued his story anyway, "Then, I saw you little foal, Randall, with a black, four-legged, meat-eating lizard and an Alicorn, and I ran to them and I begged them to help me save my friend from dying, but they all just ignored me and left me to do everything alone instead!".

Then, Black Rose asked Entelodont "And what happened then?", and Entelodont said "Then, I ran back to Elasmotherium and I gave him my foot so I can pull him out, but it was too late and Elasmotherium's head sank and disappeared below the tar pit surface!", then he explained "That all happened so surprising and so quickly, I just couldn't help my friend escape his fate! I became very disappointed at Randall for not coming with these black lizard and Alicorn to help me save my friend! Your foal was been so ungrateful and so dumb he could only just stand there with the black lizard and the Alicorn and do nothing but watching Elasmotherium dying right in front of their eyes!".

"I begged your son to help me and he just ignored me, and this is sadly how my friend, Elasmotherium, met his demise!", "And this where I have to say 'the end'." Entelodont said as he finished telling his story.

Then, Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH all began shedding tears with Entelodont, but Randall didn't even believed Entelodont's story, as he knew all along that this story was also full of lies, just like Elasmotherium's story.

Randall became fully enraged that his adoptive family once again listened to a false story, and he tried to throw a stone at Entelodont's eye just he managed to do with Elasmotherium, but Entelodont saw the stone flying towards him in time, and he managed to jump away in time, thus avoiding being blinded, while the stone hit Flame Sword at the back of his head instead, causing him to turn around and see his adopted son who looked enraged at Entelodont.

Big Cat Hunter turned around to saw Randall and he shouted at him "What did you do that for?!", and he referred to why the young foal threw the stone at Entelodont, though it hit Flame Sword instead. Then, Randall angrily said to his adoptive parents "Don't listen to this big, old ugly Pig! All of what he told you all about Elasmotherium's death is a lie!".

However, nopony listened to Randall, and then Black Rose shouted at her adopted son "Enough talking excuses!", Flame Sword shouted at the young foal "Go to sleep immediately!", and BCH shouted "Entelodont is going to be your new foal-sitter whether you like it or NOT!", and Randall burst into tears and then he turned and ran away crying, but Entelodont started to chase after him to prevent him from escaping.

Randall turned to see Entelodont chasing behind him, so the young foal tried to escape by outrunning the evil prehistoric pig. However, despite his efforts, Entelodont managed to jump on Randall and tackle him to the ground with his even-toed hoof, thus capturing Randall and preventing him from escaping.

Then, he grabbed Randall by the tail with his mouth and jaws, and he began taking him back to the cave with him. Once they reached the cave, Entelodont placed Randall down in front of his adoptive family, who all stared at the young foal with disappointment rising in their eyes.

Then, Black Rose shouted at Randall "Go to sleep, now!", and the foal reluctantly obeyed her and he went back to the spot at the back of the cave, but Entelodont kept provoking him by pushing him and forcing him forward with his powerful head.

Once Randall reached the spot at the back of the cave, he fell asleep, and Entelodont fell asleep by his side, to prevent him from leaving the cave in the middle of the night. Randall's life aren't free from abuse, because as long as Entelodont is still alive, he'll not stop tormenting the young and helpless foal.


	17. Chapter 17:the end of Entelodont

When morning came, Randall, his adoptive family, and his new foal-sitter, Entelodont woke up, and Black Rose and her brother and husband all left Entelodont in charge of Randall, and three ponies left the cave to do their daily chores, while Randall stayed in the cave all alone with Entelodont.

However, Entelodont had no intentions of having a good time with Randall, and he wanted to kill the young foal so he won't end up dying like Elasmotherium did. Entelodont thought about a plan to hatch against Randall so he can destroy him.

Eventually, Entelodont came up with a malicious idea, and he got up on his feet and he said to Randall "Hey, hedgehog, can you go out of the cave and find for me some food? I haven't eaten for three days.", and Randall asked him "But, wait, aren't I supposed to stay with you?", but then Entelodont said "I may be in charge of you, but now I'm commanding you to go out of the cave and not return until you find me some food!", then he came very close to Randall and shouted at him "UNDERSTAND?!", and Randall said "Fine, I'll go and find you some food.", and so he came out the cave, while Entelodont stayed behind in the cave.

Randall began to search for food but he also asked himself "Why did Entelodont sent me out to find food for him? Couldn't he just go out and find some food for himself?", and after a while of searching for some food for Entelodont, Randall finally found a plenty of food in a picnic area.

However, much to his difficulty, he found out that the there are also lots of ponies all around, and they are all enjoying eating their food. Among these ponies, Randall spotted five non-pony creatures which also looked different then one another.

The five non-ponies Randall looked at are a griffon, a yak, a changeling, a dragon and a hippogriff, and they all sat down and ate their food with a pony that was actually their best friend, and these six together are known as the student six.

Randall wondered what kinds of creatures the five non-ponies of the student six supposed to be, since he never saw dragons, griffons, yaks, changelings and hippogriffs before, so he didn't knew what to do in case they'll spot him. Will Randall approach the student six, or he'll just run away once they spot him?

However, before Randall can expose himself in front of everypony and every creature, a pack of eight Timberwolves suddenly appeared and began to scare and chase everypony away from the picnic area, and Randall looked terrified at the wooden and monstrous wolves as they chased everypony into a stampede.

The Timberwolves managed to chase everypony and every creature until they finally managed to trap them against a dead end. Randall was looked terrified at first, but then he decided to follow in the direction the Timberwolves chased down everypony, and eventually, he found everypony trapped all together, and almost everypony looked terrified as they are cornered by the evil, wooden monster wolves.

But then, a evil male laugh was suddenly heard from behind the Timberwolves, and then the eight Timberwolves moved out of the way and then Entelodont approached everypony with an evil smile across his face.

Randall said in his heart as he was filled with horror _"Oh no, it's Entelodont! Why was he trying to use those Timberwolves to scare and trap everypony? What kind of an evil plan he's trying to make against all of these ponies and non-ponies? I must find out what are his true intentions!"_.

Then, Entelodont said as he pointed at the same pink mare with the poofy mane and tail and the balloons cutie mark with his right foreleg and even-toed hoof "I'll take you down first!", and then he charged at the pink mare and then he snatched her with his mouth and jaws and dragged her away from everypony else.

Then, Entelodont placed his forelegs and even-toed hooves on the pink mare's back to prevent her from escaping him and than he said to her "Elasmotherium have failed to eliminate you when you interfered with his plans, but I'm going to succeed in where he failed! I'm going to kill you which was exactly what I must do so I won't end up dying just like he did!".

Everypony and every creature looked terrified as the Timberwolves managed to trap them all, and Entelodont now have the pink mare in his grasp and he was ready to kill her, right in front of everypony and every creature.

Then, Entelodont said to the pink mare "Prepare to die!" and he was about to snap her neck and kill her with his mouth, jaws and teeth. However, before the carnivorous prehistoric Artiodactyl can kill the pink mare, Indoraptor came out of nowhere, and she jumped and tackled Entelodont to the ground and she tried to force him to let go of the pink mare.

Once Entelodont let go of the pink mare, she ran back to everypony and every creature. However, Indoraptor got herself engaged in a battle with Entelodont. When everypony and every creature saw Indoraptor defending them all from Entelodont, they were all confused and also still a bit scared to see her for the first time.

Indoraptor snarled at Entelodont to go away, but he charged at her and used his jaws and teeth to bite and crash at her left hind leg, seriously injuring her. Then, the prehistoric pig used his large head to head-butt Indoraptor in between her legs, directly hitting her in the pelvis.

Everypony looked shocked and horrified to see Indoraptor getting seriously injured and almost defeated by the ferocious Entelodont, who decided to kill her instead. Eventually, Indoraptor fell onto her side and Entelodont prepared to kill her with his powerful and ferocious bite force, but this is when Randall decided to expose himself in front of everypony pony and every creature, and to fight Entelodont so he can help Indoraptor drive him away.

Randall shouted at Entelodont "Hey, you! Old ugly pig!" and then he ran towards him and then he jumped and bitten Entelodont in the tail, causing him to scream in pain and turn his head back to see Randall clamping hard onto his tail.

Entelodont shouted at Randall "Let go, you stupid hedgehog!" and he tried to bite Randall in the tail to shake him away and so can finally kill him. However, Indoraptor slowly got up on her feet, but one of the Timberwolves charged towards her and tried to killed her, but she turned her head and saw the wolf in time so she jumped on the Timberwolf and she began biting its neck, eventually tackling the Timberwolf by the neck to the ground and she began dispatching and destroying the Timberwolf's wooden parts so the wolf couldn't and wouldn't be able to revive itself, leaving seven Timberwolves.

Eventually, Entelodont was able to bite and grab Randall by the his tail, causing him let go of Entelodont's tail, and then Entelodont threw Randall aside, and the young foal slammed into the ground. Then, the prehistoric pig approached Randall and he was about to slaughter him, but the pink mare came towards him, and she slapped and kicked him in the face with her hooves. However, Entelodont managed to clamp on one of her hooves and he didn't let go, but Indoraptor turned her attention to him, and so she jumped on him and then she stuck and sank one of her sickle claws into his body, thus cutting to his flesh and drawing his blood.

When the seven remaining timberwolves smelled Entelodont's blood flowing out his body, they all turned against him and they began charging at him, but first Indoraptor managed to let go of him and then she managed to run off, and then the timberwolves began to attack Entelodont.

Entelodont tried to fend off the Timberwolves, but they were too numerous for him, and so they were able to seriously injure Entelodont, but he managed to run away, though the wolves chased after him.

Once Entelodont and the Timberwolves were gone, everypony and every creature looked at Randall and Indoraptor. Then, Indoraptor let out a victorious snarl, and Randall slowly began to get up on his feet.

Then, the pink mare approached them and she asked Randall "Are you okay?", and Randall said weakly "I think so...", however he suddenly screamed in pain and fell back down to the ground as he felt sudden sharp and aching and agonizing pain in his right hind leg.

The pink mare asked Randall "Is something wrong?", and he cried out loud "HELP ME! MY LEG!", and when other ponies approached Randall, they saw a bleeding wound on his right hind leg.

Then, an orange Earth pony mare with a yellow mane and tail, green eyes, a hat on her head, and three apples for a cutie mark approached Randall and said to him "Oh...It's okay." and then she added "we'll take ya to the hospital immediately.", and then the other ponies came to help Indoraptor take Randall to the hospital.

Once everypony reached the hospital, Randall was given to the care of a white Earth pony mare with a pink mane and tail, blue eyes, and a medical cross with a heart in each corner for a cutie mark.

The name of that Earth pony mare was Nurse Redheart and she works as a nurse at Ponyville Hospital, which was also the hospital Randall was taken to, so he can recover from his injuries.

In Ponyville Hospital, it is found out that when Entelodont threw Randall against the ground, the impact with the ground broke Randall's right hind leg, and so he had to stay in the hospital until his leg fully heals and recovers, and all this will have to take about a few weeks.

When night came, everypony went home to go to sleep, while Randall himself fell asleep in the Ponyville hospital due to his broken hind leg, but for the first time in his life, he slept in a warm bed, and not on a hard and cold floor like he used to back in the cave.

Meanwhile, back at the cave, Entelodont returned back to the cave after he managed to escape the Timberwolves, but he was so injured that the Timberwolves managed to injure him on most of his body part, including his head.

Entelodont desperately said to Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH, whom all have already returned to the cave and found out that Randall is gone "Ponies, I have an important information for all of you...", but Black Rose said to him "You have failed to keep our foal save and sound, Entelodont!".

Then, Entelodont desperately lied "But ponies, I know the identities of the ponies who took him away, I know who they are!", but Black Rose and her family all knew he was lying to them, and so Black Rose angrily said to Entelodont "Enough telling us lies and excuses! Now sleep for all eternity!", and then Flame Sword used his magic and he was about to blast at Entelodont for his incompetence.

Entelodont cried "No, wait! please, I can explain!", but the three ponies didn't listened to him because they had enough with him for being incompetent in foal-sitting Randall and for losing him as well.

Then, Flame Sword shot a blast of magic at Entelodont, and the prehistoric pig shrieked in horror, and then he turned into stone. Then, Flame Sword opened a portal to an another and unknown dimension, and he threw Entelodont, who was now a stone statue into the unknown dimension, while Black Rose said "Let Entelodont's terrible fate be a sign of warning for all of you!", and then the portal closed and disappeared with Entelodont's stone statue sealed inside there for eternity.

Then, Black Rose said "You, Short-faced bear, are our foal's new foal-sitter!", and then a giant prehistoric bear standing six feet tall on all fours and eleven or twelve feet tall when on the hind legs appeared and approached the three bad ponies.

The bear had black fur covering his body, but only on his face he had bright fur that was almost completely white, just like a spectacled bear. It was one of the ten remaining prehistoric mammals of evilness; Short-faced bear!

Then, Short-faced bear spoke up in a male voice and said "Entelodont was both an incompetent and a fool! You can depend and count on me, ponies!" and then Short-faced bear reared up on his hind legs and burst into an evil laughter.


	18. Chapter 18:Short-faced bear's demise

When morning came, everypony woke up, including Randall who slept properly in the hospital last night, and he'll continue to sleep and feel better foe over the next few weeks until his hind leg will heal and recover from the accident happened yesterday, when Entelodont managed to break Randall's leg by throwing him and causing him to hit the ground really hard, and the impact with the ground broke Randall's leg.

However, Randall happiness to be in Ponyville isn't going to be as good as he thought, because a new enemy will be foal-napping him if he ever finds him, the one who is no other than Short-faced bear.

Randall rested and relaxed in his room in the hospital and he finally have no way to get to a fight with his adoptive family, and they don't even know where exactly he is. During the day, some filly came to visit Randall, and he knew exactly who that filly was - the filly who came to visit him was his best friend, Bianca.

Bianca felt sorry for what Entelodont have done to him and she also felt stressed a bit to hear that Entelodont managed to break his leg, but Randall calmed her down by telling that nopony and no creature will see that monstrous prehistoric pig ever again.

Then, a black carnivorous dinosaur entered his room as well, and Randall knew who exactly the dinosaur was - his savior he loves very much - Indoraptor. She also had some minor injuries that Entelodont have done to her, but she's still strong enough and she can still run as fast as she can do.

Later that day, Randall met another pony who came to visit him, and he already saw that pony twice before - the same pink Earth pony mare who came to help Randall when Elasmotherium abused him, and was later saved by him and Indoraptor from Entelodont and his Timberwolves.

Randall introduced himself to the pink mare, and then she introduced herself as Pinkie Pie, who was both a teacher in the School of Friendship and one of the elements of harmony.

Randall said "Well, I don't know anything about the elements of harmony.", and this shocked Pinkie Pie and Bianca and even Indoraptor's jaw dropped when they all heard what Randall said.

Pinkie Pie asked Randall "You don't know anything about the elements of harmony?! Where have you been the whole time?!", and Randall answered "I lived in a cave ever since I was adopted by my adoptive family, even though they're all actually bad ponies.", "I was forbidden from coming out of the cave, but I eventually disobeyed them and I left the cave every night to explore the outside world." he added.

Then, Pinkie Pie asked Randall "And what about that abusive rhinoceros that tried to kill you?", and Randall said "Oh, you talking about Elasmotherium, aren't you?", and he answered "Well, an Alicorn mare helped me defeat him, before Entelodont came and replaced him, and he was that giant prehistoric pig that came with those Timberwolves to kill all of you."

Then, Pinkie Pie asked "Wait, an Alicorn helped you?", and Randall answered "Yes, her name was Princess Luna and she told me she was one of the rulers of Equestria, and she has an older sister named Princess Celestia.".

Then, Randall said "I wish I'll get to meet Princess Celestia as well.", and then he said "Here in this hospital, I feel twenty times more respected and loved then I felt back in the cave that was my home.".

When Pinkie Pie was about to go back to teach in the School of Friendship, Randall called for her and he said to her one last thing "And Pinkie Pie, that was very nice to meet you.", and Pinkie Pie said to him "Thank you, Randall.", and then she said to him goodbye and left.

Then, Indoraptor and Bianca also said goodbye and left, while Randall remained on his bed in his hospital room, and he finally have some free time to himself while his leg was healing well.

For over the next four weeks, Randall stayed in the hospital and his leg healed well, and his visitors who came to visit him most of the time are Bianca, Indoraptor and Pinkie Pie. Randall also heard from Pinkie Pie about the School of Friendship, and he said he'll like to attend to that place and become a student there, after he also heard from Bianca that she's already a student in the School of Friendship, and that Pinkie Pie is one of the six teachers in that place.

After three more weeks, Randall's leg has fully healed and the young foal can walk again, but after he left Ponyville Hospital, he meets a giant male bear standing six feet tall on all fours, with black fur on most of his body, and with bright fur only on his face which was almost completely white.

Then, the bear spoke up and said to Randall in a male voice "Ah-ha! I found you at last, hedgehog!", and when Randall heard what the giant prehistoric bear just said, the young Earth pony foal stepped back in fear to know that bear actually knows him.

However, Short-faced bear, who was the giant prehistoric bear was very clever and he managed to run towards Randall and then he grabbed the pony by the tail with his mouth and run away with him.

Bianca saw this and she shouted "Please, help Randall! A giant bear is foal-napping him!", and some Earth ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi understood when they saw Short-faced bear running while carrying Randall in his mouth, and they decided to follow and save him from the prehistoric bear.

However, Short-faced bear knew exactly how to deal with all of them; he managed to jump over a cliff and he landed on the other side and then kept running, those stopping the Earth ponies. Then he managed to use a pack of Timberwolves to fight the Unicorns, thus stopping them as well. At last, Short-faced bear managed to run into a cave at the bottom of a huge mountain, causing the Pegasi to hit against the mountain before they can swoop down to save Randall from him, stopping them as well.

Inside the cave, Randall is being guarded by Short-faced bear, who became Entelodont's successor. Then, Short-faced bear tried to think about a way to kill Randall and succeed in where Entelodont have failed, and eventually he reared up on his hind legs and he tried to kill Randall by mauling down at him.

However, before he can kill Randall, a pack of five wolves appeared. These wolves, however, aren't Timberwolves at all, and they aren't made out of wood, sticks and twigs. Instead, these wolves are very different; they have meat and warm blood inside, and they are also covered in fur like most mammals.

Each one of these wolves is huge, and each one of them stood about three feet tall, much taller compared to a young pony foal, which stands just about two feet tall. Each one of those wolves looked very scary, had a scraggly build, a mangy fur, huge eyes that looked like the once of an evil monster, a vastly exaggerated maw and fangs that almost resembled those of a crocodile, and large paws complete with enormous claws. Each one of these scary wolves had a triangular build with a larger upper body than lower, and their bodies becoming much more slender towards their waists and hindquarters.

However, what about these scary wolves that scared Randall the most was their colors; four of them had gray furs with paler underbellies, black furs on tops of their snouts, foreheads, their manes, their backs, and their tails. But the most scariest part of their bodies is actually their eyes; four of these five wolves had red eyes with yellow sclerae.

The five wolf looked exactly like the other four, but it had yellow eyes with white sclerae, thus putting Randall in confusion - why four of these scary wolves have such scary and evil-looking eyes, while the fifth of them is the only one to have eyes that are looking less threatening?

Eventually, Randall understood why - the four scary wolves with the threatening and evil-looking eyes were males, and the fifth of them with the less threatening eyes was actually a female. For addition, the female scary wolf had brighter fur colors than the males, and she was also slightly a bit smaller than them.

Randall asked with a terrified expression "Where these five scary wolves came from?!", and Short-faced bear who also turned and faced the scary wolves looked at them and he tried to scare them all.

However, these scary wolves didn't ran away even when Short-faced bear stood up on his hind legs. Instead, the five wolves jumped on him and tried to kill him, and Randall watched horrified as he didn't knew what to do about this.

Eventually, Randall decided to turn to go and escape from the mountains's cave, but one of the wolves, a male, turned his attention to him and he decided to chase after the Earth pony, eventually catching him by biting and grabbing his tail and then dragging him along with him back to the mountain's cave.

Then, the scary wolf put his paw on Randall's back and was about to deliver a death bite to Randall's neck that will kill him immediately, but Short-faced bear turned to the wolf, and he managed to maul down at the male wolf and kill him, leaving only four wolves to finish.

Then, Randall decided to actually help Short-faced bear defeat the wolves, and he jumped onto the leader of the wolves, the alpha male, and he began biting him on the tail, and he held onto him tightly to prevent the male wolf from shaking him off.

Eventually, Randall let go of the alpha wolf and he began slapping him and kicking him in the face and jaws with his hooves, and then Short-faced bear mauled down at the alpha male wolf, thus killing him. However, when that happened, the three remaining scary wolves stopped attacking and they looked shocked and terrified at their dead leader.

Then, Short-faced bear used his big and powerful paws to whack the three remaining wolves and he sent them all slamming to the ground. Then, when the three wolves tried to get up on their feet, Short-faced bear roared at them to go away, and the wolves fearfully obeyed and they all ran away cowardly from the mountain's cave.

Once the wolves are gone, Short-faced bear got back down on all fours, and then he sat down. Randall approached Short-faced bear and he asked him "You're really strong, don't you?" and then he added "Anyway, thank you for saving my life from those wolves, though I also helped you in doing so.".

However, Short-faced bear said to him back "I don't even care, and by the way, I give up on my mission to kill you." and then he explained "I was an incompetent specimen after all, and I'm useless as well.".

Randall said to him "Don't say such meaningless words, you're not useless at all, and you even proved that to me.", and this Short-faced bear listened and he turned and looked down at the pony foal he had kidnapped.

Then, Randall said to him "If you like to, I can teach you about friendship.", and then Short-faced bear asked him after he heard what he asked "What's that?" and then the prehistoric bear added "I never heard about the word 'friendship' before, what's the meaning of this word you're talking about?", and Randall answered "Friendship is the meaning for the strong and very good bond between friends.".

However, this put Short-faced bear in confusion - why the pony he was supposed to kill was explaining to him about friendship? Short faced bear asked him "Why are you doing this to me?", and Randall asked him "What do you mean?", and Short-faced bear explained "First, you decided to help me though I took you here to kill you, and now you're explaining about friendship to me!".

Randall explained to him back "Because that's what friends do, and that's what friendship is all about; they help each other and form a good bond with one another, and that's what friends are for!", and when the foal said that, Short-faced bear became extremely shocked.

Then, Short-faced bear tried to move but he suddenly roared in pain and he felt some pain, and he turned and saw blood flowing out from holes on his left foreleg. When Randall came to see what's wrong, he saw the bleeding holes on Shirt-faced bear's left foreleg and said to him "Oh no, you're foreleg is bleeding! You're hurt!".

However, Short-faced bear said to him "That's nothing, I'm fine!", but Randall said to him back "No, it's not fine! You got bitten by those scary wolves, and your injury looks very serious!".

However, Short-faced bear said to Randall "Now you can go away, back to your pony friends, and just leave me here, please.", but Randall said to him "No, I won't! I'm not leaving you until I'll clean that blood off your foreleg and bandage your wound!", and then he added "Please, wait here until I'll come back with some water to clean off the blood from your wound!" and then he took off at a full speed and left the mountain's cave to find some water to clean off the blood from Short-faced bear's wound he had gotten when he was bitten by the scary wolves.

Eventually, Randall found a small pond of water, and he also found a bucket near it, and he first went to pick up the bucket and he used it to collect some water from the small pond, and then he went back to the mountain's cave, with the water he had collected to clean off the blood from Short-faced bear's wound.

Once Randall was back in the mountain's cave, he came to Short-face bear and he put his hoof in the water inside the bucket, and then he gently placed his wet hoof on Short-faced bear's wound, cleaning off the blood. All what's left for Randall to do now is to bandage Short-faced bear's wound to prevent it from getting infected, but then Randall got into a serious problem - he doesn't have any bandages for Short-faced bear.

Luckily, the skins of the two scary wolves that Randall and Short-faced have already killed are the most perfect use to make a bandage for Short-faced bear. Randall went to the dead alpha male wolf's body but he didn't knew how to dispatch and remove apart of his skin to make a bandage for Short-faced bear.

However, Short-faced bear looked over and spotted a sharp stone that can be used as a perfect tool to dispatch the wolf for his skin, and he called to Randall while he pointed at the sharp stone with his right foreleg "Hey, go over there and take that sharp stone! It's the perfect tool to use to dispatch the wolf's skin!", and Randall listened to him and he looked to where Short-faced bear was pointing and he saw the sharp stone.

Then, Randall went towards the sharp stone and he collected it, and then he came back to the wolf's dead body and he began dispatching the wolf's corpse to remove apart of his skin to make from it a bandage for Short-faced bear.

Eventually, Randall managed to rip off from the dead wolf a very good and large piece of skin, and it was large enough to make a bandage for Short-faced bear's wound. Then, Randall went back to Short-faced bear with the wolf skin bandage, and he climbed onto his belly and said to him "Now I'm going to bandage your wound so it wouldn't get infected.", and then he began wrapping the wolf skin bandage around Short-faced bear's wound.

Once he was done, Randall asked Short-faced bear "Feeling better now?", and Short-faced bear answered "Yes, thank you!", and when he said so, it showed Randall that Short-faced bear was finally showing him his firm transition to the side of good.

Then, Short faced bear began to ask Randall "Why do I fell so warm inside?", and Randall answered him "You're experiencing the true meaning of our new friendship bond and relationship you have with me.", then he explained "Friendship is something that is meant to be build together by two creatures and even more.", and this made Short-faced bear happy to be good for the first time in his life.

Then, Randall and Short-faced bear finally introduced themselves to each other, and Randall was so glad he managed successfully to reason with Short-faced bear, help him and make friends with him.

Then, a dinosaur entered the cave, but Randall knew who the dinosaur was - it was Indoraptor and she's also carrying Bianca on her back. When the two saw Short-faced bear, Bianca screamed at him in horror, and Indoraptor snarled at him in anger, because the two believed he means harm to Randall.

However, Randall calmed the two down and he explained that Short-faced bear had redeemed himself to the good side and he's no longer a member of the twelve prehistoric mammals of evilness.

Then, Short-faced bear explained "It's true, though I was sent to kill Randall, he actually helped me fight against five scary wolves, and he bandaged my wound, and he even told me about the meanings of friendship, and that's exactly how we became friends.".

However, the four of them all suddenly heard a male voice laughing evilly and then they saw a giant sloth standing on his hind legs and looking at them all with an evil smile. To make things worse, the giant sloth held Pinkie Pie hostage with his big, long and very strong forelegs, to prevent her from escaping him.

Short-faced bear knew exactly who the giant sloth was - it was one the ten remaining prehistoric mammals of evilness; Megatherium!

Randall also recognized him by his shape when was shadowy, and he stepped back in fear, and Bianca, who was also afraid from the giant ground sloth, stepped back in fear as well.

"Well, well, well, so you have chosen to betray our evil clan, didn't you?" Megatherium said to Short-faced bear, and he angrily said to the ground sloth "Don't interfere, Megatherium! By the way, let that pink mare go!", but Megatherium said back "That's too bad, and I'm to say that this filthy pony will have to die for who she was!", and then he smashed Pinkie Pie against the ground and said to her "The element of laughter." and then he shouted "DIE!" and then he was about to smash face to break her skull under his foot.

However, Short-faced bear jumped and attacked his former clan mate, and he bitten Megatherium on the left foreleg, causing scream in pain and let go of Pinkie Pie, who immediately ran to Randall, Bianca and Indoraptor.

Then, the four watched Megatherium and Short-faced bear fighting each other, and eventually Indoraptor decided to come in the midst of the fight to save Short-faced bear and to chase Megatherium away.

However, Megatherium thought about a plan to kill Short-faced bear and take his place for good, and he led Short-faced bear to chase after him, telling him that he'll never be able to catch him, but Short-face bear isn't the only one who followed Megatherium - Randall, Bianca, Pinkie Pie and Indoraptor also followed behind to help Short-faced bear to catch Megatherium.

Eventually, the five chased and cornered Megatherium on the edge of a cliff, and then Short-faced bear resumed his fight with him. However, Megatherium was too clever for him, and eventually, he managed to push Short-faced bear over the edge of the cliff, but Indoraptor came in the midst of the fight to save him.

However, Megatherium managed to push her along with Short-faced bear over the edge of the cliff together and then he laughed evilly and said "Our evil clan has no use for traitors like Short-faced bear, and now I hope he enjoys meeting his own demise!".

When Randall, Bianca and Pinkie Pie all looked down to the bottom of the cliff, they saw Short-faced bear lying on the ground, and Indoraptor who have survived being thrown by Megatherium from the edge of cliff was standing by his side.

Then, Megatherium turned to the three ponies and then he grabbed them and thrown them over the edge of the cliff to kill them all, but Indoraptor saved Randall and Pinkie Pie, while Bianca who was a Pegasus managed to fly down and land on the ground safely next to them.

From the top of the cliff, Megatherium laughed evilly at all of them, and then he said "Our great advisor, Pantheress, will soon come here to ensure he's really dead!", and then he said to Indoraptor and the ponies "So long, stupid equines and a weird-looking lizard! Next time I'll foal-nap this hedgehog and prove myself to the side of evilness!", and then he burst into an evil laughter and then he turned around and walked away.

However, once Megatherium left, Short-faced bear opened up his eyes and said Randall's name, and the three ponies and Indoraptor all looked in happiness to see that Short-faced bear is still alive.

Then, Bianca shouted in happiness "He's alive!", and Pinkie Pie shouted in her high voice "That's so good to see you've survived falling!", but then every creature heard a female voice laughing wickedly at them and then a female anthropomorphic black feline with her face hidden inside a blue cloak and holding a magical crystal ball appeared.

Than, the cloaked black feline spoke up in a female wise and middle-aged voice "Short-faced bear, you have betrayed us and all of our prehistoric mammals of evilness." and then she used her magical crystal ball to create a blast of energy and then she shouted at Short-faced bear "DIE!", and then she launched the energy blast at every creature.

Indoraptor managed to move out of the way with Randall, Bianca and Pinkie Pie in time, but Short-faced bear was hit by the magic blast, and he screamed in pain as the magic blast mortally wounded him.

Once the magic blast was over, Short-faced bear dropped with his head to the ground, closed his eyes, and he died from the magic blast. Then, Randall, Bianca and Pinkie Pie all screamed in unison "NO! SHORT-FACED BEAR!", but there's nothing they or Indoraptor can now do about it.

Then, the mysterious cloaked black feline said "Foolish bear! He allowed himself to fall into listening to nonsense!", then she said to Randall "I'll settle my score with you and with your friends another day!" and then she teleported away and disappeared.

Randall and Bianca came towards Short-faced bear's dead body and they hugged his huge belly and they began to whimper in sadness, and then Indoraptor snarled like if she was trying to say _"I'm sorry, my friends, I just couldn't save him."_.

Then, Pinkie Pie cried out loud with tears rolling down her eyes "IT'S NOT FAIR!", and then Randall cried out loud in despair about Short-faced bear "HE DIED FOR FRIENDSHIP!", and then Bianca cried out loud in despair "HE DIED MAKING FRIENDS WITH US!", and then the three crying ponies hugged each other for comfort.

Then, Indoraptor called for them to come with her, because she knew exactly when they need to stop crying and understand that's enough, and Randall, Bianca and Pinkie Pie all went towards her and joined her, and the four friends walked together back to Ponyville, still sad about Short-faced bear, who have died for friendship.


	19. Chapter 19:Indominus Rex to the rescue

Back in Ponyville, Randall, Bianca and Pinkie Pie are still sad and are all still mourning over the death of Short-faced bear, who go killed by a mysterious, cloaked, female black feline. Indoraptor decides to go back to the Everfree Forest, and then she went back there, and she met T-rex and she told him in her own dinosaur language about everything that happened to Randall, eventually ending it with the tragic death of Short-faced bear. T-rex understood her and he decided to help Indoraptor to watch over Randall and come to help him and his pony friends when they all need them.

Meanwhile, back in Randall's cave, Megatherium and the rest of his clan were all accepted by Black Rose and her family, and especially, the mysterious, cloaked, female black feline, who's name was Pantheress (the word 'Pantheress' is referring to a female panther), and she was also the prehistoric mammals of evilness' wise and powerful advisor.

Pantheress spoke to every creature in Randall's cave "I foresee; your son, Randall, was now living in Ponyville.", then she added "We must hatch a plan to capture this filthy hedgehog and bring him back to you!", and then Black Rose came to her and asked her "What are suggesting we should do?", and Pantheress answered "We'll send Megatherium to Ponyville to snatch that hedgehog and bring him back to us.".

Then, Flame Sword said to Pantheress "That's a great plan, then let's do it now!", but Pantheress said to him "No, we'll not do our plan right now.", and then she explained "We'll do our great plan when it's nighttime, so we can snatch Randall away from everypony in Ponyville when they're all asleep.", and BCH said to her "That's better to do so in nighttime, in daytime, everypony can spot us.".

And then, Pantheress said to them all "Then it's settled; Megatherium will go to Ponyville in snatch Randall and get him back to us at nighttime.", and Megatherium said "Let's hope I'll succeed!".

When night came, everypony fell asleep in Ponyville and Randall is accepted to sleep with Bianca for the night, and at the same time, Megatherium went to Ponyville to search for Randall so he can snatch him and take him back to his adoptive family.

Once Megatherium reached Ponyville, he began to search for Randall, without waking up anypony. Eventually, he stopped in front of Ponyville's bakery and confectionery; Sugarcube Corner.

Megatherium decided to enter Sugarcube Corner and once he's inside, he began to search and look for Randall everywhere. Eventually, he ended up climbing up the staircase which leads up to the second floor and entering the cake twins' bedroom.

Once Megatherium entered the cake twins' bedroom, he began to search for Randall, but he didn't found him anywhere. However, as Megatherium was about to leave, he heard somepony snoring and sleeping cutely, and so he decided to turn around and see who's making those cute snoring noises.

Eventually, he found who's snoring and sleeping cutely, two baby foals; one of them is a male Pegasus foal with a light goldish gray coat, brown mane and tail, and dark brown eyes, and the other is a female Unicorn foal (filly) with a yellow coat, orange mane and tail, and light blue eyes. These foals are the cake twins, Pound cake and Pumpkin cake.

Megatherium looked at both of them with his evil eyes and he decided to foal-nap them so he can use them as baits to lure Randall into a trap. He tried to rear up on his hind legs, and then he lowered down and slowly snatched the cake twins with his long forelegs and large paws.

Once he was done, he tried to leave with the cake twins, and he slowly exited the cake twins' bedroom, and then he began to go down the staircase. Once he reached the bottom of the staircase, he began to walk slowly towards the exit.

After Megatherium managed to exit Sugarcube Corner, he took the cake twins as his hostages and he had an evil scheme in mind to use them as baits for Randall so he can capture him.

Megatherium took the cake twins with him to the Everfree Forest to use them as a bait for Randall, and he locked them in a cage to prevent them from escaping. Eventually, the cake twins woke up and found themselves locked together in a cage in the middle of the Everfree Forest.

Then, the two baby foals heard Megatherium laughing evilly and they turned to see the evil male ground sloth looking at them with his evil eyes. The cake twins got scared and they hugged each other in fear as Megatherium approached them.

Then, Megatherium began and said to them "There's no escape from this cage, I locked you both inside it, and you shall everything I'll say!", and the two baby foals were filled with terror when the evil ground sloth said this to them.

But then, the foals and Megatherium heard an evil laugh and then a male voice said to Megatherium "Well, you certainly seems confident.", and then Megatherium turned and saw a male deer standing about eight feet tall, and with huge antlers on its head that are extremely big and impressive.

The cake twins also turned and saw the huge and impressive male deer, and they looked at how big his antlers are. This giant male deer was Megaloceros, one of the mammals of evilness. Megatherium asked him "What do you want, Megaloceros? Why are you here?", and Megaloceros answered him "You have to succeed in this plan of yours, because if you fail, don't bother coming back!" and then he burst into an evil laughter, which scares the cake twins.

However, Megatherium angrily shouted at him "Nonsense! I'll never fail! These baby foals will help me as baits to capture that hedgehog! Then, I'll just kill these baby foals!", and this horrified the cake twins even more.

Then, Megaloceros said to Megatherium "Well then, good luck!", and then the giant prehistoric deer turned and ran away. Then, Megatherium said to himself "I'll succeed with my plan." and then he began to laugh evilly, causing the cake twins to look at him with terror in their eyes.

When morning came, Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake (the cake twins' parents) came to the cake twins' bedroom to see their baby foals, but they soon became shocked and horrified to know that their foals have disappeared.

When Pinkie Pie also came to the cake twins' bedroom after she heard Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake screaming and she asked them "What's going on?", and then Mrs. Cake answered "Our little twin foals have disappeared!".

Pinkie Pie said "Oh no!", and Mr. Cake said "Somepony must've foal-napped them at night!", but when the three went down stairs and went to the exit, they saw outside huge tracks that are leading out of Ponyville and into the Everfree Forest.

By studying the size of the tracks, Pinkie Pie understood that the foal-napper isn't a pony at all, but was instead a creature that must even bigger than a bear. Pinkie Pie decided to follow the tracks while Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake stayed behind at their home at Sugarcube Corner, because they were too afraid that they can be caught by the mysterious creature who have already foal-napped their twins, so they counted on Pinkie Pie, who was also their twin foals' foal-sitter, and they told her to be careful.

Meanwhile, in the Everfree Forest, Megatherium is trying to scare, torment and abuse the cake twins, and this time he made them cry and hug each other, but he didn't even cared he abused them. In fact, he liked doing so, and that's what he's supposed to do as one the prehistoric mammals of evilness.

However, what he don't know is that he's been watched - a gigantic bipedal carnivorous dinosaur standing twenty feet tall and fifty feet long watched and saw what Megatherium was doing to the cake twins, and it didn't liked it at all. The dinosaur had white skin, orange eyes, long arms and hands with four fingers and claws each, with one in each hand is used as a thumb, and it can also do something that no dinosaur can do - camouflage itself. That hybrid dinosaur was one of the rulers of his own world; Indominus Rex!

Indominus Rex looked at the evilness in Megatherium's eyes as he attacked and abused the cake twins, whom he foal-napped and then locked inside a cage to prevent them from escaping, and this caused rage to burn inside Inominus Rex's eyes, and he wanted to save the baby foals from the cruel and heartless ground sloth.

However, first, Indominus camouflaged himself, but before he can attack Megatherium, he saw Indoraptor coming to rescue the cake twins from him, because she have already heard that they got foal-napped. However, Megatherium was clever than her, and he managed to throw at her a heavy net used to capture large monsters, thus capturing her as well.

Then he pulled out of nowhere a much bigger cage, and then he threw Indoraptor into that cage, but he also broke and destroyed the smaller one that contained the cake twins, and then he picked up the two foals and then he threw them into the same cage he threw Indoraptor into, and then he locked the big cage to prevent the three from escaping.

The cake twins began to cry and Indoraptor angrily snarled at Megatherium to set them all free, but he laughed at them evilly and shouted "NEVER!", causing the cake twins to hug Indoraptor's right hind leg. Indoraptor sensed their fear, and she tried to comfort them, but then Megatherium said to all of them "No one will save you all! You're all my captives! You're mine and mine alone!" and then he burst into an evil laughter, which scared the cake twins and angered Indoraptor, but there's nothing she can do to stop the evil ground sloth from succeeding in his mission.

Then, Pinkie Pie finally came with Randall and Bianca in tow, and the three ponies faced Megatherium, who showed them that he managed to not only to foal-nap the cake twins, but also to capture Indoraptor as well.

Pinkie Pie shouted at Megatherium "Let the twins go!" and Randall joined her and shouted for addition "And release Indoraptor as well!", but Megatherium laughed at them evilly and said "No! These three are coming with me! I'll give that big, black, ugly lizard to Black Rose so she can kill her for her skin and to give her meat to our carnivorous mammalian members!" and then he laughed again.

This shocked Indoraptor and everypony, and Pumpkin Cake angrily threw a cupcake at Megatherium to get his attention. However, when the cupcake hit Megatherium on the back, he stopped laughing and he slowly turned around and saw Pumpkin Cake looking at him angrily, and he decided to kill her first.

Megatherium opened the cage, snatched Pumpkin Cake out, then he closed the cage to prevent her twin brother, Pound Cake, and Indoraptor from escaping the cage and helping her, and then Megatherium slammed Pumpkin Cake to the ground, to Indoraptor the everypony's shock and horror.

Indominus watched everything with rage burning in his eyes, and he wanted to wait for the right moment to strike and kill Megatherium, and save Indoraptor and the cake twins.

Pinkie Pie shouted at Megatherium to stop, but he just ignored her and he continued to abuse Pumpkin Cake, with a death glare can be seen on his evil eyes. Then, he came close to the baby filly, and he reared up on his hind legs and said to her "And as for you, stupid baby filly, you shall die as well!" and then he began rising up his left foreleg in the air, and he was about to use his foreleg to strike and kill Pumpkin Cake.

Then, the evil ground sloth shouted at her "DIE!", but this is the moment Indominus had just waited for. The camouflaged dinosaur jumped from behind the trees and ran towards Megatherium, and then he used his powerful jaws and sharp teeth to bite at Megatherium's left foreleg, and then he snatched the evil ground sloth away from Pumpkin Cake to prevent him from killing her, and then Indominus shook his own head from side to side, until he managed to not only to break Megatherium's shoulder, but also to rip off Megatherium's left foreleg out of place.

The now three-legged ground sloth fell to the ground, and Indominus began to approach the helpless prehistoric mammal. Then, he delivered a bone-crushing bite with his deadly jaws and his sharp teeth, and he napped Megatherium's neck, and eventually, his bite force broke off the Megatherium's neck, killing him instantly.

Once Megatherium is dead, Indominus turned around and went towards Pumpkin Cake, but she looked terrified at his huge head, massive jaws and sharp teeth, and she cried in terror because she believed the camouflaged dinosaur is going to eat her alive.

But then, Indominus blew off his cover by revealing himself behind his camouflage, and then he began to slowly nuzzle her on the side of face with his snout. Then, The baby filly stopped crying when she felt that, and she slowly opened her eyes to see Indominus nuzzling her face with his huge snout, and she also looked into his big, orange and gentle eyes, and the gentleness in these eyes comforted Pumpkin Cake, and then she hugged Indominus back on his snout, causing him to smile at her warmly.

Then, he turned to Pound Cake and Indoraptor who are still locked inside the cage, and he managed to slap at the cage with his tail in agreat whipping force that broke the cage, and thus Indominus set the two free.

Then, Pinkie Pie, Randall and Bianca slowly approached Indominus and Pinkie Pie said to The giant white dinosaur "Thank you for saving Pumpkin Cake!" and Indoraptor turned to the pink mare and gave her a warm smile, and then he nodded to her, showing her that he understands what she said.

Then, Bianca said to Indominus "Wow, You're even bigger than T-rex! I've never seen a dinosaur like you before!" and then Randall asked him "What's you're name?", and Indominus lowered down to the ground and he began writing letters in the dirt.

Once Indominus finished writing the letters in the dirt, he growled and called for Indoraptor and for everypony to come over to him and look at what he wrote for them in the dirt.

"Indominus Rex?" Randall asked after pronouncing the words in the dirt, and Indominus nodded in agreement, and then the ponies looked and saw a male gender symbol that Indominus drew and wrote in the dirt next to his own name.

"And you're a boy too, aren't you?" Randall asked him after pronouncing the gender symbol in the dirt, and Indominus nodded in agreement. Then, T-rex arrived and met up with Indoraptor and everypony, and Indominus reunited with him ever since they got separated away from each other.

Then, they all decided to return back to Ponyville, with Randall riding on Indoraptor, Bianca riding on T-rex, and Pinkie Pie and the cake twins riding on Indominus.

When night fell, everypony went home and fell asleep, all except for Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake, who are still standing outside Sugarcube Corner (their home), and they are both very worried about their little twin foals.

Eventually, they decided to go inside their home and fall asleep, but a sudden snarl called for them, and this caused the two ponies to stop. When they turned and looked back, they saw Indoraptor running towards them with Randall on her back, and Randall called to Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake "Your baby foals are okay! We have already saved them! They'll be here very soon!", and then they saw T-rex running behind Indoraptor with Bianca and his back, and by his side they saw Indominus with Pinkie Pie and the cake twins on his back, and eventually the dinosaurs with the ponies on their backs stopped in front of Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake, though the two ponies were both shocked at what they're seeing.

"Well, we both already know about Indoraptor, but who are these two larger dinosaurs?" Mrs. Cake asked, and Pinkie Pie answered "They are friends of ours.", and Randall said "These two dinosaur are T-rex and Indominus, and in fact, without Indominus coming to help us, Megatherium would still be alive and would've been killing your baby foals.".

Then, Bianca said to Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake "Indominus managed to save your foals by killing that evil, abusive and merciless ground sloth, you must thank him for what he did to save them.", and then Indominus lowered his head down to the ground, and Pinkie Pie and the cake twins went sliding down his back and neck until they landed on the ground safely in front of Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake.

Then, Mrs. Cake gently put her hoof on Indominus' snout and said to him "Thank you for saving out baby foals!", and Mr. Cake said to him "I'm thanking you too, our baby foals' new savior!", and when everypony and every dinosaur heard what Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake have said to Indominus, tears of joy rolled down their eyes, and even Indominus cried tears of joy when he heard he's been accepted as a savior.

Then, Pinkie Pie, Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake said to Indominus goodbye and they and the cake twins waved to him with their hooves, and he waved back for them with his own hand, before he turned and went away from Ponyville towards the Everfree Forest.

Then, T-rex took Bianca to her own home, but before he did so, Bianca said goodbye to Randall and then she and T-rex went to her home. Once Bianca was back home, she said goodbye to T-rex who went away from Ponyville and back to the Everfree Forest.

Then, Indoraptor took Randall back to his own home, to the cave. Once Indoraptor reached the cave, Randall climbed down from her back and to the ground, and then he said goodbye to her, before she turned around and ran away towards the Everfree Forest.


	20. Chapter 20:the gorilla kingdom

Randall entered his cave to meet his adoptive family again, and then he found them at the back of the cave. However, the three aren't alone - Pantheress was there with them, and this worried Randall when he saw her.

Once Randall reached his adoptive family, he asked his adoptive mother, Black Rose, "Mother, who is that creature?" and he added "And what is he doing in our cave?", and Black Rose said "Son, Flame Sword, BCH and I all wants you to meet your new teacher, Pantheress!", and Pantheress said to him "Hello, hedgehog! That's so nice to meet you!", and then she chuckled evilly, and this scared Randall a bit.

"Mother, did you, father and uncle all got driven insane?!", Randall asked his adoptive family, and Flame Sword asked his son "What do you mean by that, son?", and Randall answered "I don't want to have a teacher like her, especially one that looks very suspicious!", and then he added "I would like to have Pinkie Pie as my teacher instead, and not some weird and scary unknown creature that I don't even know!".

However, Pantheress snapped at the young colt and shouted at him "SILENCE!", and this shocked and scared Randall so he stepped aback from her and from his adoptive family. Then, BCH said to his adopted nephew "How could you say such harsh things on her?! She's your new teacher!", but Randall said back "I don't want her to be my teacher! She's not even acting like a proper teacher at all!".

However, Pantheress used her magical crystal ball to shoot a dark blast of magic at Randall, but he dodged it in time, and then Pantheress said to him "How dare you underestimating me?! I'm the most beloved teacher in all of Equestria! You have no rights to say such insulting nonsense on me!", but Randall only said to her back "I don't even believe you! And I'm not going to listen to a monster like you! I would likely choose Pinkie Pie instead!".

However, Randall's adoptive family laughed menacingly at his outburst at Pantheress and then Black Rose said to him "Do you call that shrieking pink pony a teacher?!" and then she asked him "Then, where does she's teaching?", and Randall answered "She's a teacher in the School of Friendship!".

"Where exactly is that School of Friendship located?" Flame Sword asked, and Randall said "That school is located in Ponyville!" and he added "And I would like to enroll there as a student!". But then, Pantheress shouted at Randall "Silence, hedgehog! There's no such thing as the School of Friendship! In all of this world, the only teacher you can truly trust is ME!".

This caused Randall to step aback even further away from her in fear, and he eventually turned around and started to run away from the cave, crying helplessly. However, Pantheress called for Megaloceros and she shouted and demanded "After him!", and Megaloceros began to chase after Randall.

Eventually, after Megaloceros chased Randall, he successfully managed to corner the helpless foal on the edge of a cliff. Then, he demanded Randall "You're coming back to the cave to be Pantheress' student!", but Randall said "I'll never choose her as my teacher! She's a monster!", and this angered the giant prehistoric deer and he charged at Randall with his antlers, and he threw Randall off the cliff.

Then, when Megaloceros saw Randall falling down the cliff and then disappearing below the trees, and once Randall was gone from sight, Megaloceros laughed evilly to the sky and said "Finally! The worthless hedgehog is finally dead!" and then he turned and walked back to the cave to inform Pantheress, Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH about Randall's apparent death.

Meanwhile, however, Randall didn't died from falling off the cliff, but when he woke up, he found himself all alone. He looked around and then he got up on his feet and tried to find his way to Ponyville.

Eventually, he found a big but unfamiliar cave and he decided to go through it, because he thought it may be a shortcut to Ponyville. Randall began searching in the cave for a way out that leads to Ponyville, but unfortunately, he didn't found an exit that might lead there.

Eventually, Randall found out he was lost in the cave, and he said "Oh no, I'm lost!" and then he cried "I'll never find my way out of here!" and then he sat down, covered his face in his hooves and began to cry out in despair.

However, suddenly, a light began to appear in front of Randall, but this time, it wasn't the blue light from Princess Luna's magic, but a yellow light, which caught Randall's attention. Once he lifted up his head and looked at the yellow light, he got up on his feet and shouted joyfully "I'm not alone here! I'm saved!", and then he ran towards the yellow light.

When Randall reached the source of the yellow light, it turned out to be an opening to a mysterious but wonderful kingdom that nopony as well as no other creatures have ever found before.

In that mysterious and wonderful kingdom, there are lots of trees with bananas and other fruits growing on them, and there are even tropical trees with coconuts growing on them as well. However, what made Randall amazed was the local creatures living in this beautiful paradise.

The creatures living in this kingdom were four-legged creatures standing nearly six feet tall, and like the prehistoric orangutan member of the prehistoric mammals of evilness, these creatures are also knuckle-walking, and they are also primates. These creatures were thought to have disappeared from Equestria about 10,000 years ago, but the ones Randall saw in front of his eyes were alive and real. These creatures are known as gorillas, and they are the largest living primates.

Randall was surprised to see that gorillas are actually still alive in Equestria and he said "I thought that these creatures went extinct from Equestria about 10,000 years ago!", but he didn't noticed that the gorillas heard him and they began to scream and run away when they noticed him.

When Randall saw the gorillas suddenly running away, he began to chase after them and he called for them "Please, don't run away from me! I won't hurt you, I'm very friendly!", but the gorillas didn't listened and they continued to run away for their lives, believing Randall to be a murderous creature.

When Randall stopped chasing after the gorillas and they all disappeared from his sight, he decided to turn back to where he came from and leave, but then, an adult male gorilla came and managed to jump on him from behind, thus capturing Randall.

Then, the male gorilla began to take Randall with him, and he tried to figure out not how to escape, but to find out to where the gorilla is taking him. Eventually, Randall and the male gorilla reached a huge and beautiful temple, and the gorilla ordered Randall to go inside, and the young foal obeyed and entered the temple.

Inside the temple, Randall saw tens of thousands of gorillas, and there are lots of adult males, adult females and even young, and the young colt was shocked and amazed to see so many gorillas, and yet all of those gorillas were all alive and real too.

Eventually, Randall stopped in front of an adult male gorilla who was sitting on a big throne and an adult female gorilla who was sitting on a smaller throne. These two gorilla are the leaders of their species; the adult female gorilla was Princess Silverback, and the adult male gorilla was Prince Silverback.

Then, the two gorilla leaders, which are also mates, got up and off their thrones and they looked at Randall. Then, Prince Silverback asked Randall "Hello, new visitor, who are you?", and Randall introduced himself to the gorillas "Hi there, gorillas, my name is Randall and I'm a pony, an Earth pony.".

Then, Prince Silverback said to him "Well then, welcome to the gorilla kingdom, our home!", and all the gorillas around shouted 'Hooray!' in unison. Then, Randall asked the two gorillas "And who are you two?", and Prince Silverback introduced himself and his mate to him "My name is Prince Silverback, and this is my mate, Princess Silverback, the leaders and rulers of the gorilla kingdom!".

Then, Randall asked the two majestic gorillas "Are you really gorillas? You two and all of these gorillas around?", and Prince Silverback answered "Of course! We're all alive and real!", and then he asked the young colt "What wrong with that?", and Randall said to him "I don't understand, because I thought gorillas went extinct from Equestria 10,000 years ago!".

When all the gorillas around heard what Randall said, they all burst into a laughter. Prince Silverback and Princess Silverback also laughed and then Randall asked "What was so funny?" and he added "I thought gorillas are extinct in Equestria!", and then Prince Silverback answered him "You're wrong! We gorillas never even went extinct from Equestria!".

Then, Princess Silverback said to Randall while still laughing "You're so funny!", but this only hurt his feeling because he thought the gorillas are all laughing at him, though he doesn't know they are all just trying to play a joke on him, with no true intentions of hurting Randall's feelings.

Randall then said with an upset face "Then, go ahead, laugh at me! I don't even care anymore!", and then he just turned and ran away from the temple, crying. However, when Prince Silverback and Princess Silverback saw Randall running away crying, they ordered every gorilla to stop laughing, and then Prince Silverback started to go after him, because he wanted to apologize to Randall for not understanding that the joke he, his mate and all of his subjects played on him actually hurt him and caused him to run away.

Prince Silverback called for Randall to come back and he tried to apologize to him, but Randall didn't listened and he continued to run away and he managed to outrun him and escape, and eventually he found the entrance which leads back to the dark cave.

Randall entered the dark cave again, and he tried to find the way that lead to the forest, but unfortunately, he didn't found his way out. Randall thought it might be hopeless for him to find his way out of the cave, but then he saw one of the scary wolves, a male, walking in a certain direction, and Randall, though he was still a little bit scared of the wolf, decided to follow the wolf without getting spotted.

Eventually, after following the scary wolf without being spotted for a while, Randall finally found his way out of the dark cave and he was back in the forest. However, the same wolf he had followed turned around and attacked him, but Randall managed to lead the wolf after him and the two stopped near the edge of a cliff.

The wolf tried to throw Randall over the cliff to kill him, but Randall was too clever and he managed to move out of the way in time, and the wolf tried to stop himself from running over the cliff, and he tried to grip onto the cliff tightly with his paws and claws, to prevent himself falling forwards to his demise.

However, Randall ran towards the wolf, and he charged at him in a burst of speed which managed to push and break off the wolf's grip from holding onto the cliff, causing him to roar as he fell forwards over the cliff to his demise, and he died from impacting with the bottom of the cliff.

However, when Randall turned to go, he got confronted by Megaloceros once again. Megaloceros tried to push Randall over the cliff to kill him for good with his antlers, but Randall asked him "But, I thought you left me because you thought I died, didn't you?", but Megaloceros answered "Pantheress sent me again to kill you because she knew all along that you haven't died!", and this shocked Randall to know that Pantheress knew he was alive all along.

However, before Megaloceros can kill Randall, an Alicorn mare flew down and swooped at Megaloceros, and then she used her magic to blast at him, but he block away her magic with his enormous antlers. Randall knew who was that Alicorn mare - she was Princess Luna and she came to his rescue, but she's not alone.

Indoraptor also came out of nowhere and she attacked Megaloceros by biting him with her jaws and teeth and clamping down onto his left hind leg, causing him to shriek in pain, and he turned to her and tried to kick her off himself, but Princess Luna shot a blast of magic at him to turn his attention to her, and then Indoraptor let go of him.

Then, Megaloceros jumped up towards Princess Luna, and he was ready to kill her with his antlers, but she used her magic to blast directly at the prehistoric deer's forehead, fatally wounding him, and causing him to fall down over the cliff into his own demise, and he struck the ground near the dead wolf's body, getting himself killed by the dead wolf's side.

Megaloceros was now gone for once and for all, and Randall thanked both Indoraptor and Princess Luna for coming to help him defeat the villainous prehistoric deer for good. Then, Randall asked them "Can you both take me to Ponyville, please?" and he added "I can no longer return to my cave anymore.", and Indoraptor and Princess Luna agreed to take the young foal with them to Ponyville so he can be far away from harm.

Once they reached Ponyville, Randall said to both of them that this place will be his new home, and he explained to them why - because his adoptive family have chosen for him an abusive teacher that is not a pony or even a non-pony at all, and that that's exactly the reason why he ran away from his cave again.

Indoraptor and Princess Luna both understood Randall's new situation, and they decided that he can stay in Ponyville forever, so he can get away from his false teacher. Now, with Randall is now living in Ponyville, he will no longer return back to the cave, and he can finally live with other ponies, make new friends, and even be a student in the School of Friendship.


	21. Chapter 21:Gigantopithecus dies

Randall was now living in Ponyville, but what he and every creature he had befriended so far don't know is that they were all being watched by Pantheress, who used her dark powers and her magical crystal ball to foresee Randall and also to spy on him.

Pantheress said "I foresee, the worthless hedgehog was now living in Ponyville, I'll send another one of the members of the prehistoric mammals of evilness to make sure that this time we capture him, dead or alive!", and then she chuckled evilly.

Randall decided to live in Sugarcube Corner so he can be with Pinkie Pie, and she decided in return to be like a big sister for him, which made Randall very happy. Pinkie Pie also shared the foal-sitting role of hers with Randall so he can learn how to be responsible for the cake twins, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake.

Sometimes, when Pinkie Pie needs to go to teach in the School of Friendship, she gave Randall the full responsibility on the cake twins until she returns back home to Sugarcube Corner. Despite foal-sitting the cake twins was a very hard work for Randall, he started to get used to it, and the cake twins began to like him so much, like if he was an older brother for them.

However, when Pantheress, Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH foresaw Randall in Sugarcube Corner with the cake twins, Pantheress said "Impossible!", BCH asked "How could he do this?!", Flame Sword shouted "That's unacceptable!", and Black Rose said "I can't believe my son would betray us all to a couple of filthy baby foals!".

Then, Pantheress said "We must get Randall back to us, and those baby foals must be eliminated for corrupting your son!", and she sent Gigantopithecus, the giant prehistoric orangutan, to capture Randall and get him back home, but also to slaughter the cake twins.

Gigantopithecus went towards Ponyville and once he reached there, he began to search for Sugarcube Corner to find and capture Randall, and to slaughter the cake twins. Eventually, he found Sugarcube Corner, and he saw that Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake aren't at their home, so he decided to sneak inside through the front door, and then he began to search for Randall and for the cake twins everywhere, and Eventually he found them all in the cake twins bedroom, playing with each other.

When Randall and the cake twins turned and saw Gigantopithecus in the bedroom standing right in front of them with an evil face, the three ponies stepped back, with Randall being shocked, while the cake twins looked at the male prehistoric orangutan with fear rising in their eyes. Then, Gigantopithecus said "Well, well, well! Look what have I found here! The hedgehog and his baby foals!" and then he burst into an evil laughter.

Then, Gigantopithecus snatched the three ponies and ran away from Sugarcube Corner while carrying them along with him. When everypony saw him foal-napping Randall and the cake twins, they ran and called for the royal guards, and then they ran to Everfree Forest to call for Indoraptor as well to save the foals from being executed by the evil prehistoric orangutan.

However, Gigantopithecus was too clever for everypony and he managed to get away by running into a dark cave, where nopony could see him in the dark, but Indoraptor could see well in the dark so she continued alone after Gigantopithecus, while the royal guards waited outside the cave.

Gigantopithecus wandered inside the cave while carrying Randall and the cake twins, and after a long time of wandering around, the four spotted the light which leads to the opening to the gorilla kingdom. Gigantopithecus ran towards the light, and he, along with Randall and the cake twins, managed to enter the gorilla kingdom.

When Gigantopithecus looked all around and saw all the trees and fruits growing on them, he asked himself "What is this place? Why there are so many trees with so many fruits on them? Am I dreaming?", and Randall answered him "No, you're not! This place was called the gorilla kingdom!" and he added "And that's exactly why there are lots of trees with lots of fruits growing on them!", but Gigantopithecus punched him in the face and shouted at him "Shut up, you stupid hedgehog! I didn't asked you to answer my question!".

Then, Gigantopithecus spotted a group of gorillas and he ran towards them while still carrying Randall and the cake twins along with him. When he approached the gorillas, Gigantopithecus rudely asked them "Hey, you, ugly monkeys! Can you tell me what is this place?!", and one of the gorillas said to him back "Hey, don't call us ugly monkeys! That's very rude!", and another gorilla said "Yeah, who even taught you to behave like that?", and this made Gigantopithecus angry, and he reared up onto his hind legs, making himself to stand towering over the gorillas, because once he stood up on his hind legs, Gigantopithecus towered over the gorillas by over four feet.

"NOW LET'S SEE HOW YOU ALL DARE TO UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Shouted Gigantopithecus with rage burning in his eyes, thus scaring the gorillas, and they all stepped aback from him. Randall called for him "Hey, stop doing this to them! They're just trying to teach you some manners to be nice!", but Gigantopithecus dropped Randall to the ground, and them he shouted at him "I'LL BEHAVE LIKE THIS AS MUCH AS I WANT, AND YOU CANNOT EVEN STOP ME!", but then, Pumpkin Cake angrily snapped and bitten Gigantopithecus' finger, causing him to scream in pain and look at her.

then, he took her dropped her to the ground next to Randall and he said to her "As for you, filthy baby filly, I'll kill you and succeed in where Megatherium had fallen, and this time, that giant, ugly, white lizard isn't coming to save you!", and then he tried to punch at her to kill her, but Pound Cake managed to break away from his grip, and he flew up and bitten Gigantopithecus in the right ear, causing him to shriek in pain.

When Gigantopithecus turned and saw Pound Cake biting him on the finger, Gigantopithecus grabbed the baby Pegasus foal, and he managed to drop him to the ground. Then, Gigantopithecus said to Pound Cake "Now you have nowhere to go! Prepare to die!" and then he tried to punch at him and kill him, but then, two adult male gorillas appeared and they both ran towards Gigantopithecus and charged at him.

However, Gigantopithecus saw them in time, and he jumped out of the way, and he decided to forget about Randall and the cake twins and face the two adult male gorillas instead. One of the male gorillas called to Gigantopithecus "Leave those ponies alone, you monster!", and the other male gorilla said "They are only foals! They don't even deserve to die!", but Gigantopithecus shouted at both of them "SHUT UP! BE QUIET!" and he began attacking and fighting the two male gorillas, while Randall, the cake twins and the other gorillas watched the fight.

The two male gorillas fought together against Gigantopithecus, but despite they were two and he was just one, he managed to outfight them both, much to everypony's shock, and much to every gorilla's horror.

Then, Gigantopithecus turned his attention back to Randall and the cake twins and he was about to get them, but the other gorillas jumped on him and began fighting him. Then, one of the gorillas, an adult female, turned to the young ponies and called to them "We'll hold him off, you'll run away!", and the young ponies listened to her and they ran away, while the gorillas are trying to fight and defeat Gigantopithecus, but he managed to outfight all of the gorillas, and once he was done with them, he turned to chase after Randall and the cake twins, who ran for their lives towards the gorillas' temple.

When the ponies reached the gorillas' temple, they entered in where they were greeted by all the gorillas, and their leader, Prince Silverback and Princess Silverback also greeted them, and they also apologized to Randall for accidentally hurting his feeling with their jokes, but Randall only called to them all to prepare themselves.

Prince Silverback asked him "Prepare ourselves?", and Princess Silverback asked "What for?", and Randall explained "A giant prehistoric orangutan had foal-napped me and the cake twins and he tried to eliminate the three of us in your kingdom, but your subjects tried to fight him off, while we ran to your temple to ask you if you and your subjects can protect us from that evil creature!".

"Shall we help them?" asked Princess Silverback, and her mate, Prince Silverback answered "Yes, and we will also protect you all from that abusive monster!", but before any gorilla can do anything, they heard an evil laugh, and they all turned to see a giant prehistoric orangutan entering their temple, and he was walking past every gorilla until he was standing right in front of Randall, the cake twins, Prince Silverback and Princess Silverback, with a malevolent look in his eyes.

Then, Prince Silverback asked the prehistoric orangutan "Excuse me, who are you?", and Princess Silverback asked "What are you doing here? By the way, what are you looking for?", and Gigantopithecus smashed his fist in front of them and said "I'm looking for the despicable hedgehog and his baby foals, and I don't even need your help, because I've already found them, with both of you filthy monkeys!", and then he laughed evilly, thus shocking every gorilla.

Princess Silverback gasped and shouted at Gigantopithecus "How could you say such thing on us?!", and Prince Silverback shouted at him "You have no rights to insult us! My mate and I were the rulers of the gorilla kingdom!", but Gigantopithecus didn't listened to them and he said to them back with an evil face "That's too bad, sorry to say because you both are going to die on my fists!", and then he reared up onto his hind legs and shouted at the two majestic gorillas "DIE!" and he was about to kill them both by punching down at them, but suddenly he felt something biting him on the hind legs, and he turned around and saw Indoraptor biting with all her might on his hind legs.

When Randall saw Indoraptor, he cried "Indoraptor! You're here!", and the cake twins also looked at her with tears of joy to see her. The gorillas all looked at her in shock at first, because none of them have ever seen a dinosaur before, but then Prince Silverback said "That creature is saving our lives!", and Princess Silverback said "That's a miracle!", and Randall said to them "That creature was Indoraptor, and she's a creature known as a dinosaur! She's also both my friend and savior!", and the cake twins nodded in agreement to show all the gorillas that Randall was telling the truth about Indoraptor.

"If you say she's your savior, then we must help her kill that monster orangutan or else she'll end up being killed instead!" said Prince Silverback, and then he called to his subjects "My loyal subjects, please, help that dinosaur defeat our enemy!", and Princess Silverback called and added "That monster orangutan must be destroyed for his crimes! Go and help that dinosaur dispose of him!", and the gorillas all obeyed their rulers, and they decided to help Indoraptor defeat and kill Gigantopithecus.

The gorillas began to climb onto Gigantopithecus and punch him on the back to injure his skin so Indoraptor can stab him with her own claws into the skin to bleed him, but Gigantopithecus shouted as he fought them all back "YOU FILTHY CREATURES DARE TO MESS UP WITH ME?! I'M GIGANTOPITHECUS, THE SIXTH PREHISTORIC MAMMAL OF EVILNESS!".

Then, Indoraptor crawled onto Gigantopithecus' chest and then she stabbed and wounded him on the chest with her sickle claw, impaling him in the heart. Knowing that this was enough to kill Gigantopithecus, Indoraptor jumped off him and ran towards Randall, the cake twins, Prince Silverback and Princess Silverback.

When every gorilla noticed that Gigantopithecus is going to fall, all the gorillas jumped away from him and kept their distance, and Gigantopithecus placed his arm and hand on his own chest as he felt the blood from his heart flowing out through the hole Indoraptor made on his chest with her sickle claw, and with one last breath, the giant prehistoric orangutan finally lost his footing and fell onto the floor and died from his fatal bleeding heart wound.

With Gigantopithecus is now dead, everypony and every gorilla cheered up for Indoraptor's success. Then, Prince Silverback said to Indoraptor "Thank you, Indoraptor!", and Princess Silverback said to her "Without you, that monster orangutan, Gigantopithecus, would've been already killing us all and claiming our kingdom for himself!", and these words really touched Indoraptor, and Randall understood she's getting into being loved and even respected by an entirely different species.

After getting love and respect from the gorillas, Indoraptor took Randall and the cake twins on her back, and they all left the gorilla kingdom, but not before saying goodbye to Prince Silverback, Princess Silverback and to all of their subjects.

Indoraptor managed to find the way out of the cave, and she managed to return to Ponyville with Randall and the cake twins riding on her back, and when everypony saw them, they all became very happy to see that they're all alive and well. When they came back to Sugarcube Corner, they're all being welcomed by Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake, whom are both very happy to see their foals and their young foal-sitter all alive and well.

Meanwhile, back in Randall's former cave, Pantheress found out about Gigantopithecus' death and she told that to Paraceratherium, the leader of the prehistoric mammals of evilness, and he's also the largest out of all of them.

Paraceratherium said about Gigantopithecus "Well then, in see; I thought he was more capable of that, then he wasn't the primate I thought he was.", and then he turned to two prehistoric mammals from his team.

One of those prehistoric mammals was a hippopotamus-like mammal and he, despite being fat, can actually run very fast, while the other looked like a rhinoceros that was a bit larger than the hippopotamus-like one, and he had on it forehead two giant horns going side by side. These two prehistoric mammals are working together for Paraceratherium, their leader; Toxodon and Arsinoitherium!

"Toxodon, Arsinoitherium, now it's the turn for both of you, and I want from you two great results or else you'll both end up being joining Gigantopithecus as well as his predecessors.", and Toxodon answered "Yes, our leader you can count on us!", and Arsinoitherium answered and added "We'll both succeed in where Gigantopithecus and the others have failed!" and the two ran to the back of the cave to prepare themselves for doing the next attack.


	22. Chapter 22:Spinosaurus to the rescue

The next day, Randall decided to enroll to the School of Friendship, because he wanted to learn about friendship and how to make more and more friends. There, he meets Pinkie Pie's friends - Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and the Principal of the School of Friendship - Twilight Sparkle.

Randall explained he came to the School of Friendship to enroll there and become a student, and he was accepted and he became a student. Then, he began to learn about five of the elements of harmony; Honesty, Loyalty, Laughter, Kindness and Generosity, and this is thanks to Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, respectively.

Randall was very happy to be a student in the School of Friendship and he also met new friends, and he even met the student six; Sandbar the Earth pony and his five non-pony friends - Gallus the griffon, Ocellus the changeling, Silverstream the hippogriff, Yona the yak and Smolder the dragon.

Randall was so surprised to see non-ponies in the School of Friendship, and he was very happy as well, and he hoped that one day he'll be able to go and see the places where all these non-ponies live so he can befriend them all.

The last thing he saw in the School of Friendship was a trio of fillies with cutie marks which has the same shapes on the outside, as well as the colors match each other, and only the inside of the cutie marks had different shapes inside. The yellow filly with the red mane and tail and the orange eyes was Apple Bloom, and she's an Earth pony, just like Randall. The white filly with the curly, purple and pink mane and tail, the horn on her forehead and the green eyes was Sweetie Belle, and she's a Unicorn. The orange filly with the darker purple mane and tail, the wings on the sided of her body and the purple eyes was Scootaloo, and she's a Pegasus. These three fillies were also known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Randall became interested to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders and be an official member of their team, even though this means he'll be the only male foal among them. However, what he, everypony and every creature don't even know is that Pantheress is continuing to foresee and follow Randall behind his back with her dark magical crystal ball all along.

"What's this?!" Shouted Pantheress as she saw everything good that Randall have done, and then Black Rose shouted "Outrageous!", and after her, Flame Sword shouted "This is inexcusable!", and after him, BCH shouted "Our foal had totally betrayed us, and all of our family!".

Then, Pantheress said angrily "I can't believe your foal had chosen to attend to that ridiculous School of Friendship! It's extremely unacceptable!", and Black Rose said "We must send this time two prehistoric mammals to capture him!", and Flame Sword said "Yes, of course!", and BCH added "If one prehistoric mammal couldn't capture that filthy hedgehog and kill his friends, then we must send two prehistoric mammals to get the job done!".

Then, Pantheress turned and called for Toxodon and Arsinoitherium, and the two prehistoric mammals came to her sight and asked her what does she wants them to do now, and she said to them "You two go together to Ponyville to destroy the School of Friendship, to kill that Pinkie Pie and her friends, to slaughter everypony and every non-pony student, and to capture that Hedgehog as well!", and the two listened to her and Toxodon said "Yes, we will!", and Arsinoitherium added "We'll do our best to catch that little hedgehog!".

Then, the two prehistoric mammals left the cave and they went to Ponyville to find the School of Friendship in attempt to destroy it, to kill Pinkie Pie and all of her friends, to kill all of the students, and to capture Randall.

Once the two evil prehistoric mammals reached the school of friendship, they came up with a murderous plan - to set the School of Friendship on fire, and when the school will burn down, they'll enter and began to chase and kill every creature inside the school.

However, the two of them had a problem blocking their path - they have no idea how to make fire. Luckily for them, Pantheress came out of nowhere and used her dark powers to blast at the School of Friendship, and though it didn't destroyed anything, it did set the School of Friendship on fire.

Then, Toxodon and Arsinoitherium both heard lots of screams coming from inside the School of Friendship, and the two knew exactly what does that means - it's their sign that tells them to go and kill everypony and every creature inside. Pantheress watched with an evil smiled and then she said as Toxodon and Arsinoitherium entered the burning School of Friendship "This time, everypony and every creature have nowhere to go! That filthy hedgehog, Randall will be finally ours!", and then she chuckled evilly and she teleported away from Ponyville and back to the cave.

Inside the School of Friendship, everypony and every creature screamed in horror and they all looked terrified as the fire spread all around the school. With everypony and every creature trapped inside the burning School of Friendship, Toxodon and Arsinoitherium are very close to kill them all.

One pony screamed "The school is on fire!", a second screamed "We're trapped!", and a third pony screamed "Somepony help us!", but then everypony and every creature heard an evil laugh and they all turned to see Toxodon and Arsinoitherium approaching them with evil smiles across their faces.

Then, Toxodon said "We got you all at last!", but then Twilight Sparkle and her friends came to defend their students. Then, Twilight Sparkle asked them "Who are you two?", and Toxodon answered "We are two of the six remaining prehistoric mammals of evilness; I'm Toxodon!", and Arsinoitherium added "And I'm Arsinoitherium!", and then they said together "We came here to destroy all of you!", and they managed to shock and scare all the students to death.

Twilight sparkle said to two with a stern face as her anger began to rise up "I won't let you two kill our students, you monsters!", and then Rainbow Dash flew to them and shouted at them "Leave our students alone!", but Toxodon jumped up and grabbed her by her tail and pulled her down and trapped her between his forelegs and said "Do not interfere, Pegasus!".

All the students cried in unison "Rainbow Dash!", and then Arsinoitherium laughed evilly and said "Watch as we kill that stupid Pegasus mare, because it's going to be the last time you'll ever see her!", and Twilight and her friends and all of their students watched in horror as Toxodon began to smash Rainbow Dash under his weight, and despite her attempts to punch and kick him in the face, he didn't let go of her.

Twilight angrily tried to shoot a blast of magic at Toxodon to save Rainbow Dash, but Arsinoitherium jumped in the way and blocked the magic blast with his own body, but instead of feeling pain and misery, his thick hide managed to make that the magic blast will have no effect on his body.

Twilight and her friends looked in shock as they saw how tough is Arsinoitherium's hide, and then Arsinoitherium approached them all while laughing at them evilly and he said to them "I told you not to mess up with the two of us! There's nothing you can do to save your friend!".

However, everypony and every creature suddenly heard somepony shouting at the two evil prehistoric mammals "Stop right there, you monsters!", causing them all, including Twilight and her friends, Toxodon and Arsinoitherium to turn and see Randall staring at them and the look on his face showed them all that he looked determined to save Rainbow Dash and defeat Toxodon and Arsinoitherium.

When Toxodon and Arsinoitherium saw Randall, the two said together "So, you're finally here, little hedgehog!", and they added "Thank you for willing to join our party!", but Randall shouted at them "Stop calling me a hedgehog! And by the way, let Rainbow Dash go!", but they both just looked at him and laughed evilly, and then Arsinoitherium said "You can watch your teacher dying in front of you!".

However, Rainbow Dash became very angry when she saw Arsinoitherium laughing from Randall and insulting him like that, and she managed with all her might to kick Toxodon in the crotch, causing him to scream in pain and let go of her, and she desperately flew towards Randall and landed down in front of him, and then Twilight and her friends also came to help her defend all the students and especially Randall from Toxodon and Arsinoitherium.

Twilight shouted at Toxodon and Arsinoitherium "You two set our School of Friendship on fire, you tried to kill our friend, Rainbow Dash, and you also underestimated our new student, Randall!" and then she added "You both deserve to die for being such cruel and heartless monsters!" and then she shot a blast of magic at Toxodon, and this time, Arsinoitherium couldn't protect his partner in time, and Toxodon is blasted into the flames and he screamed in terror as he was burned to death.

With Toxodon is now destroyed, this means that Arsinoitherium is the only one left to kill. Arsinoitherium decided to turn to go and he ran away through the flames without being burned alive, and he managed to get away.

Then, Twilight used her magic to kill off all the fire, and to restore the School of friendship back to normal. Then, everypony and every creature calmed down as the danger was over. However, they all suddenly heard some fillies screaming in terror, as well as some evil beast laughing wickedly.

The mane six and Randall came out of the School of Friendship and they all saw Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo being tormented and abused by Arsinoitherium, who have managed to capture all the three of them after he managed to get away from the School of Friendship.

Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash came forward and they all shouted together at Arsinoitherium "Let our sisters go!", but Arsinoitherium underestimated their words and he laughed at them evilly and said "I'm just sparing all the three of you from having to do the unpleasant task of having to slaughter your own younger sisters!".

Then, he said wickedly to the mane six "If you hand that hedgehog over to me, I'll let your sisters go!", but Pinkie Pie shouted at Arsinoitherium "Never! I'll not let you take him back to his abusive family! Randall have already chosen to stay with me as my younger brother to start anew!".

Arsinoitherium said "You will hand that worthless hedgehog over to me or else those three little fillies will die!", and then he burst into an evil laughter. However, suddenly, Indoraptor, T-rex and Indominus came out of nowhere and they all together began to attack Arsinoitherium.

"Dinosaurs, You're finally here!" Randall cried in happiness as he saw them trying to help to save the CMC. Indoraptor managed to jump onto Arsinoitherium's back and she began to stab and impale him with her sickle claws, while T-rex and Indominus bitten him all around his body, and he eventually let go of Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, but he still held Apple Bloom hostage.

Then, Arsinoitherium charged at T-rex and Indominus and he injured both of them, and then threw Indoraptor off his back, and then he ran away while still carrying Apple Bloom in his mouth.

"Apple Bloom, no!" screamed Applejack as she saw and watched Arsinoitherium taking her away with him. However, before he can escape into the Everfree Forest, a giant, gray and purple, bipedal carnivorous dinosaur appeared. That dinosaur stood about twenty feet tall and fifty feet long, but it also had a giant sail on its back that helped the dinosaur stand up to be twenty five feet tall. This dinosaur had a giant head that almost resembled the one of a crocodile, medium-length arms ending up with large hands with three fingers and three claws each, and it also had a big set of sharp teeth in its mouth. This dinosaur was also one of the rulers of his world; Spinosaurus!

Spinosaurus saw Arsinoitherium with Apple Bloom in his mouth, and he angrily roared at the rhinoceros-like mammal to make him let the yellow filly go, but Arsinoitherium resisted and he didn't let go of Apple Bloom, and he shouted back at Spinosaurus "Stay out of my way, you ugly bipedal crocodile!".

However, this caused Spinosaurus to become even angrier and he began to attack Arsinoitherium, who tried to keep Apple Bloom as his hostage. Indoraptor, T-rex, Indominus and everypony watched as Spinosaurus fought Arsinoitherium all by himself to save Apple Bloom from him.

Arsinoitherium tried to charge at Spinosaurus, but he managed to move out of the way in time, and then he ran towards Arsinoitherium and he bitten him really hard on the right side of the body, causing blood to leak out through holes he made on his body.

Arsinoitherium cried out loud in pain as his own meat was now exposed, and Spinosaurus understood that now Arsinoitherium was vulnerable, and this was also a great advantage in killing him and saving Apple Bloom.

Then, Spinosaurus managed to get Apple Bloom out of Arsinoitherium's grip, and then he delivered a death blow at the prehistoric rhinoceros-like mammal by biting and snapping his neck with his crocodile-like head and jaws and teeth and in a deadly bite force that managed to break off Arsinoitherium's neck, killing him for good.

Once Arsinoitherium was dead, Apple Bloom looked at Spinosaurus in the eyes, and at first, she was afraid of him, but after he gently nuzzled her with his snout, she felt that he's actually comforting her after saving her from Arsinoitherium.

Then, everypony and every dinosaur came to them, and they were all shocked to see how Spinosaurus managed to earn Apple Bloom's trust by saving her life from Arsinoitherium. "Thank you saving my life!" Apple Bloom said to Spinosaurus, and he took her and moved her towards Applejack and then he gently set her down near her older sister.

"Thank you for saving our younger sisters!" Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash said in unison to Spinosaurus, and he turned to them and gave them all a warm smile, showing them that he understands them.

Then, Randall and Pinkie Pie approached Spinosaurus and Pinkie Pie said to him "Wow! You're even bigger than Indominus!" and then Randall asked him "What's your name?", and Spinosaurus went to a dirty spot and then he began to write letters in the dirt.

Once he finished, Spinosaurus called for everypony and every dinosaur to come and see what he have write for all of them in the dirt, and they all responded and came just as he expected them to. Once everypony and every dinosaur reached Spinosaurus, he pointed down at the letters in the dirt, and they all looked down and saw what Spinosaurus had wrote in the dirt.

"Spinosaurus?" Randall asked after pronouncing the letters in the dirt, and Spinosaurus nodded in agreement. Then, Randall looked down to the dirt again and saw the gender symbol he wrote and drew next to his name, and then he asked Spinosaurus after understanding the meanings of the gender symbol "And you're a boy, aren't you?", and Spinosaurus nodded in agreement again, showing Randall he was right.

Then, Pinkie Pie said to Spinosaurus "You're welcomed, Spinosaurus!", and Spinosaurus gave a smooth growl in return. With Spinosaurus had proved himself as a powerful savior, he's welcomed by Indoraptor, T-rex and Indominus into their team.

Meanwhile, back at the cave, Pantheress, Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH have already foreseen Toxodon and Arsinoitherium's deaths, and this made them all disappointed and frustrated, and Pantheress called for Pachycrocuta and Thylacine, the two and only female members of the prehistoric mammals of evilness.

"Pachycrocuta, Thylacine, I want you to succeed! You two must see to it that either of you don't fail like Toxodon and Arsinoitherium did!" Pantheress said, and the two female prehistoric mammals said to her back "Yes, you can count on us! We'll be successful, we promise!" and the two ran to the back of the cave to prepare their next attack.


	23. Chapter 23:Randall and Princess Celestia

The next day, Randall received a special letter from one the most respected rulers of all of Equestria, Princess Celestia. He asked Pinkie Pie "Pinkie Pie, who is Princess Celestia?", and he explained "I just received a special letter from her, but, I still don't know clearly what does she wants from me.".

When Pinkie Pie heard what he said and came to look and read the special letter, she then said in excitement "I can't believe this!". Randall asked her "What's wrong, Pinkie Pie?", and Pinkie Pie turned to Randall and said to him in her loud and high voice "You're going to the royal castle!".

Randall asked Pinkie Pie "What do you mean, Pinkie Pie?", and she answered him "Princess Celestia wants to meet you!", and this shocked Randall a little bit and then he asked "Why would she want to meet me?", and Pinkie Pie answered "I think she have already heard about you, so I think that now she wants to meet you face-to-face!".

Randall thought for a moment and then he asked "Is Princess Celestia a powerful ruler?", and Pinkie Pie answered him "Yes, of course! She's our most beloved ruler, even more than her younger sister, Princess Luna!". Then, Randall asked "Is Princess Celestia an Alicorn?", and Pinkie Pie answered "Of course she is! She's the most powerful Alicorn Princess out of all four!".

Randall asked "Wait, do you want to say that there are actually four Alicorn princesses?!", and Pinkie Pie answered "Yes! They are Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and Princess Twilight Sparkle!".

"Well, I've already both Princess Luna and your friend, Princess Twilight sparkle before, but I still don't know who are Princess Cadance and Princess Celestia." Randall explained. Pinkie Pie listened to him and then she said back to him "Then, here's your chance to meet Princess Celestia!", "What would you say?" she asked Randall, but he just said to her back "Well, I don't know about that.".

After leaving Sugarcube Corner, Randall and Pinkie Pie went to the royal castle, but Randall felt a bit nervous, because if his adoptive family finds out what he's doing, he'll find himself back in the cave, ready to be executed.

After they reached the royal castle, Pinkie Pie and Randall met up with Twilight and the three went inside. The three walked through the hallway, and they eventually reached the door leading to the throne room. However, before they opened the door, Randall felt a bit scared and nervous, because he didn't knew if he actually want to see Princess Celestia, or not.

When they opened the door, Randall, Pinkie Pie and Twilight saw how big is the throne room on the inside, and they also saw Princess Luna sitting down next to a much larger Alicorn mare that was sitting at the most central throne at the back of the throne room.

The larger Alicorn mare was white, she had four different and beautiful colors in her mane and her tail, she wore a jewel around her neck and she also had a crown on her head. That large and very beautiful Alicorn mare was the greatest Alicorn princess of all of Equestria; Princess Celestia!

When Princess Celestia looked down at Randall, she began to rise and get up on her feet and she displayed her enormous wings, but this only scared Randall a bit, and it also made him a bit nervous. "Hello, you must be Randall, aren't you?" Princess Celestia asked Randall, but he didn't answered because he was too nervous to do so.

Then, Twilight Sparkle came to Princess Celestia and said to her "Yes, he is Randall, the young foal who risked his own life to save us all from Entelodont and from his Timberwolves!", and then Randall answered "Yes, I did.", but he quickly added "But I don't know exactly how Entelodont was defeated, and in fact, nopony have ever seen how did he even died!".

When Randall said that, Everypony looked at him with shocked expressions. When Randall noticed this, he asked "Something's wrong?", and then Princess Celestia asked him while still looking shocked "Did you said you don't even know how Entelodont died?!", and Randall answered "Yes, I don't even know the exact details about Entelodont's death!", "But what I do know is that Entelodont abused me and he didn't even cared!" he added, to show Entelodont's cruel and heartless personality.

"And nopony tried to stop him?" Princess Celestia asked, and Randall answered "My family sent him and Elasmotherium to abuse me, and I'm glad they're both gone for good!". Then, Princess Celestia asked him "Who are the ponies in your family?", and Randall asked her "You mean you want to know about my family?", and then he explained "I have a mother, a father and an uncle, with my mother and uncle were Earth ponies, just like me, while my father was the only Unicorn among us.".

"And what are their names?" Princess Celestia asked, and Randall answered "My uncle was Big Cat Hunter, my father was Flame Sword, and my mother was Black Rose.". However, when Randall said their names, Princess Celestia gasped in horror and looked at him with shocked expression again.

When Randall noticed she's shocked and also a bit horrified from hearing the names of his adoptive family, he asked her "Something's wrong?", and Twilight asked "Princess Celestia?", but Princess Celestia didn't answered them for about a minute. Then, she asked Randall while still looking shocked and also a bit horrified "You said that your mother was Black Rose?!", and Randall said "Uh...yes.", and then he asked her "What's wrong with that?", and Princess Celestia decided to confess to him the truth about Black Rose.

"Listen, Randall, I'm afraid you might be offended if I'll tell you the truth about your mother." said Princess Celestia, and Randall asked her "What do you mean?", and then she began to confess and tell the truth.

"The truth is, that long before you're born, your mother, Black Rose, was a dangerous criminal in Equestria, and since she disobeyed me and my rules, I decided to banish her away from Equestria, into another world." Princess Celestia confessed to Randall.

"But you didn't managed to banish her for good, your majesty, because she managed to get back to Equestria, find her brother and have a husband, and now she's seeking her revenge on all of you, with her brother and husband supporting her in her revenge. Randall said back to Princess Celestia, thus he managed to make her shocked again.

"Wait, is Black Rose back in Equestria?!" Princess Celestia asked, and Randall answered "Of course, and after she managed to make her own family, she adopted me, and in fact, she, Flame Sword and Big Cat Hunter were all my adoptive family members.".

Then, Twilight Sparkle asked Randall "So, what actually happened to your biological family?", and Randall became saddened and he said sadly to everypony "I lost my own biological family when I was just a baby foal.", and then he covered his face in his hooves as tears of sadness began to form and roll down his eyes.

"What did happened to you when you're just a baby foal? Tell us all what you can remember from what happened to you and your biological family." Princess Celestia said to Randall as she gently placed and wrapped her wing on his back to comfort him.

Randall moved his hooves away from his eyes and looked up to see Princess Celestia's gentleness on her face as she gave him a warm smile to show him he can tell everything of what happened to him when was just a baby foal.

Then, Randall slowly began to tell everypony what really happened to him that took his own biological family away from him. "I was wandering in the Everfree Forest with my biological parents, we had lot of fun, but when nighttime came, we got attacked by a pack of pony-eating manticores, and..." Randall trailed off as he didn't knew how everypony will react when they all hear how his true early life story ends.

"What happened to you? What did these manticores did to your biological parents?" Princess Celestia asked Randall, and then she added "You can tell me what happened next, I promise you I'll understand, Randall.", and Randall said as tears began to form and roll down his eyes "These pony-eating manticores attacked us, and they...they...".

"What did these manticores did to you?" Twilight Sparkle asked Randall, and then he finally cried out loud "MY BIOLOGICAL PARENTS DIED PROTECTING ME FROM THESE HORRIBLE MANTICORES!", and then he cried out loud his very soul.

Princess Celestia wrapped both of her wings around Randall, and then she placed her foreleg and hoof around his waist to hug him and give him comfort and also to calm him down, and she said to him "It's okay, Randall, we understand you, all of us.", and Randall hugged her back for warmth and comfort, and everypony who watched and looked at Randall as he hugged Princess Celestia for warmth and comfort felt sorry for what happened to him when he was just a baby foal.

However, everypony suddenly heard an evil laugh and they saw a giant prehistoric female hyena, with a female beige-colored carnivorous marsupial mammal with dark brown stripes going down her lower back and rear end and tail by her side approaching them with evil smiles across their faces.

When Randall saw them, he cowered in fear because he knew who they are - they are the same two shadowy carnivorous mammals that attacked his friend, Bianca the Pegasus, in the Everfree Forest.

"Who are you two?" Princess Celestia asked them, and Pachycrocuta said to her "My name is Pachycrocuta, and this is my partner, Thylacine.", and then she pointed with her snout and nose at the female Thylacine that was standing by her side, and then Thylacine said "And we're here to take the worthless hedgehog back to where he belongs!", and then the two began to approach Randall and Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia asked "What do you want from me?" and she added "I don't see any hedgehogs around.", but then Thylacine said as she ponied at Randall with her paw "We're talking about that light green foal with the spiked mane and tail style!", and Princess Celestia looked down at Randall and realized the two female carnivorous prehistoric mammals are referring to him.

Then, she turned to Pachycrocuta and Thylacine and she said to them "He's not coming back with you! He's staying in Ponyville, and there is where he really belongs!", but then everypony heard an evil laugh and then they all turned and saw Black Rose, Flame Sword, BCH and Pantheress coming towards them.

Celestia's royal guards tried to prevent them from getting closer, but the two scary wolves, the last male and the female, who have came with Pantheress and with Randall's adoptive family, managed to scare the royal guards, so they backed away in fear when they looked at the faces of the two scary wolves, thus allowing Black Rose, Flame Sword, BCH and Pantheress to approach Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Randall.

Then, Black Rose said to Randall "Come with me immediately, my son, or else I shall punish you in a way you'll remember for the rest of your life!", but Luna interfered and bellowed at the evil Earth pony mare "HE'S NOT GOING WITH YOU ANYMORE! HE'S STAYING IN PONYVILLE, AND THERE IS WHERE HE REALLY BELONGS!", however, Flame Sword came and interfered and said "When we say our son is coming with us, we mean that! If he won't come with us, he shall be destroyed for betraying us!".

Celestia said to Flame Sword as she protected Randall "Randall already have a much proper family in Ponyville!", and Pinkie Pie shouted "Yes, Randall chosen me as his older sister! He's never going to come back with you monsters!", but then BCH shouted "How dare you?! If you won't come back with us, your teacher, Pantheress, will force you to!", but then Twilight stepped forwards and said "You call that evil unknown creature a proper teacher?! My friends are much more proper teachers to Randall than her!".

"ENOUGH!" Pantheress shouted, and then she said to Pachycrocuta "Pachycrocuta, seize that despicable hedgehog!", and Pachycrocuta listened to her, and then the giant prehistoric hyena jumped and managed to snatch Randall away from Celestia, and she carried the young foal in her mouth to prevent him from escaping.

Pinkie Pie saw Randall being taken away by Pachycrocuta and she cried out "RANDALL, NO!", and Pantheress laughed evilly and said to Randall "Welcome back to our side, my student!", but he angrily spat at her in the face and shouted "I'm not even your student!", but then Black Rose appeared and slapped Randall across the face with her hoof and then she angrily shouted at him "Shut up, be quite!".

Celestia and her subjects and friends are losing in the battle against Pantheress and Randall's adoptive family. However, before Randall can be taken away from Ponyville for good, the totally unexpected happened.


	24. Chapter 24:Woolly mammoth

A loud, trumpeting roar was suddenly heard, and that made everypony and every creature to stop fighting. Then, a large male proboscidean mammal standing thirteen feet tall and weighing eleven tons slowly approached to the throne room. The mammalian creature had wool covering his body and was coming in brown and dark brown colors, he had a long trunk that was much bigger and stronger and the one of a modern-day elephant, he had round ears which are much smaller than those of a modern-day elephant, and to make him even more impressive, this large male proboscidean mammal also had a pair of giant tusks which are in a curved shape much better than in modern-day elephants, and those also helped this mammalian creature to fight. This herbivorous mammal was once the leader of the prehistoric mammals, now banished and replaced by Paraceratherium, and he was also the ruler of the ice age; Woolly mammoth!

When everypony and every creature turned to see him, they were all in shock, but Woolly mammoth kept approaching towards them all to stop the fighting, and also to chase the villains away from the royal castle. Then, Woolly mammoth gave a trumpeting roar to the villains, and this made Pachycrocuta to let go of Randall and face Woolly mammoth instead.

Pachycrocuta laughed at Woolly mammoth and she said to him "You'll never be able to save the worthless hedgehog, big brown dummy!", however, Woolly mammoth didn't liked the insult she gave him, and he angrily charged directly at her to teach her a lesson.

Pachycrocuta thought about a way to prevent getting trampled to death, and she foolishly ran towards Woolly mammoth and she jumped and grabbed and held onto his trunk, But this was an advantage for Woolly mammoth and he managed to throw Pachycrocuta aside to get her off his trunk and she got impaled through her body by Woolly mammoth's left tusk.

Then, Woolly mammoth shook his head from side to side until Pachycrocuta's dying body fell off his left tusk and to the floor, and then Woolly mammoth approached her, lifted his foreleg and foot in the air, and then he smashed down at her head with a deadly force that managed to break off her spine, neck and skull, killing her.

With Pachycrocuta is gone for good, Woolly mammoth got off her smashed body, and then he faced the other villains, and he seemed to be determined to destroy them all, and also to save Randall and his friends.

Then, Randall cried to Woolly mammoth "Please, I'm begging you! Don't let those evil ponies take me away for good!", and Woolly mammoth understood him and he turned to look at Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH who stood aback fearfully, but Woolly mammoth used his senses and intelligence to see the villains laughing behind them, and then he trumpeted angrily at the three evil ponies, and then he began to charge at them.

However, before Woolly mammoth can get close enough to trample the evil ponies to death, Pantheress used her dark powers to teleport everypony and every creature away, thus saving all the remaining villains from Woolly mammoth's wrathful attacks.

With the danger was gone, Woolly mammoth calmed down and turned to look at all the good ponies, and then Randall ran towards him and he jumped up and hugged his face and said "Thank you for saving me, as well as all my friends as well!", and Woolly mammoth understood him and then he wrapped his trunk around Randall's waist to hold him in front of his face, before he slowly and gently moved his trunk towards the floor and sat Randall down, and then he gave him back a warm hug with his woolly trunk.

Then, Princess Celestia came down from her throne and she approached Woolly mammoth and said to him "On behalf of Canterlot, I'd like to allow you stay and leave in our beautiful world, welcome to Equestria!", and then she gave her hoof to him.

Woolly mammoth looked at her for a moment and then he stretched his trunk to grab and shake her hoof, thus he managed to gain everypony's trust. Then, Princess Luna approached him and she placed her hoof on the side of his face and asked him "What's your name, big guy?", and Woolly mammoth suddenly turned to go and he slowly left the throne room and exited the royal castle, with everypony, including Celestia and Luna, following behind him.

Eventually, Woolly mammoth stopped in a place with some dirt around and he began to lower down and write letters in the dirt with his trunk. Once he finished, Woolly mammoth trumpeted and called for everypony to come and see what he wrote for them in the dirt, and everypony, including Celestia and Luna, approached and came to see.

Woolly mammoth stepped aside to allow everypony to come and see, and he pointed down to the dirt with his trunk to signal for them to look down to the dirt to see what he have wrote for them in it. When everypony came to see, they looked down at the letters Woolly mammoth have wrote for them in the dirt, with a male gender symbol he also wrote for addition to reveal his gender.

"Woolly mammoth?" Randall asked after pronouncing the words in the dirt, and Woolly mammoth nodded in agreement, and Randall looked at the male gender symbol next to his name and asked "So, you're a boy too, aren't you?" and Woolly mammoth nodded again in agreement.

Then, Twilight Sparkle gave gave her hoof to gently pat on the side of Woolly mammoth's face and she said to him "That's nice to meet you, Woolly mammoth.", and then Pinkie Pie jumped up and held onto Woolly mammoth's forehead and said to him "You're awesome!", and Woolly mammoth gave a warm smile to them, before he wrapped his trunk around Pinkie Pie's waist and then he took her back down and he placed her back on solid ground.

Then, Woolly mammoth turned and began to walk away, but then after he went a bit far away, he turned to look back at the ponies once more and then he trumpeted and waved his trunk to them to say a goodbye, and Randall waved his hoof back to him called "Goodbye, Woolly mammoth!", and then everypony also waved their hooves to him and then Princess Celestia called "Thank you for coming to help us!", and Woolly mammoth gave one last trumpeting roar to the ponies, before he turned and continued to walk away, and towards the Everfree Forest.


	25. Chapter 25:Randall meets griffons

When evening came, Randall and Pinkie Pie returned back home to Sugarcube Corner in Ponyville, and Randall said that it was been so much good to meet Princess Celestia, and he added that he would like to meet Princess Cadance, and Pinkie Pie said to him "It's okay, Randall, I'm sure you'll meet her as well!", and when nighttime came everypony fell asleep.

The next morning, Randall and Pinkie Pie woke up and they want outside to meet up with Twilight Sparkle, and she said to Randall she's going to take him with her to five different places to meet five different species of non-ponies; the dragons, the yaks, the griffons, the changelings and the hippogriffs.

Randall asked when this is going to happen, and she answered "Tomorrow, we're going to Griffonstone, in the second day, we're going to the Dragon Lands, in the third day, we're going to Yakyakistan, in the fourth day, we're going to the Changeling Kingdom, in the fifth and last day, we're going to Mount Aris and then to Seaquestria.".

"I'd like to go to all of these places, and in return I'll take you all with me to a beautiful paradise I found underground! It's called the Gorilla Kingdom! I'm sure you'll like to see whose living there - there are lots and lots of gorillas!", Randall said.

"Really?!" Twilight asked him with a surprised expression on her face, and then she added "I thought gorillas went extinct 10,000 years ago!", but Randall explained to her "You're wrong, I've already been in their kingdom before, and there are lots of gorillas living there, and by the way, they are very friendly, kind and social, and they would like to make friends with ponies and with other creatures as well!".

"I promise you that my friends and I will come with you to the Gorilla Kingdom to see gorillas for the first time and how did they managed to survive even today!" Twilight Sparkle said back to Randall to show him he can trust her and her words.

Then, Randall said to Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle that he's so excited to meet all of those non-ponies so he can make friends with them, and then Twilight said to him "I promise you that you'll meet and befriend them as well!", and then Randall and Pinkie Pie returned back to Sugarcube Corner, and there he prepared himself for the next five days that are coming soon.

When the first day came, Randall woke up and prepared himself to go with Twilight Sparkle to Griffonstone. Once he was ready, Randall went with Twilight Sparkle to Griffonstone, and way there was very easy - Twilight used her magic to teleport Randall and herself and they got to Griffonstone in no time.

"Welcome to Griffonstone!" Twilight said to Randall after they got there. Randall looked around him and saw lots of houses and griffons wandering around in the streets, and then he asked "This is where griffons live?", and Twilight answered "Exactly!", but then she added "Now, go around and try to make friends with a griffon, that might be difficult, but you can do it.", and then she said to him "Good luck!" before she used her magic to teleport away, thus leaving Randall in Griffonstone all by himself.

"How could she leave me all alone in a place with only griffons living everywhere?!" Randall asked himself, but then he decided to go around and try to make friends with a griffon and he said "This might be difficult, but...I guess I should try.", and then Randall began to try to make friends with some griffons, but most of them just laughed him away, harmed him, and even bullied him, because griffons are usually unfriendly, though there are only one griffon here that was very friendly in Griffonstone - Gabby.

When Randall finally met Gabby the griffon, she shown him she's a very different griffon, because she was nice and friendly and was also eager to make friends with other griffons and other creatures, even though most griffons often turn her down as well. For addition, Gabby also told him that she became a honorary member of the CMC, and when she told him that, Randall also explained to her that he also wants to be a crusader.

Then, Gabby said to him "I wish you luck in becoming a member of the CMC!", and Randall happily said to her "That was so nice to meet you, Gabby!" and he said to her goodbye, and he began to search for some other griffons to make friends with.

Eventually, after numerous failures to make friends with other griffons, he finally found a griffon that was interested in making friends with him besides Gabby, this time, it was a male baby griffon. Randall began and asked him "Hey, little griffon, what's your name?", but since the baby griffon doesn't know how to talk, he could only say "huh?", and this confused Randall at first, but after realizing the baby griffon was too young to talk, he said "Oh, now I understand, you're just a baby, and you probably still don't know how to talk.".

"Anyway, where's your parents? You seems to be lost." Randall said to the baby griffon, and the baby griffon nodded, before tears began to form in his eyes, and he was about to cry. When Randall saw the baby griffon was about to cry, he gave him a hug to comfort him and then he said "It's okay, little one, I'll help you find your own parents, I promise.", and then he added "Come with me, and I'll keep you company for the time being, until I find your own parents.", and when the baby griffon opened his eyes and looked at Randall, he saw his big and yellow eyes looking at him with friendliness, and his gentle smile across his face, and then he stopped crying, and then he instead giggled happily as he hugged Randall back.

The two reasons are clear to tell exactly why - the first, this baby griffon was friendly just like Gabby, and the second, because Randall was willing to help him search and find his parents. Then, Randall began to search for the parents of the baby griffon, who followed him close behind.

Randall began to ask every griffon he met if the baby griffon was his/her family member, but none of them answered 'yes', and the more Randall failed find the baby griffon's parents, the more time the baby griffon spend with him.

Eventually, Randall heard a male voice calling for him "I know who's that baby griffon!", and then the voice added "Come over to me!", and Randall turned around and saw a cloaked pony moving his hoof to sign him he wants him to come over to him.

However, Randall was afraid of the cloaked pony, and there's a good reason why - you all know the warning rule which your parents always tell you when you are just little kids 'Do not talk with strangers!', and the reason to this is that they might be dangerous. That's why Randall kept his distance away from the cloaked pony - because he couldn't see his face, and because he thought he might be a threat to either him or to the baby griffon, who stayed close behind him the whole time.

"Come over to me!" the cloaked pony called for Randall again, but Randall only answered back to him "No, thanks!", and the cloaked pony said "Well, I guess you don't want to know who's that baby griffon." and then he added "I know his name, and I know where his parents are.", but then he said "But since you chose to not come with me, I can't lead you to that baby griffon's parents.", and he said goodbye to Randall, before he turned to go away.

However, Randall heard what he said, and then he called back to the cloaked pony "Wait, stop!", and the cloaked pony stopped and turned to look back at Randall, and then he asked him "So, you decided to change your mind, didn't you?", and Randall approached him and said "Yes, of course!" and then he asked "Can you please help me find that baby griffon's parents?" and he explained "I really need your help!", and the cloaked pony said to him "That's a good foal!" and then he said to him "Now let's go, and take that baby griffon with you.", and Randall turned and called to the baby griffon "Come, little one! That stranger knows where your parents are!", and the baby griffon ran towards Randall and the cloaked pony and he joined them, and three began to walk away.

While the three walked together, the cloaked pony began to explain to Randall about the baby griffon "The name of this baby griffon was Yellow Beak.", and Randall asked him "Who told you that?", and the cloaked pony answered "His parents, of course!", and then Randall turned to the baby griffon and asked him "Is that true that your name was Yellow Beak?", and Yellow Beak the baby griffon nodded in agreement, and Randall said to him "You know, your name was awesome for a griffon!", and Yellow Beak giggled happily, before he jumped and hugged Randall lovingly.

When the cloaked pony turned to them, he called for both of them "C'mon, you two! Yellow Beak's parents are waiting for us!", and Randall said to Yellow Beak "Did you heard what he said? We'll be meeting your parents very soon!", and Yellow Beak happily giggled to him, and then he got off Randall, and they continued to follow the cloaked pony.

However, what Randall doesn't know is that Yellow Beak's parents are actually dead, because the cloaked pony came to Griffonstone and slaughtered both of them, and in fact, the cloaked pony was actually Randall's adoptive father, Flame Sword, in disguise!

When Twilight Sparkle came back to Griffonstone with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, they started to look out and search for Randall to see how he's going in making friends with griffons.

Twilight sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie asked most of the griffons if Randall is still in Griffonstone, and then they heard a female griffon calling for them, and they turned around and saw her. Then, the female griffon approached them and said "I know exactly where he is! I know where have I seen him last!", and then Rainbow Dash asked the female griffon "What happened to him?", and the female griffon explained "I've seen him leaving Griffonstone with a male baby griffon and with a mysterious cloaked pony!".

Pinkie Pie gasped and then she shouted "WHAT?!", and then Twilight asked the female griffon "Who are those baby griffon and cloaked pony?", and the female griffon answered "The name of the baby griffon was Yellow Beak, but unfortunately, he was an orphan.". Then, Rainbow Dash asked her "What happened to his parents?", and the female griffon said with tears rolling down her eyes "An evil Unicorn stallion broke into their house last night, and he slaughtered them both!", and when the ponies listened to what the griffon said, Twilight Sparkle said after getting into a realization "That must be Flame Sword! He must've broke into their home and slaughtered them under Pantheress' orders!", and then Rainbow Dash said "So, that means that cloaked pony was actually Flame Sword in disguise! He was planning to kill them both!", and then pinkie pie cried out "We need to go and save them both before it's too late!".

"Which way did they go?" Twilight Sparkle asked, and the female griffon pointed to a pathway that leads out of Griffonstone, and then she said "They all went that way! Go out there and save them!", and Rainbow Dash thanked her, and then she, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie all left Griffonstone, and they all went to save Randall and Yellow Beak from Flame Sword, who was in fact leading them into a trap.

Meanwhile, Randall, Yellow Beak and Flame Sword (who was still disguised as the cloaked pony) are now in the Everfree Forest, and they are all still wandering around to search for Yellow Beak's parents, with Randall and Yellow Beak are unaware that the cloaked pony was actually Flame Sword and that he was leading them into a trap.

Randall asked the cloaked pony where are they really going after he realized they are in the Everfree Forest and are no longer in Griffonstone, but the cloaked pony didn't answered him. After Randall asked him "Do you really think Yellow Beak's parents are living in the Everfree Forest?", but then the cloaked pony said "Now! We reached exactly the right place!", and then he laughed evilly and he used his magic to burn his cloak off, thus he blew off his cover and revealed himself as Flame Sword.

When Flame Sword turned to look at Randall and Yellow Beak face-to-face, Randall gasped in shock, while Yellow Beak cried in terror, because he recognized Flame Sword as the Unicorn stallion who broke into his home and killed his parents last night.

"Father?! You are the cloaked pony?!" Randall asked his adoptive father with a horrified expression on his face, and Flame Sword answered "Yes, my son!", and then he added "And now, I'm giving you the task to execute this baby griffon!".

When Yellow Beak heard that, he continued to cry in terror, while Randall looked shocked and angry and he shouted at his adoptive father "What?! Are you crazy?! I'm not going to kill this baby griffon! He's my friend!". However, Flame Sword said to him "You will kill that baby griffon, because if you don't, I'll kill you both together!", and this shocked Randall to death, because his adoptive father have never said that to him before.

"I just want you to know that this baby griffon is orphan, and by the way, I'm the Unicorn stallion who have killed his parents!" Flame Sword added, and Randall snapped into anger and he shouted at him "You actually dared to kill non-ponies?! How could you do such heartless things?! Who even sent you to do that evil duty work?!", but Flame Sword just said to him back "It is not time for me to reveal for you that kind of information!", and then he shouted "DIE!", and he blasted a magic blast at Randall and at Yellow Beak.

However, before the magic blast can turn either Randall or Yellow Beak to stone (just like it already did so to Entelodont before), another magic blast came from the opposite direction and it blocked away Flame Sword's magic blast.

Then, Randall heard a familiar voice calling for him from behind, and he turned around and saw Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash coming fast towards him, and when they reached him, the three mares began to defend Randall and Yellow Beak from Flame Sword.

"You all get out of my way, I must punish my son for committing the crime known as 'Making friends with non-ponies!'" Flame Sword shouted at Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, but Twilight answered back to him "The pony that really committed crimes is YOU!", and Rainbow Dash added "Yeah! You have killed Yellow Beak's parents, and you listened and followed the illegal orders of that cruel and heartless Pantheress!".

"Why are you defending this worthless hedgehog?! He don't even deserve to live for disobeying me, his mother, his uncle, and very important - his teacher, Pantheress!". Flame Sword shouted with anger rising in his eyes, but then Rainbow Dash flew towards him and she landed when she was just an inch away from his face, and then she asked him with rage burning in her eyes "How could you abuse your son like that?!", and Flame Sword explained to her why.

"Because my family and I never loved that worthless hedgehog! In truth, there is no such things as love or even friendship in our evil family as well as in the prehistoric mammals of evilness!", Flame Sword explained, and this caused Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie to gasp in shock, while Randall covered his face in his hooves and he began to cry.

Then, he kicked Rainbow Dash in the face before she can attack him first, and then he used his magic to take Randall, and then he teleported with him to escape from Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

Flame Sword teleported Randall and himself into a different place in the Everfree Forest, and then Flame Sword said to his no longer adopted son "This will be your first and final present from me.", and then he used his magic to create for Randall his 'present' - a magical suicide bomb.

Then, Flame Sword gave the magical suicide bomb to Randall, and he asked "What is this thing, father?", and Flame Sword answered "Something that will help you disappear forever from this world.", and then he added "I think you might find out that this is a very useful gift, my son, unlike those useless love and friendship those filthy ponies have given you.", and then he used his magic to teleport away and back to the cave, where Black Rose, BCH and Pantheress were been waiting for him, to hear about Flame Sword's success with his evil tasks.

Randall was left alone with the magical suicide bomb to choose between life and death. "It's a magical suicide bomb." Randall said and then he added "Oh, my father wants me to vanish for good.", however Randall struggled to choose if to live or if to die.

However, before Randall can choose to kill himself, T-rex came to his help, and he managed to grab and throw the magical suicide bomb up to the sky, and then the magical suicide bomb exploded, but luckily no creature got hurt.

Afterwards, Randall climbed onto T-rex's back and they made their way out of the Everfree Forest and back to Ponyville. Once they are back in Ponyville, it was already the evening, and when they reached back to Sugarcube Corner, they saw that the building was now even taller and larger, and this surprised Randall and he climbed down from T-Rex's back and entered Sugarcube Corner, he saw a wonderful surprise which he didn't expected but he still loved very much.

Randall saw Yellow Beak the baby griffon in Sugarcube Corner, and he was very happy to see him, and then Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake appeared and they said "Surprise, Randall!", and then they added "Meet your new family member, Yellow Beak, and even though he's a griffon, we decided to take care of him because Twilight and Rainbow Dash explained us why - an evil Unicorn stallion killed his parents last night.", and Randall answered them "Yeah, and I know exactly who that murderous Unicorn stallion was.".

This shocked Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake and they asked him "You do? Who is he?", and Randall answered "He was Flame Sword, and he was also known as my cruel and heartless father!", and he added and explained "Today, he even tried to dispose of me by creating and then giving me a magical suicide bomb, and without T-rex's interference, I would've been exploding to death!".

Mr. Cake asked "How can he be so cruel to you?!", and Mrs. Cake asked "For who he's even working?!", and Randall explained "Pantheress sent him to kill Yellow Beak's parents, and then she sent him to Griffonstone again to find me there and to take me away with him.", and he added "And I can promise you both that he will even kill other ponies, because if he already tried to kill me, there's a chance he might kill you and your little ones, and believe me, even to baby foals he shows no mercy at all!".

"That's terrible!" Mrs. Cake cried and then she added "So this means we need to protect you and this baby griffon as well!", and Mr. Cake agreed and said "Yeah, that right! Because since Flame Sword will kill both other ponies and non-ponies, there's a chance he might strike again somewhere else!". "We'll do whatever it takes to protect Yellow Beak and you from that evil Unicorn and from his allies!" Mrs. Cake said, and this made Randall relieved to know that he's going to be safe and protected from his evil adoptive family.

When nighttime came, every creature fell asleep, and Yellow Beak the baby griffon, fell asleep in his new bedroom that was built for him, and so every creature was now asleep, but for Pantheress and for Randall's evil and former adoptive family it's just the right time to strike with their next killing task.


	26. Chapter 26:Randall meets dragons

When morning came, Randall was ready for his next adventure, and he came out of Sugarcube Corner and he went with Twilight Sparkle who explained him that today he's going with her to the Dragon Lands, to make friends with dragons.

Then, Twilight Sparkle used her magic to teleport Randall and herself to the Dragon Lands. When the two reached the Dragon Lands, Twilight began to take Randall with her and lead him around to show him how the Dragon Lands look like.

Randall saw lots of dragons all around and lots and lots of gems as well, and then Twilight said to Randall that from this point, he must do everything himself, and because he must try to befriend dragons all by himself, and then she teleported away, thus leaving Randall all by himself in the Dragon Lands.

Randall began to wander around the Dragon Lands and he tried to befriend most of the dragons, but they didn't treated him nicely - they just attacked him, bullied him, ignored him and/or chased him away instead.

Randall's numerous attempts to make friends with dragons have all failed. However, even though he failed, Randall still wanted to try some more until he'll be finally able to make friends with at least one dragon.

Eventually, Randall found a dragon egg, but he didn't saw any adult dragons caring or guarding the egg, so he decided to approach the egg and he decided to take the egg with him so he can return the egg to the dragon parents which produced it.

Randall began to ask most of the dragons to which the egg belongs, but none of the dragons answered 'yes' to him, which mean that it is now Randall's responsibility to take care for the dragon egg.

Eventually, the egg hatched, and a green female baby dragon came out of the egg. At first, Randall didn't knew what to do with her, but eventually, he decided to care for her. "Now that you have to stay with me under my responsibility, we need to find you a name." Randall said, and then he thought for a perfect name for the newly hatched baby dragon.

"How about 'Lizzie'?" Randall suggested, and the baby dragon giggled, and then she jumped and hugged him. Randall understood that she likes her new name, and so he and Lizzie stayed together, and the two had some fun together, until suddenly, Lizzie became hungry.

Randall understood that she's hungry, and tried to find some gems for her, since dragons eat gems. Eventually, he managed to steal a few gems from the adult dragons without being spotted by them, and then he returned back to Lizzie, to feed her with the gems he stole for her.

Once Randall came back to Lizzie, she began to eat the gems and she liked them so much, just like all the other dragons do. However, once Lizzie finished to eat all the gems Randall gave her, Randall knew he has to go, and he turned around and walked away, but Lizzie followed him close behind.

When Randall noticed her following him, he told Lizzie to stay with the other dragons and do not follow him, but then she started to cry and then she hugged him, because she didn't wanted to leave him. Eventually, Randall accepted Lizzie to stay with him, and then she stopped crying but she hugged him even more tightly, until Randall said to her that he couldn't breath, and once she understood and let go of him, they began to search for their way out of the Dragon Lands.

Suddenly, Randall heard somepony calling for him, and yet again Randall knew by the voice it was yet again a male. When Randall turned around, he saw a cloaked pony, but this time, he held a cake in his hooves. The cloaked pony called for Randall "Come over here, I have some free cake for you to eat!", but Randall just stepped aback in fear, and he had a good reason why.

Some out of all of you probably have heard about another rule your parents or your caretakers always tell you about when you're little kids "Do not take offered candies from strangers!", because the strangers might use the candies and/or sweets as a bait to lure the kids to them, though in Randall's case, that's a cake.

However, Randall didn't approached to the cloaked pony because he already knew he fell for the trick once. However, Randall was hungry and because he's a pony, he couldn't eat gems, so eventually, he approached the cloaked pony, with Lizzie the baby dragon following close behind him.

Once the two reached the cloaked pony, he placed the cake in front of them and said "You and your new baby dragon are both allowed to eat from this cake as much as you want!" and then he added "Enjoy the cake!", and Randall and Lizzie approached the cake, and they began together to feed on the cake, and the cake was been actually very tasty and delicious for both of them.

Once Randall and Lizzie finished together eating the cake, Randall turned to the cloaked pony and said to him "Thank you for giving us the cake! I was been so hungry ever since I got here!", and the cloaked pony said to him "I'm glad to hear that, and by the way, I know the parents of this baby dragon you have here, and if you want to find them, you must come with me!".

However, when the Randall heard that, he hesitated for a moment and he thought " _Should I trust that cloaked pony, or not?"_ , but eventually, he said to the cloaked pony "Yes, I'll come with you! Take me to where we can find Lizzie's parents!", and the cloaked pony said "You're a good foal, now let's go!", and Randall and Lizzie began to follow the cloaked pony and he led them out of the Dragon Lands, and what Randall and Lizzie didn't know is that the cloaked pony is yet again Flame Sword in disguise.

When Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Pinkie Pie returned to the Dragon Lands to see how Randall is going well in making friends with dragons, they began to ask most of the dragons if they have seen Randall, but they didn't answered.

Eventually, a brown male adult dragon called to them to come over to him, and the three ponies approached him. Then, the male dragon explained to them "I've seen that foal with a female baby dragon, they left the Dragon Lands a few minutes ago with a cloaked pony!".

When they heard what the dragon said, the Rarity and Pinkie Pie gasped in shock, and Twilight shouted "What?!", and then she asked the dragon "Did you said a cloaked pony?", and the dragon answered "Yes, he was leading them away, he said to them he knows exactly where to find the baby dragon's parents!", and then Rarity approached the dragon and asked "And where are the parents of that baby dragon?", and the dragon confessed "The truth is, that last night I saw a Unicorn stallion killing both of them with his magic, and orphaning their egg!".

When the male dragon said that, all three mares gasped and then Twilight Sparkle said "It was Flame Sword again, I bet!", and Rarity said "He must be leading Randall and that poor female baby dragon into a trap!", and Pinkie Pie shouted "We must stop him before it's too late!".

Then, Twilight thanked the male dragon, and then she, Rarity and Pinkie Pie all left the Dragon Lands to save Randall from Flame Sword. Meanwhile, Randall and Lizzie the dragon continued to follow Flame Sword (who was still disguised as the cloaked pony), and now they are all in the Everfree Forest.

"Excuse me, but, Lizzie's parents are living here?" Randall asked the cloaked pony after realizing they are in the Everfree Forest once again, but he didn't answered him. "And when do we meet with them?" Randall asked, but then the cloaked pony stopped and said evilly "Now! We reached exactly the right place!" and then he laughed evilly and burned the cloak he was wearing on himself into ashes.

Once he blew off his cover, the cloaked pony revealed himself to Randall as his evil adoptive father, Flame Sword. When Randall realized it was him once again, he gasped in shock, while Lizzie the baby dragon stepped aback in fear when she looked at the evil Unicorn stallion's green eyes.

"Father?! I should've known it was you all along!" Randall said after realizing he fell for the same trick twice. "Since you haven't killed that stupid baby griffon, I'm demanding you to kill that stupid baby dragon instead!" said Flame Sword as he pointed at Lizzie threateningly with his hoof, causing her to start to cry in terror.

When Randall turned around to see the now terrified Lizzie, he turned back to his adoptive father and he shouted at him "Are you insane?! I won't EVER kill this baby dragon!", but this only angered the Unicorn stallion and then he shouted out loud at his no longer adopted son "DIE!", and he blasted a magic blast at Randall and at Lizzie, in an attempt to kill them both.

However, suddenly, another magic blast came from the opposite direction and it yet again blocked Flame Sword's magic blast. Then, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Rarity all came and arrived to help and protect Randall from his evil adoptive father.

"Stay out of my way, you filthy mares! The foal was mine! You have no rights to take him away from me! I'm his father and I have the rights to do with him whatever I want!" Flame Sword shouted angrily at Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, but Twilight shouted back at him "Not anymore!", and Rarity agreed and she shouted at Flame Sword "You're not even caring for your son! Instead, you're just abusing him and you're trying to kill him as well! This is foal-abusing! This is cruelty!".

"Well, I don't even care! Pantheress is the one giving me this order to kill my son! She's now the new leader of our family, as well as the hedgehog's one and only teacher!" Flame Sword shouted back to the mares.

"Stop calling your son a hedgehog! He's a pony just like too!" Pinkie Pie cried out, but Flame Sword shouted "Enough!", and then he charged at rarity and he slapped her across the face three times to knock her out cold. Then, he turned to Pinkie Pie and he managed to jump on her kick her in the face, thus knocking her out cold as well.

Then, he turned to Twilight Sparkle, and then the two blasted magic beams at each other. However, even though Flame Sword was only a Unicorn, he was able to win in the magic beam struggle with the help of Pantheress, who joined her own powers to help him, and so Flame Sword managed to blast Twilight Sparkle and she flew and then she struck against a tree, and then she fell down to the ground, unconscious.

With all three mares are now unconscious, Flame Sword turned to Randall and then he used his magic to teleport both Randall and himself away. The two got to a place where Flame Sword tied up Randall to the top of a tall tree, and then he blasted at the bottom of the tree with his magic, and thus he managed to set the tree on fire.

Then, Flame Sword looked up at Randall and he called to him "Nopony and no creature is going to save you from this, traitor!", and then he laughed evilly and then he teleported away and back to the cave, thus leaving Randall to be burned alive on top of the burning tree.

Randall cried for help repeatedly, but nopony and no creature heard his cries for help. Randall thought that this time he's going to meet his late biological parents, but then a loud roar was heard, and then Indominus came out of nowhere and he began to raise his arm, hand and claws towards Randall, and he managed to cut the rope that was tying him to the tree, and when Randall fell down, he landed safely on top of Indominus' back.

Then, Randall and Indominus retreated from the area, and they made their way back to Ponyville, and by the time they reached there, it was already evening. When Randall and Indominus reached Sugarcube Corner, Randall climbed down from Indominus' back and he entered Sugarcube Corner, where he's welcomed back by Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake, and they told him they have a second surprise for him, and they led him to Yellow Beak's room, and when they opened the door, Randall saw Lizzie the baby dragon playing with Yellow Beak. Then, Mrs. Cake explained to Randall that Twilight have already explained to her that Lizzie the baby dragon will be staying and living in Sugarcube Corner, along with Yellow Beak, because Flame Sword have already killed her parents before she was hatched.

Randall was happy to hear that Lizzie will be staying and living peacefully along with Yellow Beak in Ponyville, and then Mr. Cake said "I hope your adoptive father won't go and kill any other creatures ever again!", but Randall said to him "Don't count on it because killing other ponies and other creatures was his and his family's great obsession, and it was also their mission that Pantheress have given all three of them!", and then Mrs. Cake said to Randall "I just wish that our great ruler, Princess Celestia, will find them and banish them all away, so you can finally have a proper family with us, without those evil ponies threatening your life, Randall!", and Randall said to her "Yes, I hope so.".

Then, when nighttime came, Randall went upstairs into his bedroom, and then after he entered his bedroom, he entered his bed and then he fell asleep. Meanwhile, back at the cave, with Flame Sword's failures to kill Randall, Pantheress sent BCH with poisonous gas bombs so he can do the next killing task with success, and then BCH began to strike with the third killing task at Yakyakistan at nighttime.


	27. Chapter 27:Randall meets yaks

When morning came, Randall woke up and then he prepared himself for going to Yakyakistan, and then he came out of Sugarcube Corner, and he met up with Twilight Sparkle again, and she took him with her, this time in a hot air balloon to Yakyakistan.

When they arrived in Yakyakistan, Twilight and Randall came out of the hot air balloon, and after Twilight tied it tightly, she began to take Randall and she led him around Yakyakistan, and when Randall looked around him, he saw lots and lots of yaks, and then she said to him that now he must try to make friends with some yaks, and then she got back to hot air balloon and she traveled back to Ponyville without Randall, thus leaving him behind in Yakyakistan to make friends with yak all by himself.

Randall began to and tried to befriend most of the yaks, and this time, only a third of all the yaks he tried to befriend accepted him, compared to none of the griffon, except for Gabby, and none of the dragons.

Eventually, he managed to make friends with a male baby yak, and it was very perfect for him, because if the baby yak was also an orphan, he can take him back to Ponyville with him and make him a friend to Yellow Beak and Lizzie.

However, how Randall with be able to leave Yakyakistan without a hot air balloon? Luckily, a mysterious Earth pony stallion approached him and told him to follow him, but at first, Randall hesitated for a moment, because even though this stallion didn't sounded like Flame Sword, his voice was somehow still familiar to him.

Eventually, Randall decided to follow the Earth pony stallion, with the baby yak following close behind, and the mysterious Earth pony explained the Randall about the baby yak's name and he said to him that he knows exactly where his family lives, and Randall and the baby yak followed him.

"So, the baby yak's name was Browny, and I know exactly where his parents lives, follow me and I'll take you both to see them!" said the mysterious Earth pony stallion, and Randall and Browny the baby yak followed him close behind, but what Randall didn't know is that even though this mysterious pony wasn't Flame Sword this time, but he was still one of the evil ponies from his adoptive family, Big Cat Hunter!

BCH led Randall and Browny the baby yak out of Yakyakistan on a secret pathway he found that both leads into and out of Yakyakistan, and thus he led Randall and his new baby yak friend, Browny, into the Everfree Forest, and yet into another trap.

When Twilight and Pinkie Pie returned together to Yakyakistan to find Randall and see how he's going in making friend with yaks, one of them, an adult male, approached them and explained to them that he saw Randall leaving Yakyakistan with a baby yak named Browny and with a mysterious Earth pony stallion.

When Twilight and Pinkie Pie thought for a moment together, they knew it couldn't be Flame Sword this time, but then the male yak interrupted them and he explained to them that last night an Earth pony stallion with poisonous gas bombs came to Yakyakistan and killed Browny's parents, thus leaving him orphan, and he also saw that the Earth pony who did this had a lion claw for a cutie mark.

When Twilight heard what the yak said, she asked him "What?! A lion claw for a cutie mark?!", and Pinkie Pie cried out "That must be Big Cat Hunter!", and then Twilight said to the yak "Thank you for explaining to us everything what you know about the Earth pony stallion who took Randall away!", and then she said to Pinkie Pie "And now, let's go and find them, and make sure that neither Randall or Browny will get hurt after they find out the truth!", and then Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie got into the hot air balloon and they left Yakyakistan and they traveled towards the Everfree Forest in hopes to find Randall and Browny there.

Meanwhile, Randall, Browny and BCH (who was still in disguise) are now walking in the Everfree Forest and they are no longer in Yakyakistan. "Excuse me, but, are you sure Browny's parents are living in the Everfree Forest?" Randall asked the mysterious Earth pony stallion, but he didn't answered him back.

"And when do we meet them?" Randall asked, and then the mysterious Earth pony shouted "Now! I finally have you in where I wanted you!", and then he laughed evilly and then he blew off his own cover and disguise, thus revealing himself as Big Cat Hunter.

When BCH finally revealed himself to Randall and Browny, Browny started to cry in terror as he recognized him as the Earth pony stallion that killed his parents with poisonous gas bombs last night, while Randall looked at him shocked and horrified.

"Uncle?! So it was been you all along?! What do you want from us?!" Randall asked with shock and terror in his eyes, and BCH answered "This time, I'm going to kill that baby yak and you all by myself!", and this caused Browny to cry in terror some more, and he stepped back in fear as BCH walked past Randall and was about to kill him with his hooves.

When Randall saw what his adoptive uncle was going to do to Browny, he cried "Stop that, please! He's just a baby yak!" and then he added "Kill me instead!" and he said so in hopes to defend Browny, but BCH didn't fell for his words and he said to his adopted nephew "Oh, don't you worry about that, my nephew, after I'll finish him off, you're next!", and then the evil Earth pony stallion reared up onto his hinder legs and then he was ready to maul down at Browny, just like a grizzly bear mauling down at his enemy.

However, before BCH can kill Browny, a blast of magic came out of nowhere and it zapped BCH on the chest, causing him to scream in pain and fall onto his side, leaving Browny unharmed. Then, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie came to rescue both Randall and Browny from BCH.

"You again?! Why are you so determined to defend this worthless hedgehog and those orphan baby non-ponies?!" BCH asked angrily as he tried to stand up again, and Twilight said "Because since I'm the Princess of Friendship, and since my friends are the ones that represents the elements of harmony, along with me of course as the leader out of the elements of harmony, we can't and we won't let evil ponies like you to go and kill young and innocent creatures as well as your own nephew, just because you follow the evil tasks that Pantheress have given to you and to your family as well!".

However, BCH laughed evilly at the two mares and he said "You've totally mistaken if you stupid mares are thinking I'm all alone!", and then the two scary wolves came out from behind BCH and they walked to him until they stopped by both of his sides, thus shocking Twilight and Pinkie Pie.

Then, BCH pointed at Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie with his hoof, and then he called to the wolves "Seize and kill those filthy mares!", and the wolves obeyed him, and they ran towards Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle with evil faces that looked quite angry as well, and then they jumped on the two mares and they managed to tackle down both of them.

Twilight tried to blast at the male wolf with her magic, but he opened his mouth and jaws and bitten her on her horn to prevent her from attacking him, while the female wolf managed to grip and bite onto Pinkie Pie's neck to prevent her from escaping her.

Randall and Browny both watched this, and then Browny started to cry, while Randall shouted and cried "NO!" with horror in his eyes, but BCH just laughed evilly, and then he said to the two mares "Now you both see what happens when you mess up with me and with my family!".

However, before the wolves were able to finish Twilight and Pinkie Pie off, a loud trumpeting roar was heard, and then Woolly mammoth jumped out of from behind the trees, seized the female wolf to release her grip from Pinkie Pie's neck and then he impaled and killed the female wolf on his right tusk, those disposing of her, but also saving Pinkie Pie from being killed.

Then, Woolly mammoth turned to the male wolf and he managed to swipe at him and slap him across his face with his trunk, and then he trumpeted and roared angrily at him, causing the wolf to let go of Twilight Sparkle, and then he just ran away, thus leaving BCH to fight alone.

BCH knew that he couldn't defeat Woolly mammoth all by himself, because Woolly mammoth stood about thirteen feet tall, and this means that he towered over the evil Earth pony stallion by eight feet.

BCH decided to turn around and then he just ran away for his own life, but he vowed and swore that he'll return to kill Randall, before he disappeared into the deeper parts of the Everfree Forest.

Then, Woolly mammoth turned to everypony and to every creature, and Randall was happy to see him again and he ran towards him, jumped up and hugged him on the trunk and cried "Thank you for coming to save us all, Woolly mammoth!", and the prehistoric Proboscidean mammal gently smiled back to him, before he placed Randall back down on solid ground.

Then, Randall stepped aback as Woolly mammoth shook his own head from side to side until the dead female wolf fell off from his right tusk, and her corpse landed on the ground, thus showing to everypony and to every creature that there's just one more wolf to defeat, before they will face Randall adoptive family and Pantheress as well.

Then, Woolly mammoth sat down to allow Randall, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Browny the baby yak climb up onto his back, and the four understood that he's offering them all a ride back to Ponyville.

Then, the four climbed onto Woolly mammoth's back, and then he got up onto his feet again, and then he turned and began to walk away from the Everfree Forest, and towards Ponyville while taking the ponies and the baby yak to there with him. Once Woolly mammoth reached Ponyville, it was already evening, and he searched and eventually found Sugarcube Corner, and then everypony and every creature came down from him by sliding down on his trunk, but they all landed on the ground safely.

Then, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Randall and Browny the baby yak all entered Sugarcube Corner, and then Twilight introduced Browny to Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake and explained why he's here.

Twilight Sparkle explained to them that BCH went to Yakyakistan last night and he killed Browny's parents and he orphaned him under Pantheress' orders. When the Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake heard all of this, Mrs. Cake said "Of course we'll allow Browny to stay here! Besides, the room we built for Yellow Beak and for Lizzie was also big enough for Browny as well!", and then Mr. Cake said "We'll do what's needed to protect them all from that BCH, and we won't let him to harm Randall as well!", and then, the two kind Earth ponies led Browny upstairs to his new room to meet his new friends, and when Randall introduced them to each other, the three baby non-ponies began to play together, much to Randall's joy.

Then, Twilight Sparkle left Sugarcube Corner, and when nighttime came, everypony and every creature fell asleep, and Randall went to his own bedroom to go to sleep as well, and when he entered his bedroom, he climbed onto his bed, covered himself in his blanket, and then he fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28:Randall meets changelings

When morning came, Randall woke up and he prepared himself, and then he came out of Sugarcube Corner and he met Twilight Sparkle, and she took him with her and she explained to him that this time he's going with her to the Changeling Kingdom, to make friends with changelings.

Then, Twilight teleported Randall and herself to the Changeling Kingdom. Once they arrived in the Changeling Kingdom, Twilight Sparkle took and led him around, thus showing him all the changelings around, and they looked so nice, so gentle and so friendly, and they're all coming in different beautiful colors as well.

Then, Twilight said to Randall that from this point he have to do everything alone, because he needs to befriend at least one changeling, and then Twilight teleported away, thus leaving Randall in the Changeling Kingdom all by himself.

Randall decided to befriend changelings since because they are much more friendlier, and this means that this time this is going to be more easier, and he began to try to befriend most of the changelings, and about three fourths (75%) of all of the changelings he tried to befriend really did accepted his friendship.

Then, Randall looked around him and saw all the good activities the now friendly and kind changelings are doing ever since the dethroning of Queen Chrysalis, and he was so impressed to see how everything in the Changeling Kingdom have changed, but for good and not for evil of course.

Eventually, he found and befriended a purple female baby changeling, who began to follow him, similar to how Yellow Beak, Lizzie and Browny did. When Randall noticed the baby changeling following him, he didn't knew what to do with her.

Eventually, Randall suggested to search for the baby changeling's parents, and he began asking most of the changelings to which the baby changeling belongs, but they all only said to him that the baby changeling isn't belong to any of their families, thus forcing Randall to take care of the baby changeling all by himself.

However, not so long after Randall decided to allow the baby changeling to stay with him, they both suddenly heard a male voice calling for them, and they turned to see an Earth pony stallion wearing a cloak on his body and waving his hoof as he was the one who was calling for them.

However, Randall didn't wanted to approach him because he already fell the trick three times before. However, the cloaked Earth pony stallion didn't gave up and he kept trying to make Randall come close to him, and eventually he held a cake with his hooves to get his attention.

When Randall saw the cake the cloaked Earth pony stallion was holding with his hooves, he still didn't wanted to come close to him. However, once Randall became hungry again, he finally approached towards the cloaked Earth pony stallion, with the female baby changeling following close behind.

Once the two reached the cloaked Earth pony stallion, he placed the cake down in front of them and said "Now you two can eat from this cake as much as you want!", and then he added "Enjoy!".

Randall and the baby changeling started to eat the cake together, and once they both finished eating the cake, the cloaked Earth pony stallion said to Randall and to the baby changeling that they should come with him because he knows exactly where the baby changeling's parents are living, and that he wants to take them to see them.

At first, Randall thought for a moment and then he considered if to trust the cloaked Earth pony stallion or not, but eventually, he decided to agree to come with him. Then, Randall said to the cloaked Earth pony stallion "If you said you know this baby changeling's parents, then take us to see them, please!", and the cloaked Earth pony stallion said to him "Of course! And now, follow me and bring that baby changeling with you!", and then Randall turned and called for the female baby changeling to come over to him, and she ran and stopped right in front of him with a friendly smile across her face.

Then, the cloaked Earth pony stallion said to Randall and to the baby changeling "Let's go!", and then the three began to walk away from the Changeling Kingdom and once again towards the Everfree Forest.

When Twilight Sparkle came back to the Changeling Kingdom with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy to find Randall and see how he's going in making friends with changelings, they found out that Randall have already left the Changeling Kingdom with a baby changeling and with a mysterious cloaked Earth pony stallion, and this is what one adult female changeling have told and explained to the three mares.

After hearing that kind of information from the female changeling, Twilight said "I bet that cloaked Earth pony stallion was BCH!", and Fluttershy said "We must stop him and save poor Randall and that poor little baby changeling from him!", and Pinkie Pie cried out "We must get to them before it's too late!", and then Twilight turned to the female changeling and she thanked her for telling her that kind of information she knows about what happened to Randall, and then the three mares left the Changeling Kingdom and they went to the Everfree Forest to catch up with Randall, the baby changeling and the cloaked Earth pony stallion, who was indeed BCH in disguise.

Meanwhile, in the Everfree Forest, the cloaked Earth pony stallion (BCH in disguise) began to explain Randall about the baby changeling, and he revealed that her name was Vicky, and then Randall asked him "Who told you that?", and the cloaked Earth pony stallion answered "Her parents told me, of course!", and then Randall asked him "Are you sure that Vicky's parents are living in the Everfree Forest?", and the cloaked Earth pony stallion answered "Of course, I'm sure we'll meet them here very soon!".

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are now wandering in the Everfree Forest and they're all searching for Randall, Vicky the baby changeling and BCH, as they knew that BCH might've took Randall and Vicky there to kill them both under Pantheress' demands.

Menawhile, Randall, Vicky and BCH (who was still in disguise) continued to walk in the Everfree Forest. Then, Randall asked the cloaked Earth pony stallion "Excuse me, but, do you really think we will find Vicky's parents in the Everfree Forest?", but he didn't answered Randall back.

"When do you think we'll meet them?" Randall asked, but then the cloaked Earth pony stallion stopped and said "Now! I finally got you in where I wanted you!", and then he laughed evilly and he threw off the cloak from his body, thus blowing off his cover and disguise and revealing himself to be Big Cat Hunter.

When Randall and Vicky found out it was BCH all along, Vicky stepped aback and cried in terror as she looked at BCH's evil eyes, while Randall just looked at him with shock and horror.

"Uncle?! Is that you?! What do you want from us?!" Randall asked his adoptive uncle, with shock and horror in his eyes. "We're tired of your disobedience to us! Just do us a favor and kill that baby changeling! If you won't do this, you'll die as well!" BCH evilly said.

When Vicky heard what the evil Earth pony stallion said, she cried some more, and when Randall turned and saw the terror in her eyes, he turned back to his former adoptive uncle and he shouted angrily at him "I'm not going to kill that poor baby changeling! She's too young, and you're extremely harsh and even heartless on every innocent creature!".

"Well then, DIE!" BCH angrily shouted and then the last male wolf came out of nowhere and then he jumped on Randall and tackled him to the ground. Then, the male wolf was about to snap at Randall's neck and kill him, but suddenly a familiar, raptor-like, black four-legged meat-eating dinosaur jumped and attacked the wolf.

When Randall looked up at the dinosaur, he knew exactly who the dinosaur was - it was Indoraptor, and she came to rescue his life. Then, she grabbed the male wolf and she threw him onto BCH's face, and then she helped Randall up on his feet.

When randall saw Indoraptor, he was very happy to see her once again, and no sooner afterwards, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy finally came to save Randall. Then, Pinkie Pie called for Indoraptor to attack BCH, but before she can do so, BCH and the wolf both ran away and they managed to get away before Indoraptor could attack and kill them.

Once BCH and the wolf are gone from sight, Randall introduced Vicky the baby changeling to everypony and to Indoraptor as well. When Fluttershy looked at her, she said "Oh, she's so cute!", and then Twilight asked Randall "Where's her parents?", and Randall answered "I think that my evil uncle have already killed them, and this means that Vicky has to come with us!".

When everypony heard that, Fluttershy said "Oh, that's terrible! How could a pony like him kill such nice changelings and also orphan their baby like that?!", and Randall said "Pantheress gave him the cruel and harsh order to kill them, and she also gave the same order to my father, and that's exactly why Yellow Beak and Lizzie were orphans, as well as browny and now Vicky!".

Then, Twilight said to Randall "Then let's take Vicky with us to Ponyville! I'm sure she'll like to befriend Yellow Beak, Lizzie and Browny!", and then Indoraptor called as she lowered down to allow everypony and every creature to climb onto her back.

When Randall turned to her and saw her lowering herself down, he called to everypony that Indoraptor wants them all to climb onto her back. When Fluttershy looked at Indoraptor, she was afraid of her at first, but then Randall explained that she can trust her, and that Indoraptor will not eat her, and then Indoraptor gave the yellow Pegasus mare a warm smile, thus allowing Fluttershy to feel better near her.

Then, Randall, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Vicky all climbed onto Indoraptor's back then they all held tightly onto her back as she took off at a full speed. After a fast ride on Indoraptor's back, everypony and every creature finally arrived back in Ponyville, but the time was now evening.

Then, they all reached back to Sugarcube Corner, where Twilight introduced Vicky the baby changeling to Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake and explained that she must stay along with Yellow Beak, Lizzie and Browny because she's an orphan too, and because BCH have already killed her parents.

When Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake agreed to allow Vicky to stay with the other adopted orphan creatures, they took her upstairs to their room to introduce her to them all, and when all of those four creatures played together, this showed that Vicky is accepted as well.

When nighttime came, Twilight and Fluttershy went back to their homes, and Randall went to his bedroom where he finally fell asleep. Yellow Beak the griffon, Lizzie the dragon, Browny the yak and Vicky the changeling all became together a pretty good team, but for BCH's failures in his attempts to kill Randall, it was was now his older sister, Black Rose, who will be taking care for the fifth killing task.


	29. Chapter 29:Randall meets hippogriffs

When morning came, Randall woke up and he prepared himself for going to Mount Aris, and then he came out of Sugarcube Corner, and when he met up with Twilight Sparkle again, she took him with her and she said to him that this time she's taking him with her to Mount Aris to make friends with Hippogriffs.

Then, she teleported Randall and herself to Mount Aris, and once they arrived there, Twilight began to lead Randall around, thus showing him all the hippogriffs, and then she took him to the beach.

Then, Twilight said to Randall that she's going to transform him into a seapony so he can go to Seaquestria, and then she used her magic to turn Randall into a seapony. Once Randall was a seapony, he dived underwater and he swam towards Seaquestria.

When Pantheress saw Randall as a seapony through her dark magical crystal ball, she angrily shouted "This is outrageous!", and then she called for Flame Sword and BCH to come and see what she saw.

When the two evil stallions looked into the dark magical crystal ball and saw Randall as a seapony, Flame Sword shouted "My son is indeed a disgrace to all of our family!", and BCH shouted "We need to get that worthless hedgehog out of that filthy underwater kingdom, or else these seaponies will corrupt him and his whole life forever!".

Meanwhile, Randall as a seapony swam underwater until he found himself in Seaquestria, where he managed to befriend seaponies. When Randall suggested to play with them a game, the seaponies suggested about hide and seek, and Randall accepted and agreed to their decision, and they all began to play hide and seek, with the seaponies are swimming to hide, while Randall counts to 30.

However, this was exactly a perfect chance to either kill Randall or at least get to him out of the depths of Seaquestria. Pantheress began to use her dark magic to transform and turn Randall back to normal while he was still underwater, causing him to lose his ability to breath underwater.

Randall desperately tried to swim back to the sea surface and get back to the beach before he'll drown to death. Eventually, he was able to make it back to the sea surface and then to back to the beach alive and well.

Randall didn't knew what did turned him back to normal, but then he decided to go back to Mount Aris to make friends with hippogriffs. His attempts are successful because some of the hippogriffs really did accepted his friendship, and they befriended him as well.

Afterwards, Randall met a blue female baby hippogriff, but she was all alone by herself and not with her parents, so he suggested he should go and ask the hippogriffs to which this baby hippogriff belongs.

Randall began to ask the most of the hippogriffs to which the baby hippogriff belongs, but none of them answered yes to him, and this meant one thing for Randall - he must care for the baby hippogriff all by himself.

However, he soon met an unknown Earth pony mare and she told him she knows the baby hippogriff's name is Sea Flower, and that she also knows where to find her parents, and then she began to lead both Randall and Sea Flower away from Mount Aris, and yet towards the Everfree Forest.

When Twilight Sparkle returned to Mount Aris with Pinkie Pie and Applejack, the three mares started to look for Randall to see how he's going in making friends with hippogriffs. However, they found out that he's not in Mount Aris, and when they turned themselves into seaponies to search for Randall in Seaquestria - the same results.

Twilight asked her friends "Where Randall could be?", and then suddenly an adult female hippogriff called to them to come over to her, and when the three mares came to her, the female hippogriff informed them all that Randall have already left Mount Aris a few minutes ago with a baby hippogriff who's name is Sea Flower and with an unknown Earth pony mare.

When Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Pinkie Pie heard from the hippogriff that an unknown Earth pony mare took Randall away, Applejack said "That must be Black Rose! We gotta stop her before it's too late!", and then Twilight thanked the hippogriff for telling her and her friends that kind of information she knows about Randall, and then the three mares left Mount Aris to find and save Randall.

Meanwhile, Randall, Sea Flower and the unknown Earth pony mare (who was indeed Black Rose in disguise) are now walking in the Everfree Forest. Randall asked his adoptive mother, although he doesn't even know it WAS her "Excuse me, when do we finally see Sea Flower's parents?", and Black Rose in disguise answered "We'll meet them very soon!".

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Applejack managed to get to the Everfree Forest, but they are still not close to find Randall. Meanwhile, Randall was losing patience about when he and Sea Flower will meet the hippogriffs that are Sea Flower's parents.

Then, Randall began to ask the disguised Earth pony mare "Are you sure we'll Sea Flower's parents in the Everfree Forest?", but she didn't answered him back. "And when do we meet them?" Randall asked, but then the disguised Earth pony mare stopped and said "Now! You're finally all mine, little hedgehog!", and then she laughed evilly, and then she threw and blew off her cover and disguise, thus revealing herself as Black Rose.

When Randall saw it was his adoptive mother in disguise, he gasped in horror, while Sea Flower the baby hippogriff stepped aback and she cried with terror in her eyes. "Mother?! Is that you?! What do you want from us?!" Randall asked his adoptive mother with horror in his eyes, and Black Rose said evilly to him as she pointed threateningly at Sea Flower "I'm giving you the killing task of having to execute this filthy baby hippogriff!".

When Black Rose said that, Sea Flower cried some more and she stepped even further aback from the evil mare. When Randall turned and noticed her fear and terror in her eyes, he turned back to his evil adoptive mother and he shouted at her "I'm not going to kill a hippogriff, especially not Sea Flower! She's only a baby! She don't deserve to die!" and then he added "How could a mare like you be so malevolent and abusive towards innocent baby foals and towards other innocent baby creatures?! You're evil just like father and uncle, and I'm going to make sure you three will all pay the price for your inexcusable acts!".

However, Black Rose said back to her former adopted son "Well, I don't think so!", and then she held a black rose in her hoof and she the she said to Randall "DIE!" and then she threw the black rose, and it hit the ground right in front of Randall, and after about five second, a black forcefield appeared around Randall and Sea Flower and it electrocuted them to death, causing them both to scream out loud in pain and agony, while Black Rose watched and laughed evilly at both of them as she watched them dying inside the black forcefield.

"Now you see and understand why my name is Black Rose! Especially because I can throw black roses which can create black forcefields which are electrocuting my enemies to death!" and then she continued to laugh evilly.

However, a loud roar was heard, and then Spinosaurus came out of nowhere and he stepped on the black rose purposely, thus destroying the black forcefield and saving Randall and Sea Flower just in time.

Then, Spinosaurus turned to look at Black Rose with rage burning in his eyes, while he protects Randall and Sea flower behind him to defend them from the evil mare. Black Rose knew she has no much for Spinosaurus because of his impressive size and especially because of his height, which are able to intimidate her. Thanks to Spinosaurus' giant sail he have on his own back, he towered over the villainous mare by twenty one feet.

Black Rose decided to turn and run away, but she also vowed revenge on Randall, before she disappeared into the deeper parts of the Everfree Forest. Once Black Rose was gone from sight, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Applejack finally arrived, only to find out that Spinosaurus have already saved Randall.

When Applejack saw Spinosaurus, she recognized him and she asked "Wait, aren't you the same giant dinosaur who saved my sister's life from Arsinoitherium before?", and Spinosaurus nodded in agreement to show her he was definitely the one who saved Apple Bloom's life.

"That's so nice to meet you again, Spinosaurus!" Twilight Sparkle said to him, and then Pinkie Pie shouted in joy "YOU SAVED RANDALL'S LIFE!", but this made Spinosaurus to step aback and shake his head from side to side, because her voice when she shouted in joy was been too loud for him.

"Maybe you should've just said that normally, Pinkie Pie." Applejack said to Pinkie Pie, making her realize she shouted too loudly which made Spinosaurus to step aback and shake his head from side to side.

Then, Pinkie Pie approached Spinosaurus and apologized to him in her normal voice "Sorry I shouted out loud in front of you.", and Spinosaurus forgave her, but then he also lowered down in front of everypony, and Randall understood he wants to give them a ride on his back, so he can take them all back to Ponyville.

When Randall called for everypony to climb up onto Spinosaurus' back, everypony began to approach Spinosaurus and then they climbed on his back and held tightly onto his neck, back and sail. The last one to climb onto Spinosaurus' back was Sea Flower the baby hippogriff, and once she held tightly onto his back, Spinosaurus began to walk away from the Everfree Forest and back towards Ponyville, but by the time they reached there, it was already evening.

When everypony and every creature reached back to Sugarcube Corner, Twilight introduced Sea Flower the baby Hippogriff to Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake and Randall explained why she needs to stay with the other four baby creatures - because his evil adoptive mother, Black Rose, have already killed her parents under Pantheress' orders.

"How could a mare like her go and kill innocent hippogriffs and also to orphan their baby?! Our dear ruler, Celestia, must put her and her family in jail for all the crimes all three of them have already done!" Mrs. Cake said as she promised to keep Sea Flower and all the other baby creatures safe from Black Rose and from her evil family as well.

Then, Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake took Sea Flower upstairs to her new room to meet her new friends - Yellow Beak, Lizzie, Browny and Vicky. When the five baby creatures bonded well with one another, they all became together a formidable team, much to Randall's joy.

When nighttime came, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack both went to their homes to go to sleep, while Yellow Beak, Lizzie, Browny, Vicky and Sea Flower all fell asleep together in their room. Randall himself also went to his own bedroom and he fell asleep as well.

Tomorrow, everypony and every creature will come with Randall to the Gorilla Kingdom, and it will be something that no one will ever forget. However, Pantheress prepared Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH for tomorrow when they'll go to the Gorilla Kingdom to eliminate all the gorillas in there and lead them to extinction, as apart of Pantheress' evil plan to take over all of Equestria and turn everything into darkness.


	30. Chapter 30:visiting the gorilla kingdom

When morning came, everypony woke up, and Twilight Sparkle and her friends told everypony and every creature to come with them to the Gorilla Kingdom to see and to befriend gorillas. Randall, Bianca, the CMC, the student six, the cake twins, and Yellow Beak, Lizzie, Browny, Vicky and Sea Flower were also among everypony and every creature, but also Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadance, as well as Shining Armor and Flurry Heart also came as they also wanted to see gorillas too.

Other creatures which are other leaders in Equestria like Prince Rutherford, who is the leader of the yaks, Princess Ember, who is the leader of the dragons, Grampa Gruff, the oldest of the griffons, Queen Novo, who is the leader of the hippogriffs and the seaponies, and King Thorax, who is the leader of the changelings, also came as they wanted to see gorillas as well.

Once everypony and Every creature were all ready to go to the Gorilla Kingdom, Princess Celestia told Randall to lead the way because he have already been in the Gorilla Kingdom before, and Randall called to everyone "Everypony, every creature, follow me! I know the way!", and everypony and every creature began to follow him, and he led them all towards the cave which leads to the Gorilla Kingdom.

When they all reached the cave, Randall said to everyone "This is the cave which leads to the Gorilla Kingdom, let's go inside!" and then everyone went after Randall into the cave, and Randall led them all towards the Gorilla Kingdom.

In midway to the Gorilla Kingdom through the cave, Princess Cadance approached Randall and then she asked him "Excuse me, are you Randall?", and Randall answered her "Yes, of course!" and then he added "And you must be Princess Cadance, aren't you?".

When Princess Cadance listened to what he said, she answered him "Yes, and I'm also Twilight's sister-in-law!", thought this shocked Randall a bit as he was surprised to know that Twilight and Cadance were sisters-in-laws, because Twilight Sparkle had never told him that.

"I'm so surprised to hear that!" Randall said and then he added and explained to Princess Cadance "Twilight never told me that you're her sister-in-law!", and then Princess Cadance said to him "It's okay, Randall, I understand you didn't knew about Twilight's family relationship with me.", but then suddenly Bianca interrupted them when she called "Hey, I see a light over there!", and when Randall approached closer, he recognized the light as the opening that leads to the Gorilla Kingdom, and he called for everypony and every creature "Let's go towards the light! This is the opening that leads to the Gorilla Kingdom!" and everyone listened and they followed Randall and he led them towards the light.

Once everypony and every creature reached the light, they all entered the Gorilla Kingdom. Once everypony and every creature saw how the Gorilla Kingdom looks like, they all looked shocked, surprised and amazed at the beautiful paradise that was appearing in front of them.

Then, Pinkie Pie turned and saw a group of gorillas and then she called for everyone to turn and look at the gorillas she had just spotted, and once everypony and every creature turned and saw the gorillas, they were all impressed by how these gorillas looked like, especially the adult males, whom are the most impressive out of all of them.

However, when the gorillas turned and spotted and noticed all the ponies and all the other creatures, the gorillas ran away. Princess Celestia called for them "Wait, don't run away from us! We all mean you no harm!", but the gorillas didn't listened to her and they continued to run away.

Then, an adult male gorilla appeared, and he was the same one who confronted Randall and took him to the gorillas' temple. The male gorilla approached everyone and he seemed to be angry to see them all, like if he believed he's looking at an army of intruders from different species teaming up to take over and claim the Gorilla Kingdom for themselves.

However, the male gorilla didn't attacked anyone, and instead he just said "Welcome to our kingdom!", showing everyone that though he's looking at them with an angry face, he's still welcoming them all to the Gorilla Kingdom.

When everypony and every creature continued further into the Gorilla Kingdom, they all saw how beautiful is the living paradise of their kingdom from the inside - there are lots and lots of trees with bananas, coconuts, and other kinds fruits growing on them, and they also saw some groups of gorillas around as well.

However, what they all saw that made them all amazed was the gorillas' temple, because when everyone entered the temple, they all saw lots and lots of gorillas inside the temple, and when they approached closer to the back of the temple, they all reached the gorillas' temple's throne room, where they saw a male and a female gorillas sitting side by side on two thrones in different sizes.

Then, the male gorilla got down from his throne and he went and approached towards everyone, and then he said gently "New visitors, welcome to the Gorilla Kingdom, our home!", and then the female also got down from her throne and she also welcomed everyone lovingly.

Then, the two gorillas introduced themselves as Prince Silverback and Princess Silverback to everyone. Then, the two majestic gorillas began to take everyone around to show everypony and every creature how it is so good for them all to be in their kingdom as well as in their beautiful paradise, and to see how they and all of their subjects are living.

However, after showing everypony and every creature every they need to know about the Gorilla Kingdom and its gorilla population, they all heard a baby gorilla screaming in terror, and then an evil laughter soon followed.

When everypony and every creature heard those terrified crying and evil laughter, Shining Armor asked "What was that?", and Princess Cadance asked "Where those noises are coming from?", and Randall answered "Let's go and find out! Some gorilla must be in trouble!", and then he started to run fast towards the direction where the noises came from, with everypony, every creature, Prince Silverback and Princess Silverback were all following him close behind.

Once everyone reached the right place, they all saw something that horrified them all. Everyone saw a dark green Pegasus stallion with black mane and tail, red eyes, and a spear for a cutie mark violently snatching a baby gorilla away from its mother and then he began to bite, kick and injure the baby gorilla without noticing everyone were all watching him doing so in front of the distraught mother gorilla.

"Somepony, do something!" Pinkie Pie cried out, and Rarity added "Somepony, stop that stallion! He's abusing that innocent baby gorilla!", and then Rainbow Dash angrily flew out towards the stallion with rage burning in her eyes and she shouted as she was about to punch and kick him in the face "Stop that, you monster! Leave that baby gorilla alone!", but the evil stallion turned his head and saw her, and he moved out of the way in time, and then he picked up the baby gorilla by the arm with his mouth and he started to fly away.

Everyone decided and began to chase after him, but he managed to escape with the baby gorilla. "Oh, poor little thing!" Fluttershy cried, and then everyone saw the mother gorilla also crying for losing her baby to the evil stallion. At first, Celestia felt sorry for the mother gorilla's sorrow, but then she turned to where the stallion flew away with the baby gorilla, and then her face became determined and she said to everyone "We must go after that stallion and save that baby gorilla from him!".

When everyone heard what Celestia said, they turned to see her determined face, and then Cadance asked her "But how do we catch him?", and Celestia answered "We'll set a trap for him!", and Luna agreed with her sister and she then she said "That's an excellent idea, sister! Then, we'll force that evil stallion to tell us who sent him here to abuse and kidnap away that baby gorilla!".

Then, everyone went back to the gorillas' temple and they informed every gorilla about what happened, and the gorillas agreed to help everypony and every creature to set up a trap to capture the evil stallion.

When night came, the evil Pegasus stallion returned and he began to snatch, steal, abuse and carry away other baby gorillas one after another, and the female gorillas cried in sorrow, while the males roared in anger, and everypony and every creature tried to stop him but he was too quick for them, and he managed to escape again and again while taking away all of the baby gorillas with him.

Once everypony and every creature managed to finish preparing the trap, and the trap was ready for use, everyone waited for the evil Pegasus stallion to just come too close to snatch the last baby gorilla, whom they used as a bait to capture him.

However, the evil Pegasus knew it was a trap and he managed to snatch the baby gorilla away without being captured. Once everyone found out that the trap have failed and that the Pegasus escape with the baby gorilla, they decided to follow him to see where is he taking the baby gorillas in the first place.

After searching for the evil Pegasus for over a few hours, everyone finally found him with an extremely gigantic cage that was full of all of the baby gorillas was standing behind him, and to everyone's shock and horror, they also saw Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH by the evil Pegasus stallion's sides, showing that he was a friend of theirs.

Eventually, Celestia flew out of hide and she landed right in front of the four evil ponies and she demanded "Let all of these baby gorillas go!", but Flame Sword and BCH jumped on her and together they managed to knock her down, and then, they put her in the same cage with all the baby gorillas.

When Luna and Cadance tried to do the same, they also got captured and they were put in the cage as well. Then, Shining Armor and the other non-pony leaders all tried to fight the four evil ponies, but they also failed and they were all put in the cage as well.

Everypony and every creature tried to fight them and win, but because of their strong bond with the evilness, Black Rose and her family as well as the new evil Pegasus stallion all managed to capture almost everyone, and they were all put in the cage as well. The only ones that are left now are Randall, Bianca, the CMC, the student six, the cake twins, Yellow Beak, Lizzie, Browny, Vicky, Sea Flower and Flurry Heart.

However, they were all joined by one baby gorilla who wasn't captured by the evil ponies; an albino female named Momo, who already lost her own parents to the evil Pegasus stallion, whose name is Night Spear, and he was a friend of Flame Sword ever since they were only foals.

Randall and the others all planned about a way to save everyone from Black Rose, Flame Sword, BCH and Night Spear. Then, Randall came out of hide and he showed himself in front of his evi adoptive family and said "Hi there, my family! I want to make a deal with you!", and then Black Rose approached her former adopted son and then she asked him "What do you want?", and Randall answered "I'm here for an exchange!".

"An exchange for what, foal?" Night Spear asked as he approached Randall as well, and Randall answered "Release everyone from the cage and take me instead for an exchange!". When everyone heard what Randall said, Pinkie Pie cried out for him from inside "No, Randall! Please, don't do this!", but then Flame Sword shouted at her "Shut up! Be quite!", and he threatened to use his magic on her to kill her if she dares to interfere again.

Meanwhile, Randall's friends managed to go around the cage without being spotted, and then they began to break the cage's bars. Eventually, they managed to break one of the cage's bars and remove out of place, thus setting all of the baby gorillas free, and they all ran back to their parents without being spotted by the evil ponies.

After removing a few other bars from the cage, everyone else managed to escape the cage. After the evil ponies decided to take Randall back themselves, they all turned around and saw the giant cage empty with everyone have already escaped.

Angry at their own failure, they turned back to Randall to take him, but them, they saw that Randall was gone as well. "It was only a distraction! That hedgehog have tricked us!" Night Spear shouted angrily. Then, the four evil ponies decided to follow everyone and get their revenge on all of them.

Back at the gorillas' temple, everypony, every creature and every gorilla were all happy for their success in getting all of the baby gorillas back to the adults, thus making all the adult females and all the adult males very happy again.

However, when Black Rose, Flame Sword, BCH and Night Spear all came and they attacked everyone and they managed to seize Yellow Beak, Lizzie, Browny, Vicky, Sea Flower, Momo and Flurry Heart.

Once all the seven babies were captured by the four evil ponies, Night Spear said to them in front of everyone "You little babies shouldn't mess with the four of us! We're extremely dangerous! By the way, at least you all should know my name, my name is Night Spear, and I'm a powerful enemy, just like Flame Sword, my best friend!", and then he laughed evilly.

Then, Princess Cadance cried out "Flurry, no!" and Princess Luna said to the evil ponies "Leave those little babies alone!" but Black Rose turned and looked at Flurry Heart, Momo and the other baby creatures with evil eyes and then she said "Only if Randall returns to my family, we will let these cute little babies go!".

Randall understood that situation and he decided to come back to his evil adoptive family so they will let Flurry Heart, Momo and the other babies go. Then, he came forwards and said "I'll come with you, but I must ask you four something first; after I'll come back with you, you will let those little babies go?", and Night Spear said "Yes, of course! But only if you come back with the four of us!".

"No, Randall! Please don't go with them!" Pinkie Pie cried out, but Randall turned back and said to her "It's okay, I know what I'm doing.", and then he came forward towards his evil family and the captive babies. Once Randall was standing right in front of his evil former adoptive family, he said to them "Okay, now I'm ready to come back with you, you can let the babies go.".

Night Spear said "Let's return those dumb and idiotic babies back to all of those filthy ponies, gorillas and other creatures!" and Black Rose said "Yes, of course!", and she and Flame Sword and BCH let go of the babies, all of them except for one - Flurry Heart.

"Wait, what about Flurry Heart?" Randall asked when he saw his evil adoptive family still holding her captive, and BCH said "I bet we'll get a million bits for selling that baby Alicorn alive in the black market!", and then he and the other evil ponies all laughed evilly.

Princess Cadance gasped and cried out "Not my little Flurry! She's just a baby filly!", but Black Rose said "This is our exact revenge my family and I we're always being planning and waiting for against those filthy Alicorns!", and then she turned to Flurry Heart and said to her "And as for you, pathetic little princess, you shall do us all a favor and die for being born as an Alicorn!" and then she laughed evilly, and she was about to strike at Flurry Heart.

However, everyone suddenly heard a bunch of loud roars, and once they were over, everyone saw Indoraptor running towards the evil ponies, with T-rex, Indominus, Spinosaurus and Woolly mammoth are following her close behind.

However, the evil ponies also had animals that are on their own side, and suddenly, the last male wolf and Thylacine appeared along with two giant prehistoric mammals; Deinotherium and Paraceratherium!

Indominus and Spinosaurus decided to fight Paraceratherium, T-rex and Woolly mammoth decided to fight Deinotherium, and Indoraptor decided to fight Thylacine and the male wolf.

Once Flurry Heart was set free from the evil ponies by Randall, she used her powerful Alicorn magic to blast at Thylacine's face, causing her to scream in pain, and allowing Indoraptor to attack and chase the male wolf away.

Then, Indoraptor jumped on Thylacine's body, and she impaled her through the stomach, thus killing her for good. Then, everyone watched as T-rex, Indominus, Spinosaurus and Woolly mammoth all fought together against Deinotherium and Paraceratherium.

Woolly mammoth ran towards Deinotherium and then he slapped him across the face with his trunk, and then T-rex came from behind Deinotherium and then he bit him hard on his rear end, causing him to scream and shout in pain as he tried to fight both T-rex and Woolly mammoth and get them both off himself.

At the same time, Spinosaurus ran towards Paraceratherium and then he slapped him across the face with arm, hand and long and sharp claws, and then Indominus came from behind Paraceratherium and then he bit him hard on his rear end, causing to scream and shout in pain as he tried to fight both Spinosaurus and Indominus and get them both of himself as well.

Eventually, Deinotherium and Paraceratherium managed to escape from the grips of T-rex, Indominus, Spinosaurus and Woolly mammoth, and the two took the four evil ponies with them, but they all vowed that one day they'll get their revenge on everyone, especially Randall.

Once the danger was over, Indoraptor and her four larger partners turned to everypony and they all approached and came closer towards Randall and Flurry Heart, who hugged Randall fearfully as the five animals approached them and eventually stopped right in of them.

Princess Cadance looked terrified as she saw the five animals standing right in front of her baby daughter, who hugged Randall in fear as they lowered down their heads to them, and she cried out "Please, don't eat my daughter!", and she covered her face with her hooves.

However, instead of hearing her daughter screaming to death, Cadance heard her baby daughter, Flurry Heart, giggling and when she looked again at the animals, she saw Indoraptor gently nuzzling Flurry Heart's face.

Then, Indoraptor slowly approached Cadance, and then she lowered down and she placed Flurry Heart right in front of her, before slowly turning tail and walking back to her four larger partners.

Then, Princess Cadance approached Randall and then she asked him "Who are those creatures?", and Randall began to introduce the five saviors to her as well as to everyone else "I want you all to meet my friends; Indoraptor, T-rex, Indominus, Spinosaurus and Woolly mammoth!", and then he added "Don't worry about them, they're all very nice and friendly, and they only attack when they sense danger, and all of you can trust them, especially Indoraptor, and she's the only female out of the five of them.".

After Randall introduced the dinosaurs and the mammoth to everyone, they all began to have some fun with them, until eventually they all decided to say goodbye to the gorillas, and so everypony, every creature, the dinosaurs and the mammoth all left the Gorilla Kingdom and they all returned back to Equestria's surface.

Then, everyone departed from each other and they all returned back to the respective places where they belongs, and Randall and the five baby creatures his new family have accepted returned back with Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, Pinkie Pie and the cake twins back to Sugarcube Corner in Ponyville.

However, back at the cave, Pantheress understood that Black Rose and the other evil ponies have failed, as well as she also found out about Thylacine's death. She decided to come up with a new evil plan to make Princess Celestia to kick Randall out of Equestria and for everypony and every creature to reject him by mistake, so she can take Randall back the evil side to turn him evil so he can be finally be useful for her evil plans to destroy Equestria and turn everything into darkness.


	31. Chapter 31:Randall leaves Equestria

When morning came, Randall got another special letter from Princess Celestia; this time she wants him to have a dinner party with Twilight and with him, and this made Randall so excited to know he's going to meet her again, and this time have a dinner party with her and with Twilight.

But there's another reason why Princess Celestia wanted to see Randall - because she also wanted to see how he's going in his friendship lessons.

Randall decided to go to see her, but he also wanted to give Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle a surprise they can eat - a cake. Then, he decided to first bake and make the cake (after learning some baking lessons from Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie), and then he'll go to the royal castle to talk with Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle, and then finally he'll give them the cake to enjoy eating with him as well during the dinner party.

Randall began to make the ingredients to make the cake, but what he didn't know is that this is the chance Pantheress have been waited for, and while Randall was gone for a minute, thus living the cake's mix unguarded, Pantheress used her dark powers to put poison in the cake.

Once Randall returned to the mix, he began to put the mix in the cake mold and then he put it in the oven to bake it. Once the cake was baked, Randall decorated and coated it with vanilla, and then he put some strawberries on top of the cake to make it look perfect.

Once the cake was done, Randall decided to take the cake with him to the royal castle, but he was unaware that Pantheress have managed put poison in his cake when he left the cake's mix unguarded for a minute before he returned to put the mix in the cake mold to bake the mix into becoming the cake.

Randall went on his way to the royal castle, while back at the cave, Pantheress told the four evil ponies how she managed to put poison in Randall's cake he baked for Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia, and when they all heard that, Black Rose said "I hope Princess Celestia and her subjects will all think that he really tried to make a poisonous cake, without even knowing who really put the poison in the cake!" and then she laughed evilly.

Once Randall reached the royal castle, the guards allowed him to enter and go inside to the dining hall. Once Randall entered the dining hall, he put the cake on the table and he waited for Twilight and Celestia to come to meet him.

When evening came, Twilight and Celestia came to meet Randall, and the three sat down and they ate some dinner together during their dinner party, and Celestia asked Randall how good he is doing with his friendship lessons, and he answered and hoped that Celestia will eat from the cake he have baked for her to eat.

When Randall showed Celestia the cake he have baked for her to eat, he asked her "Would you like to take a bite from the cake I've baked for you all by myself?", and Celestia answered "Sure.", and then she took a bite out of Randall's cake.

Then, Randall asked her how his cake tastes like and he added that he baked and made the cake all by himself, and Celestia answered "This cake was so tasty! Thanks for allowing me to take a bite!", but then after a few moments later, the totally unexpected happened.

Suddenly, Princess Celestia felt something weird in her stomach, and when Randall and Twilight Sparkle looked at the bad feeling she suddenly had in her stomach, they knew something was very wrong.

Suddenly, Celestia fell down because she got poisoned, and Twilight turned to Randall and then she asked him "What's wrong with Celestia?", and Randall said "I don't know why she acts like this!", but then Celestia weakly said "Somepony, help me...my stomach feels weird..." and then she fell unconscious due to the poison's taking effect.

"Oh no! Princess Celestia!" Twilight cried out as she saw Celestia Unconscious from the poison's effect. Then, Twilight turned to look at Randall and she asked "Did you put something bad in the cake?", but Randall answered "No! I just made the cake with the same ingredients used to make all other kinds of cakes!", and then Twilight used her magic to carry Celestia into Ponyville Hospital to find out what's wrong with her.

When everypony heard about the incident, they all hoped that Celestia will be okay. In the hospital, the doctor and the nurses found out that the cake which Randall have baked for Celestia has poison inside, which this is the reason why Celestia felt weak and then fell unconscious moments after she ate from the cake - she was been poisoned.

After hearing from the doctor what was been inside the cake, Twilight turned to Randall and then she asked him "Did you put poison in the cake?", but Randall said "No! I would've never do such thing!", and then he added "Why would you think I put poison in my cake?! I didn't even knew there IS poison in my cake!".

But then, Twilight asked him "Then, who put poison in your cake?!", and Randall said "I don't even know!" and then he explained "I can only remember I just left the cake's mix unguarded for a minute, and when I returned - I saw the mix still looking okay like nothing have happened to it, before I put the mix in the mold to bake the cake!".

Then, Princess Celestia began to feel a bit better and then she opened her eyes a bit and then she asked in a weak voice "What happened? Where am I?", and then Twilight Sparkle and the doctor came to look at her and then the doctor said to her "Thanks that you're still alive!".

Then, Celestia asked the doctor "What do mean?", and then Twilight said and explained "We found out that one of ingredients in Randall's cake was poison!". This shocked Celestia immediately and she asked with a shocked expression "What?!" and then she added "It can't be true! Randall couldn't and wouldn't bake a poisonous cake on purpose, would he?", and Randall answered "Of course not! Like I said before, I don't even know who put the poison in the mix before I baked it into becoming the cake!".

However, everypony suddenly heard a male voice shouting "YOU DEFINITELY DID IT!", and when they all turned to the patient room, they saw Night Spear looking at Randall with an angry face.

Then, Night Spear stormed towards Randall, and then he pointed at him threateningly with his hoof and said "You're evil!", and this caused Twilight and Celestia to shout in unison with shocked expressions "What?!", and then Night Spear explained "I saw what you did with the cake! I can explain everything in front of her majesty!", and then he turned to Princess Celestia and he explained to her and to Twilight everything, even though what he said was actually false.

Night Spear explained "I'm was walking in Ponyville and I went past Sugarcube Corner, but then something have managed to attract and get my attention! When I looked inside through the window, I saw Randall making the mix of the cake, but then I saw him doing something I never thought he would actually do!".

Then, the evil Pegasus stallion added "I've seen Randall adding poison into the mix in purpose before he put the mix in the cake mold to bake the mix into becoming the cake, when I saw him doing this, I was about to go to tell everypony that Randall have gone mad, and that now he have become evil just like his mother, father and uncle!".

However, Randall cried "That's not even true! Your lying! I would never put poison in cakes on purpose!", but Night Spear shouted at him "Shut up, hedgehog! Don't underestimate me with your nonsense!". Then, Night Spear turned to Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia and he asked them "What do you think about this male foal? Shall he be banished from Equestria, or should he stay and cause more troubles to our world?".

At first, Twilight and Celestia were both shocked by what Night Spear have asked them about what should they do with Randall after the incident with the poisonous cake. However, once Princess Celestia was fully healed from the poison and was back at the royal castle, she called for Randall to come so she can tell him what she chose to do with him.

When Randall came to the throne room to meet her, he was shocked to see that the mane six and Princess Luna were also present, and that Princess Celestia was looking at him with a rather angry face.

Then, Princess Celestia came down from her throne and she approached Randall, but instead of stepping aback from her, he just froze in place because he didn't knew exactly how to react to seeing her angry towards him for the first time in his life.

Once Princess Celestia stopped in front of Randall she angrily said to him "I'm very disappointed in you! You're not a good pony at all! You won't be solving any friendship problems when you'll grow up! You tried to feed me with a poisonous cake! You don't deserve to be one of us!" and then she reared up onto her hinder legs and hooves, and then she threateningly pointed at Randall with her right hoof and she bellowed in the traditional Canterlot voice "BANISHMENT!".

When Randall understood he's going to be banished from Equestria, he cried out "Please, don't do this to me! I'm too young to be banished! Don't banish me because of a misunderstanding! Don't hate me on something I didn't even done!", and then he burst into tears of sadness.

However, everypony rejected his pleas and they all stared at him with angry faces as well, believing that Randall really meant to poison Celestia with his cake on purpose.

Then, Twilight Sparkle angrily shouted at Randall "From now on, you're banned from the School of Friendship!", and then Applejack angrily shouted "My sister, Apple Bloom, shouldn't come any closer to a bad foal like you!", and then Rainbow Dash angrily shouted "My sister, Scootaloo, shouldn't be a friend of you after what you've done!", and then Rarity angrily shouted "My sister, Sweetie Belle, should stay away from you for you being raised by evil ponies like the ones who adopted you!", and then Fluttershy angrily shouted "My animal friends should run away from you and stay away from you for being related to such cruel and mean ponies that wants to kill our beloved rulers!".

Randall couldn't take such mean and harsh words from the five mares, and he turned to Pinkie Pie and he begged from her to show mercy for him, but even she angrily said to him "I'm sorry, Randall, but from now on, you're no longer my brother!", and then she added "And you can forget about returning to Sugarcube Corner after what you've done! In fact, from now on, nopony wants you around anymore!".

When Randall listened to what she said, he was heartbroken. Then, Princess Luna bellowed in the traditional Canterlot voice at him with pure anger in her eyes "GO AWAY AND NEVER RETURN!", and this caused Randall to step aback from the mares, and tears began to form and roll down his eyes and he slowly started to cry as he kept walking backwards, much to his horror to know that he's no longer belongs in Equestria.

Then, Celestia shot a blast of magic at him, and Randall cowered in fear and terror as he lowered down to the floor, covered his face in his hooves and cried out for some creature to come and save him. Then, something totally unexpected happened - the last male wolf jumped in the way and took the hit from the magic blast instead, thus getting hardly zapped by the magic blast on his chest. Once Randall heard the wolf roaring in pain as he was heavily wounded by the magic blast, this caused Randall to move his hooves away from his own face and see the male wolf lying seriously injured right in front of him.

This shocked Randall at first, but then he ran to the dying male wolf, and then, the wolf suddenly spoke to him "Please, just go away, leave me here to die.", and this caused Randall to cry out "Why did you tried to save me?! Now you're going to die in my place!", but then the wolf held Randall's hoof with his paw and then he gave him a smile that still looked sinister though, but he tried to smile to him to show him he decided to sacrifice himself to save him from getting killed.

Then, the wolf said to Randall "This is no time for you to cry, you must go, run away for your life, save yourself...", and then the male wolf finally dropped with his head and body to the side and he died soon afterwards.

Then, Randall cried out loud and he hugged the dead wolf's neck and he buried his face in his gray and black fur, much to everypony's shock to know that the wolf actually protected him from Celestia's magic blast, even though it costed him his very own life.

When Princess Celestia saw what the wolf did to save Randall from death, she decided to approach Randall and once she was very close to him, she stroked his mane with her hoof, causing him to turn his attention to her.

Then, she gave him a warm smile and she said to him "I'm sorry for being too harsh on you.", but then Randall looked back at the dead wolf and said "He tried to save me, when you tried to banish me away...", and then he added "...And now, he's dead because of you...".

Then, Celestia tried to give Randall her hoof, but then he smacked her hoof away and looked at her with angry eyes, much to everypony's shock. Then, he angrily shouted at her "How dare you?! He tried to save me from getting killed by your evil magic!" and then he added "And now he's gone forever! This is all because of your stupid decision to banish me away forever!" and then he finished out loud "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!".

When Celestia heard what Randall said to her about what she have done when she killed the wolf when he tried to protect him from her magic, she tried to reason with him and she said "I'm sorry for what I did to you.", but Randall snapped at her and said "No, you're not! I'm a banished pony now! I have here no friends at all!".

Then, he said in front of everypony "I should've never left the cave and joined you! I should've stayed in the cave until I was an adult stallion, and then decides if it's good for me to leave the cave!". Then, he said "Now I see that when I was rejected by everypony, that shows me exactly what my mother tried to tell me about friendship!", and then he explained "Friendship is useless! There's nopony or any other creature in this world that I can truly trust and share my feelings with!", and this caused everypony to gasp in shock when they all heard what he said.

Then, Black Rose and her allies suddenly appeared and they stood by both of Randall's sides, and then Flame Sword said "Be surprised, mares! Our little son is now back in our side!", and BCH said "No one messes up with my little nephew!", and then Night Spear said "You threatened him to be banished forever!", and then Black Rose said "I will kill everypony that will dare to harm my one and only son!".

"You're right, I am a bad pony! And as one of you, I shall listen to everything you say! I also promise not to make any friends or trust them anymore! The only ones I can truly trust it's only all four of you!" Randall said to the four evil ponies. "Randall, please don't come back with them! It's a trap, they want to use you as apart of Pantheress' evil objectives!" Princess Luna called for him, bad Randall didn't listened to her, because since he was sentenced to be banished from Equestria, he now listens to the side of evil.

"Let's go, son! We're not belong in this cruel world! Your mother knows a world that is way better and more nicer than this one!" Flame Sword said to Randall as he placed his hoof on his back, and then Night Spear said "let's go before these cruel and heartless mares will put all five of us in jail!", and then BCH said "I'm sure these mares will dare to kill a male foal like you! This is just nothing for them to do with you!", and then Black Rose cried out for her allies "C'mon, let's go!", and everypony from her side obeyed and they all turned and ran away, with Randall is now included among them.

Princess Celestia called for her royal guards to imprison the evil ponies, and they managed to capture them all, except for one - Randall, who managed to escape as his family and allies from the evil side were put in jail.

With Randall's family in jail, he's now all alone. Randall decided to return back to the cave to inform Pantheress about the other evil ponies being captured by Princess Celestia and were put in jail.

Once Randall reached back to the cave, Pantheress greeted him for finally deciding to change his mind and returning to where he 'belongs' like a good foal. Then, Pantheress asked him "Well then, where's your family?", and Randall explained "Celestia's royal guards put them in jail, and everypony also rejected me and they just drove me away from Ponyville for good.".

Then, Randall covered his face in his hooves and he began to cry again and he said "They all banished me for something I didn't even done!", and he added "I'm no longer belongs with my own kind! Now I have nowhere to go!".

But then Pantheress said to him "You're right, it's not your fault! One day, I'm sure you'll make them regret what they have done to you!", and then she gave her left paw to Randall and she said to him "Now, come and take my paw! Together, you and I will both make sure all of these cruel and heartless ponies understand your pain!".

But then, Randall hesitated for a moment, and then he asked Pantheress "Do you really think they'll understand that they all have managed to make me one of your side?", and Pantheress answered him "Yes, of course! I'm sure that with my help, they'll all bow down to your hooves for treating you so harshly! I'm also expecting you to help me do one thing that is important to do - break into jail to save your family!".

"Do you think I'll be able to teach them a lesson?" Randall asked her, and Pantheress answered him "Of course! But, you won't be able to teach them just ONE lesson, you'll be able to teach them THOUSANDS of lessons for betraying you for nothing!".

Then, Randall finally gave his hoof to Pantheress's paw, but then, a portal that leads into another world appeared, and this was the chance Pantheress was been waiting for - she didn't really wanted to have Randall on her side, because she was willing to get rid of him for good.

Then, Pantheress grabbed Randall by the neck and then she choked him and caused him to scream "Stop it, please! What are you doing to me?!", and then Pantheress said to him "What I should've done to you in the first place!", and then she threw him into the portal, causing him to be sucked into the portal and travel into another world.

Once Randall got into another world, the portal disappeared, and he became stuck in the unfamiliar world.

The world Randall became trapped in has lots of trees, destroyed enclosures, and the animals he saw around were goats and lions. However, the true rulers of this world aren't mammals at all, which mean that the goats and the lions were both prey for the true rulers of this world - the dinosaurs.

The world Randall came into was actually the ruins of Jurassic World, with dinosaurs are roaming freely around and eating everything that moves, like goats, lions, and even other dinosaurs.

Then, a male lion came from behind Randall and he tried to ambush and kill him, and when Randall turned to the lion, he screamed and cowered in fear as he waited for the lion to maul him to death.

However, before the lion can actually kill Randall, a medium-large-sized carnivorous dinosaur that resembled Spinosaurus, but had no sail on his back at all jumped out from the side and he snatched, ripped apart and killed the male lion before he can kill Randall.

Then, the dinosaur began feasting on the lion's meat as he just ignored Randall, and when Randall looked and saw the carnivorous dinosaur, he was shocked to see how much big he is compared to the goats and the lions that are roaming at the ruins of Jurassic World.

The carnivorous dinosaur which killed and ate the lion was indeed a smaller cousin of the Spinosaurus; Baryonyx!

However, once the Baryonyx was done with the lion, he turned his head and spotted Randall, and he roared and began to run towards him, but this caused Randall to cover his face in his hooves again, and he cried "Somepony, help me!" as the Baryonyx lowered down his head and opened his jaws, preparing to kill and eat Randall.

However, before the Baryonyx can eat Randall, five other carnivorous dinosaurs came from the opposite direction and they together challenged the Baryonyx into a fight, and he agreed to fight all five of them because of his size.

Four of those carnivorous dinosaurs stood six feet tall and were all about sixteen feet long, they had skin colors and patterns that looked quite different from each other, and they all had sickle claws on their toes in their hind feet, just like Indoraptor has.

The fifth carnivorous dinosaur, who acted as their leader, was much more bigger then all of them, stood about eleven feet tall and was about twenty five feet long, he had sharp and triangular horns above his eyes, and his arms are much shorted than the ones of T-rex, and they looked definitely useless compared to his large and powerful hind legs.

These five dinosaur are respectively notable to every animals and every other dinosaur in the ruins of Jurassic World; they are Carnotaurus and Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie, the Velociraptor squad!

The five dinosaurs confronted Baryonyx, and he charged at Carnotaurus and they began biting each other in the necks, and slapping and whipping at each other with their long and powerful tails, and eventually Baryonyx almost had the upper hand, but then Blue and Delta jumped onto Baryonyx's back and they began to stab and impale him on the back of the neck with their sickle claws, directly paralyzing him by reaching to the base of his skull.

Once Baryonyx was about to fall onto his side from being paralyzed, Blue and Delta jumped off his back and ran towards Carnotaurus, and finally when he got up onto his feet, he watched as Baryonyx fell down onto his side, paralyzed and ready to be killed. Then, Carnotaurus ran towards Baryonyx and he managed to snap off his neck, thus killing Baryonyx for good.

Once Baryonyx was gone for good, Carnotaurus and the Velociraptor squad began to feast on his meat together, and when Randall looked and saw the five carnivorous dinosaurs feasting on Baryonyx, he stepped aback in fear, and he hoped he wouldn't get their attention.

However, before he can turn and run away for his life, a swarm of Compsognathus came and attacked him and they tried to eat him. When Carnotaurus and the Velociraptor squad turned their attention to the attacking Compsognathus swarm, they decided to save Randall from the threatening swarm by charging at them and chasing them away from Randall.

Once the Compsognathus swarm was gone, Randall looked at the five dinosaurs with tears rolling down his eyes as he still thought Carnotaurus and the Velociraptor squad are trying to eat him, and he screamed "Somepony, help me!" and then he covered his face in his hooves and he began to cry once more.

However, instead of attacking Randall, Carnotaurus nuzzled him on the side of the face, causing Randall to move his hooves away and look at what he's really doing to him. Randall became so surprised that Carnotaurus was as friendly as the other dinosaurs back in Equestria, but he's not the only one, because the Velociraptor squad also nuzzled him lovingly around his body without any intention of deciding to eat him.

The gentle behavior of the dinosaurs warmed his heart, and he hugged Carnotaurus on the snout as the horned theropod lowered his head down to him. Then, he turned to the four Velociraptors and he began to hug each one of them for saving his life twice.

Then, Randall said to the five dinosaurs "Thank you all for saving my life twice!", and then he asked them "What's your names?", and Blue understood that since she, her sisters and Carnotaurus couldn't talk, she went to a dirty spot and she started to write letters in the dirt.

Once Blue finished, she snarled and called for everyone to come and see what she wrote in the dirt. When Randall came to see he started to pronounce the names in the dirt one by one.

"Carnotaurus? Blue? Delta? Echo? Charlie? The Velociraptor squad?" Randall asked after pronouncing all of the words and names that were wrote in the dirt, and all the five dinosaur nodded in agreement.

Then, he began to point on each one of the dinosaurs with his hooves to tell and determine which dinosaur owns his/her name correctly. Once Randall correctly told and determined the name he should call each dinosaur respectively, Carnotaurus lowered his head down to him and he allowed Randall to climb up onto his back.

Once Randall was sitting down on Carnotaurus' back, the five dinosaurs took off and they all left the jungle together while taking Randall with them to show him their world.


	32. Chapter 32:Deinotherium's demise

Meanwhile, Pantheress was in the cave alone and she began to say "Randall was been a worthless hedgehog, and that's what he have always been like, and soon enough, Deinotherium and Paraceratherium will be ending up giving up their own lives for a great purpose as well!".

Then, Pantheress teleported to the jail cell where Black Rose and the other evil ponies were held, and she managed to use her dark powers to teleport them back to the cave, without making any of the royal guards notice her doing so as well. Once they're all back at the cave, Black Rose asked her "Where's my son?", and Pantheress lied to her and said "He ran away from Equestria and he'll never return!", and then she added "And soon enough, Deinotherium and Paraceratherium will join him as well!".

However, Black Rose didn't even cared if what Pantheress have said to her was true or not, and she said to her back "Who needs him anyway, he's useless, and now, nopony and no other creature loves him anymore!" and then she added "Now that he was rejected and banished away, he'll have to care for himself, but I bet he's already dead by now!".

Meanwhile, in Jurassic World ruins on the island known as Isla Nublar, Randall is having fun learning about the world he reached to, and he's also very happy to meet his new dinosaur friends - Carnotaurus and the Velociraptor squad.

However, none of them knows what kind of threat is ahead of them all - a volcanic eruption that will destroy Isla Nublar, and this will also kill most or all of the dinosaurs.

Randall enjoyed being with Carnotaurus and with the velociraptor squad, and they also liked him as a friend, and they also saved from many dangers, like lions and other dangerous dinosaurs that tried to either kill or eat him.

Meanwhile, the mane six are searching for Randall, because Celestia asked them to find and bring him back to the royal castle to reason with him, and to apologize to him for banishing him by mistake.

They tried to find him, but they didn't found any traces of him, and no hoof prints from him were found as well. Eventually, they found out that Randall was no longer in Equestria, much to their shock to know he's gone into another world, probably because he believed he should stay away from Equestria for the crime he thought he have actually done.

Twilight Sparkle decided to use her magic to create a portal will lead them into another world, and the mane six believed that Randall might've been living there. However, before they can go into the portal, they are accompanied by a group of uninvited guests - the baby six (Yellow Beak, Lizzie, Browny, Vicky, Sea Flower and Momo).

Then, Princess Cadance and Indoraptor also came to them as well, with Flurry Heart was riding on Indoraptor's back. Twilight asked her sister-in-law "Cadance, what are you doing here?" and then she added "And why did you brought little Flurry and Indoraptor with you?", and Cadance answered "Because since I've heard about Randall's mistake with the poisonous cake, I thought something might be very wrong, because my baby daughter knew that Randall will never bake and/or give a poisonous cake to anypony.", and Indoraptor nodded in agreement as she also believed that Randall isn't the one who put the poison in the cake he gave to Princess Celestia.

Suddenly, they all heard a filly calling "We're coming too!", and they all turned to see Bianca with the CMC by her sides. Then, Apple Bloom said "We want to join you!", and Sweetie Belle added "We want to get Randall back to see if he's really the one who put poison in the cake or not!", and Scootaloo added "We must find him and tell him the truth!".

"Fine, you're in!" Twilight said to the fillies, and then everyone were about to enter the portal, but then Pantheress appeared and stopped them by blocking their path to the portal and then she said "You fools! Don't go to this portal, and don't bother get the worthless hedgehog back from there! By the way, I'm sure he's already dead by now!".

"He's not!" Bianca cried as she approached Pantheress with tears of sadness and rage began to form in her eyes. "I'm sure he's still alive, and we're going to the portal to find him in another world!" Bianca said with anger snarling behind her teary eyes.

"Get out of our way, or I'll beat you up really hard that you'll be sorry for underestimating us all!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew towards Pantheress, with Applejack following her below and was also approaching Pantheress and then she said "Move out of the way and let us go into the portal!", but Pantheress shouted at them and at everyone else "SILENCE!".

Then, Pantheress shot a dark beam at everyone, thus forcing them all to run away and then Pantheress closed the portal and she said "Next time they'll disobey me, I'll be making sure that their rulers will all die!".

Meanwhile, on the Jurassic World island, Isla Nublar, the active volcano was about to explode, erupt and destroy the island within twenty four hours. Randall and his new dinosaur friends still don't know about the upcoming threat, but Carnotaurus began to sense that something really dangerous is going to destroy the island, but he still doesn't knows what it really is.

Back at the cave, Pantheress began to pray for the powers of silence, darkness and emptiness and she said "O'silence, O'emptiness, obey me! Make your aligens with the almighty Black Tigress! The one who shall take over all of Equestria is not some near-horned primitive rhinoceros like Paraceratherium, with his ambitious behaviors and his obsession to have the worthless hedgehog as his son! But someone like the almighty Black Tigress can actually help returning Equestria into a dark void!".

However, Deinotherium spied on her and he became unpleasant and enraged by Pantheress's words. Then she continued "Oh, foolish Paraceratherium! You shall help bring chaotic silence and barren emptiness to this cursed world, and then the one and only comes - the Black Tigress! Come to Equestria and destroy everything from this world, like all the living, so only darkness and emptiness prevails everywhere!".

When Pantheress finished her words, Deinotherium managed to sneak away from the cave and he began to walk towards Ponyville, and he said to himself " _Just as I thought! She's been using my best friend, Paraceratherium, all along! Curse you, Pantheress!_ ".

Once he reached the Ponyville, he started to walk through the town to get to the royal castle, and he managed to sneak in when the royal guards aren't looking, and every time a royal guard nearly spotted him, he managed to pretend to be a giant rock, so he wouldn't be attacked by any of the royal guards.

However, what he didn't knew is that only one pony in the royal castle was been awake, though it's not Princess Luna - Flurry Heart. The baby Alicorn filly was been awake and she began to wonder around in the royal castle after Princess Cadance and Shining Armor decided to stay until they and everyone else will try to find a way to get Randall back.

When Flurry Heart spotted Deinotherium, she decided to follow him and see what is he doing in the royal castle. Eventually, she ended up following Deinotherium into the dungeon below the royal castle, where the jail to which Black Rose and the other evil ponies were taken into was located.

Then, Deinotherium began to say "I need to find a way to make a portal into another world! Randall was there and I must warm him and tell him the truth about Pantheress! She's been using my friend, Paraceratherium, all along, and she also plans to destroy all of Equestria!".

When Flurry Heart heard what he said, she came out of hide and she flew up and she moved to his face to look at him in an eye contact. At first Deinotherium was shocked by her presence, but then, he picked her with his trunk and he asked her "Can you please help me with your magic?", and he added "I need you to help me to create a portal into another world! The reward I'll give you is that you can help me and join me when we'll search for Randall together!".

At first, Flurry Heart didn't knew if she should trust Deinotherium or not, but then she decided willingly to help him out with his plans to go into Isla Nublar of Jurassic World, which was located in the other world to which Pantheress threw Randall into.

Then, deinotherium let go of Flurry heart, and she began to use her magic to make a portal which leads to Isla Nublar of Jurassic World, to the another world which Randall was currently living in.

Once the portal between worlds was complete and open, Deinotherium turned to Flurry Heart and he said to her "Thank you for making that portal!" and he added "And now, we need to go there, find Randall and bring him back to Equestria!", and he continued "He needs to know about the threat that is going to destroy Equestria, and we are only ones that are able to go and fetch him back right now!".

Then, he said to Flurry Heart "Let's go!", but then they both heard a familiar evil female voice calling for Deinotherium, causing him and Flurry Heart to turn and see Pantheress, and when they saw her presence, Flurry Heart recognized her and she cowered in fear and she hugged Deinotherium's left hind leg, while he looked at her with shock and horror in his eyes, and then he said "Pantheress!".

Then, Pantheress said to Deinotherium "I'm ordering you to stay away from this portal right now!", and then she added "And I also want you to kill that baby Alicorn filly as well!", and then she demanded "Dispose of her!", but Deinotherium angrily said to her back "I won't listen to you! You can't order me to decide to do anything!" and then he added, "I'll just talk with my friend, Paraceratherium, first, and then I'll decide what's best!".

However, Pantheress said to him "Black Tigress, the one and only ruler of all of Equestria, is giving you this order!", and then she added "Defying Black Tigress will result in your total destruction! Defying Black Tigress means death!" and she managed to scare Flurry Heart even more with her threatening words, which also caused Deinotherium to grow angrier at Pantheress.

Then, Deinotherium angrily said to Pantheress "I spied on you and I also heard you referring to her once before!", and then he asked her with angry eyes "Now, tell me who exactly IS that Black Tigress?!", and Pantheress answered "She's a supreme goddess, who is intense to restore glorious silence and barren emptiness to this world!", and she added "In time, she will come and eliminate every one of you filthy creatures!", and her words caused Deinotherium to become shocked and horrified.

Then, he asked Pantheress with shock and horror in his eyes "What kind of creature are you really?!", but Pantheress didn't answered for a minute, before she finally spoke up and said "It is not yet the time for me to reveal that kind of information!" and then she blasted dark energy at Deinotherium and Flurry Heart, causing them both scream in pain as some of the dark energy injured them seriously.

Deinotherium screamed out loud at Pantheress "Pantheress! How dare you?!", but she said back to him "You shall perish without telling anyone what you've seen!", but Deinotherium eventually managed to resist her dark energy blasts, and he managed to push Pantheress out of the way, before he jumped with Flurry Heart into the portal, and then the portal closed behind them, thus preventing Pantheress from killing them.

When Pantheress saw how she failed to kill Deinotherium and Flurry Heart, she said "They both managed to get away, but it doesn't matter, because I know exactly where they're going!", and then she laughed evilly, before she teleported back to the cave to inform Paraceratherium and the evil ponies about Deinotherium's 'betrayal'.

Meanwhile, Deinotherium and Flurry Heart managed to reach Isla Nublar of Jurassic World, but they're both got injured by Pantheress. Though, this is surprising to tell that they still traveled on Isla Nublar and wandered everywhere on the island in search for Randall, until they finally found him the next morning, sleeping with Carnotaurus and with the Velociraptor squad.

Once they all woke up, Randall was shocked to see Deinotherium with Flurry Heart riding on his back and then he asked in shock "What's going on here?!", and Deinotherium answered "It's okay, Randall, don't be angry, because we didn't came here to slaughter you for the incident with the poisonous cake." and then added and explained the truth "Actually, that baby Alicorn filly and I decided to come to this world to bring you back to Equestria, but there's another reason we want you to come back - we discovered the truth about Pantheress!".

"WHAT?!" Randall shouted out loud in shock, and then he asked "So, this mean I'm innocent?!", and Deinotherium answered "Yes, exactly! I bet that it was Pantheress who put that poison in the cake you gave to Princess Celestia to eat!", and then he added "She also wants to destroy Equestria, and she knows about a supreme and almighty goddess whose name is Black Tigress, and she'll come and destroy every one of us around all of Equestria!".

At first, Randall didn't knew what to say, but then he agreed to come back with Flurry Heart and Deinotherium, but he also asked Carnotaurus and the Velociraptor squad to come with them as well, because they might need their help to stop Pantheress, and the dinosaurs all nodded in agreement and they're all about to go, but then, the volcano of Isla Nublar finally erupted, and lava began to flow jump and flow out from the top of the volcano and destroy everything in its path, killing lots of vegetation, goats, lions and lots of dinosaurs.

Randall and his allies knew that they don't have much time, and their only way out is to make another portal that will lead them all back to Equestria. Then, they turned and saw the remaining goats, lions and dinosaurs running together in a stampede towards them, so they all had to run for their own lives.

Eventually, they all went into separated ways; Randall, Flurry Heart, Carnotaurus and the Velociraptor squad all ran into one direction, while Deinotherium went into another alone, thus getting separated from the rest of the group, and this is also due to the stampede.

Eventually, Deinotherium got stuck hanging onto the edge of a cliff after being pushed by large herbivorous dinosaurs over the cliff, caused him to hang between life and death. When the stampede was over, Deinotherium still hanged onto the cliff and he cried out "Randall! Help me!", and when Randall, Flurry Heart, Carnotaurus and the Velociraptor squad heard his calls for help, they all rushed to help him immediately.

In midway, another portal that leads to Jurassic World appeared, and then, the mane six, Princess Cadance, the CMC, the baby six, Bianca and Indoraptor all came through the portal and they finally met up with Randall and with his new companions, whom are now trying to save Deinotherium from falling to him death.

Deinotherium cried "Please, help me! I'm gonna fall!", and when Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance came, they used their magic to try to grip on Deinotherium and pull him back up, and with the help of all the others, they all managed to save Deinotherium's life, thus allowing him to redeem himself to the good side and to finally betray the side of evil.

However, as the volcanic eruption continued, another portal to Jurassic World appeared and then Black Rose, Flame Sword, BCH, Night Spear and Paraceratherium all came out of the portal and they faced the ponies, the non-ponies, the dinosaurs and Deinotherium.

Randall and the others began to fight the four evil ponies, while Deinotherium desperately tried to approach Paraceratherium to tell him the truth about Pantheress. When Deinotherium finally managed to reach Paraceratherium, the near-horned primitive rhinoceros asked him "Deinotherium, why did you betrayed me?", but Deinotherium answered to him "I've done no such thing!" and then he added and explained "My friend, Pantheress was been deceiving us and using us all along!".

However, Paraceratherium didn't believed him and he said "Stop talking nonsense! You're wrong! If anyone dares to interfere with my plan to roam Equestria, I-", but then Deinotherium cut him in mid-sentence and he explained "My friend! Pantheress is the one who came up with this plan, not you! She's just using you!" and then he added "Try to remember; was this really what you and I we're really wanting to achieve? What we're trying to accomplish? What we're fighting for? MY FRIEND!", and this caused Paraceratherium to finally show mercy to him.

Then, Twilight Sparkle approached the two and she said to Paraceratherium "Paraceratherium, please! You need to listen to your best friend, Deinotherium!", and then Princess Cadance joined and added "He knows something about Equestria that you're still unaware of! Please, listen to what he has to say! He's also trying to tell you the truth about Pantheress!", and Paraceratherium turned and said to them "Okay, fine then!", and then he turned back to Deinotherium and he asked him "Deinotherium, what's happening in Equestria?", and Deinotherium answered "It's Pantheress, my friend!".

However, as he tried to explain the truth to his friend, Deinotherium is shot by a couple of blasts of dark energy, and he screamed in pain and everypony turned to him and they all cried in unison "NOOOOOOOOO!", and Paraceratherium looked shocked and horrified at his injured friend, and then he called out for him "Deinotherium, no!", but when he turned around, he saw Pantheress, before he called her name with shock in his eyes.

Then, Pantheress said to Paraceratherium in front of everyone "Deinotherium have betrayed us all! I'm just sparing you from having to do the unpleasant task of having to execute your best friend!".

At first, Paraceratherium was shocked by Pantheress's words, but then Deinotherium desperately tried to get back up on his feet and he began to explain the truth to Paraceratherium.

"Paraceratherium, Pantheress...she wants to destroy...all of Equestria! Her true goal is-", but then Pantheress cut Deinotherium in mid-sentence and she shouted "ENOUGH! DIE!" and she was about to blast a third blast of dark energy at him.

Paraceratherium begged her to stop, but she didn't listened to him and she managed to shot the dark energy blast past Paraceratherium, and it hit and directly blasted Deinotherium and he screamed in agonizing pain, and everyone shouted "Deinotherium, no!", but it was too late, and Deinotherium died from the dark energy blast.

Then, Paraceratherium shouted out loud Deinotherium's name as he saw his friend lying down dead from his mortal wounds Pantheress have given him. Then, Pantheress said "Foolish male proboscidean! He allowed himself to be tricked into spouting nonsense by those filthy creatures!".

Then, she turned to the evil ponies and the shocked Paraceratherium and she added "Come, evil ponies and Paraceratherium! We will settle our score with those filthy creatures another day!", and then she teleported herself back to Equestria, and shortly afterwards, Flame Sword managed to use his magic to teleport himself and his allies back to Equestria as well, while only Paraceratherium remained behind.

Then, everyone approached and crowded around Deinotherium and they all mourned his death, and then Carnotaurus growled smoothly like if he was trying to say " _I'm sorry, everyone, I just couldn't protect him in time_.", and then everyone began to shed tears around Deinotherium's dead body.

However, shortly afterwards, Paraceratherium also approached Deinotherium, and when he came closer, everyone moved out of the way to allow him to express his sad feelings too.

Then, Paraceratherium said softly Deinotherium's name before he lowered down and nuzzled his dead friend, but after a while, he lifted his neck and head back up and he said Pantheress's name with rage burning in his eyes, before he turned away and left through a portal back to Equestria.

Then, everyone also decided to go through the portal back to Equestria, thus leaving Deinotherium's dead body to rest in peace on the now destroyed Isla Nublar.

Back in Equestria, Randall went with everyone to the royal castle to explain and tell the truth that Pantheress was the one who put poison in his cake as apart of her plan to get rid of him, and then he also introduced Carnotaurus and the Velociraptor squad.

Once everything's understood, Princess Celestia called for all the other rulers and leaders of Equestria to meet her in the royal castle to hatch a plan together to destroy Pantheress, who was indeed Black Tigress, to prevent Equestria from being destroyed.

With randall is now beloved once again, he's happy that everypony loves him back, but he also knew that Pantheress must be destroyed first, and then he can live properly without being threatened by the forces of evil.


	33. Chapter 33:Paraceratherium's demise

Back at the cave, Pantheress said to Paraceratherium "The time has finally come!", but Paraceratherium was still angry at her for killing Deinotherium, and he said back to her "I cannot forgive you for your actions! You deliberately disobeyed me! Not to mention, you tried and did killed my friend, Deinotherium, without any good reason at all!".

Then, Pantheress said to him "Paraceratherium, have you forgotten that you and your friends wanted for so long time to conquer Equestria? you can't let this plans of revenge to slip away because of friend's tragic death!", and she added and explained "So, what am I trying to say is that I'm just doing you favors to help you eliminate everypony and every other creature that stands in your way for making Equestria your new home!".

"You're right, you did tried to help me before to get my revenge on everypony and every creature in Equestria, and I appreciate what you've done!", but then he added with a grumpy expression on his face "But don't you think that I've forgotten, or that I'm forgiving you for what you have done! Once Equestria is my new home, I'll question you about why did you killed Deinotherium without my permission!", and then he walked away, and Pantheress answered him "Yes, of course!".

However, once Paraceratherium is far away from earshot, Pantheress said "Well, I'll obey your orders and will do whatever you say, if you're still ALIVE, Paraceratherium!", and then she laughed evilly, meaning by what she said that Paraceratherium will eventually die as well.

Meanwhile, back at the royal castle, everypony and every creature joined forces with one another and they tried to hatch a plan to destroy Pantheress before she's able to destroy all of Equestria.

However, while they're all thinking about a perfect plan, they didn't noticed that Randall is missing. When Pinkie Pie noticed that Randall have disappeared, she and her friends, alongside the CMC all decided to go and search for him.

Randall was been walking in the Everfree Forest all by himself, but then he was captured and he was taken back to the cave by Paraceratherium, who foal-napped him to make him his son.

Back at the cave, Paraceratherium managed to keep Randall for himself and he said to him "Randall, soon your one and only family member you'll love with be me!", and then he used a stare which was much overwhelming than Fluttershy's stare, because his stare was capable of hypnotizing his opponents.

Then, Paraceratherium said to Randall, whom he managed to hypnotize with his stare "Now, Randall, hug my foreleg and accept me as your father!", but then a single tear rolled down from his left eye and he weakly said "Mother...father...", and when Paraceratherium noticed that Randall is weakly calling to his late biological parents, he became angry and he kicked Randall in the face with his right foreleg and foot, causing him to fall to the ground, and after a few moments he recovered and he got back up on his feet, and he wasn't hypnotized.

Then, Paraceratherium approached Randall and he stepped on him and he pinned him down with his left foreleg and foot and he shouted at him "Obey me now, Randall! Obey me and be my son!".

However, this only made Randall angry at him and then he said to him "Paraceratherium, you may have been able to capture me, but there is no way for you to capture and take away my love for my family away from me!".

However, Paraceratherium said to him "Stop talking nonsense! As long as I have you as my captive, I can make you my son, BY FORCE!", and then he used his hypnotizing stare again to force Randall to be his son.

However, Randall desperately closed his eyes and he said to Paraceratherium "Please, stop doing this!", but Paraceratherium didn't listened to him and instead, he said "Randall, look into my eyes!", but Randall tried to resist to the hypnotizing stare, and then he said to Paraceratherium "Please, listen to me! Don't you see you cannot force anyone to be your son or daughter through hypnotizing them? You'll never find true family love that way!".

However, Paraceratherium rejected his words and he said to him back "There's no such thing as true or false love, it's all about power!", and when he managed to hypnotize Randall again, he said to the young Earth pony foal "Randall, be my son, and love only me as your father!".

Then, Randall was about to hug Paraceratherium's foreleg, but then he remembered in his mind all of his friends who loved him so much, and this managed to help Randall break free from Paraceratherium's hypnotizing stare once again, and he looked at the near-horned primitive rhinoceros with angry eyes.

When Paraceratherium saw how immune Randall became against his hypnotizing stare, he stopped and said with shock in his eyes "Impossible! How come my spell isn't working on you?!", and Randall said to Paraceratherium "Please, stop this foolishness! Power alone can never make anyone love you! Can't you just see that?", but Paraceratherium said to him "I'll capture and take away innocent little foals and other little creatures to be mine! Otherwise, I'll have no successors or future!".

Randall asked Paraceratherium "Why you're using your powers only for destruction? Can't you just accept living with everypony and every creature in peace and harmony?", but Paraceratherium explained "But I'm the leader of the prehistoric mammals of evilness! There's no way for me and for my clan to co-exist with all of you!", but Randall said to him and explained "No, that not even true! Short-faced bear have managed to redeem himself to the good side after I bandaged his injuries that he received when the wolves attacked him, and he even learned from me about friendship, and he truly liked this before Megatherium injured him, and then Pantheress came and killed him for learning about friendship!".

However, Paraceratherium said to him "But Pantheress said-", but then he cut himself in mid-sentence as he became shocked and he gasped in realization, thus he learned that he finally found out who's really telling him the truth.

Then he asked "I wonder, could it be that Pantheress was been lying to us all along?", and Randall nodded in agreement and said to him "Yes, that's right! That's the real reason why she killed your friend! Deinotherium was only trying to warn you about Pantheress's betrayal and deception!", and this caused Paraceratherium to gasp again in realization as he remembered what Deinotherium tried to say to him before Pantheress killed him.

Then, Paraceratherium said "Pantheress is-" and then added "I just simply can't believe this, but...", and when he looked into Randall's eyes, he said to him "Those eyes of yours...they can only belong to someone who really tells the truth!", and then he approached Randall, lowered down his neck and head to him and he said to the young Earth pony foal "Randall, I'm sorry I misjudged you and misunderstood you! I should've listened to you in the first place, because you're telling me the truth!".

However, Pantheress came out nowhere and then she said Paraceratherium's name, thus getting the attention of both Randall and him, and then Paraceratherium said to Pantheress her name as he looked at her with shocked eyes.

Then, Pantheress said to Paraceratherium "That filthy, worthless hedgehog is in our way, and he's trying to prevent us from achieving our goals!", and then she ordered "He must be disposed of!", but this made Paraceratherium angry and he defended Randall and then he shouted at her "No! I don't take any orders from you! You lied to all of us! Stay out of this!".

However, Pantheress said to Paraceratherium "I have no more use in a foolish, near-horned primitive rhinoceros like you who believes in the words of some silly foal!", and this caused Randall to cower away from the insult, while Paraceratherium stood in front of her and he asked with rage burning in his eyes "What's that?! What did you just said?!".

Then, Pantheress revealed herself in front of Paraceratherium and she said "I'm the almighty goddess, Black Tigress, and I want to destroy this cursed world and turn everything into darkness!", and she added "As for you, you're no longer needed! BE GONE!", and then she released her dark energy on him to blast him and kill him for outgrowing his usefulness to her.

Paraceratherium managed to dodge her dark energy blasts and he angrily shouted to her "Finally I see your true colors! If you think you can kill the leader of the prehistoric mammals so easily, give it your best shot!", as he ran towards her and he charged at her, but Pantheress managed to move out of the way in time.

"I'M PLANNING TO DESTROY THIS WORLD AND TURN IT INTO A DARK VOID! THIS IS WHAT I AM, BLACK TIGRESS, DESIRE!" Pantheress shouted and roared out loud as she continued to fight Paraceratherium.

"Black Tigress?" Randall asked as he watched Pantheress and Paraceratherium fighting each other. "Turning Equestria into a dark void?!" Paraceratherium asked with shock and anger in his eyes, and Pantheress laughed evilly, and then he continued and said to her "Is that what you intend to do?! I won't let you do it!", and then he charged at her.

Then, Pantheress came to Randall and she shot a dark energy blast at him and she said to him "Hedgehog, you must die as well!", but Randall wasn't able to move in time. However, when the dark blast of energy hit, Pantheress laughed evilly and out loud, thus revealing her head and face to be a tiger skull.

However, Paraceratherium got in the way and saved Randall's life, but he got himself impaled by the dark energy blast, and Randall cried out his name, but Paraceratherium managed to stand up and look right at Pantheress with anger burning in his eyes.

"So, you're still have the strength to stand up! Well then, you'll die together with the worthless hedgehog!", and she was about to attack Paraceratherium and Randall together at the same time, but Paraceratherium said to her "Don't underestimate me!", and then he jumped on her and he managed to smash her under his weight, causing her shriek in pain as he managed to shatter her for legs and paws and destroy her cloak, thus seemingly killing her.

However, Paraceratherium was mortally wounded by the dark energy blast that impaled him, and he soon fell down to the ground. Randall ran to him and stood by his side and he cried "Paraceratherium, hold on!", but Paraceratherium said to him "Randall, I'm sorry.".

"It appears that I was wrong about some things.", "I truly believed that Equestria was my clan's only way to survive in a beautiful world, and I was willing to give up my life to make it happen." Paraceratherium explained to Randall, and then he added "But I became so totally obsessed with my mission, I couldn't see through Pantheress's deception - and so, I allowed countless lives to be sacrificed, and I guess I simply forgotten what it means to be good.".

However, Randall said to him "No, you haven't forgotten the meaning of being good! After all, you just jumped in the way and saved my life!", and then he explained "Now that you the truth, you won't be doing those mistakes again!", but Paraceratherium answered to him "You're right, but unfortunately, it's too late for me now.".

Randall cried to him "Please, don't say that!", and Paraceratherium said to him "I'm glad to hear that you managed to teach Short-faced bear about friendship, and the fact that you and your friends tried to help Deinotherium and I reason with one another to learn the truth about Pantheress, makes me feel that we might've been actually been able to all live in peace and harmony.".

Then, tears of sadness formed in Randall's eyes, and Paraceratherium touched and gently wiped them off from the male foal's eyes and he asked him "These tears of sadness are for me?", and Randall said "Yes.".

Then, Paraceratherium said to Randall "You, everypony and every creature shall be the ones that deserve to live in Equestria.", and then he revealed and added "Please look out for my banished clan ex-member, Woolly mammoth, whom are now living peacefully with the dinosaurs.", and Randall with tears forming and rolling down his eyes answered him "Yes, I will!", and Paraceratherium said to him "Thank you.", and then he said and finished "Randall, my son...", and then his head fell onto the side and he died from his injuries.

Randall cried for Paraceratherium, but since he was already dead, he couldn't answer him back. Then, Randall left the cave while still mourning Paraceratherium, but after he left the cave, a giant monster began to form, and it destroyed the cave as well as Paraceratherium's dead body.

The giant monster looked like a tiger, it had a dark brown fur, black stripes, green eyes, and it was three times the size of an adult dragon. This monster was the goddess that wants to destroy all of Equestria - Black Tigress!


	34. Chapter 34:the great battle

Black Tigress have finally managed to transform to her true form and she have her intentions to destroy all of Equestria. Meanwhile, Randall was still mourning over Paraceratherium's death, but then, everypony found him, and thus they managed to make him happy again, but this isn't going to last for very long.

Then, they all heard an evil laughter, and then they the giant, tiger-like monster coming towards them with an evil smile across her face. Everypony screamed and they all ran away, but Black Tigress gave a pursuit after them, and thus, they accidentally led her into and through Ponyville, and then into the royal castle.

When everypony and every creature finally agreed on their plan together, it was already too late. Then, everyone heard an evil laughter and they all turned and saw Randall and his friends all running towards them, with Black Tigress chasing after them close behind.

Then, Black Tigress managed to seperate Randall from the rest of the group and she managed to grab and taking with her front paw. Then, she evilly said to Randall "Now, you'll never escape from me again, hedgehog!" and she added "And this is what happens when you disobey your one and only teacher, and as well the one and only ruler of all of Equestria - BLACK TIGRESS!", and she laughed evilly as she began to smash Randall in her paw in an attempt to kill him.

Randall screamed in pain and he cried "Help me! I can't breath!", and Princess Celestia flew up into the air and then she blasted her magic at Black Tigress' paw, causing her to shriek in pain and let go of Randall, causing him to fall towards the ground, but Twilight Sparkle managed to save him with her magic before he can strike the ground and get injured or even killed.

Then, Pantheress said to everypony and every creature "You're all to late! I'm Black Tigress, the one and only ruler of all of Equestria! I'm here to destroy everyone of you, and the worthless hedgehog will be the one to die very last out of all of you!", and then she laughed evilly at everyone.

However, Randall cried out at her "Stop calling me a hedgehog! My name is Randall, and I'm an Earth pony! Stop calling me in a such unflattering insult just because of my spiked mane and tail style!", and then Princess Luna joined and added "He's right! You shall NOT insult Randall with this old and unflattering insult! And besides, he's just a male foal! He have done nothing to you before, and he has nothing more to do with you monster!".

However, Pantheress laughed her away and then she said "Who even cares for him?! He tried to feed Princess Celestia with a poisonous cake! He must be banished for this crime!", however, Indoraptor came forwards as well and she defended Randall by snarling angrily and the black and monstrous tiger.

Then, Princess Cadance joined and angrily said to Black Tigress "No, Randall was innocent! YOU are the one who put poison in his cake to make Celestia sick! Randall would've never bake poisonous cakes without even knowing that there IS poison inside them! We won't let you harm him anymore, and you cannot fool us into banishing him again!".

"ENOUGH!" Pantheress shouted at everyone, and then she demanded "Move this foal towards me now so I can dispose of that light green piece of garbage right in front of you!", however, Twilight Sparkle angrily said to her "I won't let you kill our student! YOU are one that must be destroyed for fooling us all into believing Randall tried to poison Celestia on purpose!", but Pantheress said to her "And he really DID so!".

Then, she said to everyone "Tomorrow, I'll have a fight with those dinosaurs and mammoth! I they win, Equestria will continue to exist! But if I win, I'll destroy them and all of you along with this cursed world!", and then she laughed evilly and then she turned tail and ran away towards the Everfree Forest.

Once Black Tigress was gone, everyone looked in shock, and the dinosaurs and the mammoth knew exactly that if they'll fail, everyone will die. When everyone departed and they all went to their respective places, the dinosaurs and the mammoth all went into the Everfree Forest and they all began to train and prepare themselves for the great battle that was going to occur and happen tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Randall was sitting down on his bed in Sugarcube Corner, and he was sad and worried about what will happen to the dinosaurs and the mammoth. However, Pinkie Pie understood him and she tried to comfort him and she told him that they're all going to be alright, and she also hoped that they'll all win in the great battle against Black Tigress.

When the next morning came, Black Tigress took everyone to the battlefield she have chose to do the fight on - a clear ground with no grass or plants, and with a cliff leading down to a deep canyon on the end of one of the sides.

Once everypony and every creature stepped away to give a lot of room, and then, they all sat and watched from a bit far away position as T-rex, Indominus, Spinosaurus and Woolly mammoth all came forward and they were all ready together to fight Black Tigress, and she readied herself to begin the battle with the dinosaurs and the mammoth.

Indominus and Spinosaurus started the battle by running towards Black Tigress, and then Indominus jumped up and he bitten Black Tigresses on her foreleg and paw, leaving there a cut. Then, Spinosaurus ran and climbed onto Black Tigress' right paw and he began biting her on her toe and claw, causing her to scream in pain as he managed eventually to remove one of her claws, much to everyone's amazement.

Then, T-rex and Woolly mammoth joined the fight by running towards Black Tigress and they too started to fight her. T-rex climbed up and jumped up and bit Black Tigress on the shoulder, causing her to scream in pain, and she tried to shake T-rex off her own shoulder, but Woolly mammoth managed to use his giant tusks to stab and impale Black Tigress and the right hind paw, causing her to scream in pain some more as she still tried to shake T-rex off her back and shoulder.

Then, Spinosaurus ran and bitten Black Tigress on the left hind paw, causing her to turn her attention to him and then she tried to swipe at him and kill him with her front right paw, but Woolly mammoth and Indominus jumped together and they bitten and impaled Black Tigress' paw with their tusks and teeth, causing her to shriek in pain as she tried to get them off herself.

Randall began to call for them "You all show her! Teach her not to underestimate anypony and any creature for who they are!", and his words actually gave the dinosaurs and the mammoth the more strength they all needed.

Then, T-rex went down from Black Tigress' back and he managed to bite her directly in the left eye, causing her to scream out loud in pain as she shook her head from side to side as blood began to form and flow down her left eye.

Then, she shouted "Don't underestimate me, fools!", and then she jumped and managed to pin Woolly mammoth down under her left paw, causing him to roar in pain as her claws started to cut into his flesh.

However, before Black Tigress can kill Woolly mammoth, T-rex jumped on her and her bite her in the paw, thus crushing her leg bone a bit, but this was still enough painful for her to feel, and she turned to attack T-rex instead, thus letting go of Woolly mammoth.

Then, Spinosaurus climbed up and jumped up and then he bit on Black Tigress' right ear and he torn it off place, causing her blood to flow out from the cut that was used to be her right ear. Then, Indominus jumped up in the air and he managed to slice at Black Tigress' nose, thus bleeding her some more.

Then, Woolly mammoth got up on his feet and he managed to run towards Black Tigress and he went until he stopped below a perfect position to attack her, below the stomach. When T-rex joined him, the two jumped up in the air and they managed to bite and impale Black Tigress on the stomach, and eventually they caused blood to flow out from holes they poked and made on her stomach with their tusks and teeth.

Black Tigress said to the dinosaurs and the mammoth "How dare you?!", and they all roared angrily at her, and they were about to fight her some more. Then, T-rex, Woolly mammoth, Indominus and Spinosaurus all ran towards her again, and then they all jumped together and they climbed and then they all bitten and impaled Black Tigress' left foreleg.

Eventually, by joining forces, the dinosaurs and the mammoth were all able to cut and remove Black Tigress' entire left foreleg off place, causing her to scream and shriek in pain as her blood flew out rapidly through the cut left on the left side of her body.

Randall cried for the dinosaurs and the mammoth "Yes! Continue to fight her! I know you all can defeat her! You're getting very close!", and his words touched the four and they gave them the more strength they needed again.

Then, Woolly mammoth and Indominus jumped up together and they managed to slice and cut into Black Tigress' right eye, causing her shriek in pain as they managed to blind her entirely, and then they managed to cause her to lose her footing and fall, thus giving them the advantage to destroy her.

Then, Woolly mammoth ran towards Black Tigress again and then he climbed and jumped up onto her head and then he impaled her through the skull repeatedly with his giant tusks, and then he's joined by his dinosaur friends, and they climbed up onto Black Tigress' head as well and they started to bite into her broken skull, thus in an attempt to damage and harm as well as destroy her brain to kill her instantly.

T-rex went alone to Black Tigress' neck and he began to bite directly at the end of the neck and spine, thus biting Black Tigress at the base of the skull, and paralyzing her instantly, thus allowing his friends to finally finish her off.

Once the dinosaurs and the mammoth all managed to damage and destroy Black Tigress' brain, she seemingly died from her wounds. Then, T-rex, Indominus, Spinosaurus and Woolly mammoth all jumped off Black Tigress' dead body and they all ran back to everyone, who cheered up and congratulated all four of them for defeating Black Tigress.

However, everyone's joy, happiness and victory were all short-lived when Black Tigress revived herself, and all of her injuries disappeared, and she became alive once again, thus scaring everyone.

Then, she used her tail to grab and strangle Randall to death and she evilly said "Give me your life, hedgehog! Those filthy dinosaurs and mammoth couldn't defeat me at all!", but Randall cried "How did you came back? We all saw you getting killed!", and Pantheress explained "I'm an immortal being!".

Princess Celestia shouted at Black Tigress "Let go of Randall! Stop being unfair on him! He's only a foal!", but Black Tigress just laughed evilly at her and said "Have you forgotten I'm an almighty goddess?! I must abuse every foal and every young creature because that's exactly what I'm born into! This is my duty as the almighty Black Tigress!", and then she strangled Randall even tighter in her tail.

"Let go of me! I can't breath!" Randall cried as he felt he's being strangled too tightly by a giant snake. Then, Black Tigress offered a deal in an exchange of letting Randall live, and the deal was that the four Alicorn Princesses must give up their magic to her, and then she will let go of Randall and she will spare his life.

However, Princess Luna said "No, there's no way we're going to give our magic to an evil goddess like you, who only wants to kill all the young and the innocent out of pleasure!", and Black Tigress said to her and to everyone "Well then, in that case, the hedgehog DIES!", and then she tried to kill Randall, and everyone watched horrified and they all cried out in unison "RANDALL! NOOOOOOOOO!".


	35. Chapter 35:Black Tigress defeated

However, something totally expected happened - before Black Tigress could kill Randall for good, five male felines standing four feet tall and having long saber-like teeth came through a portal from another different world and they all jumped up and they all began to bite Black Tigress, thus causing her to scream in pain and let go of Randall, but before he can hit the ground, the alpha male feline managed to catch him safely on his back and then he took him back to everyone.

These five male felines are the most famous prehistoric carnivorous mammals ever known - Saber-toothed cats!

Those Saber-toothed cats are five males from the species known as Smilodon Fatalis (Smilodon for short), but they aren't here to harm anyone except for Black Tigress, who wants to destroy all of Equestria.

Then, Indoraptor, T-rex, Indominus, Spinosaurus, Woolly mammoth, Carnotaurus and the Velociraptor squad decided to team up with the Smilodon pride so they can defeat Black Tigress together, and this time maybe even succeed in such impossible mission.

The dinosaurs and the ice age mammals ran towards Black Tigress and they began to fight her from different angles from all around her body to take her down.

Spinosaurus and Indominus bitten Black Tigress on the claws to 'de-claw' her (remove her claws off), T-rex and Woolly mammoth climbed up and they bitten and impaled her on the back and neck, Indoraptor and Carnotaurus also climbed up onto Black Tigress and they began biting and slicing into her eyes to blind her, while the Velociraptor squad and the Smilodon pride worked together to bite and impale Black Tigress through her forehead to injure, damage and destroy her brain, and eventually, they all managed with their teamwork to take Black Tigress down once again.

Once Blue and the alpha male Smilodon managed to impale Black Tigress' brain, she screamed in agonizing pain, and then she died soon afterwards. Then, the dinosaur and the ice age mammals all ran back towards everyone, and Randall said "Let's hope that this time, she's gone for good!".

However, Black Tigress revived herself once again, and once she was back alive and well with no injuries at all, she laughed at everyone evilly and said "I told you I am an immortal being!".

Then, she used her dark powers to foal-nap Randall away from everyone and then she said "Goodbye!", and then she took off and ran away into the Everfree Forest, with Randall being taken by her as her hostage.

Once she reached the ruins that are only things left of the cave, Black Tigress placed Randall down and she waited for everyone to come one by one to rescue him, and then she'll capture everyone, and then she'll destroy them all along with Randall.

However, Black Tigress wasn't alone at all at the cave's ruins, because Black Rose, Flame Sword, BCH and Night Spear were all there too, guarding Randall for her and using him as a bait as well.

The mane six decided to go to the Everfree Forest to save Randall, and they all went to the Everfree Forest, with Indoraptor following them close behind to prevent them from failing and falling into the trap Black Tigress have already set for them all.

Once they reached the ruins, the mane six and Indoraptor tried to save Randall, but Black Rose and her allies have managed to capture them all and use them as baits alongside Randall as well.

However, as time passed, everyone got trapped by Black Tigress and then she send them all in a black fire cage back to the battlefield, where she released only the dinosaurs, the mammoth, and the saber-tooth cats, to have a last fight where she'll eliminate them all at once as everyone, with Randall among them, will be watching how Black Tigress will be wiping them all out.

The dinosaurs and the ice age mammals tried to work together once again to defeat Black Tigress for good, but she's able to knock them out one by one. Eventually, the only ones that are still standing were Spinosaurus and Indominus, while all the others are down, including Indoraptor.

"You shall give up to me, and maybe I'll decide if I should spare your lives!" Black Tigress said before she laughed evilly. Spinosaurus and Indominus knew that if they'll fail, everyone will die.

Pinkie Pie cried out for them "Spinosaurus, Indominus, you both can do it!", and Randall cried out and added "Believe in yourselves, we know you can!", and these words from both ponies were able to give them the strength they needed to stand up, and then, they roared and they charged angrily at Black Tigress, but she was too quick, and she was able to move out of the way in time, thus making both Spinosaurus and Indominus hit against a large rock and then they both fell down to the ground, knocked out.

Then, Black Tigress used her dark powers to grab on T-rex, Indominus, Spinosaurus and Woolly mammoth with a very painful grip force by the necks, causing them all to yelp and cry in pain, but they're all unable too injured and wounded to fight and break free from Black Tigress' immortal powers.

Then, Black Tigress held them all up by their necks while dragging Carnotaurus, the Velociraptor squad and the Smilodon pride along with the same dark powers and in the same technique. Then, she took them all to the edge of the cliff that leads down to the deep canyon, and then she evilly said to them "This time, I'm the one to win in this battle! All of Equestria will see how the meanings of dinosaurs and ice age mammals like all of you were meanings of nothingness!", and then she added "I'm going to show you all exactly what do I do to filthy and primitive creatures like all of you!", and then, before she's about to throw the dinosaurs and the ice age mammals to their deaths, she said to them with the evilness laughing menacingly behind her devilish green eyes "Long live the kings!", and then, she threw T-rex, Indominus, Spinosaurus and Woolly mammoth into the canyon, and then she threw Carnotaurus, the Velociraptor squad and the Smilodon pride into the canyon as well.

Pinkie Pie and Randall screamed in unison "NOOOOOOOOO!", and Black Tigress laughed menacingly, and then, the two ponies finally managed to break out of the black fire cage, and then, they both ran down on a path that leads to the bottom of the canyon.

Princess Cadance and Princess Luna both began to shed tears, and Shining Armor and Princess Celestia tried to comfort them both, although they and everyone were all sad about the deaths of the dinosaurs and the ice age mammals as well.

When Pinkie Pie and Randall finally reached the bottom of the canyon, they found Carnotaurus, the Velociraptor squad and the Smilodon pride all lying already dead because they all died from the fall, while T-rex, Indominus, Spinosaurus and Woolly mammoth were all lying down, mortally wounded.

Randall and Pinkie Pie both looked into the eyes of their four dying saviors, before a single tear formed and rolled down the eyes of each of the four fallen giants, and then, they all finally died from their mortal wounds.

Randall and Pinkie Pie cried out loud in despair as they were surrounded by their prehistoric friends' dead bodies. However, then they noticed that Indoraptor wasn't among them at all, which means that she might still be alive, because Black Tigress forgotten to grab and throw her to the canyon.

Indeed, Indoraptor wasn't thrown off into the canyon to her death, but she still lied down unconscious, with Black Tigress approaching her, ready to finish her off for good. However, before she can harm Indoraptor, she slowly opened up her eyes, and Princess Cadance called for her "Indoraptor, look out!", but it was too late.

When Randall and Pinkie Pie came to see Indoraptor, there's nothing they can do to help her anymore. Black Tigress managed to send Black Rose, and the evil mare jumped up and impaled Indoraptor through her body, killing her.

"INDORAPTOR!", Randall and Pinkie Pie cried out in unison as they saw Indoraptor lying dead on her side with blood flowing out of the side of her body, and with Black Rose also have some of her blood on her left foreleg and hoof.

Then, Black Tigress laughed evilly and then she shouted victoriously to the skies "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!", and everyone began to shed tears over Indoraptor's death. Then, Black Tigress turned and saw Randall and Pinkie Pie and then she shouted to Black Rose "GET THEM BOTH!", and Black Rose obeyed her and then she began to ran towards both ponies, whom are now siblings of one another, and then she jumped into the air and she was about to kill Pinkie Pie in an attempt to get Randall back to her evil family.

However, before she can strike Pinkie Pie and kill her, a light purple blast of magic came out of nowhere and it hit the ground right in front of Black Rose, causing her to step aback from both Randall and Pinkie Pie.

Then, a yellow Alicorn princess with cyan main and tail, blue eyes, accessories on her body, a crown on top of her head, lavender-colored slippers (hoof shoes), and a white rose for a cutie mark flew and swooped down towards Black Tigress, and she managed to kick her in the right eye with her right foreleg and hoof, directly injuring the monster tiger.

Then, the Alicorn mare landed and stopped right in front of both Randall and Pinkie Pie, and then she began to introduce herself in front of everyone.

"Hello, everypony and every creature! My name is Princess White Rose, and I was once Black Rose's teacher for friendship, until she attacked me and betrayed me when I scolded her when she decided to join the side of evil, and I can tell you all that when she was just a filly, her true name was Red Rose, because her rose cutie mark was once red, but when she disobeyed me and vowed revenge on every Alicorn Princess, her rose cutie mark turned black, thus dramatically changing her own name to Black Rose!".

When Princess White Rose finished explaining the truth about Black Rose's past, everyone gasped in shock. Then, Princess White Rose turned to her former student and she said to her "Please, snap out of the evilness! Black Tigress has brainwashed you and all of your allies!".

However, Black Rose said to her former teacher "You've totally mistaken! This is the REAL me! I'm supposed to be evil! I'm not even brainwashed!", but Princess White Rose said to her back "You ARE! Why can't you just see?", but Black Rose shouted angrily at her former teacher "Enough of this! Now, move out of my way so I can destroy my son's life for disobeying us and his teacher - Black Tigress!".

However, Princess Celestia interfered and said "That's not even true! Black Tigress is NOT Randall's teacher! Twilight and her friends are his teachers and they helped him learn about the true meanings of friendship, trust and honesty!", and then Princess Luna added "Black Tigress was a false teacher! She doesn't like to help young foals and other young creatures, she likes to destroy them and their lives instead! No creature in this world should trust her!".

However, Black Tigress burst into rage and she shouted at the two Alicorn princesses "Shut up! Who even asked you to interfere?! I shall destroy you all right now!", and then she took Randall with her paw and she placed him with his former and evil adoptive family and then she said to him "And as for you, hedgehog! You're going to be the very last creature to be destroyed before I'll turn Equestria into a dark void!", and then she laughed madly.

Randall desperately tried to get to Black Tigress and Black Rose, but Flame Sword, BCH and Night Spear all prevented him from doing so. Princess Cadance cried out "Let go of him! He's only a foal! You can't abuse a foal!", but BCH turned and went towards her, and then he slapped her across the face with his hoof and he said to her threateningly "If you dare to interfere again, I'll kill you!".

Then, BCH turned and walked back to his brother-in-law and friend to help them continue to prevent Randall from reaching Black Rose and Black Tigress. However, Flurry Heart have managed to eventually break out from the black fire cage and then she flew towards BCH, and she blew a raspberry at him, causing to shouted at her angrily "How is it possible?! How did you managed to escape the black fire cage?!", but Flurry Heart giggled at the three evil stallions who stared at her with rage rising in their eyes.

Then, Flame Sword shouted and called for Night Spear "Get her! We must eliminate this baby Alicorn for interfering with our plans again!", and Night Spear tried to chase after Flurry Heart, and since he was a Pegasus, he's able to fly and keep up with her.

Randall tried to get to his evil adoptive mother and to the almighty Black Tigress, but Flame Sword and BCH still held on him and they still prevented him from getting away from them.

However, Flurry Heart blasted at the two stallions with her magic to force them to leave Randall, but before she do anything else, Night Spear grabbed by the neck, and then he choked her and threw her down, and she hit Randall, thus knocking them both out cold.

When the two woke up, they found themselves stuck and trapped inside Black Tigress' left paw, and then she tried to smash Randall and Flurry Heart to death and she said "You don't deserve to be a pony anymore, hedgehog! Meet your biological parents, in HELL!", and she laughed evilly as she continued to squeeze the two ponies to death.

Princess Cadance screamed "No! Flurry Heart!", and Pinkie Pie screamed "No, please! Let Randall go!", but Black Tigress ignored them both and she continued to torment the Earth pony and the Alicorn to death.

However, the baby six have managed together to break out of the black fire cage as well, and they all went towards Black Tigress to save Flurry Heart and Randall from her paw. The six baby creatures have managed together to avoid BCH, Flame Sword and Night Spear, but they were all caught and abused by Black Rose, who had a deep hatred towards non-ponies.

Then, a griffon, a dragon, a yak, a changeling, a hippogriff and a gorilla all shouted together and they called to Black Rose "Stop this abusive manner! They're only babies!", but Black Rose turned to them with angry eyes and she shouted out loud in anger "I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THIS! I'M DOING EXACTLY WHAT BLACK TIGRESS WANTS ME TO DO, NOT WHAT SOME FILTHY NON-PONIES LIKE ALL OF YOU WANT!".

Then, she turned back to the baby six and she said to them "Meet Randall's biological parents, in HELL!", and then she reared up onto her hind legs and hooves, and then she readied herself to maul down at the six innocent baby creatures, with rage boiling in her eyes.

However, Celestia, Luna and Cadance have finally managed to break out of the black fire cage as well, and they used their magic to save Randall and Flurry Heart, and then they all zapped Black Rose on the face, causing her to turn tail and leave the six baby creatures, who immediately ran towards the Alicorn princesses, and then they all hid behind them, as Black Rose and her allies are all recovering and teaming up with each other to beat the Alicorn princesses together.

Princess White Rose joined the other Alicorn princesses and she joined them by using her own magic as well, and when the mane six finally escaped from the black fire cage as well, Twilight Sparkle joined the four other Alicorn princesses, and so the five were able to combine their magic together to form a beautiful magic beam, and then, they all launched the magic beam directly at Black Tigress, thus destroying her ability to revive herself when she'll die again.

Then, Randall managed to ran towards Black Tigress, and then he jumped on her back and neck and he tried to distract her, but she managed eventually to grab him by the tail and then she threw him down to the ground, but even though she have managed to injure Randall, he didn't gave up and he tried to get back up, and then a single tear of joy and determination formed and rolled down his eye, and then something totally unexpected happened.

Randall began to glow and then he rose up towards the sky, and then when he stopped glowing, he slowly came back down to solid ground, but to his shock, he found out he finally got his cutie mark. His cutie mark was in the same shape as the CMC's on the outside, and it also had three colors, only his are blue and purple types instead of red and pink types, and inside his cutie mark he had a blue cake with candles and inside it there was a cyan balloon, showing everyone that Randall deserves to have the same special talent as his new older adoptive sister, Pinkie Pie, but he's also being respected as one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, much to his joy.

However, Black Tigress interrupted everyone and she evilly said "I gave you the choice to be evil, and instead you just threw it away! You're such a disappointment to me, hedgehog! What a waste!", but then Princess White Rose turned to the black monster tiger and she said "Black Tigress, how dare you toy with the heart and life of an innocent male foal, and abusing and manipulating him to do your duty works?! Now his dinosaur friends and ice age mammal friends were all dead all because of your pure evil! I shall never forgive you for everything you've done!".

Then, she used her magic to revive all the dinosaurs and all the ice age mammals that Black Tigress have already killed, and then she lifted them all out of the canyon and she placed them all back on the battlefield. Then, she revived Indoraptor, who was killed by Black Rose, and once she's back up on her feet, Indoraptor turned and looked angrily at Black Rose, causing the evil mare to step aback in fear.

Then, the dinosaurs and the ice age mammals ran towards Black Tigress, and they began injuring her, biting her, impaling her, and eventually, they all managed to destroy Black Tigress for good by damaging and destroying her brain once again.

Then, the mane six used the powers of the elements of harmony, while the Alicorn princesses used their magic to blast at Black Tigress' brain, thus melting it into goo.

Black Tigress cried and screamed out loud while she's dying for good "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I'M BLACK TIGRESS, THE RULER OF DARKNESS!", and once her brain was destroyed, Black Tigress melted into a pond of black goo, thus being destroyed and gone for good.

Once Black Tigress was destroyed for good, Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH were all being captured and they were all put in jail, but Night Spear managed to escape for his life.

From now on, Randall lives happily with his new family, with Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, the cake twins, the baby six (after Momo the albino baby gorilla was adopted by Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake), and his new and most beloved older sister he now looks up for - Pinkie Pie.


	36. Chapter 36:a perfect way to die

When next day came, Randall found himself waking up in Sugarcube Corner, but his and everyone's fight with Black Tigress was been real, and he knew that since he wasn't dreaming at all, he's finally safe from pure evil.

Then, he went to the baby creature's bedroom and he saw Momo the albino baby gorilla sleeping with the other baby creatures, and he smiled in relief to know that Momo was now accepted to live in Sugarcube Corner.

Then, he went down the stairs and he saw Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie baking some delicious cake, and after a few moments, he realized they're baking the cake for him and for the baby six for breakfast and to celebrate their victory when they tried to fight Black Tigress and her minions, even though they didn't managed to take out Black Tigress because Black Rose had stopped them and tried to kill them all, but then Randall managed to get his cutie mark, and that encouraged him to stand against Black Tigress and his former adoptive family who have betrayed him.

When the cake was ready, Mrs. Cake opened the oven and then she took the cake out, and then she, Mr. Cake and Pinkie Pie all waited for about half an hour, both for cake to cool down and also for the baby six to finally wake up and go downstairs when the half an hour ends.

When they turned and saw Randall, they said to him in unison "Good morning, Randall!", and then, they Pinkie Pie said to him "We're baking some cake for you and for the little ones!", and Randall said to them "Yes, I know, and I truly appreciate that, really.", and then he said "I'm going outside, but I'll promise to return and come back here when Pinkie Pie calls for me and informs me that breakfast was ready.", and Pinkie Pie said to him "When the cake will cool down and then we will decorate it with vanilla cream and some cherries on top, I'll call for you to come back!", and Randall said "I'll come back when you all finish with decorating the cake!", and then he said goodbye and he went outside.

After he left Sugarcube Corner, Randall wandered around on the streets of Ponyville, and eventually, he met Bianca. "Good morning, Randall!", Bianca said and Randall answered back "Hello, Bianca! I'm happy to see you again!", and then the two began walking together and talking to each other.

Eventually, they went together to the Everfree Forest, and then, the two foals reached the cave's ruins, which are all what's left from what that was used to be Randall's former home. Randall asked "What happened to the cave?", and Bianca said "It looks like some creature have managed to destroy almost everything, and it left some ruins behind.".

"I bet it happened after Paraceratherium died!", and then he turned to Bianca and said "Let's go back to Ponyville! It's not safe in here!", and Bianca said to him "You're right! We should go away from here! Besides, Night Spear can foal-nap us and then kill us when he sees us here!", and then Randall said to her "Then, let's go!", and Bianca listened, and then, the two foals ran away from the cave's ruins because they feared that Night Spear was around and that he was watching them while they're unaware of his presence.

Eventually, the two foals reached back to Ponyville and then they said goodbye to each other and they part ways and they walked back to their respective homes. Once Randall reached back to Sugarcube Corner, he entered and went inside, and he found that right now the cake was decorated and was now ready to be fed to him and to the baby six, whom are now all have awaken, and they're all ready to eat from the cake.

Randall approached the table and then he sat down, but before he decided to eat from the cake, he looked around and saw that Pinkie Pie is missing, and then he asked Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake where's is she, and then Mrs. Cake explained that Pinkie Pie had to leave Sugarcube Corner because she had to teach at the School of Friendship, and that's exactly why Pinkie Pie didn't called for Randall to come back to Sugarcube Corner when the breakfast cake is ready.

Then, Randall and the baby six all enjoyed eating from the cake, and then Randall said in reaction "This cake was so delicious!", and Mr. Cake answered him "We're happy to hear that!", and after some while, they all finished eating from the cake.

Once Randall and the baby six were done eating from the breakfast cake, they all went back upstairs, and they all began to play with each other in Randall's bedroom. Randall and his baby non-pony friends all played together until they were all exhausted when evening came.

Pinkie Pie have returned back to Sugarcube Corner, and she went to her bedroom and fell asleep, and Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake soon went to their bedroom and they fell asleep too. Then, the baby six all fell asleep as well, and Randall took and carried them back to their own bedroom, before he went back to his own bedroom and soon he fell asleep.

Randall knew that tomorrow will be a day that nopony and no creature will ever forget.

Next morning, Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH were brought to a meadow near Sweet Apple Acres, and that meadow was also leading towards the Everfree Forest, and the three evil ponies were bound in lots of chains to prevent them from escaping, and Flame Sword had a special helmet that was locked on his forehead to prevent him from using magic to escape, and the restraints were even nailed to the ground for extra precautions.

Everypony and every creature were present as the three evil ponies' judgement is finally taking place. The CMC, the cake twins, Flurry Heart, the baby six and Randall were also present, and the mane six were wearing the elements of harmony at Princess Celestia's request, and then Princess Celestia, who was followed by Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and all the other non-pony rulers, including Prince Silverback, Princess Silverback and Princess White Rose came forward and they all climbed up and stood on top of a large rock that was towering right in front of the evil ponies, and then Princess Celestia began to speak up to the three evil ponies which one has nowhere to go anymore.

Everypony and every creature from all over Equestria had come to watch the three evil ponies' judgement finally taking place. After hearing how they had treated poor Randall for all of these years, everypony and every creature wanted justice to be served.

"Flame Sword! Big Cat Hunter! Black Rose!" Princess Celestia said and called to the three evil ponies in an authoritative voice, causing the three evil ponies to look up at her and at all the other rulers who stood on top of the rock that was standing and towering over right in front of them.

"You three have committed some of the worst crimes possible in all of Equestria!" Princess Celestia added and she continued "Helped a cloaked unknown monster to transform into a tiger-like death machine to threaten our world in hopes of destroying it. Killed innocent non-ponies and orphaned their babies under the commands of the same cloaked unknown monster to prove yourselves as loyal servants for the side of evil. Savagely neglected, abused, attacked and even tried to kill your adopted son, the future Alicorn Princess, Flurry Heart and one of the elements of harmony. Such acts are inexcusable, and are worthy of true punishment!".

Then, everypony and every creature shouted and called angrily like an angry mob at the three evil ponies "Yes! You deserve to receive pain! You don't deserve to live in Equestria anymore! You three are foal-abusers, evil manipulators and inexcusable murderers!".

However, Flame Sword asked Princess Celestia "What you and all of these filthy creatures are going to do with US?! Lock us up forever, cut off our manes and tails, Break my horn off my forehead and then slash and cut off our flanks, or better yet, turn us into stone?!", and then Black Rose said as she turned and looked at Randall with her evil eyes "No matter what judgement you all pass down we will always come back to torment and abuse this worthless hedgehog, until he DIES!".

Randall gasped in fear when he heard what his former adoptive mother said, and he stepped aback in fear as she looked at him in the eyes with a blood-thirsty revenge lurking behind her eyes ready to lash out at him in any given moment.

However, Pinkie Pie sensed his fear and she approached him, and then she placed a hoof over his back and shoulders and she looked angrily at Black Rose.

Then, Princess Luna spoke up to the evil ponies "Oh, we all have something far more fitting in mind for the likes of you three.", and then Princess Cadance added "You three just wait and see.".

Then, all the rulers looked at each other, nodded in agreement, and then, they all turned and called out to the Everfree Forest. "Big guys! Now it's the time!", and after the rulers called out to the Everfree Forest, fifteen loud roars that came in all kinds of different sounds pierced the sky and shook the area.

Then, the trees could be heard crashing to the ground as the dinosaurs, the mammoth and the saber-tooth cats all burst from the forest and made their way over to where the huge crowd have already gathered around. They all stopped when their eyes fell upon Flame Sword, BCH and Black Rose. Everypony and every creature could hear the low, vicious and rumbling growls coming from the prehistoric reptiles and mammals, and they all knew whatever judgement the rulers of Equestria had all planned would be good.

Then, Cadance asked the dinosaurs, the mammoth and the saber-tooth cats "Alright big guys, are you all ready for this?", and the fifteen animals all nodded their heads, and then, they all went back to bearing down on Randall's former adoptive family.

"We're all going to make an example out of you abusers the likes of which Equestria has never seen before!" Princess Celestia declared to the three evil ponies. "But before we're going to do it, is there anything you like to say to them before they receive their punishment, Randall?", Celestia turned and then asked Randall, and when he heard what she said and also heard that she talked to him about if he wants to say a few last words to his soon to be former adoptive family, he stepped forward out of Pinkie Pie's hold and the light green young colt approached the evil ponies one last time, and then he stopped right in front of them and spoke very clearly to the three evil ponies that going to receive their punishment.

"Mother, father and uncle, you three have done nothing but ridicule me, treat like garbage, called me a hedgehog, and even tried to kill me, Flurry Heart and Pinkie Pie.", and then he continued "My five saviors have wanted to do this ever since you abused me, lied to me about the true meanings of friendship, and even left me to be threatened to death by Elasmotherium, Entelodont, and by the rest of the prehistoric mammals of evilness. All three of you deserve everything that's about to happen.".

However, as Randall walked away, his adoptive family spat out hateful words on him. Flame Sword angrily shouted "How dare you?!", BCH angrily shouted "I wish for you to die young, you filthy traitor!", and Black Rose angrily shouted "When We'll get out of these chains, We'll strangle you to death for being friendly and kind! YOU don't even deserve to live!".

But then, Princess Luna looked down at them and then she bellowed in the traditional Canterlot voice "THAT'S WHERE YOU THREE ARE DEAD WRONG!".

Then, Celestia, Luna, Cadance and all the other rulers of Equestria turned and began announcing the punishment all three ponies were being dealt. Then, Princess Celestia said to the three evil ponies "Flame Sword, BCH, Black Rose, this is the judgement you three are going to receive.".

"The dinosaurs, the mammoth and the saber-tooth cats are going to bite you, smash you into the dirt, impale you, stomp on you and torment you until we decide they've done enough.". Princess Celestia explained to the three evil ponies and then Princess Luna spoke up and said "When they have dealt with their torment, the elements will make you three into a trio of mauled statues for the garden, but there are two catches to this judgement.".

"Yes, that's right, Luna." Princess Cadance said and then she added "Right before you three become stone, the dinosaurs will deal one painful bite on your skulls, and the mammoth will deal one painful impale into your ribs, thus will be leaving you three in severe agony and suffering.".

"When you three become statues, the pain from their attacks will be preserved with you. You three will be trapped with traumatizing pain eating at your brains and hearts until your minds and feelings die from the mental torment. You filthy outlaws will be dead long before you ever get set free from this punishment!" Princess Celestia said to the three evil ponies, who are now helpless and they can't avoid their terrible fate.

The confident looks had all but dropped from Flame Sword, BCH and Black Rose's faces, and they never expected and thought the Princesses and all the other rulers of Equestria would have the nerve to pass down such a harsh and severe punishment. It was cruel and satisfying, a perfect way to die.

Then, Princess White Rose said "Alright every creature, give our guardians the room they need so they can unleash their rage.", and everypony and every creature heeded her words and they all moved aside so the dinosaurs, the mammoth and the saber-tooth cats had a straight shot at the worthless Earth ponies and Unicorn.

Then, every creature climbed down from the large rock they all stood on, and then, they all moved and went backwards, but Princess White Rose had some last words for the evil ponies, especially her former student, Black Rose. "We told you three fools that this would happen to you, and as for you, Black Rose, you and your family are going to feel the rage of the guardians, and for you disobeying me and betraying me for the side of evil!", and then she finished and said "Goodbye, my former student!".

Then, Celestia and White Rose called out together to the dinosaurs, the mammoth and the saber-tooth cats "Guardians of Equestria, unleash your rage and vengeance on these useless rats!".

Then, the dinosaurs, the mammoth and the saber-tooth cats all ran towards the three evil ponies which are now Randall's former adoptive family, with pure rage boiling in their eyes. They all had been waiting for this for months, and now the moment was finally theirs.

The three evil ponies are shocked and horrified to see the pure anger burning in the animals' eyes, and they all lost their confidence as Spinosaurus was about to do the first move to harm them for what they've done.

Spinosaurus lowered his giant head down to the ground and he managed to grab all the three evil ponies in his jaws at once, and then he took them from the ground and he broke off the chains that were used to restraining them, and then he began to shake his from side to side, causing their blood to flow out and hit the ground everywhere around him.

Then, he dropped the three evil ponies back to the ground, and they desperately tried to escape from him, but Indominus managed to grab Black Rose with his left hand and then slash and slice at her with the claws of his right hand, thus bleeding her some more, before he dropped her to the ground.

Then, BCH and Flame Sword tried to escape, but they suddenly felt something grabbing them again, and they turned and saw T-rex and Woolly mammoth both grabbing them by their tails, and then T-rex lifted his head up while taking Flame Sword along with him and then he shook his head from side to side, causing blood to flow out from holes on his body that were made by T-rex's sharp teeth, before he dropped the evil Unicorn back to the ground.

Then, Woolly mammoth lifted up his right foreleg and then he slammed his foot at BCH's tail, causing him to shriek in pain, and then blood began to flow out from his tail, because the weight of Woolly mammoth's giant and heavy foreleg was strong enough to bleed the evil Earth pony stallion, before he walked and stepped away from BCH, leaving him to cry in pain as he looked at his now injured and bleeding tail.

When Black Rose barely managed to get back up on her feet, she desperately tried to ran away, but Indoraptor managed to block her way, and the black hybrid dinosaur managed to force her into walking backwards until the mare was grabbed by the tail, and then she was lifted up by Carnotaurus, who then shook his head from side to side, until Black Rose's tail was ripped off out of place, causing her to scream and cry in pain as she fell into the ground, and then she turned back and saw Carnotaurus holding the bleeding and furry stub that was used to be her tail, before he threw the tail up in the air, and then, the Velociraptor squad and the saber-tooth cats all managed to catch Black Rose's now ripped-off tail, and they began to play a tag-of-war on the tail with each other, thus eventually ripping the tail into pieces.

When Flame Sword and BCH met back with Black Rose, they were both shocked to see her butt and flank bleeding and her tail was missing. When they turned and saw the Velociraptor squad and the Smilodon pride feasting together on the pieces that are now what's left from Black Rose's tail, Flame Sword became angry and he was about to jump onto Charlie and onto the youngest Smilodon in an attempt to kill them both for eating his wife's tail off, but Spinosaurus and Indominus have managed to capture him, while T-rex and Woolly mammoth have managed to capture BCH, and then, the four giants tried to rip the evil ponies apart, and eventually, they managed to rip off their tails too, causing them to shriek in pain and then they both fell and hit the ground.

When the two stallions barely got back up on their feet, they turned and looked at the bleeding stubs that were used to be their tails, and then T-rex, Indominus, Spinosaurus and Woolly mammoth gave the ripped-off tails to the Velociraptor squad and the Smilodon pride, and the smaller animals began to fight on the tails and then they ripped them apart and ate them as well.

Then, Black Rose cried out loud and begged "PLEASE! TELL THOSE BARBARIC MONSTERS TO STOP DOING ALL OF THIS TO US! WE CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!", but Princess Celestia only said to them back "This is your punishment, and this is exactly what you three deserve!".

Then, Indoraptor jumped on BCH and she managed to tackle him to the ground and then she stabbed him on the butt and flank with her sickle claws, causing him to scream in pain and he cried out loud "GET OFF OF ME!", but Indoraptor of course didn't even listened or even cared about what he did said to her, because since she hated him for being an evil pony, she continued and resumed her tormenting attacks on him, thus bleeding him some more.

However, once Flame Sword have finally managed to get the anti-magic helmet off his forehead, the Unicorn stallion tried to save his brother-in-law by using his magic to fight Indoraptor all by himself.

However, before Flame Sword can use his magic, he and Black Rose got picked up again by Woolly mammoth who managed to grab them both and he wrapped his trunk around their bodies, and then he began strangling them both until neither of them could breath.

Then, Woolly mammoth threw them to the ground and then he moved out of the way to allow his dinosaur friends to maul the two evil ponies, while Indoraptor is mauling BCH all by herself. once the dinosaurs were done, they threw the evil ponies towards Carnotaurus, who began tearing their manes apart, causing the ponies to shriek and then Carnotaurus threw the ripped-off manes to the Velociraptor squad and the Smilodon pride, and the nine smaller animals began to rip off the manes, but they didn't ate them of course because the manes had very bad tastes.

Then, Flame Sword cried out loud and begged "PLEASE! TAKE THOSE FIFTEEN DEMONS AWAY FROM US! WE'RE SUFFERING FROM THEM TOO MUCH! WE CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!", but Princess Luna only said to them back "This is your punishment, and this is exactly what you three deserve!".

Then, the Velociraptor squad and the Smilodon pride all began to run towards the three wounded ponies, and they all began to bite them with their teeth, stab and impale them with their claws, and they began ripping them apart until they were nothing but crippled shells.

Then, Woolly mammoth, T-rex and Spinosaurus all took the three crippled and still bleeding ponies from the Velociraptor squad and the Smilodon pride, and then, they all wounded them some more, and then Indominus took them from his friends, and then he tossed the three crippled ponies to a bleeding stop, right in front of the mane six, Randall and Flurry Heart, who all looked at them down with scornful faces.

Then, Pinkie Pie said to the three crippled ponies "Who's the hedgehog now?", and BCH cried out and begged from her "PLEASE! SAVE US FROM THESE INSANE MONSTERS, OR ELSE WE'LL REALLY DIE! WE CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!", but then Princess Cadance came to the helpless ponies and she said to them "This is your punishment, and this is exactly what you three deserve!", and then Flurry Heart blew a raspberry at them.

Then, the dinosaurs, the mammoth and the saber-tooth cats all ran towards the three crippled ponies, ready to finish them off. However, they all stopped when they suddenly heard what Black Rose said.

"Please, help us...Randall.", Black Rose said, and this shocked everypony and every creature when they all heard her talking to Randall in his actual name. Then, Flame Sword spoke up as well and he said "Please, son, don't let those barbaric monsters kill us!", and BCH added "We love you, Randall! Please, help us! We need you!".

Randall began to struggle if to believe there's still good left inside his former adoptive family or not. They might be trying to fool everypony and every creature, but Pinkie Pie and Flurry Heart could see behind their false pleas. They both could hear the silent evil laughing menacingly behind the begs for forgiveness.

Randall was still struggling if to trust his adoptive family's beggin words or not, and he thought they have finally changed, but he still didn't truly believed they could change so easily. Suddenly, he felt a hoof patting on his shoulder, and he turned around and saw Pinkie Pie behind him with her hoof on his shoulder, and Flurry Heart was sitting on his back, with the truth can be seen shining behind their eyes, thus helping Randall realize and understand who's really telling him the truth.

Then, he turned back to the three crippled shells that were used to be ponies, and then he said to them "I've done following your hoof prints, liars! You've already fooled and tricked me so many times, so you can't fool me ever again!", and then he, Pinkie Pie and Flurry Heart punched the three crippled ponies in the faces and they sent them back towards the dinosaurs, the mammoth and the saber-tooth cats.

Then, T-rex, Indominus and Spinosaurus grabbed the three ponies, and then, they all began to bite on their skulls, causing blood to flow from holes that the dinosaurs made with their teeth, and the three ponies screamed in agony. Then, Woolly mammoth took them and he began to impale them all on and through their ribs with his giant tusks one by one, causing them to scream in agony some more, because the pain they felt had doubled itself due to the bleeding holes that were made by Woolly mammoth's tusks, and from all the pain, Flame Sword's horn eventually broke off from his forehead, thus turning him from powerful to utterly useless.

Then, Pinkie Pie came forwards, and then, the mane six used the elements of harmony, they flew up towards the sky, their eyes turned white, and then, they all unleashed the powers of the elements of harmony down towards the three crippled ponies. Then, Indoraptor grabbed them one by one and she began to throw them all into the magical rainbow beam that was made by the mane six and their elements, and when the magical rainbow beam hit them all and enveloped them, it began to turn them all into stone, causing them scream in pain as their bodies slowly turned into stone, and once their mouths were stone, their screams went dead silent, and once they were completely stone statues, everything the dinosaurs, the mammoth and the saber-tooth cats did to them remained preserved on their now petrified bodies.

Then, the mane six came back down to the ground safely, and then Pinkie Pie came back to Randall and she said to him "It's over, Randall, they're finally gone fore good!", and Randall said to her back "I'm so glad, Pinkie Pie!" and then he jumped and hugged his new older sister.

Then, Princess Celestia said "Now that Randall's mental abuse is finally over, let's take those mauled statues to the garden so everypony and every creature will see them, and that will make them all reconsider how to raise their foals and young!", and everyone began to carry the statues into the garden.

Inside the stone statues, Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH were all still screaming in pain, and they will be continuing to scream until their minds and feelings will die from the mental torment, leaving them all to eventually become lifeless shells. The three ponies will never walk Equestria ever again, and they can no longer cause Randall any harm, but what's still ahead of everypony and every creature is just one evil pony that they all still need to destroy - Night Spear.

When evening came, every creature went to their respective places and homes, and Randall returned to Sugarcube Corner with Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, the baby six, the cake twins and Pinkie Pie, whom are now Randall's new family, and he loves them all so much.

But, when nighttime came and when everyone were asleep, Night Spear have managed to sneak into Ponyville and he climbed on the outside walls of Sugarcube Corner, and he found Randall sleeping in his bedroom. Then, Night Spear looked at him with his evil eyes and then he wickedly said "Everything I ever wanted will be mine! EVERYTHING!", and then he climbed down the walls, and then he began to leave Ponyville, but once he's near the Everfree Forest, he stumbled across a broken Unicorn horn that was still powerful though, and he recognized the horn as Flame Sword's powerful horn.

Then, Night Spear picked the broken horn up, and he took it along with him, and then he continued into the Everfree Forest, ready to begin his evil plans and exact his revenge on Randall for being responsible for the deaths of Black Rose, Flame Sword and BCH, and then his evil laugh was heard, and then a mysterious light followed, and then, a mysterious Alicorn shadow flied out of the Everfree Forest, and up into the skies, and then disappeared like if it had never been.


	37. Chapter 37:Randall's friendship mission

When morning came, everypony and every creature from all around Equestria have woke up, and Randall came out from Sugarcube corner and he walked once again to the School of Friendship. Once Randall entered the School of Friendship again, he began to study more and more about friendship lessons, and eventually he got perfect scores.

However, what he didn't know at all is that Night Spear was watching him, with the new powers he gained thanks to Flame Sword's horn, which also helped him transform from a Pegasus into an Alicorn.

Night Spear said "The little hedgehog will pay for killing his adoptive family! I'll make sure that he suffers from my new powers I've got from my friend's horn! Now I'm an Alicorn, and now, nothing can stop me from eliminating that traitor!", and then he laughed evilly and four younger voices laughed behind him as well, proving that he actually got new allies to use to destroy Randall.

After studying hard in the School of Friendship, Randall's cutie mark suddenly began to glow, and when he went to ask Pinkie Pie why this happens to him, she explained to him that he must go to the Castle of Friendship, and when Pinkie Pie led him there, Randall was so impressed by how the Castle of Friendship looks like, despite the fact that he already saw the Castle of Friendship twice before.

Then, Randall and Pinkie Pie entered the Castle of Friendship, and Randall became even more impressed because he never been in the inside of the Castle of Friendship. Inside there, he meets Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy, and then Twilight began to explain to Randall about the Friendship Map.

Then, Twilight said to Randall "The Friendship Map is calling for you!", and Randall asked "What for?", and Twilight answered "To solve a friendship problem!", but then Randall asked "But, how do I solve friendship problems if I don't even know how?", and then he said "Besides, this is the first time the Friendship Map had called for me! I'm not sure where I should start!".

The Friendship Map called for Randall to solve a Friendship problem in the Changeling Kingdom, and Twilight said to him that she, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are going to take him there to solve the friendship problem.

Then, Twilight used her magic to teleport herself, Randall, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy to the Changeling Kingdom. Once they reached there, Twilight told Randall that he must find the changeling which has a problem and needs his help, and then she said to him good luck, and then she used her magic again and she teleported with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, thus leaving Randall alone to try to solve the friendship problem in the Changeling Kingdom.

Randall began to search for the friendship problem in the Changeling Kingdom, but even after searching almost everywhere, he didn't found yet anything that leads to find the friendship problem.

Eventually, he found a young female changeling that was around his own age, and she seemed to have a specific problem, but she couldn't solve it all by herself because she needed help, and that's exactly the friendship problem Randall needed to solve.

Randall tried to ask the changeling in a friendly way "What's the matter?" and he added "Can I help you?", and the changeling answered "Yes, I need some help.". Then, Randall asked her what's her problem, and she explained to him that she doesn't knows what to choose - if to be like her mother, or to be like her father.

Then, Randall asked the changeling "Why don't you just show me both of your parents first, and then I'll decide what should you do about your situation.", and the changeling answered "Uh...yes, sure, follow me!", and then the female changeling began to lead Randall to her parents.

Once Randall and the changeling met her parents, they introduced themselves and their daughter to him, revealing their daughter's name to be Blueberry. Then, Randall tried to find out what each of Blueberry's parents likes to do which she also likes so much. However, after finding out what each of Blueberry's parents likes to do do, Randall didn't knew on what to agree with himself, and he didn't knew what to choose for Blueberry.

Eventually, Randall didn't knew how to help solving Blueberry's problem, causing her to become confused and then frustrated from Randall's failure in his attempts to help her to solve her problem. Then, Blueberry said to Randall after she became frustrated "That's it! If you can't even agree with yourself, how am I supposed to make it up in my own mind?! This is hopeless!".

Randall approached her and he tried to comfort Blueberry by saying to her "It's okay, Blueberry, I know you're mad at me, but I can fix everything!", but the young changeling snapped at him and cried "No, you're not! Leave me alone! You're not a true friend I thought you were, you're a bad pony who only tried to drive me insane!", and then she started to cry and she tearfully flied away, leaving Randall to frown down in sadness for his failure.

Then, Randall turned around and he started to go away and leave the Changeling Kingdom, and he believed that the Friendship Map had actually fooled him and summoned him to do a fake friendship problem.

After walking for a while, Randall finally reached to the Everfree Forest, and he decided to enter the forest, and he began to wander aimlessly until he stopped when he finally reached to the ruins from his old cave.

Randall entered the cave's ruins, and then he sat down in the middle of the destroyed cave. Then, he said "What am I really doing in the Changeling Kingdom? I should've thought twice before doing this unforgivable mistake! I should've not solve friendship problems! I don't even know how to do such impossible missions! I'm not built for solving friendship problems at all!".

Then, Randall added "If I just knew how to do everything and succeeded in my mission, I could've gained a new friend, but instead, now that I failed, I just LOST a new friend!". Then, tears began to form and roll down his eyes and he began to cry.

Then, suddenly, Randall heard loud roars that didn't sounded like the ones of a dinosaur, and he turned and saw six quadrupedal carnivores standing four and a half feet tall and twelve feet long, and they all had giant saber-tooth canines protruding from the front sides of the upper jaw, but those canines were much larger than those of a Smilodon, and the creatures that were owning them were not mammals at all. These six creatures are the kings of the era that existed long before the dinosaurs; Inostrancevia, the apex predators of the late Permian period, and the largest creatures from the Gorgonopsid family!

Then, the Inostrancevia pack approached Randall, and he cowered in fear because they looked scarier than the five wolves who attacked him and his friends before. Randall asked in fear "What are these monsters?!", but then one Inostrancevia roared at him, and he looked at him with angry eyes.

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy all returned to the Changeling Kingdom to see how Randall is doing well in solving the friendship problem, but after they searched for him, they didn't found him anywhere.

However, they were approached by Blueberry's parents, and they told the ponies that they saw Randall leaving after he failed in his mission to solve their daughter's problem, and they added that they saw him heading towards the Everfree Forest.

"What? Randall have failed in his mission to solve the friendship problem?" Twilight asked, and Blueberry's mother said "Well, he tried to help our daughter to choose between what we like to do, but eventually she became mad at him and she tearfully flied away.".

Then, Blueberry's father said "We don't know what exactly happened to him after we saw him leaving, but what we do know is that he headed towards the Everfree Forest.", and then Twilight Sparkle thanked the changelings, and then she, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie all began to leave the Changeling Kingdom and they headed towards the Everfree Forest to search for Randall.

Meanwhile, once the lead Inostrancevia was too close to take a bite out of Randall, the young foal cried out "LEAVE ME ALONE!", and he covered his face in his hooves as the Inostrancevia opened its mouth and jaws and was about to bite and kill Randall.

However, the Inostrancevia pack all suddenly stopped threatening Randall and they all moved aside, and then four teenage ponies came forward and they all walked towards Randall, who was still frightened and terrified from the Inostrancevia pack.

The four teenage ponies were two stallions and two mares and they all had animal-shaped cutie marks. The youngest teenage pony was a red stallion with black mane and tail, purple eyes, and a lion for a cutie mark, and his name was Leonardo. The third-oldest teenage pony was a blue mare with black mane and tail, cyan eyes, and a rhinoceros for a cutie mark, and her name was Riana. The second-oldest teenage pony was an orange mare with black mane and tail, yellow eyes, and a giraffe for a cutie mark, and her name was Claudia. The oldest teenage pony was a green stallion with black mane and tail, dark green eyes, and an elephant for a cutie mark, and his name was Themba. These four teenage ponies were all Pegasi and they were also siblings of one another.

When the four teenage ponies stopped in front of Randall, Themba said to him "Hi, foal!", and Randall stopped trembling and when he moved his hooves away and opened his eyes, he saw Themba and his younger siblings looking down at him. Then, Randall asked them "Excuse me, but, who are you four?", and then Themba gave his hoof to Randall to help him get back up on his feet, and then the four teenage ponies introduced themselves to him.

"I'm Themba." Themba said, "Claudia next." Claudia added, "Riana third-oldest." Riana added, "And Leonardo the youngest." Leonardo finished. Then, Leonardo flew up and then he landed behind Randall, and he began to grab and strangle the young foal by the neck and he said "And now that we and our Inostrancevia pack have found you, it's time to get rid of you!".

Randall cried "Stop it, please! Let go of me! I can't breath!", but the four teenage Pegasi just ignored his pleas and Leonardo continued to torment Randall in his hooves. However, a female voice suddenly called to the teenage Pegasi "Let Randall go!", and when they and their Inostrancevia pack all turned, they all saw Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy looking at them with anger rising in their eyes.

"And who are you?!" Themba asked with angry eyes, and then Twilight answered "My name is Twilight Sparkle, and that young foal you're tormenting right now is our student!", and Pinkie Pie cried "Let go of Randall! He's my younger brother!", but the four teenage ponies laughed at the mares at first, and then they all turned and said to the Inostrancevia pack "Get them!", and the six Gorgonopsids obeyed them, and they all began to attack Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

At first, Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were doing well in the fight, but the six Gorgonopsids managed to have the upper hand, and they all managed to corner them all against a tree. However, before the Gorgonopsids can finish the mares off, one of them is pulled backwards.

When the Inostrancevia turned his head to see what was pulling him back, he saw Indoraptor pulling and biting hard on his tail, and he became angry and he started to attack her, thus getting distracted by Indoraptor.

Then, Indoraptor climbed up onto the Inostrancevia's back and she began to rip into his flesh to wound him, and then Twilight Sparkle used to help Indoraptor by shooting a blast of magic which zapped and impaled the Inostrancevia in the right eye, causing him to roar in pain as he was mortally wounded by both Indoraptor's claws and teeth and by Twilight's magic as well. Then, the Inostrancevia fell down on his side and died out from his mortal wounds, leaving five Gorgonopsids to fight.

When the four teenage ponies saw one of their Gorgonopsids dead, they let go of Randall and he ran back to Indoraptor and the mares. Then, Indoraptor screeched and snarled angrily at the five remaining Gorgonopsids, and Twilight Sparkle was about to blast at them with her magic.

However, Themba cried out to his siblings and to the five remaining Gorgonopsids "RETREAT NOW!", and they all obeyed him and they turned and flied away, in the Pegasi's case, while the five Gorgonopsids followed them from the ground as they also ran away from Randall, Indoraptor and the mares.

Once they're all gone, Randall became relieved and he said "Thank you for coming to save me, especially you, Indoraptor.", but then he added "I'm sorry I failed with solving the friendship problem, but it's that map's fault! If I was clever enough, I could've gained a new friend, but instead, now that I failed, I just LOST a new friend!".

Then, he started to cry and he said "My late adoptive mother was right about me all along! I'm not built for friendship! I'm built for the side of evil!", and he buried his face in his hooves and continued to cry.

Twilight placed her hoof on his mane and she said to him "It's not your fault, Randall." and then she explained "It's just your first mission, and some ponies don't usually succeed in their first friendship problem solving missions.", and when Randall moved his hooves away from his face and looked at her in the eyes, she said "It's okay, Randall, I'm sure you'll succeed next time!".

However, suddenly, Randall, Indoraptor and the mares all heard a young female voice calling out Randall's name, and then, they all saw Blueberry the changeling flying down and landing right in front of them, but she's not looking angry at all.

Then, she approached Randall and she began to explain to him that it wasn't his fault that he failed to solve the friendship problem at all, and that she didn't even had to choose if she wants to be like her mother or her father, because she can do all the things both of her parents love without abandoning loving the hobbies of one parent for loving the hobbies of the other parent.

Then, Blueberry gave Randall her hoof to shake and she said to him "I'm sorry I called you a bad pony, Randall! You're actually very good! And now that I'm much happier, let's shake hooves and be friends!". Randall thought for a moment, and then he gratefully grabbed and began to shake Blueberry's hoof, thus becoming friends with her.

Then, something happened to Randall - his cutie mark began to glow again and this showed that it signified that Randall have completed and succeeded in his friendship mission.

Then, Randall said to Blueberry "Thank you, my new friend!", and then he hugged her lovingly for helping him with his friendship mission, and then he let go of her and he began to walk away with Indoraptor and the mares, but then he turned to Blueberry one last time and he waved his hoof for her and called to her for a goodbye, before he continued with Indoraptor and the mares back to Ponyville.

When Randall, Indoraptor and the mares all arrived in Ponyville, it was already evening. When Randall and Pinkie Pie reached back to Sugarcube Corner, they're welcomed by Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, the cake twins and the baby six, and when nighttime came, they all went to their beds and fell asleep.


	38. Chapter 38:Leonardo's redemption

When morning came, everypony and every creature woke up, and Randall came out of Sugarcube Corner and he went to the School of Friendship. In the School of Friendship, Randall studied more and more and after he finished studying for the day, he went to the tree clubhouse of the CMC, since he's now an official member of the CMC as well.

After crusading with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo for afternoon time, Randall went back home to Sugarcube Corner. However, something have managed to attract Randall's attention - a poster showing Leonardo and the five Gorgonopsids playing a show that will happen three days later, and he decided to take the poster with him back to Sugarcube Corner.

When Randall showed the poster to Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake and explained to them that he wants to go to see Leonardo's show, they said to him that he shouldn't go to see Leonardo's show, because the Gorgonopsids might be very dangerous, and then Pinkie Pie came to see the poster, and then she said to Randall "You can't go to see Leonardo's show! That might be nothing more but a deadly trap for you!", and then Mr. Cake said to Randall "You heard what Pinkie Pie just said?", and Mrs. Cake added "That's why you shouldn't go to see Leonardo's show!".

Then, Randall frowned in front of the older ponies, and then he sighed and said "Okay.", and then he went upstairs while carrying the poster with him, and then he entered his bedroom and he put and displayed the poster on his bedroom wall to keep it in his bedroom.

Then, Randall went to and entered his bed and he sighed again and said "I wish I could go to see Leonardo's show, and I hope I will be able to within three days.", and then he yawned and fell asleep.

The next morning, Randall woke up and he decided to go and see where Leonardo's show will happen, and after finding the right place, he decided he'll go and see the show within two days.

Later, Randall decided to go and crusade with the fillies, and when evening came, he returned back to Sugarcube Corner, and when nighttime came, he fell asleep. However, what he didn't knew is that one of the Gorgonopsids had watched him and followed him from far away.

After picking up Randall's scent for a while, the Inostrancevia finally arrived in Ponyville, and after he reached Sugarcube Corner, the Inostrancevia started to climb up on the outside walls, and eventually he reached the window which leads to Randall's bedroom.

Then, the Inostrancevia began to slowly and carefully open the window from outside without waking Randall, and then he managed to slowly sneak inside and he entered Randall's bedroom.

Then, the Inostrancevia took out a single ticket for Leonardo's show, and he began to approach Randall's bed, and he began to slowly move his left hoof aside with his paw, and then, the Inostrancevia used his another paw to put the ticket on Randall's chest. Then, the Inostrancevia moved Randall's left hoof back and he used his paw to place his left hoof on his chest to prevent him from losing the ticket, without even waking him up.

Once the Inostrancevia was done, he slowly began to sneak out of Randall's bedroom through the window, and then he slowly and carefully closed the window behind himself, before he silently climbed down the outside walls of Sugarcube Corner.

Once the Inostrancevia reached back to solid ground, he began to ran away from Ponyville, without waking anypony. Giving Randall the ticket for Leonardo's show was the first step to get closer to him, but the next and far more difficult step will be if Randall will really go and see Leonardo's show, despite Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie's warnings they told him about Leonardo's show.

When morning came, Randall woke up and he felt he's touching something that feels like a piece of paper, and when he moved his hooves to take a look at what he was touching, he found out the ticket for Leonardo's show, and then he burst into tears of joy and said "I can't believe this! I've received a ticket for Leonardo's show! I can finally go and see Leonardo's show!".

However, he suddenly stopped and asked "But wait, how did this ticket got into my bedroom in the first place? How did I even received this ticket if I didn't even bought it? Was it a free ticket for Leonardo's show or not?".

Then, Randall heard Mrs. Cake calling for him to come down for breakfast, and he decided to go downstairs to eat some breakfast, but he also took the ticket with him to show Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie that he received a free ticket for Leonardo's show.

When Randall came downstairs, he went to the table, sat down near it and he started to eat his breakfast. Then, Pinkie Pie, the cake twins, the baby six, Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake all did the same and they all went to the table, sat down near it and they all started to eat their breakfast as well.

Once everypony and every creature have finished to eat their breakfast, Randall showed the ticket for Leonardo's show he had received to Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie. However, The three older ponies still forbade Randall from going to see Leonardo's show and Pinkie Pie took the ticket away from him, and she began ripping it to pieces, thus ruining the ticket.

Then, after Pinkie Pie ruined the ticket, she said to Randall "I'm sorry, Randall, but I can't allow you to go and see Leonardo's show! Can't you just see? That show might be too dangerous for a foal like you, and it might be also a trap for you!", and Randall cried "That ticket was been my only chance to go and see Leonardo's show, and now you ruined everything!".

However, Mr. Cake said to him "We're just trying to protect you from danger! That's what real parents do!", and Mrs. Cake added "Yes, and we couldn't allow you to go to a show that wasn't even suitable for your own age!", and Pinkie Pie repeated "And like I said to you before - Leonardo's show is a trap for you!".

However, Randall said to the three older ponies "Nonsense! I've already saw the poster of Leonardo's show, and it says that the show is suitable for ALL ages!", but Pinkie Pie said to him "You're wrong! That poster might be depicting things that were actually lies!", and Mrs. Cake said to Randall "We're sorry, but you're not going to see Leonardo's show!", and Mr. Cake added "And we're doing this for your own good!".

However, Randall started to cry and he tearfully said "If you don't allow me to see Leonardo's show, maybe I shouldn't stay in where I'm not even welcome!", and then he started to run out through the front door, and he ran away from Sugarcube Corner with tears rolling down his eyes and trailing behind him.

Mr. Cake said "Maybe we're been too harsh on him." and Mrs. Cake added "Yes, I think so.", and Pinkie Pie said "We just tried to warn Randall about the danger lurking behind Leonardo's show, we didn't meant for him to cry and run away like this.".

Then, Twilight Sparkle came and asked "Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, Pinkie Pie, Where's Randall?", and Pinkie Pie started to cry and said "Randall ran away from us after we tried to warn him about the danger lurking behind Leonardo's show!".

Then, Pinkie Pie cried out loud and added "I'M A VERY BAD BIG SISTER!", but Twilight placed her hoof on the side of her face and said to her "It's not your fault, Pinkie Pie.", and then she added "I'm sure that right now he just doesn't understand yet, but eventually he will.", and then she said to Pinkie Pie, Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake "Let's just hope he'll be alright.".

Meanwhile, Randall have already reached the place where Leonardo's show will happen tomorrow, but he knew that since he has no ticket, he can't see the show. However, as Randall turned to go back to Sugarcube Corner, he's confronted by one of the Gorgonopsids, who blocked his way back home.

Randall stepped aback as the Inostrancevia slowly began to approach him, and after the Inostrancevia have managed to corner Randall against a tree, Randall just closed his eyes and waited for the Inostrancevia to bite and kill him.

However, the Inostrancevia took out another ticket for Leonardo's show and he grabbed Randall's hoof and placed the ticket in his hoof with his paw, and once Randall felt the ticket, he opened his eyes and saw the ticket for Leonardo's show, but he also realized that the Inostrancevia is the one who actually gave him the ticket.

"So, you're the one who gave me the free tickets for Leonardo's show?" Randall asked, and the Inostrancevia nodded. Then, Leonardo came to sight and he said to Randall "That's right, foal! My Gorgonopsid have followed you to your home from here and he managed to sneak inside to your bedroom to give you the ticket, but now that you lost your ticket, my Gorgonopsid is just giving you another one, so you can see my show!".

When Randall heard that, he cried out with tears of joy "Oh, thank you, Leonardo! Thanks to your Gorgonopsid, I can finally see your show!", and Leonardo answered him "I'm happy to help you, little foal!", and then he said "Now, go away back to your home, because the show will happen only tomorrow!", but he also added "But when you return here tomorrow in the morning, you can help my Gorgonopsids and I to prepare our show for the night!".

When Randall heard what Leonardo said, he joyfully said "Of course I will return here tomorrow! What friends are for?", and then he said "You might've only tried to kill me accidentally, but I can forgive you because you didn't really meant for that, right?", and Leonardo answered "Yes, of course!", and then Randall said to him "Goodbye!", and then he ran back home.

However, after Randall left, Night Spear appeared and asked Leonardo "So, did the filthy hedgehog accepted to offer you his help to prepare your show?", and Leonardo said "Yes, he did! Everything's going exactly as I planned!", and he added "And soon enough he'll die as well! And I promise you, master Night Spear, that I'll kill that male foal even if it costs me my life!", and Night Spear said to him back "That's good! Now don't fail me, understand?", and Leonardo answered "Yes, master Night Spear! You can count on me!".

However, as Night Spear was about to fly away, Leonardo called for him and said "Oh, by the way, master Night Spear!", and he reluctantly stopped and turned back to Leonardo, who approached him with a muffin in his hoof and he said "When I'm was buying food, I bought you a little snack to eat!", and then he gave the muffin to Night Spear and he added "It's a cute and tasty muffin!" and then he asked him "Do you think you'll accept to be my father?", and Night Spear held the muffin in his hoof, before he looked and saw the loving and happy smile on the teenage Pegasus stallion's face.

Then, Night Spear said "That's very nice.", and then he added "I gratefully accepted your gift!", but then he smashed the muffin under his hoof and ruined it, much to Leonardo's shock, horror and confusion.

Then, Night Spear said "Oh, I'm sorry! Apparently I'm not aware of my own strength! Next time, I should be more careful!", and then he took a flight and he managed to fly away, but Leonardo looked shocked, horrified and confused at the smashed and ruined muffin, and he couldn't understand or figure out about Night Spear's true feelings he have for him.

When evening came, Randall returned back to Sugarcube Corner, but he of course didn't told anypony that he got another ticket for Leonardo's show, and that he's also going tomorrow to help Leonardo to prepare his show that will happen at night.

When nighttime came, Randall went to his bedroom, and when he entered his bed, he fell asleep. When next morning came, Randall woke up and he decided to go downstairs to eat his breakfast, and after he finished, he went outside, without telling Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie to where exactly he's going.

When Randall met up with Leonardo and the Gorgonopsids, they all began to work together to prepare the show that will happen at night. Eventually, they all finished at the afternoon, and Randall said he'll promise he'll come and see Leonardo's show after he helped willingly to prepare everything for the show.

When nighttime came, everypony and every creature came to see Leonardo's show, and Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, the cake twins, the baby six and Pinkie Pie were also among them, because they all changed their minds because they all wanted to see Leonardo's show, and the dinosaurs, the mammoth and the saber-tooth cats were also present, but Randall himself wasn't among the crowd.

"I wonder where Randall is now." Mr. Cake said, and Mrs. Cake answered "I'm sure he's back home, but that's too bad we didn't allowed him to see Leonardo's show.", and Pinkie Pie added "This is a LIVE SHOW!", and then everypony and every creature saw Leonardo and the Gorgonopsids appearing right in front of them all.

Then, Leonardo called for the crowd "Thanks for coming to my show!", and then he added "I'm so happy you all decided to come to see my show! This is because my show is a Gorgonopsid show, and you're all going to see how good my Gorgonopsids are in doing performance!".

Then, the Gorgonopsids all began to play tricks and do performances, thus shocking, impressive and amusing everypony and every creature in the crowd. However, after performing for a while, the Gorgonopsids finally stopped and Leonardo called for everyone "Mares and gentlecolts, as well as every creature, allow me to introduce to all of you the newest member of my show, who also helped me to prepare the show in the first place!", and then he added "Mares and gentlecolts, as well as every creature, we like to introduce to all of you our guest and newest member - Randall!", and then one of the Gorgonopsids pushed Randall forwards to show him in front on everyone.

When Pinkie Pie saw Randall as the guest in Leonardo's show, she asked "What Randall is doing there?", and then Leonardo grabbed Randall and he took a flight and reached and landed on a tree branch that was fifty feet from the ground. Then, Leonardo called to the crowd from the tree branch "Mares and gentlecolts, as well as every creature, Randall is going to jump from this tree branch from fifty feet in air and land on one of the largest proboscidean mammals to have ever walked the earth - the Columbian mammoth!".

Then, a giant male proboscidean mammal walked into sight and he was quite bigger, larger and more powerful than Woolly mammoth. The giant proboscidean stood fifteen feet tall and was weighing about twelve tons, thus making it much bigger than Woolly mammoth. For addition, however, his tusks are much bigger and more curved, and his skin wasn't covered in a thick and woolly fur on his body at all. Instead, his skin was bald and naked of fur and he resembled an oversized elephant. This proboscidean was indeed the largest of all mammoths - Columbian mammoth!

Then, the Columbian mammoth let out a trumpeting roar, and everypony and every creature were impressed, but some were also a bit scared of the Columbian mammoth, especially the foals and the other younger creatures.

However, the dinosaurs and the saber-tooth cats all began to sense that something is going to be wrong, and Woolly mammoth sensed this much better as he also knew what kind of an evil plan Leonardo have planned in mind.

Then, the Columbian mammoth walked towards the tree, and he stopped near it, which was also directly below the tree branch Randall was standing on. Then, Leonardo called to the crowd "Mares and gentlecolts, as well as every creature, Randall is going to jump off this tree branch from fifty feet in air and land on the Columbian mammoth below!" but he also added "If he's lucky, of course!".

Everypony and every creature looked as Leonardo flew away from the tree branch, and then one of the Gorgonopsids climbed up the tree, and once he reached the tree branch Randall was standing on, he began to force Randall to walk backwards to force him to fall from fifty feet in air and land on the Columbian mammoth below.

Then, suddenly Pinkie Pie cried "Leave Randall alone! He's only a foal! If he'll do this, he'll die!", but Leonardo just flew to her and said to her "Stop with your nonsense! This is MY show! And he's going to be okay! If he's lucky, of course!", and then he laughed evilly as Randall was almost about to fall from the tree branch.

The whole crowd watched as they all saw Randall was about to fall from fifty feet in air, but he's not going to land on the Columbian mammoth's back, but to be impaled to death by the Columbian mammoth's tusks.

When Cadance and Luna watched as the Inostrancevia swiped at Randall with his paw to force Randall to fall off the tree branch, the two Alicorn mares cried "Stop doing this to him! Leave that foal alone, you big, old, ugly beast!", but the Inostrancevia just ignored them and he continued to threaten Randall to force him to fall straight down, towards the Columbian mammoth's tusks.

Eventually, the Inostrancevia managed to grab Randall by his tail with his mouth and he lowered his head down towards the Columbian mammoth, who was waiting for him at the bottom to drop Randall down to him.

Then, Leonardo demanded "NOW!", and the Inostrancevia obeyed him and he dropped Randall down from fifty feet in air, and Randall fell straight down and screamed in terror as he was about to be impaled to death by the Columbian mammoth's tusks.

As he fell straight down towards the Columbian mammoth's tusks, Pinkie Pie, every foal, every young creature, Princess Cadance and Princess Luna all screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!", and Leonardo laughed evilly and said to Randall "Enjoy meeting your dead biological parents!".

However, as Randall fell down towards his death, Pound Cake watched terrified alongside everypony and every creature, but then his face became determined, and then the baby Pegasus foal immediately flied away from his mother, father and twin sister, and he flied straight towards Randall and he tried to catch up to him to save him.

Mrs. Cake cried out loud for her baby son "POUND CAKE!" as she, her husband, her daughter and everyone watched him as he began to fly rapidly towards Randall, who was almost close enough to meet his demise.

Eventually, Pound Cake have managed to grab tightly on Randall's mane and he pulled him away from the male Columbian mammoth, and he carried him away with ease, much to everyone's astonishment and happiness. Since Pound Cake was able to carry adult ponies with ease while flying, it was the same with Randall, who was a juvenile foal.

However, everyone's happiness is short-lived when Leonardo angrily swooped down and slammed against Pound Cake, causing him and Randall to fall down and hit the ground. Then, Leonardo, the Columbian mammoth and the Gorgonopsids all began to surround the two foals, thus trapping them and preventing them from escaping back to everyone.

"Randall! Pound Cake!" Pinkie Pie screamed as she saw Leonardo, the Columbian mammoth and the Gorgonopsids all surrounding the two foals. Then, Leonardo came forward and he said to Randall "Did you really thought you should've come to my show?! It was been a trap all along and you totally fell for it, and now, you and that filthy baby Pegasus are going to die!".

However, Randall and Pound Cake both got back up to their feet, and then Randall asked Leonardo "Who sent you to do all this?", and Leonardo answered "My mentor, Master Night Spear, is the one who gave me the order to kill you!".

When everypony and every creature heard what Leonardo said, they all became shocked and horrified. Then, Princess White Rose asked the teenage Pegasus stallion "Your mentor is Night Spear?!", and Princess Celestia asked "Are you following that evil Pegasus who dared to abuse every foal and every young creature under the commands of Black Tigress?!", but Leonardo answered them "You two stupid mares have totally mistaken! My mentor, Night Spear, was a powerful Alicorn, and he's also my father!", and then he laughed evilly, before he turned back to finish both Randall and Pound Cake.

"And as for you, Randall, or should I call you, hedgehog, you and that filthy baby Pegasus both shall die on behalf of the almighty Night Spear!" Leonardo said, and then he was about to strike Randall and kill him first, but Pound Cake jumped onto the teenage Pegasus stallion's face and he began to punch him to try to prevent him from harming Randall, but Leonardo was able to grab him by the mane and throw him against Randall.

"Stop doing this to them!" Princess Luna demanded, but Leonardo said to her with evil eyes "I must do this if I want to be Night Spear's most beloved son!", but then Randall interfered and said "That's ridiculous! Night Spear doesn't even loves you at all! I bet he doesn't even wants to be your father, because what you have with him is not even a true family love!".

However, after Leonardo was shocked by his words, he said to Randall "Of course it's true family love! We're very-very close! He even gave me the honor to kill you!", but then Randall asked him "But what does his actions tell you?!", and this caused Leonardo to stop and remember what Night Spear have done when he smashed and ruined the muffin he gave him to eat.

However, Leonardo refused to believe Randall, and he cried "No! It's not how it is! I'm not gonna listen to you, filthy hedgehog! Just shut up!", and this caused Randall to look at his with desperate eyes.

"I'm tired of your nonsense! I'm going to take care of everypony and every creature after I'll eliminate you and your baby brother!", Leonardo said as he was about to strike both Randall and Pound Cake, and the two foals hugged each other and closed their eyes as they were ready to die together.

However, before Leonardo can kill the two foal brothers, another male proboscidean mammal came out of nowhere and he charged at Leonardo and he threw him away from Randall and Pound Cake.

The male proboscidean yet looked like Woolly mammoth a bit, but he still looked much different than him. The male proboscidean stood ten feet tall and was weighing eight tons, it had woolly fur on his body, it had long tusks, though they looked less curved compared to Woolly mammoth's, and it had a much bulkier body build, though his back was more flat rather than round, compared to Woolly mammoth's. That proboscidean was not a mammoth, but he's still closely related, and it was also one the most woolliest animals to have lived during the ice age - American Mastodon!

When Leonardo got back up onto his feet, he saw Mastodon protecting and defending the two foal brothers from him. Then, Leonardo said to Mastodon "Move out of my way! These foals are mine!", but Mastodon angrily trumpeted and roared at him and he slapped at him in the face with his trunk.

Then, One of the Gorgonopsids tried to fight Mastodon, but he managed to grab him by the neck with his trunk, and then he impaled him to death with his tusks, thus leaving four more Gorgonopsids to fight.

"Damn you all!" Leonardo said as he barely got back up on his feet again. Mastodon looked at him in the eyes and he dared to challenge him to a fight, but then a familiar evil voice called for Leonardo, and when everypony and every creature heard the evil voice, they all turned and saw Night Spear, and they were all shocked to see that he indeed became and Alicorn.

Then, Leonardo, the Columbian mammoth and the four remaining Gorgonopsids turned and saw Night Spear looking at them, and Leonardo called for him. Then, Night Spear asked the teenage Pegasus stallion "So, are you going to destroy the hedgehog now?", but Leonardo said to him "I'm very sorry, master Night Spear! I can't kill the hedgehog because of that dummy woolly elephant that was protecting and defending him from me!".

Then, Night Spear looked at him with disappointment and then he said "Well then, I see; you failed! You worked for me as my student and follower for a long time, but unfortunately, you got a little to no success! That being said, let me add, that we won't be seeing each other anymore!".

"Please, give me one more chance, master! I'm in the middle of the battle with that filthy woolly elephant that was guarding the hedgehog! I'll kill him instead! Forgive me for my failures!" Leonardo begged, but Night Spear said to him "You don't have anymore the evil powers that were necessary to control the Gorgonopsids, as well as to fight that woolly elephant!".

"So you can help me! As a father and a son we can fight them together!" Leonardo said as he thought Night Spear will help him. However, Night Spear looked at him with anger rising in his eyes and he said "Where did you got the idea we were a father and a son? You're just a lonely and incompetent pawn! And now, you're useless!".

What Night Spear just said have managed to shock Leonardo, and then, the teenage Pegasus stallion asked "That was harsh! How can you say that?!" and then he added "I loved you as my father for so long...and you loved me!", but Night Spear said to him "Did you thought I loved you as my son?! How ridiculous! What a foolish lesson!", and then he bellowed down at the now helpless teenage Pegasus stallion in front of everypony and every creature "I NEVER EVEN LOVED YOU AS MY SON! IN TRUTH, THERE IS NO SUCH THINGS AS LOVE OR EVEN FRIENDSHIP IN THE SIDE OF PURE EVIL!", and this caused Leonardo to gasp in shock and horror, and he became heartbroken to find out he's been used and then betrayed by his own mentor.

Then, Night Spear said to his former student "This will be my first and last gift to you!", and then he used his magic to create a magical suicide bomb and he added "Just take it!", and then he lowered the bomb down and gave it to Leonardo.

When Leonardo understood that's a magical suicide bomb, he said "But this is-", but Night Spear cut him in mid-sentence and he said "Something to erase everypony and every creature from this world!", and then he added "I think you'll find out it's a quite useful gift, unlike the useless muffin you gave me!", and then he used his magic to teleport the four remaining Gorgonopsids away with him, and they all disappeared, thus leaving Leonardo alone to choose between life and death.

"It's a magical suicide bomb." Leonardo said before he realized and added "Oh, he wants me to be gone for good!". However Princess White Rose called for him "What?! Don't do this to yourself!", and then she begged him "Leonardo, please! Get rid of that magical suicide bomb! Now!", but the depressed and heartbroken teenage Pegasus stallion said "No...it's too late.", and everypony and every creature gasped in shock to hear that Leonardo was willing to choose to die.

"You've all won against me, everypony and every creature." Leonardo said with tears rolling down his eyes, and then he added "The hedgehog was right, my family love wasn't real.", and then he just waited for the magical suicide bomb to explode and kill him.

However, Princess White Rose used her magic to throw the magical suicide bomb up into the sky, and then it finally exploded, but luckily, nopony and no creature was hurt. Then, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and the mane six all came to Leonardo, and then Twilight Sparkle said to him "Surrender yourself right now, Leonardo!", and Princess Cadance added "Don't try to run away!", but Leonardo said to them "I have nowhere to run to anymore.", and what he said have managed to make everyone suddenly surprised.

Then, Leonardo explained "I used to be running away and seeking revenge, and I thought life are beautiful, but now, Night Spear have banished me forever, and I lost everything, and this is all because of you!", and then he snapped and shouted out loud "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!", and then he was transformed by the powers of evilness into a pony/lion hybrid monster, and then he began to attack the Alicorn princesses, Shining Armor and the mane six out of blind rage.

While he attacked everypony, Leonardo cried out loud "YOU ALL RUINED MY LIFE! I LOST EVERYTHING! MY HOME! MY FAMILY! MY LOVE! THERE'S NO FUTURE FOR ME! I'M NOT WELCOME ANYWHERE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!", and when Randall heard and understood Leonardo's pain, he cried out for him "STOP! LET THEM GO!", but Leonardo didn't listened to him and he tried to deliver a death blow on the Alicorn princesses.

Twilight Sparkle tried to blast at him with her magic, but Randall jumped in the way and took the hit, thus getting zapped in the chest and wounded while protecting and defending Leonardo, much to everypony and every creature's shock to see what Randall was doing for Leonardo.

"Randall!" Princess Twilight cried, "What are you doing?" Shining Armor asked, "You protected him?" Princess Cadance asked, and then Princess Luna asked "Why did you did this for him?", and Randall answered "Because I sense his good that was still inside his body being trapped and endangered by the side of evil!", and then he turned and looked at Leonardo and he said to him "You still have some good left inside you, and your heart is really good, you're just following the wrong path!", and then he added "Night Spear abused you and turned you into a monster, but you deserve better!", and then he continued "I know you're good deep inside, and even though we all know you've done some rotten things, I believe in you, Leonardo! You can fix everything little by little!", and then he asked him "What do you say? Do you want to give up the life of being evil?", and Leonardo started to cry and he said "Yes, help me!".

Then, Randall turned to the Alicorn princesses and he asked them "Princesses, do you think you can use your powerful magic on Leonardo to remove his evil?", but Celestia said "I wish we could, but I'm afraid our powerful magic could also kill him in the process!", "Then what should we do?" Shining Armor asked, but suddenly they all heard some baby foals screaming and as well some giant animals roaring, and when they all turned, they saw the Columbian mammoth picking up Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake and Flurry Heart, and then he began to ran away with them, and everyone, including Leonardo, decided to follow him to see where is he taking them.

Eventually, they all ended up chasing the Columbian mammoth to the edge of a cliff, but he threatened that he'll kill the foals if Randall and Leonardo won't come with him. However, Flurry Heart managed to use her magic to save her friends and herself by zapping the Columbian mammoth in the right eye, thus impaling him and causing him to roar in pain and let go of the baby foals, and then Leonardo jumped on him and he began to maul at his back, but then, the Columbian mammoth lost his footing and he fell off the edge of the cliff while taking Leonardo with him, and thus both of them got killed.

At first, everypony and every creature mourned his death, but then Princess White Rose used her powerful magic to revive Leonardo, and she managed to transform him back to normal, and in the process she managed to remove all of his evil, and his mane and tail turned from black to purple, as well as his lion-shaped cutie mark also changed from black to colorful, thus proving Leonardo's firm transition to the side of good.

After Leonardo was redeemed, he turned to Randall and said to him "Thank you, my friend!", and then everypony and every creature went back to their respective places, and Leonardo have managed to build his own home in Ponyville so he can live there, and maybe even invite his three older sibling to live there with him in his new home.

Randall went with his good family back to Sugarcube Corner, and after everypony and every creature fell asleep, Randall went upstairs to his bedroom, and then he entered his bedroom, climbed onto his bed, and fell asleep. Randall have managed to help Leonardo to redeem to the side of good, but he also knew he'll have to do the same with Leonardo's older siblings - Riana, Claudia and Themba.


	39. Chapter 39:Riana's redemption

When morning came, Randall woke up, went downstairs, ate some breakfast, and then he came out of Sugarcube Corner with the cake twins, whom are now his adoptive younger siblings. They walked in Ponyville, and eventually, they came out of Ponyville and went into a meadow, where they met up with Bianca and Blueberry.

Then, the ponies and the changeling all played together, but after a while, they all suddenly stopped when they saw Leonardo sitting down near a small lake and looking at his own reflection in the water.

The foals and the young changeling decided to approach Leonardo to see what is he doing, and when they all came close enough, they saw Leonardo's sad face, and suddenly, a tear formed and rolled down his eye.

Then, Randall approached the teenage Pegasus stallion and he asked him "What are you doing, Leonardo?", and when he heard Randall, he turned and saw him with Bianca, Blueberry and the cake twins.

"Just leave me alone, I'll be okay." Leonardo sadly said as he closed his eyes and moved with his head down towards the lake. "You seems to be sad." Bianca said, and Blueberry asked "What's wrong?", and Leonardo sighed and confessed "It's just about my older siblings.", and Randall asked "You mean Riana, Claudia and Themba?", and Leonardo answered "Yes, it's about them.".

"I just wish my older siblings will understand all of you too, just like you helped me understand." Leonardo explained and then he added "I hope they finally realize that Night Spear was merely using them, just like he merely used me.", and then tears began to form and roll down his eyes.

Randall put his hoof on the teenage Pegasus stallion's shoulder and said "It's okay, Leonardo, I'm sure they'll eventually understand, all of them.", and Bianca said "I'm sure we'll all find a way to remove their evil from their bodies, just like we did with you, to help you become a better pony.".

When Leonardo turned to the foals and the young changeling, whom are all trying to comfort him, he said to them "You're right, you'll help me reform my older siblings.", and then he added "Thank you all, my friends.".

Then, Randall, Bianca, Blueberry and the cake twins all hugged Leonardo to give him faith in them, but what they all didn't know is that Night Spear used his dark and evil magic to spy on Leonardo, and then he showed Themba, Claudia, Riana and the four Gorgonopsids what Leonardo is doing with the young ones.

"Pathetic!" Claudia said with angry eyes, "He brought disgrace to all of us!" Themba added with rage burning in his eyes, "I don't understand; why in Equestria Leonardo would like to become a good pony in the first place?" Riana asked but with rather confused eyes.

"We should care less about him from now on because he's a traitor!" Claudia said, and Themba added "From now on, he's no longer our younger brother!", and then Night Spear said to followers, and especially to Riana "The side of evil has no more use for filthy traitors like him!", and Riana said as she looked and saw through the dark powers her younger brother with the little ones hugging him around his body "I suppose you're right.", and then Claudia said "That's too bad that I'm going to miss him!", and Themba added "No more younger brother to taunt and bully all the time!".

Then, Night Spear used his evil powers to make Leonardo and the little ones disappear from Riana's sight, thus saddening her, though she didn't know why she suddenly feels so sad and sorry for him, and it's like if she wanted to understand why her younger brother became a good pony.

Then, Night Spear said "We'll find a way to get rid ourselves of that filthy traitor later on!", and then he said "We must find a new technique to eliminate the worthless hedgehog, and I already know one we didn't tried that is far more better than a show or a live show - a fan club!".

Suddenly, Riana said to Night Spear "Please, master Night Spear, I'll take care of this one!", and then she used the powers of evil to teleport herself to Ponyville. "Riana seemed so interested to go." Themba said, and Claudia answered "There's nothing wrong with that, because if she does well, we'll help her finish the job.", and Themba said to her "Of course, sister.".

Then, Night Spear said to both Themba and Claudia "Make sure you'll succeed!", and they both answered "Yes, master!", but then he said wickedly inside his mind " _Exactly! Succeed means that you'll continue to work for me until I have no more use for all of you! After all, you're all nothing more than expendable pawns that are here to protect the king - ME!_ ", and then he smiled evilly behind the backs of his followers, because once Riana fails in her mission to eliminate Randall, she'll be banished forever as well, and so this will happen to Claudia and Themba the same way.

After Riana reached Ponyville, she began to open a fan club and she named it after herself as 'Riana's fan club'. Riana also added that her fan club is only for foals and other young creatures that their age was less than 18 years old.

When Randall heard about Riana's fan club, he decided that maybe he should be attending to see what the fan club is all about, and he even asked Bianca and Blueberry if they'd like to attend to Riana's fan club, and both said 'yes' to him, but much to their disappointment, their respective families refused to allow the three to go and attend to Riana's fan club, because they all thought it may be a trap for foals and for other young creatures.

However, Riana was clever and she knew how to get every foal and every young creature to her fan club - by using the four Gorgonopsids to sneak into their homes and place fan club tickets in each and every of the foals' and young creatures' bedrooms for each and every foal and for each and every young creature.

Once the Gorgonopsids' mission was complete, Riana laughed evilly and said "Perfect, everything is going exactly as I planned! Next morning they'll all began to come to my fan club, or should I truly say, my death trap!", and then she laughed evilly again.

When morning came, every young foal and every young creature woke up, and when they all saw the tickets, most of them went to be in Riana's fan club. However, Randall, the CMC, Bianca, Babs Seed, Gabby, Blueberry, the cake twins, the baby six and Flurry Heart were among those who didn't went to Riana's fan club yet, because their respective families all prevented them from going into what was actually supposed to be a trap.

However, the next day, they all went to be in Riana's fan club, and they all became members of Riana's fan club, with no foals and no young creatures were aware that the fan club was actually a death trap for them all, set by Riana, who was sent by Night Spear.

When, Leonardo heard about Riana's fan club, he knew something might be very wrong with all the little ones, and he asked "Oh no, what my sister, Riana, was up to?", and then he said and added "I must stop her before it's too late! If I won't call for everypony and every creature to come with me, every foal and every young creature will fall into a death trap!", and then he ran into every place and called for everypony and for every creature to come with him, and he began telling them the truth behind Riana's fan club - that Riana's 'fan club' was actually a death trap Riana set for every foal and every young creature, and under the demands of Night Spear, and when they believed him, everyone decided to go with Leonardo to save their little ones from being killed.

Meanwhile, at Riana's fan club, every foal and every young creature played and had lots of fun, but for Riana, it was the moment she have been waiting for. Then, she demanded the four Gorgonopsids to threaten and attack the foals and the young creatures to prevent them from escape, and this is exactly the death trap - for every foal and every young creature to become food for the four Gorgonopsids.

The four Gorgonopsids have managed to trap every foal and every young creature to prevent them all from escaping the death trap, and then Riana managed to snatch Pumpkin Cake away from the huge crowd of foals and young creatures, and she threatened to kill her first if Randall won't come with her.

When Randall came out of the crowd of foals and other young creatures and stopped right in front of Riana, the teenage Pegasus mare said "There's no reason for any of all of you to be in here! I planned a death trap for all of you all along!", and then she turned to Randall and said while still holding Pumpkin Cake "And as for you, Randall, you're so stupid to face me just to save the life of that stranger baby filly!" and then she laughed evilly.

However, Randall said to her back "This is where you're wrong!", and then he added "She's not a stranger, she's my adoptive younger sister!", and Riana asked with a shocked expression on her face "Your sister?", and Randal explained "All my dear friends and allies were very important to me! Even if it costs me my own life, I will protect Pumpkin Cake from danger!", but then Riana said to him "Stop talking nonsense in an attempt to waste my time!".

Then, Claudia and Themba appeared out of nowhere and then Claudia said "Nicely done, Riana!", and Themba added "Now we can help you finished them all off!". However, Riana became embarrassed by her two older sibling and she said to them "I can't believe you're going to get all the credits for my hard work!", but Claudia said "But the three of us work as a team, and we're Night Spear's three loyal followers!", and Themba added "Yes, we should share the credits for this death trap!".

Then, Riana was about to kill Pumpkin Cake, but a blast of magic came our of nowhere and zapped her in the chest, causing her to scream and let go of Pumpkin Cake, who immediately ran towards Randall, and then she hugged her adoptive older brother.

Then, everypony and every creature came to save their little ones, and they managed in the process to fight the four Gorgonopsids, and eventually, two of them got killed, forcing the two remaining Gorgonopsids to escape for their lives.

Then, Riana turned to her two older siblings and she begged from them "Please, help me! I need you help!", but Themba said to her "It looks like your plan have failed, Riana!", and Claudia added "Yes, and you should do a favor for our great mentor, master Night Spear, by giving up you own life!", and then the two said together "Deal what's right!", and then they flew away and disappeared, thus leaving Riana alone and outnumbered.

Then, Riana briefly cried in despair, but then she stopped and turned to everypony and every creature with a fake smile on her face and she said "Now you all see?! Even among real siblings there's no such thing as caring for somepony and for other creatures!", and she added "That's why it's absolute nonsense to be risking your own life to save a friend, a sibling, an ally, a stranger, or anypony or any creature!".

Then Riana added while still smiling her face smile at everypony and every creature "You all look like if you're all feeling so sorry for me! Go ahead and laugh! Even I think it was funny that I was counting on my older siblings to help me, but the jokes are on...me!", and then she burst into tears.

However, she suddenly snapped into a blind rage and she cried out loud "I SAID FRIENDSHIP AND LOVE!", and then she was transformed by the dark powers of the evilness into a pony/rhinoceros hybrid monster, and then Riana began to attack everyone out of pure anger.

While attacking and fighting everypony and every creature, Riana cried out loud "EVERYPONY AND EVERY CREATURE IS BORN ALONE, AND THEY DIE ALONE! AND ALL OF THIS TALK ABOUT FRIENDSHIP AND LOVE?! NOPONY AND NO CREATURE NEEDS EITHER OF THOSE!".

However, Leonardo burst through the huge crowd of ponies and other creatures, and he cried "Stop it! Don't do this, sister!", but Riana turned and looked at him and she asked "Leonardo, you came here to laugh at me like the others?!", but Leonardo slowly approached her and said "Please, listen to me! You're not alone at all!".

However, Riana didn't listened to him and she said to her younger brother "A brother like you who have already betrayed us can never understand the pain that I'm feeling!", but Leonardo cried "That's not true at all, sister!". Then, he added "I do understand you! I know you're hurt and your loneliness! I want to help you get out of this rage!", but Riana cried out "NO, YOU'RE NOT! YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND!" and then she charged at Leonardo and she managed to injure him, causing him to cry in pain.

Everypony and every creature cried in unison "LEONARDO!", and then Leonardo desperately tried to get back up on his feet and he continued and said to his older sister "Sister, I beg you! Don't kill anypony and any creature!", and then he explained "Everypony possess deep nurturing love, as well as lots of friendship! They all even shared it with all kinds of other creatures! I've already seen it, and I want to show this to you too!".

When Riana heard what her younger brother said, she suddenly stopped attacking and asked him "You have?", and then she added "Well, I'll be able to see those love and friendship as well?".

Then, Leonardo ran towards his older sister and cried out her name, and then Riana asked him after she saw the tears flowing down his eyes and trailing behind him "Leonardo, why are you crying? Are you hurt?", and Leonardo answered "No, those are just tears of joy!", and then he jumped and hugged his older sister, and Riana said to him "I'm so sorry, Leonardo!", and he cried back to her "I love you, big sister!", and then Riana smiled and nodded to Leonardo, and everypony and every creature looked at them and cheered up for both of them.

However, a dark energy blast came out of nowhere and it hit Riana, causing her to scream in pain, much to everyone's shock and horror. Then, Leonardo cried out loud to his older sister "RIANA! ARE YOU OKAY?! PLEASE, TALK TO ME! WHAT HAPPENED?!", and Randall cried "Who did this?!".

Then, everypony and every creature turned to see Night Spear, who was looking down at Riana with angry eyes. Then, Night Spear said "Riana the traitor! I'm just going to spare the Alicorn princesses from having to do the unpleasant task of having to slaughter that teenage Pegasus mare for what she have done!".

"Stop doing this, Night Spear!" Princess Celestia shouted at him, but Night Spear didn't listened to her and he shouted "DIE!", and then he shot another dark energy blast at Riana, causing her to scream in pain, and then she died from her wounds.

Then, Leonardo cried out loud his older sister's name, before he hugged her and cried out his very soul. However, Night Spear laughed and said "Foolish teenage mare! She allowed herself to be tricked into listening to such nonsense from her younger brother!".

When Randall heard what the Alicorn stallion said, he looked up at him with anger in his eyes and he cried out loud "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?!", but Night Spear answered "I'm just avenging your late family, whom these filthy monsters have killed!".

Then, Princess Celestia turned to Night Spear and she said to him "These evil ponies weren't Randall's family anymore! Now they're nothing more but mauled statues, and they deserve that for everything they have done to him!".

"Stop with your nonsense, Princess Celestia! I have no time to listen to you now! Goodbye!" Night Spear said to her, before he used his magic to teleport away. Once he was gone, everypony and every creature began to mourn Riana, and Randall said to Leonardo "I'm so sorry for what happened to your older sister!" and then he added "Next time Night Spear will do such heartless thing, his punishment will be death!".

However, Princess White Rose used her powerful magic to revive Riana, and she managed to transform her back to normal, and in the process she managed to remove all of her evil, Riana's mane and tail turned from black to cyan, and her rhinoceros-shaped cutie mark also changed from black to colorful, thus proving her transition to the side of good.

Once Riana is redeemed and reformed, everypony and every creature cheered up for her, and Leonardo jumped on her and hugged her tightly and said "I'm so happy you're back, sister!", and then everypony and every creature went back to their respective places.

Once Riana and Leonardo reached back to Ponyville, Leonardo showed his now reformed older sister their new home he built for them. Randall, Pinkie Pie, Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, the cake twins and the baby six all returned back to Sugarcube Corner, and then, they all went to their respective bedrooms and fell asleep.

Randall was the last to go to his bedroom and to fall asleep, but in his sleep, he still knew he needs to help Leonardo and Riana to redeem their two older siblings - Claudia and Themba. Randall also wished while he's asleep that he'll be able to help Leonardo and Riana redeem their two older siblings, and help them see through Night Spear's true nature.


	40. Chapter 40:Claudia and Themba reformed

When morning came, Randall woke up, and after everything for the beginning of the morning, he came out of Sugarcube Corner with the cake twins and they met up with the CMC, Bianca, Blueberry, Babs Seed and Gabby, and the all went to the meadow to play together.

However, after they all played in the meadow for a while, everypony and every creature stopped playing when they spotted and noticed Leonardo trying to comfort his older sister, Riana, who was looking sad into the lake.

The ponies, the changeling and the griffon all went towards the two teenage Pegasi to see what's wrong, and when they came close enough, Leonardo turned to them and said "Hello, my friends! It's so nice to meet you again!".

Then, Randall asked him "What's wrong with Riana?" and Apple Bloom added "She looks so sad.", and Leonardo answered "Yes, I know, and I'm trying to comfort her.". Then, Gabby asked him "What is this all about?", and Leonardo answered "Well, Riana was sad because she wishes that our two older siblings will understand us and will join us and the side of good.".

Then, suddenly Riana spoke up and said "I just wish our two older siblings will come to understand love and friendship! They still don't even know about Night Spear's true nature and about his deception! I want them both to understand!", and then tears began to form and roll down her eyes, and Leonardo hugged her and tried to keep comforting her.

Then, Randall approached and gave his hoof to Riana and he said to her "It's okay, Riana! I'm sure that Claudia and Themba will both come and join us, just like Leonardo and you did!", and Blueberry added "Yes, Randall was right! If we already managed to help Leonardo and you become good ponies, that means that it will be the same with Claudia and Themba!", and Babs Seed added "I'm pretty sure that our beloved rulers will be able to remove all of their evil and help redeeming them to the side of good!".

When Riana heard everything the foals and young creatures have said, she answered them "You're right! Thank you all, my friends!", and then all the little ones began to gather around and they all hugged Riana tightly around her body, with Leonardo supporting as well, thus warming Riana's heart and giving her hope and faith in Randall and in the other little ones.

However, what they all didn't know is that Night Spear used his dark magic again to spy on Leonardo and Riana and he managed to them both, with every creature helping Leonardo comfort Riana by hugging her around her body, and then, the evil Alicorn stallion showed to Claudia and Themba what their two younger siblings are doing.

When Claudia and Themba saw through Night Spear's dark magic how Leonardo and the little ones were comforting Riana and were all hugging her around her body, Themba said "As the oldest of the four teenage Pegasi, and as the most loyal follower of master Night Spear, it's disgraceful to see how far the two youngest of us have fallen!".

"Yes, I have to agree with you, Themba! These two are no longer our younger siblings, but a couple of traitors instead!" Claudia said as Themba looked in anger at his two younger siblings, whom are hugging each other, the younger foals and other young creatures.

However, Night Spear said "Exactly!", causing the two older teenage Pegasi to turned around and face him. Then, Night Spear said "I'm extremely disappointed of your two younger siblings who have chosen to betray us! It's unacceptable!", and then he asked "Why did you two allowed this to happen?", but Claudia answered "It's not our fault, master! We had nothing to do with it!".

"So you're saying.", Night Spear said, and then Themba said to his evil mentor "Master Night Spear, let me assure you we're not foolish like our younger siblings!", and then he added "We will eliminate them both, along with the worthless hedgehog, and with the Alicorn princesses!".

"Really? Are you sure you'll be able to do it?" Night Spear asked Themba, and he answered "Yes, I am! And if that wasn't enough, I'll kill the mane six as well, along with every foal and every young creature!", but then Claudia asked her older brother "Are you insane?", and then Night Spear said to him "Well then, here's something for you that will help you succeed in your mission!", and then he threw a powerful dark staff towards the two teenage Pegasi, and Themba caught it in his hooves and then he asked his mentor "What is this?", and Night Spear answered "A special staff that will help you use dark powers!".

Then, he warned both Claudia and Themba "Now, heed my warning, you two, because this is your last chance! Eliminate the hedgehog, the mane six, the Alicorn princesses and your two traitorous younger siblings! If you fail - don't bother coming back!" and then he asked "Understood?", and Themba answered "Yes, We'll do our best!", and Night Spear said to the two teenage Pegasi "Excellent! I wish you two luck!", and then he flied away and disappeared, thus allowing Claudia and Themba to begin in their mission.

However, Themba decided he should be carrying and using the staff because he's the oldest, much to Claudia's jealousy, but then, the two began to fly away and they began their mission given to them by Night Spear.

Back in Ponyville, everypony and every creature whom are living there played, worked and studied, and Leonardo and Riana liked what they're all doing because these were all good activities. However, suddenly, the two last Gorgonopsids came out of nowhere and they began to attack the foals and the young creatures, who all screamed in terror when they all saw their presence, because they all knew those monsters were working for Night Spear and for the side of evil.

When the Gorgonopsids managed to trap Randall, the CMC, Bianca and Blueberry and the cake twins against a dead end, they both began to jump and they tried to kill them all at once, but then Leonardo and Riana jumped in the way and they were caught by the Gorgonopsids instead, and then, the two Gorgonopsids began to carry and take them both as they ran away, much to the little ones' shock and horror, and then, they all ran to call for the mane six and for the Alicorn princesses.

Once everypony and every creature informed the mane six and the Alicorn princesses about the Gorgonopsids' attack and about Leonardo and Riana being taken away by the Gorgonopsids, the Alicorn princesses called for the dinosaurs, the mammoth, the Mastodon and the saber-tooth cats to come with them and help them bring the two teenage Pegasi back.

Later, everypony and every creature headed to the Gorilla Kingdom, after they all found out that the Gorgonopsids are taking Leonardo and Riana there to allow Claudia and Themba to dispose of both of them.

Meanwhile, in the Gorilla Kingdom, the Gorgonopsids have already gave the now unconscious Leonardo and Riana to their older siblings so they can use them both as a couple of baits for everyone.

"You know, brother, I'm having a lot a troubles believing everypony and every creature will come to rescue these two traitor scams!" Claudia said to her older brother, and then she asked "Is it better to kill them right now and be done with it?", but Themba answered her "No, have a little patience.", and Claudia said "Okay, fine.".

Then, she turned and looked at the staff and she said "That staff really seems to have lots of dark powers.", and Themba said as he still held the staff "Its dark powers were growing from inside of my own body! At the moment, I'm invincible!".

"Yes, and you what else? You look even more powerful and more scarier than ever!" Claudia said, and then she stretched her hoof and said to her older brother "Let me try it now!", but Themba rejected her and he hit her on the side of her body with the staff, shocking her and making her ask him "Why are you must be so harmful to me?", and Themba angrily said to her "Leonardo and Riana have already betrayed the almighty side of evil, and I don't feel like in trusting you either!".

Then, Leonardo and Riana slowly started to come back to consciousness and they woke up, much to their older siblings' evil pleasure, especially Themba's. Then, Themba said with an evil face "Looks like our traitorous scams have finally awakened!", and once the two younger teenage Pegasi were fully awake in front of their older siblings, Leonardo asked them "Themba, Claudia, what do you want from the two of us?", and Themba angrily said "I want you two to tell me where the hedgehog and his friends are!", but Riana answered "We're only willing to do this when you two promise to stop this mission to eliminate them!".

However, this enraged Themba and he angrily said "No way!", and Claudia asked her two younger siblings "Why are you two were even suggesting such a thing?!", and Leonardo answered "Because Riana and I both came to realize the true nature of that Alicorn stallion, Night Spear, and the side of evil!", and Riana added "It's frightening! The side of evil is willing to destroy everything, as long as it achieves its own ends!".

However, Claudia looked at them and said "You two were both pathetic specimens, and you must be destroyed for what you've already became - weak and useless!", and Themba added "And love, friendship, trust and honesty all means nothing but total destruction!", and then he was about to use the staff to kill Leonardo and Riana and he said to them with rage burning in his eyes "Now die!".

However, a male voice called "Stop right there!", and then, the two ponies turned and Themba asked with rage burning in his eyes "Now who is it?!", and then Prince Silverback showed himself to the two evil teenage Pegasi and he said "I won't let you commit murder in my kingdom! That's a crime that is also forbidden in most other places as well!".

However, Themba asked him "Oh yeah?! Then who are you, ugly gorilla?!", and Prince Silverback answered "My name is Prince Silverback, and I'm the king of the gorillas and the most respected ruler in my own kingdom!".

Then, he approached the two teenage Pegasi and he said "And I demand you to release those two younger Pegasi and leave them be!", but Themba laughed at him and said "The answer is NO! Night Spear gave us the order to execute our own younger siblings for failing in their mission to eliminate the hedgehog!".

However, this shocked Prince Silverback and he asked "Did Night Spear sent you to destroy Randall?! And those younger Pegasi were your own younger siblings?!", and Claudia answered "They WERE once before, but not anymore! Now they're going to die for being backstabbing students, and for turning against their own mentor!".

However, Prince Silverback said "I'm still not going to let you to eliminate them! They're only teenage ponies! They don't even deserve to die! It's Night Spear who deserves to die instead of them!".

Then, a female voice called and added "My husband is right, you two have no rights to commit murder in our kingdom, even if a filthy, cruel and evil Pegasus stallion like Night Spear have forced you to do so!", and then Princess Silverback came and showed herself and she stood by her husband's side, and the two majestic gorillas looked at the two evil teenage Pegasi, whom are still willing to execute their very own younger siblings, whom are redeemed to the good side.

"You've greatly mistaken! Our mentor, Night Spear, was not even a Pegasus! He's an Alicorn!" Themba said to the gorillas, and then he laughed evilly, and then Claudia added "Yes, and he'll dare to kill in wherever he wants! And there's nothing any of you filthy creatures were now able to do to stop him for good!" and then she laughed evilly as well at the two majestic gorillas.

Then, Themba began to attack them with the dark powers in his staff and he said "You two disgusting creatures will die defying our powerful and almighty mentor - master Night Spear!", and then he blasted at them dark energy blasts, but the two gorillas tried and kept avoiding being hit by any of the dark energy blasts.

Then, everypony, every creature, the dinosaurs and the ice age mammals all finally came to the gorilla kingdom, and they spotted Prince Silverback and Princess Silverback both being attacked by Themba, who was now willing to destroy them. Everyone came to help them, but then Themba managed to blast at Princess Silverback, thus finally managing to wound the gorilla queen, causing her to scream in pain, and everyone cried in unison, but Themba laughed evilly because the dark powers of the dark staff have entirely corrupted his personality.

Then, Claudia ran towards Prince Silverback and then she jumped onto his back and she began to beat him up, and despite he was a strong male gorilla, Claudia have managed to punch him the face in a strong force that managed to wound Prince Silverback, and then, the gorilla king fell down unconscious.

When everyone saw Claudia and Themba defeating Prince Silverback and Princess Silverback, Princess Luna bellowed in the traditional Canterlot royal voice "STOP DOING THIS IMMEDIATELY!", but Claudia shouted back at her "You cannot defeat us! Thanks to master Night Spear, our powers were now immortal! If you won't stay out of our way, Princess Celestia will have to join those two disgusting gorillas!", and then she laughed madly.

Then, Claudia is transformed by the powers of the evilness into a pony/giraffe hybrid monster, and then she ran into everypony and every creature and she began to attack everyone out of blind rage. However, after Claudia attacked everyone, Themba used his dark staff to blast at them all, causing them all to scream and roar in pain, and they all fell down weakened from the staff's dark powers, while Claudia ran back to her older brother.

Themba laughed evilly and he said "I'll put you all out of your misery now!", but then Leonardo cried "Stop this, brother! Enough of this already!", and then Riana added "Forget about what Night Spear told you to do! Don't do this anymore!", and Leonardo explained "Whatever you'll do that he asks, he won't give you another chance at all! He'll try to banish both of you just like he did with us!", and Riana cried "You can't trust him!".

Then, Leonardo said to his older siblings "Please, listen to both of us! We're telling you the truth!", and Riana added "Just listen!", but Claudia approached them with angry eyes and she said "You two were always thinking you're both better then us!", and then she asked "Are you two were trying to mess up with our heads so we'll fail in our mission?!", but Leonardo answered "This isn't what we meant to at all!", and Riana explained "We're only telling you this for your own good!".

However, Claudia said to her younger siblings with an evil smile "Then I'm telling you - you both outlived your usefulness! And I really don't care to listen to your stupid nonsense anymore!".

Then, Claudia turned to her older brother and she said to him "Themba, these two were really annoying.", and then she asked "Don't you think it's time to get rid of those traitors?", and Themba said "Sure.", but then he blasted with his dark staff not just at Leonardo and Riana, but also at Claudia as well, causing her to scream in pain.

While suffering pain, Claudia cried to Themba "Brother, stop! What are you doing?!", but Themba said to her "You tried to get rid of me for as long as I can remember! But it doesn't look like you're laughing at me now!", and Claudia begged "Please, forgive me!", but Themba said "With this power of that staff, my powers are strong beyond compared! Soon I'll surpass master Night Spear, and may even become the king of the side of evil!".

Then he said to Claudia with an evil smile "You always tried to put me down! This time, I'm putting you down permanently!" and then he laughed madly, and Claudia asked him with shock in her eyes "What's gone into you?!", but then Themba shouted "Go away and die with the others, TRAITOR!", and then he blasted at his three younger siblings once more, causing them all to fly away.

However, Prince Silverback and Princess Silverback have managed to recover and they managed to swoop in to save both Leonardo and Riana just in time before they can hit against some coconut trees and break their spines. Then, Prince Silverback asked the two teenage Pegasi "Are you alright, you two?", and Riana answered "Yes." and Leonardo added "Thank you both.", and then Claudia landed injured in front of them all, and then she weakly said "I can believe my older brother tried to kill me...".

However, Prince Silverback approached her and then he place his hand on her shoulder and he asked "Are you okay?", apbut Claudia explained and then asked "Moments ago, we tried to kill you, everypony and every creature! Why do you care?", and Prince Silverback answered "Because now I can sense there's still some good left inside your body, waiting to be reborn behind all this evil that was controlling your body! And now that you know the truth about Night Spear, you won't be listening to him and you won't be falling for his lies again!", but Claudia said "You're right, but it's too late for me.".

"Don't say that!" Princess Silverback cried, and Claudia said to the gorillas and to her two younger siblings "Now I understand I made a tragic mistake, and I'm so sorry...", and then she weakly added "I love you all, my friends..." and then she finished by weakly saying "goodbye...", and then she dropped dead onto the ground and she died from her wounds, thus leaving the majestic gorillas and her two younger siblings to mourn her.

However, suddenly, Princess White Rose appeared and she used her powerful magic to revive Claudia and transform her back to normal, and in the process of removing all of her evil, Claudia's mane and tail turned from black to red, and her giraffe-shaped cutie have also changed from black to colorful, thus proving her firm transition to the side of good.

Then, everypony and every creature, including all the dinosaurs, the mammoth, the Mastodon and the saber-tooth cats all recovered, and they all saw Claudia, who was now reformed. Then, Claudia approached everyone with a gentle and happy smile across her face and she said and apologized "Thank you all, my friends! I'm so sorry I didn't listened to you all in the first place!", and everyone forgave her, and then she's joined up with Leonardo and Riana, with Prince Silverback and Princess Silverback both are following them close behind, and they all soon became reunited with everyone.

However, Themba said with anger and disgust in his eyes "What a mess, and also a waste of time! Claudia, you're also a traitor now!", and this caused everyone to turn to him, and he began to approach as he was ready to fight everyone all by himself.

"That's enough, Themba!" Twilight Sparkle said, and Princess Cadance added "You're out of control, and we're going to stop you!", and Shining Armor added "Trying to kill all of your very own younger siblings?! How can you be such utterly heartless?!", but Themba said to them back "Claudia is now nothing more but useless garbage to me, just like Leonardo and Riana! You know exactly what master Night Spear was doing to traitors, even if they are my younger siblings!".

Then, he is transformed by the power of the evilness into a pony/elephant hybrid monster, and then he began to attack everyone. However, Claudia knew the exact and right way to remove Themba's evil powers from him - by getting the dark staff away from him.

Then, Claudia told the Alicorn princesses, Shining Armor and the mane six that the only way to weaken Themba was to get the dark staff away from him, and then she told the exact same thing to the dinosaurs, the mammoth, the Mastodon and the saber-tooth cats, and so they all began to fight Themba to get the dark staff away from him.

Eventually, Mastodon and Carnotaurus have managed together to get the dark staff away from Themba, and then, they threw it towards the Alicorn princesses, and they used their powerful magic to destroy the dark staff, thus destroying Themba's evil powers.

Once the dark staff was destroyed, Twilight Sparkle used her magic and she zapped Themba on the left side of the body, causing him to scream in pain as he was hurt by the magic blast, and then he fell down onto his side, defeated.

Then, Leonardo, Riana and Claudia all ran towards Themba and once they all reached him, they surrounded him and they put their hooves on his body and they asked "Are you okay, big brother?", but Themba angrily rejected them all and said "Keep your filthy hooves off me! I don't want your pity! Now that my life has been ruined forever!", but the three younger teenage Pegasi all said in unison to him "Don't say that!".

Then, Night Spear added and he said with an evil smile across his face "Congratulations, Themba!", and when Themba looked up at him, he said "Master Night Spear! I can explain everything!", but Night Spear said to him back "You decided to betray me as well, just as I hoped you would!", and he added "In case you're wondering, I was always intended to take the glory myself!".

Then, Night Spear continued and explained "Once the Alicorn princesses and the elements of harmony, along with the dinosaurs, the mammoth, the Mastodon and the saber-tooth cats were all finally out of my way, I can do all the rest!", and Themba cried to him and asked "And what about me, master? Where do I fit in?", but Night Spear answered "You don't! Teenage ponies like you were nothing more than expendable pawns, which are extremely easy to get!", and when Themba heard what he said, he gasped in shock to find out he's no longer needed, and that he's just been used by Night Spear all along.

Then, Night Spear used his magic to call for the two remaining Gorgonopsids to come and kill every foal and every young creature, along with Leonardo, Riana and Claudia, much to everypony and every creature's shock and horror.

Then, the Gorgonopsids began to attack the foals and the other young creatures, while Night Spear chased after Randall, Bianca, Blueberry, the CMC, Babs Seed, Gabby, the cake twins, the baby six and Flurry Heart, and eventually, he managed to trap them all against a dead end.

However, before he can kill them all at once, Leonardo jumped on his back, and he began to fight him, but Night Spear was able to throw him off his back and he sent him towards the little ones. Then, Riana jumped on his back, and she began to fight him, but Night was able to throw her off his back and he sent her towards Leonardo and the little ones. Then, Claudia jumped on his back, and she began to fight him, but Night Spear was able to throw her off his back and he sent her towards Leonardo, Riana and the little ones.

When Themba saw his younger siblings and the little ones all in danger, he immediately became determined to come to their rescue, and then he got back up on his feet and he began to ran fast towards Night Spear, who was ready to kill Leonardo, Riana and Claudia, along with all the little ones.

However, before Night Spear can kill any foal or any young creature, Themba jumped on him and he began to cut into the evil Alicorn stallion's flesh, causing him to scream in pain as he tried to get Themba off his back, but Themba was clever and he wouldn't let go of Night Spear so easily.

Eventually, when one of the Gorgonopsids was killed by the dinosaurs and the mammoth, the last Gorgonopsids decided to go and help Night Spear, and he managed to climb up onto Themba's back and then he managed to bite, stab and impale him in the spine, causing Themba to cry in pain, and then Night Spear blasted at his face with magic, thus knocking him down and mortally wounding him in the process.

However, before Night Spear can destroy Leonardo, Riana, Claudia and the little ones, the Alicorn princesses, Shining Armor, the mane six, Prince Silverback and Princess Silverback, along with everypony and every creature have all managed to stop him, forcing him to teleport away with the last Gorgonopsid, thus leaving Themba to die from his wounds.

When everyone saw Themba dying from his mortal wounds, they all mourned his death, while all the little ones burst into tears, but then Princess White Rose used her powerful magic to revive Themba and transform him back to normal, and in the process of removing all of his evil, Themba's mane and tail turned from black to blue, and his elephant-shaped cutie mark also changed from black to colorful, thus proving his transition to the side of good.

Once Themba was reformed, he said to everyone "Let's go home, all of us!", and everypony and every creature cheered up for his words after his redemption, and they all said farewell to Prince Silverback and Princess Silverback, and they all went back to their respective places.

Once Themba and his younger siblings finally reached back to Ponyville, Leonardo showed Claudia and him their new home he build for all of them, and he and Claudia both accepted to live with their younger siblings, Leonardo and Riana, in their new home.

Once Randall and his family reached back to Sugarcube Corner, they all said farewell to the dinosaurs, the mammoth, the Mastodon and the saber-tooth cats, and then, once they all left Ponyville and went back towards the Everfree Forest, Randall and his family went to their respective bedrooms and fell asleep.

Randall was the last to fall asleep, but he also knew that despite he managed to help reforming all the four teenage Pegasi, Night Spear was still on the loose and he must be destroyed along with his pure evil. Randall hoped while he's asleep that one day, Night Spear will be gone for good, and everypony and every creature from all around Equestria will be finally be able to live in peace and harmony.


	41. Chapter 41:creation of Deinomammuthus

When morning came, everypony and every creature woke up, and Randall came out of Sugarcube Corner with the cake twins and they all went to play in the meadow, where they also met up with Bianca, Blueberry and the CMC.

They all played together in the meadow, until they all became tired and they rested for a while on the nice grass that grew all around. Then, Sweetie Belle got up and she went alone towards the lake, but then she found something that surprised her so much, so she returned to call for her friends to come and see what she have just found.

When the foals and the young changeling all came to see what Sweetie Belle have found, they all became shocked to see what's lying down in front of their eyes - four carnivores and one herbivores, and all of them are lying down unconscious. When Randall came close to check if they're still alive, he found out that they're only unconscious, but he also knew that if he and his friends won't do something to help them, Night Spear or his last Gorgonopsid will find them all and will finish them off.

Randall said "We need to carry them to Ponyville Hospital, because if we don't, they'll all die!", and Bianca answered him "You're right, we must help them, they're only babies! We need to carry them to Ponyville Hospital!", and Blueberry said "Yes, we must do this! Besides, they all look like younger versions of Equestria's guardians!", and then, they all began to carry the five unconscious baby animals to Ponyville Hospital.

Once they all reached Ponyville, they asked somepony to help them carry the five unconscious animals to the hospital, and Leonardo, Riana, Claudia and Themba, whom are now all reformed, decided to help the little ones carry the five animals to the hospital.

In the hospital, Randall and his friends found out that the five baby animals were from the same species as Equestria's guardians; a baby Indoraptor, a baby T-rex, a baby Indominus, a baby Spinosaurus, and a baby Woolly mammoth.

Once the five baby animals finally got back to consciousness and woke up, everypony cheered up for them, and they were all taken out of the hospital and they were all led to meet up with the dinosaurs, the mammoth, the Mastodon and the saber-tooth cats.

When the dinosaurs and the mammoth met the younger animals, they all knew these five were their own respective children; the baby Indoraptor was Indoraptor's son, the baby T-rex was T-rex's daughter, the baby Indominus was Indominus' daughter, the baby Spinosaurus was Spinosaurus' son, and the baby Woolly mammoth was Woolly mammoth's daughter.

Once things were settled, the five baby animals decided to live with their own respective parents. However, Night Spear was planning a new revenge, and he was willing to use the baby animals, the foals and the young creatures as food, but not for his last Gorgonopsid, but also for the subject of his new revenge - a hybrid proboscidean mammal which will follow his orders and will help him become the ruler of all of Equestria.

Night Spear have managed to get the DNA samples of a few prehistoric proboscideans to create the genetic code for the hybrid proboscidean he's about create, but not with magic, but with science.

"Boss, what are you doing?" The Inostrancevia suddenly spoke and said to his master, Night Spear, and the Alicorn answered "The hybrid I'm creating will help me destroy all the young and the innocents who stands in my way! Soon enough, I'll be able to rule the almighty one and only ruler of all of Equestria!".

Then, he burst into an evil laughter, but then, the Inostrancevia asked him "Excuse me? What do you mean by that?", and Night Spear explained "I'm making a hybrid monster that will help me steal all of those foals and young creatures! Then, I'll tell the hybrid to dispose of them all when the time has come!".

"Ohhhhhhhhh, now I understand! I see what's going around here, boss!", the Inostrancevia said and then he asked "Are you trying to dispose of me as well?!", but Night Spear said to him "What?! Of course not! You're too important to lose!".

"Anyway, from what this hybrid of yours was made?" The Inostrancevia asked, and Night Spear answered "The base of the genome was Woolly mammoth, and the rest is classified!". Then, he added "Nothing can stop this hybrid of mine, not even Indoraptor, Indominus and their allies will be able to eliminate it so easily!".

"And what will be the gender of that hybrid?" The Inostrancevia asked, and Night Spear said "It will be born as a male! It will also stand about twenty feet tall when fully grown! That's almost twice the size of a Woolly mammoth!".

"And are you sure he'll listen to you and will obey your orders, boss?" The Inostrancevia asked, and Night Spear said "I'll make sure he'll every one of my commands!", and then he laughed evilly again.

Then, Night Spear said "You dared to defy and destroy the almighty Black Tigress, Then I'm coming for all of you to have my revenge! This filthy hedgehog will die even if it costs me my life!", and then he laughed madly, but the Inostrancevia looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

The next day, Randall and his friends, along with the baby dinosaurs and the baby mammoth, all went to the meadow again to play together, and Night Spear used his dark magic to spy on them all and he said "Once the hybrid's genetic code will do its work, you're all mine and mine alone!", and then he burst into an evil laughter.

However, The last Inostrancevia suspected that something was very wrong, and he went to check and see from which species the hybrid will come. Much to his horror, he found out that the hybrid's genome comes from both extinct and living proboscidean species.

The hybrid's genome comes from a Woolly mammoth, but it was also mixed up with the DNA of an American Mastodon, a Deinotherium, a Columbian mammoth, a Steppe mammoth, and a Platybelodon. For addition, the hybrid also have in its genome the DNA of both an Asian elephant and an African elephant as well.

The last Inostrancevia said after he found out about from what the hybrid proboscidean genome was made "I can't believe my boss will have the nerve to create a hybrid proboscidean species which was made out of eight different proboscidean species!", and then he added "He must be crazy if he thinks that hybrid will listen to him once it was being created!".

However, when he heard Night Spear approaching, the Inostrancevia quickly hid himself to prevent Night Spear from finding him, and once Night Spear checked the hybrid's genome, he turned and walked away, and once he was gone, the Inostrancevia came out of hide and he also left the room where the hybrid proboscidean's genome was still sleeping.

A week later, Night Spear have managed to steal an adult female African elephant, and then he inserted the hybrid proboscidean's genome into her body, to make sure she'll be pregnant with the hybrid offspring's embryo developing inside her womb.

After two full years, the hybrid proboscidean calf was finally born, and it was indeed a male, but it wasn't defected at all, because he was born very healthy, much to Night Spear's evil joy to know that everything's going exactly as he planned.

Then, Night Spear used his magic to accelerate the growth rate of the proboscidean hybrid, but once he reached adulthood, the hybrid proboscidean attacked and killed his own mother after realizing she's not one of his own species. However, Night Spear didn't even cared because once he gave the hybrid proboscidean lots of grass and plants to eat, he managed to gain his trust, tame him and make him his right-henchman, thus discarding the Inostrancevia and banishing him away.

Once the Inostrancevia left, Night Spear took the hybrid proboscidean with him, and he called and named his species under the scientific name 'Deinomammuthus Tortellini'. This hybrid proboscidean had brown wool on his body that was a feature that appears in Woolly mammoths, six tusks protruding from the upper jaw, and four others protruding from the lower jaw, two of which were also Woolly mammoth's, two others were Mastodon's, two others were Columbian mammoth's, two other were shovel-like tusks that were Platybelodon's, and the two last tusks which grew on its chin were the tusks of a Deinotherium.

For addition, Deinomammuthus Tortellini also had black wool growing on its chest, stomach and crotch, which was a Steppe mammoth's feature, it had five toes in each front foot, and four toes in each hind foot, which was an Asian elephant feature, and large ears which are the ones of an African elephant.

Once Deinomammuthus became loyal enough to Night Spear, the evil Alicorn decided it's time to have his revenge on Randall, and so he managed to use his magic to disguise himself, and then he teleported to Ponyville with Deinomammuthus to perform lots of fake shows that will attract young foals and other young creatures towards Deinomammuthus, and once they'll approach too close, he'll begin to snatch them one by one and ran away with them, and then he'll give and hand them all one by one over to Night Spear.

The plan was successful, but the only ones who didn't fell for it were Randall, the CMC, Bianca, Babs Seed, Blueberry and Gabby. The foals, the young griffon and the young changeling all knew that they have to save their friends from Night Spear's dark and wicked hooves.

However, they all met up with a former nemesis of theirs who was already been discarded Night Spear and was been replaced by Deinomammuthus - the Inostrancevia. The Inostrancevia, however, didn't wanted to kill the little ones, and instead, he took them all with him to a hideout near the location where Night Spear lives.


	42. Chapter 42:Night Spear's death

Once they all arrived in the hideout, Inostrancevia explained to Randall and to his friends why he decided to help them instead of destroying them - because Night Spear have decided to banish him and replace him with the Deinomammuthus Tortellini he have already created to succeed in his evil plans.

When they all heard about his sad story of being discarded, Scootaloo approached him and said "I'm so sorry for what really happened to you!", and Bianca added "I couldn't believe Night Spear will have the nerve to replace you with a much larger monster!", and the Inostrancevia said to them "And this is the time that I need you to help me kill that traitorous former boss of mine!".

Randall asked him "What do you mean?", and Apple Bloom asked "What do you need of all of us for?", and the Inostrancevia answered and explained "We're going to work together to create a Deinomammuthus Tortellini that will work for our side!", and then he added "That way, we can use it to destroy the one Night Spear have already created as the subject of his evil plans!".

When everypony and every creature heard what he said, they all screamed in unison "WHAT?!", and then Randall asked "How do we even create such monster?!", and Sweetie Belle added "Night Spear will be able to take all down for sure!", but the Inostrancevia said "I don't think so! If we work together and use both magic and science, I'm sure we'll be able to create a Deinomammuthus Tortellini in the best easiest way we know!".

Then, the Inostrancevia began to hatch a plan to help the little ones to sneak into Night Spear's dark palace without being spotted and taken hostage. The plan was that the Inostrancevia will distract Night Spear's Deinomammuthus to buy for the little ones enough time to sneak inside and steal the DNA of the eight proboscideans which creates the complete genome of Deinomammuthus.

Once Randall and his friends were able to steal of the DNA, they are about to go back to the hideout, but a familiar baby cry have managed to catch their attention, and Randall knew exactly who was crying - Flurry Heart was crying for help, and she's locked in a cage, and even with her magic she's still unable to unlock her cage.

When Randall saw her locked in the cage, he decided to go to save her, and he found and used the skull and jaws of the last male wolf to try to break and remove the bars of the cage, and eventually, he successfully managed to set Flurry Heart free, and then, everypony and every creature fled and escaped from Night Spear's palace, and they all managed to make it back to the hideout.

Once they're all back in the hideout, the Inostrancevia, the ponies, the griffon and the changeling all used magic and science to create together the complete genome of a Deinomammuthus Tortellini, but there's one thing missing to make to genome come alive and become a living animal - an African elephant.

Unfortunately, they all realized that they don't have an African elephant to insert the Deinomammuthus genome into. Luckily, the mane six, Shining Armor and the Alicorn princesses all came in time, and Princess Celestia used her magic to make a female African elephant to appear, and then Inostrancevia inserted the genome into the African elephant to make sure the genome does its work and turns into a living and developing embryo.

Princess Cadance was able to use her magic to speed up the pregnancy time of the elephant, and eventually, a male Deinomammuthus Tortellini was born, and he was also healthy, with no biological defects in his body, and this means that the only thing that must be done it's to accelerate the growth rate of the calf to turn it into a fully grown adult.

Then, Princess White Rose used her magic to turn the calf into an adult, and then she gave him lots of vegetation to eat, thus taming him, and then everypony and every creature began to hatch a plan to save the little ones, the foals, the young creatures, as well as all the students from Night Spear, who still kept them all as his hostages (except for Flurry Heart, whom Randall have already managed to save).

Then, Randall and his friends, whom are now accompanied by the mane six, Shining Armor, and the Alicorn princesses went back to Night Spear's dark palace to save every foal and every young creature, while the Inostrancevia went to castle to distract and fool Night Spear's Deinomammuthus to catch the hybrid proboscidean off guard.

Once Everypony and every creature have managed to find the place in the dark palace where all the little foals and other young creatures, as well as all the students were locked, the good male Deinomammuthus Tortellini was able to break the locked trapdoor which leads down to the dungeon where they're all being kept as hostages.

Once every foal and every young creature were all freed, they're all about to leave the dark palace, but once everyone left the dungeon, they were all confronted by Night Spear, who demanded the Deinomammuthus to kill Randall, but since the Inostrancevia was one who created him, the male Deinomammuthus attacked him instead.

Then, the Inostrancevia jumped on Night Spear and said to him "The Deinomammuthus who was attacking you was actually on my side, traitor!", and then he snapped Night Spear's neck, before the Alicorn can kill him first with his evil magic, thus killing him once and for all.

However, once Night Spear was gone for good, the evil male Deinomammuthus Tortellini came behind the Inostrancevia and he managed to impale the Gorgonopsid to death with his tusks, thus killing him for killing his master.

However, once the Inostrancevia was killed, the evil Deinomammuthus looked over and saw everypony and every creature with all of their foals and young being freed, and he tried to charge and attack them all, but the good Deinomammuthus came in the way, and the two male hybrid proboscideans began to fight each other.

At first, everypony and every creature all watched as the two male hybrid proboscideans fought each other, but then, they knew it now gives them the chance they needed to escape the dark palace.

Then, they all met up with the dinosaurs, the mammoth, the Mastodon and the saber-tooth cats, and they also managed to save their children, whom were all locked up in a cage near the exit, but once they all tried to escape, the ground suddenly began to rumble and that meant for one of the most dangerous things that happens in all of Equestria - an earthquake! Soon afterwards, the dark palace began to suddenly sink into the sea, which means that they don't have much time left.

Everypony and every creature began to escape for their lives, but Randall is foal-napped by the evil male Deinomammuthus Tortellini, who managed to knock unconscious the good male Deinomammuthus, and then he began to climb up to the top on the palace, while carrying Randall in his trunk.

Once the good male Deinomammuthus Tortellini got back to consciousness, he saw Randall and the evil Deinomammuthus both trapped on the very top of the dark palace, but he knew he have to run away with all the others to avoid being drowned to death, and once he managed to reach the exit, he quickly jumped into the water and he began to swim to shore as the dark palace continued to sink down into the sea.

Since the dark palace was located above the sea surface, but away from shore, that's the true reason to tell why the palace was sinking into water. When everypony and every creature on shore saw Randall and the evil Deinomammuthus both trapped on the very top of the dark castle, Pinkie Pie cried and called out "LOOK! THERE THEY ARE!".

However, as soon as the the dark palace remained submerged while still sinking down into the sea, the evil male Deinomammuthus Tortellini got his left hind leg and foot stuck on top of dark palace, and he struggled to break free in time.

Eventually, once the evil Deinomammuthus knew that for himself the end is near, he decided to lift Randall up in his trunk and keep him above the water surface. The Alicorn princesses knew that now they can save Randall from drowning, and they all flew back towards the sinking dark castle, and once they reached there, only the Deinomammuthus's trunk remained stuck out of the water surface, with Randall still being held up by his trunk.

Then, Princess Luna used her magic to get Randall out from the grip of the Deinomammuthus's trunk, and then she and the other Alicorn princesses all began to fly away with Randall back to everypony and every creature, while the evil Deinomammuthus's trunk finally disappeared below the water surface, thus drowning to death and vanishing for good.

Once Night Spear, the evil Deinomammuthus Tortellini and their dark palace disappeared for good, everypony and every creature headed back to their homes, and Pinkie Pie said to Randall "Thanks Celestia that you're still alive!", and Randall said to her back "Thanks to Princess Luna, I was saved at the last minute! Without her, I would've been drowning to death!".

Then, Bianca said to Randall "I'm so happy you made it!", and Blueberry added "Thanks to Princess Luna, you have managed to survive through such a deadly situation!", and then suddenly, they all heard a trumpeting roar, and they all turned and saw the good male Deinomammuthus Tortellini still alive and well, and then he joined everyone on their journey back to Ponyville.


	43. Chapter 43:the mysterious hole

Once everypony and every creature have arrived in Ponyville, they all celebrated for Night Spear's defeat, and the good male Deinomammuthus Tortellini became a new guardian of Equestria. However after the celebration was over, the hybrid proboscidean began to feel sad and lonely, and there's a reason why - he's the only one of his own kind to be around, and since he's also a social creature, without members of his own species, he's becoming depressed and his condition is getting worse - he won't eat anything, he wouldn't sleep, and the worst of all, he'll call in distress for other members of his own species for company.

When Randall noticed Deinomammuthus's behavior, he decided to go and ask Princess White Rose to help him create another Deinomammuthus to make their own one feel better. She agreed to help him, since she also noticed the change in his behavior, and since he's starving himself nearly to death.

Then, Princess White Rose used her powerful magic to create the whole process of creating a Deinomammuthus Tortellini from a genome into a living specimen. Eventually, in the end of the process, a female calf was born, but Princess White Rose decided to keep her young instead of turning her into an adult, because the hybrid calf can both make the adult male happy, but also to make friends with the baby dinosaurs and with the baby mammoth.

Once Randall and Princess White Rose introduced the female calf to the adult male Deinomammuthus, he gratefully accepted her like if she was his own daughter, and slowly over time, Deinomammuthus's health and energy went back onto the road of recovery, until he became healthy enough to help the other guardians watch over Equestria.

One day, Randall went with Bianca, Blueberry, the CMC, Babs Seed, Gabby, the young six, the baby six, Flurry Heart, the cake twins, the baby dinosaurs, the baby mammoth, and the baby Deinomammuthus to the meadow to play all together, and eventually, they all discovered a large hole that leads underground.

Because the hole was very deep and dark inside, no creature wanted to go down and check what's at the bottom of the hole, but then Randall asked "Are every creature afraid to go down into this hole and take a look at what's at the bottom?", and blueberry nodded and answered "Yes, Randall! Especially I am!", and Bianca added "I'm afraid too! What if there's another evil pony at the bottom of that hole who was just waiting for us to come down into the hole, and then he'll jump on us, seize us and take us all hostages?!".

However, Randall said to every creature "No, I don't think so.", and then he added "If all of you don't wanna come down into that hole with me, then I suggest I should go down there alone and all by myself to see what's really hiding at the bottom of that hole!".

Then, he ran off alone, but after a few minutes, Randall returned to every creature with a long rope, and then he tied one end of the rope to a nearby tree, and then he turned and gave the rest of the rope to every creature, and then he said "Hold onto the rope tightly while you're all lowering it down into the hole! Do it slowly, so I wouldn't lose my grip on the other end of the rope!", and then he asked every creature "Understand?", and they all nodded, but then Apple Bloom approached him and said "Just be careful, Randall!", and Randall said to her back "I promise you I'll be alright!".

Then, Randall grabbed tightly onto other end of the rope, and then he slowly began to climb down into the hole, with every creature were all holding tightly onto the rest of the rope to prevent Randall from losing his grip. Randall slowly climbed down into the hole, but the more deeper he reached, the further darker it became.

Eventually, every creature could no longer see Randall when they all looked down into the hole, and they didn't even heard him continuing to climb downwards. When Bianca and Blueberry both called for him, he barely responded back because he could barely hear them.

Eventually, Randall finally felt he's touching solid ground with his hind hooves, and that meant for him to know clearly that he finally reached the very bottom of the hole. Once Randall was standing on the very bottom of the hole, he let go of the rope, and then everypony and every creature let go of the rest of the rope, but then, the nearby tree to which Randall tied the end of the rope suddenly broke apart and it fell into the hole and became stuck on the opening of the hole, thus both blocking the entrance to the hole, and also trapping Randall inside the hole, with no way out.

When Randall looked up into the entrance of the hole, he saw nothing but darkness, and he knew exactly what is the meaning of this - he became trapped inside the hole with no way out.

Every creature tried together to get the broken tree out of the entrance of the hole, but unfortunately, the tree still remained stuck on the hole's entrance. Eventually, they all decided to run and call for help to rescue Randall from the hole.

Meanwhile, Randall called for every creature to come and help him, but he heard nothing responding to him, so he suggested he should stay in where he is and wait until help comes to his rescue.

However, after a few hours, Randall began to lose his patience, and he eventually decided to search for an opening which leads away from the hole. Eventually, Randall found a strange button, and he pressed on it, and then a couple of secret stone doors opened and revealed a mysterious pathway which leads away from the hole.

At first, Randall didn't knew if he wanted to go through that pathway, but then he decided he should since he thought that mysterious pathway will either lead him to a way out of the hole, or maybe to a surprise that must be as beautiful as finding the Gorilla Kingdom.

The pathway was an underground pathway which made Randall so wondered about who or what dug and made that beautiful and mysterious pathway. Eventually, Randall found an exit at the end of the pathway which didn't led back to the surface though, but still did led to a beautiful paradise that was as beautiful as the Gorilla Kingdom.

Once Randall entered the beautiful paradise, he saw goats, lions, and herbivorous dinosaurs roaming everywhere, just like the dozens of creatures that lived on Isla Nublar.

When Randall wandered around and looked at everything, he asked himself "How all of these creatures got here?", and then he added "If those creatures all came from that another world where they belong, then how these dozens have managed to survive here?", but then a voice answered "Because my husband and I brought them all here to allow them continue to live!".

When Randall heard the voice who answered him, he turned around and saw a yellow Unicorn mare with red mane and tail, pink eyes, and a dinosaur skull for a cutie mark.

Then, Randall asked the Unicorn mare "Excuse me, who are you?", and the Unicorn mare answered "My name is Bony Armor.", and then she asked him back "And what's yours, young foal?", and Randall answered "My name is Randall, and I got trapped in here.".

Bony Armor asked him "How did you got here in the first place?", and Randall answered "I was with my friends when we suddenly discovered the hole which leads here, and then, they used a rope and they lowered me down into the hole, but once I reached the bottom, the hole became closed and locked by the tree I tied the rope to, and now I don't know if I'll ever be able to get out of here.".

"It's okay, Randall, there's always another way out of here.", Bony Armor said, and Randall asked "You DO know another way out of here? Where?", and Bony Armor said to him "First, I'll take you to my home where you'll be resting down for the night, and next morning, I'll show you the way out of this place.".

When Randall heard what she said, he answered "That sounds good to me, and besides, I'm feeling so tired for today.", and then he added "Take me to your home, please.", and Bony Armor said to him "Then follow me!", and then she walked away and he began to follow her into her home, which was located just about a half a mile away from the exit.

Once Randall and Bony Armor reached her home, Randall became amazed by how the house looked like - it was a big house with two floors, a kitchen, a bedroom, and a living room.

"Is this your house?" Randall asked, and Bony Armor answered "Yes, exactly! My husband and I both live here!", and then, the two ponies entered the house, and Randall liked how the house looked like on the inside as well.

Inside the house, the two met a dark purple Unicorn stallion with brown mane and tail, red eyes, and a dinosaur femur bone for a cutie mark. When the Unicorn stallion saw Randall, he approached him and said "Welcome to our home, young guest!", and Randall answered "I appreciate what you said now, but call me Randall, because it's my name.".

"That name of yours sounds pretty good for a young foal!" the Unicorn stallion said and then he introduced himself and said "Anyway, Randall, my name is Tough Femur!", and Randall said to him back "I understand why - it's because your cutie mark has the shape of a dinosaur femur bone!".

"You're right, Randall, and the reason my wife's name was Bony Armor it's because of her own cutie mark, which has the shape of a dinosaur skull!" Tough Femur explained. Then, Randall said "I feel exhausted.", and then he asked "Do you have in your house some extra bedroom for a guest?", and Bony Armor answered "Of course we have! You can go upstairs, and there you'll see a guest room!", and Tough Femur added "That guest room was also a bedroom! Go up there to sleep, and next morning, we'll take you to the exit that leads out of our paradise!", and Randall answered them "Okay!", and then he went upstairs, entered the guest bedroom, climbed onto the bed, and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, back at Equestria's surface, it was already nighttime, and everypony and every creature were already asleep, except for the cake twins and the baby six, whom are all still worried about Randall.

The baby foals and the other baby creatures wanted to see Randall, but they couldn't leave Sugarcube Corner right now, because it's nighttime. All what they all can do right now is just to wait and hope that he'll return home safely.

Next morning, Randall woke up in Bony Armor and Tough Femur's house, and when he went downstairs, he saw some breakfast they made for him to eat, and after he ate the breakfast, the two adult ponies came and said to him "Now it's the time to show you the way that leads out of our paradise!".

Then, they all left the house, and Bony Armor and Tough Femur took Randall with them to show him the exit. Eventually, they all stopped in front of a pathway which indeed led out of the paradise, and Randall knew this is where he have to say goodbye to the two adult Unicorns whom he recently befriended.

"Thanks you both for helping me!" Randall said, and then he said goodbye to his newest allies, and when he was about to go into the pathway which leads out of the paradise, he turned back to the two Unicorns and he waved his hoof for them, and they called back to him and answered "Good luck, Randall!", and then Randall called back to them "Thank you two so much!", and then he turned and ran into the pathway which leads out of the paradise.

After walking through the pathway for a while, Randall finally saw sunlight shining right ahead of him, and when he ran towards the sunlight, he finally exited the pathway, and he came out alive and well back to Equestria's surface.

Once Randall was back on Equestria's surface, he began to run and make his way back to Ponyville, and upon reaching back there, everypony and every creature spotted him, and then, they all went towards him and they all cheered up for him as they were all happy to see him back alive and well.

Then, Pinkie Pie and the cake twins came and they all hugged Randall upon returning back to Ponyville, and then, they took him back home to Sugarcube Corner. When evening came, Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake asked Randall how did he managed to get back to Ponyville after he became stuck in the hole, but Randall said to them it's a secret, and that he wouldn't tell everything right now.

When nighttime came, everypony and every creature went back to their homes and they all fell asleep, and Randall went upstairs to his own bedroom, and then he fell asleep as well, but he also said while sleeping "I wish I'll be able to show everypony and every creature that beautiful paradise I've recently found.", and he also hoped while already asleep that everything will happen little by little.


	44. Chapter 44:Frank the black bear

When next morning came, Randall went outside, but this time, he decided to go to the meadow alone to find and enter the entrance which he went through to get out of the paradise it leads back to. Once Randall reached to the meadow, he began to search for the entrance which leads to the underground paradise, and eventually, he found the entrance and he began to go down and travel again to the underground paradise to meet his two new allies - Bony Armor and Tough Femur.

Once Randall reached and entered the underground paradise, he saw everything he expected to see - goats, lions, and herbivorous dinosaurs were roaming everywhere. After Randall wandered around for a while, he finally met Bony Armor and Tough Femur, whom both were waiting for him to come and meet them again.

Then, the two Unicorns decided to take Randall with them to meet a new and special kind of animal which they added to their underground paradise years ago that he still doesn't know about - the American black bears.

Bony Armor and Tough Femur took Randall to see the place in their underground paradise where the American black bears survive and thrive, and they explained to Randall that over the years, they even managed to make friends and allies with at least ten or eleven bears, much to Randall's shock and surprise to know that at least eleven American black bears understand ponies.

However, when they try to come closer to communicate with the American black bears, the totally unexpected happened - a lioness who have followed them suddenly jumped on Randall from behind and she tried to kill him, but before Bony Armor and Tough Femur used their magic to blast at the lioness, an adult male American black bear jumped on the lioness and he began to fight her, thus allowing Randall to escape as the two carnivoran mammals fought each other.

Randall ran towards Bony Armor and Tough Femur as the American black bear continued to fight the lioness, and eventually, he managed to chase her away, before he turned to look at Randall and at the two Unicorns.

Randall stepped aback as the male American black bear approached him, but then Bony Armor and Tough Femur recognized him as their beloved American black bear; Frank, whom they saved from poachers long ago when he was just a little cub.

When Frank came too close to attack Randall, Bony Armor and Tough Femur called for him to stop, but then he revealed to them he was just pretending to be trying to attack Randall, and he also revealed by his behavior to have a twisted sense of a pony, because he grew up under Bony Armor and Tough Femur's care and responsibility, and that's exactly why he didn't even really tried to attack Randall in the first place, and it's also because he's actually gentle and kind to everypony he meets.

Then, Frank turned to Bony Armor and Tough Femur and then he ran to them, jumped on them and he began licking them lovingly (licking is exactly how animals were kissing), and Tough Femur said to him, but with a happy face "Stop this, Frank! That tickles!".

Once Frank stopped licking his beloved ponies who raised him, he got off them and moved aside to allow them stand back up on their feet. Then, Randall asked "Who is that black bear? Why didn't he attacked me when he had the chance to do so?", and Bony Armor answered "He wouldn't attack anypony! He actually very nice and was very fond of ponies! He just pretended to be attacking you because just tried to put a joke on you! He's doing this to everypony he meets for the first time, and that's because he has a twisted sense of a pony!".

Then, Tough Femur introduced Frank to Randall and said "Meet Frank, our beloved American black bear! He's very nice, but he also likes to put jokes on everypony he meets! But despite he's doing this, he has no true intentions of harming anypony at all! My wife and I have raised him ever since he was a cub, and from us he learned and took for himself a twisted sense of a pony!".

After he heard everything from what the two Unicorns have said, Randall approached Frank and he gave him a hoof to shake. At first, Frank hesitated for a moment, but then he gave paw to Randall to shake his hoof, forming alliances with him.

Then, Randall placed his hoof on the side of Frank's head and face to stroke his fur and he said "That's so nice to meet you, Frank!", and Frank smoothly growled and then he nodded to him, showing Randall that he both understands him and also likes to be his friend.

Then, they all went to Bony Armor and Tough Femur's house, and there, they spent some time together. When Randall looked around as he wanted to see everything inside the house, he found an old picture of Bony Armor and Tough Femur with Frank as a teenage bear and with a baby male Unicorn foal, which made Randall a bit confused.

Then, he took the picture to Bony Armor and Tough Femur and he asked them "Who is this Unicorn foal in this picture I found?", and when Bony Armor and Tough Femur looked at their picture he found and took to show them to ask them about it, Bony Armor said "Those were Tough Femur, Frank the bear, and me.".

However, Randall said to her "I already know those ponies and black bear were all of you, but I asked who was that Unicorn foal in the picture.", and Tough Femur explained "This foal was our son, his name was Russell.", and he added "But unfortunately, he's not with us anymore.".

"What do you mean?" Randall asked, and Bony Armor answered with tears suddenly forming in her eyes "Our son is dead!", and then, the tears began to roll down her eyes. "That's terrible! How did this happened?" Randall asked, and Tough Femur explained "This happened very recently.", and then he continued "Russell and Frank were playing together outside, just like they always used to. Frank loved Russell so much, and he was like an older brother to our son, but then, an old Pegasus stallion came and he began attacking them, and he believed our son did something he deserves to die for - killing his son, who was an adult Pegasus stallion named Night Spear.".

However, when Randall heard the last part, he became shocked and then he said back to the two Unicorns "Wait a minute, I know him!", and then he explained "Night Spear was a friend of my now late evil adoptive family, and with the powers of his Unicorn friend's horn, he managed to transform into an Alicorn!".

"Did you said that Night Spear have transformed into an Alicorn?!" Tough Femur asked with shock in his eyes, and Randall answered "Yes, exactly!", and then he asked the Unicorn stallion "And what happened next?", and Tough Femur explained "The old Pegasus began injuring both Frank and Russell and he shouted at our son with rage burning in his eyes " _HOW DARE YOU KILLING MY ONE AND ONLY SON?! I RECENTLY HEARD A YOUNG FOAL HAVE KILLED HIM, SO YOU MUST BE THE ONE WHO DID SO! PREPARE TO DIE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!_ ", and he mercilessly continued to harm both our bear and our son, and when we heard then both screaming and roaring in pain as well as the old Pegasus screaming madly at them, we rushed to see what's happening.".

Then, Tough Femur continued "When we reached to where they are, we found Russell and Frank both seriously injured with the old Pegasus still abusing and tormenting them for something he believed they have done to his own son, and then he grabbed our son by the neck and shouted at him " _YOU FILTHY HEDGEHOG MUST DIE FOR KILLING MY SON! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE AND ONLY KING IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL ALL FOUR ALICORN PRINCESSES AND BECOME THE MOST SUPREME RULER OF ALL OF EQUESTRIA! BUT NOW, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!_ ", but when we saw he's about to deliver a death blow at our young son, we called for him to stop and we begged him to let our son go, but he didn't listened and he kept harming our son in front of our eyes.".

"But then, an adult male gorilla suddenly appeared and confronted the evil Pegasus, and we knew exactly who the gorilla was - it was Prince Silverback, the king of the gorillas!" Tough Femur explained as he continued.

"He demanded from the Pegasus to let go of our son, but the Pegasus angrily shouted at him " _A FOAL LIKE HIM WHO OPPOSED THE ALMIGHTY BLACK TIGRESS AND KILLED MY SON MUST DIE!_ ", and then he was about to strike and kill our son, but Frank immediately got up and he began to jump onto the evil Pegasus' back and he began to maul him, thus allowing the gorilla king to take our son away from him and bring him back to us, but it was too late." Explained Tough Femur with tears forming in his eyes.

"Our son, Russell, died from his wounds, and when that happened, we all cried and shed tears, but the evil Pegasus laughed evilly and madly at this and shouted out loud _"THE FILTHY HEDGEHOG IS DEAD! I'VE FINALLY MANAGED TO AVENGE BOTH THE FALLEN ALMIGHTY BLACK TIGRESS AND MY SON! AND SOON ENOUGH I'LL GO AND KILL EVERY OTHER FILTHY CREATURE IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA AND BECOME THE MOST IMMORTAL PONY EVER KNOWN!_ ", but when he said that, Frank bravely bit him tightly on his right wing, causing him to shriek in pain, and then Bony Armor and I both zapped magic at him, causing Frank to eventually rip the Pegasus' right wing off place.".

"But this wasn't over at all, because after Frank ripped off his right wing, the old evil Pegasus limped away and he threatened to kill us too once he creates an army that will destroy all of Equestria on behalf of the fallen Black Tigress." Tough Femur explained as he finished telling his tragic story.

Then, Randall said to Bony Armor and Tough Femur "Night Spear's father probably killed your son because he mistakenly believed the foal who was responsible for his son's death was a Unicorn.", but then he added and explained "But it's actually ME who was responsible for Night Spear's death, despite I'm an Earth pony, even though I didn't really killed him.".

However, when Randall said that, the Unicorns asked "What? Then who really killed Night Spear?", and Randall explained "I was trying to save all of my friends from being killed by him, and his last Gorgonopsid is the one who killed him because he betrayed him and replaced him with a giant hybrid proboscidean he have created to replace him.".

"So, does that means that Night Spear's evil father was after you?!" Bony Armor asked, and Randall answered "Yes, and the hedgehog he wanted to kill is actually me and not your son! He mistakenly killed your son because he believed he was the hedgehog he was looking for to destroy, despite I am the hedgehog, and I got and received from bad and evil ponies that unflattering insult because of my spiky mane and tail!".

"That's terrible! We can't let him destroy you too!" Bony Armor said as tears began to form in her eyes again, and Tough Femur added "That murderous old Pegasus have already killed our own son! We can't let him do the same thing with you! He must be destroyed before he'll kill another foal by mistake!".

Then, Frank came out of nowhere and he roared distressfully, showing Randall, Bony Armor and Tough Femur that something's wrong. When Tough Femur asked him what's wrong, they all heard an evil laughter, and then, they all came out of the house to see Night Spear's evil father who was ready to kill them all with his new weapon, a giant mutated jaguar he managed to create thanks to an evil dark material that makes animals grow into unusual sizes, revealing that he caught the jaguar before transforming it into a giant deadly monster.

Then, the evil Pegasus said evilly to Bony Armor and Tough Femur "I believe you two have some foal that belongs to ME!", however, Bony Armor shouted at him "You'll never get him! My husband and I won't let you kill him like you did to our own son!", and Tough Femur added "can't you see why your son had to be destroyed?! Black Tigress has brainwashed him and he was consumed by her dark powers! He was even willing to betray his own team and replace it with a much larger monster, though in the end it costed him his own life!".

However, the evil Pegasus said "Are you trying to underestimate me?! Well then, let's see how you all survive my mutant jaguar!". Then, the mutated jaguar roared at the ponies and at the black bear who all stepped aback because of the mutated jaguar's huge size, which means it can easily kill Frank with one blow.

However, a male voice suddenly called "Hey!", and this caused the mutated jaguar to stop, and then the old Pegasus stallion and his monster both turned their heads and looked back, and they both saw Prince Silverback standing behind them with an angry face.

Then, the gorilla king demanded "Leave those ponies and bear alone!", but the evil Pegasus laughed at him and said "Since you've already underestimated me once before, I'm going to kill you as well!", and then he told to his mutated jaguar to run to Prince Silverback and kill him immediately, and the mutated feline obeyed and he ran towards the male gorilla.

Then, the gorilla king jumped up and landed on the mutated jaguar's back, and then he began to fight him by biting into his flesh with his powerful bite, which shows that gorillas have a very strong bite force, which helped Prince Silverback to pierce through the mutated feline's hide, causing him to growl and roar in pain as he tried to get the gorilla off his back, but then Frank the bear ran into them too and he joined the fight as well.

Then, Frank began to climb up onto the mutated jaguar's back, and then he helped Prince Silverback to pierce through the monster's hide, and eventually they both bit at the neck and the base of the skull, paralyzing the Mutated jaguar and causing it to fall down onto its side, now completely helpless and defenseless.

With the mutated jaguar's body paralyzed, Frank gave a crushing bite onto its neck, breaking the neural spine, and thus killing the mutated feline for good. However, the old Pegasus said that it wasn't over and that he's going to return one day to slaughter Bony Armor and Tough Femur just like he already did to their son, before he ran away for his own life, since he's a one-winged Pegasus.

With the old evil Pegasus gone, every creature knew that the threat left them alone, but they all knew that one day it will return to exact its revenge, which scared Bony Armor and worried Tough Femur, but Prince Silverback promised them that he'll find a way to tell the other rulers of Equestria about the new evil pony that suddenly popped out to conquer the entire world in favor of the long destroyed Black Tigress.

Then, Prince Silverback took Randall with him so he can bring him back to Equestria's surface, but not before they said goodbye to Bony Armor, Tough Femur and Frank the black bear.

Then, Prince Silverback took Randall with him and he brought him back to Equestria's surface, and then he said goodbye to him before they parted ways; Prince Silverback returned back to the Gorilla Kingdom, while Randall returned back to Ponyville.

Once Randall reached Ponyville, he began to make his way to Sugarcube Corner, and once he reached there, he entered his home and he was greeted by Pinkie Pie, Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, the cake twins and the baby six, and when nighttime came, he went upstairs to his bedroom and when he climbed onto his bed, Randall finally fell asleep.


	45. Chapter 45:Frank's sudden aggression

Meanwhile, in an underground basement, the old evil Pegasus began to use science to create a new plan to avenge his son, Night Spear. The old Pegasus' name was Immortal Hoof, and he was indeed Night Spear's father, and for addition, he also lost his right wing, and this disadvantage prevents him from flying.

Immortal Hoof began to create with science the same material that caused the jaguar to become a mutated monster, and this time in the form of bombs, and then he used a special magical portal to send the bombs into the human world, where they'll hit in one place where wild animals still exist - the African plains.

The bombs hit in six different places in the African plains, and six different animals got infected with the mutation material inside them; a lion, a rhinoceros, a giraffe, a hippopotamus, a vulture and an elephant.

Then, Immortal Hoof decided to use science to create a seventh bomb but instead of sending it to the human world's African plains, he sent it to the underground paradise where Bony Armor and Tough Femur live, and Frank the bear become infected with the mutation material.

Next morning, Randall went to the meadow again, but this time, he took the cake twins with him to show them the beautiful underground paradise he have recently found. When Randall found the entrance, he and the cake twins entered and they all went right to the underground paradise.

Once the three young ponies reached the underground paradise, Randall began to lead his two younger adoptive siblings towards Bony Armor and Tough Femur's house to meet up with them, but on their way, they found something that was shocking and gruesome on sight - the dead body of a bull Pentaceratops with bear claw marks all over his body, and this made Randall think that something's wrong, and he was definitely right.

When Randall and they cake twins reached to Bony Armor and Tough Femur's house, they found out that they aren't home, so they decided to search for them to meet them. Eventually, the three foals found Bony Armor and Tough Femur with Prince Silverback, and they saw that the mare, the stallion and the gorilla were trying to talk to Frank, who was hiding inside a nearby cave after he was being injured by the same bull Pentaceratops he have killed.

"What are you doing?" Randall asked, and Prince Silverback turned to him and said "Thank you for coming here again! Something's wrong with Frank!", and Randall said "I already know! The cake twins and I found on the way here a giant dead herbivorous dinosaur with bear claw marks all over its body!", and then, the male foal turned to see Frank sitting down in the nearby cave with bleeding injuries on his body that were caused by the same bull Pentaceratops Frank have already killed.

Then, Randall slowly approached Frank and he stopped a few yards away from him, and then, he tried to talk to Frank to see what's wrong with him, but Frank only responded by crying and growling in pain as he suffered from the injuries he received when he fought and killed the Pentaceratops.

Suddenly, Frank briefly snapped and roared in anger, and then he came out of the cave, but now he's shown to be three times larger than his normal size, which made the cake twins impressed, but this also made Prince Silverback, Bony Armor, Tough Femur and Randall all nervous and worried as they all looked at the now larger black bear.

Then, Prince Silverback said "Now Frank is about three times larger than his normal size!" and then he added "That probably explains why Frank killed that herbivorous dinosaur!", and then Frank turned and walked away from the ponies and the gorilla.

Once Frank is far away, Randall turned to Bony Armor and Tough Femur and he said to them "Frank must be caged.", and Bony Armor said to him "You gotta be kidding me!", but Randall said "No, I'm not! He must be caged!", but Tough Femur said to him "You can't do this to him! We love him so much!", but Prince Silverback agreed with Randall, and he said to his two allies "But Randall is right! If we don't want this beautiful paradise to be destroyed and for some other creatures to die some more, Frank must be caged!".

Then, Prince Silverback added and explained "He killed a bull Pentaceratops! He clawed and ripped his meat apart, just like lions do to goats! He's not anymore the black bear we used to know! Something have turned him from a nice black bear into a vicious killing machine!".

However, Bony Armor said back to the gorilla king "But if we put Frank in a cage, we would never see him ever again!", and Tough Femur added "We'll miss him forever, just like we missed our own son!".

Then, Randall said to Bony Armor and Tough Femur "Fine then! But remember; Frank somehow have changed and became aggressive, and you two must always keep an eye on him and prevent him from killing other creatures, just like he already did with that herbivorous dinosaur!", and then he said goodbye to the two adult ponies, before Prince Silverback took him and the cake twins back to Equestria's surface, and then they parted ways.

Then, Randall and the cake twins went back to Ponyville, and when they all arrived in Ponyville, they all reached back to Sugarcube Corner, but they decided not to tell anypony or any creature about what recently happened in the underground paradise, because if they do - Frank will be caged and destroyed.

When nighttime came, Randall and the cake twins promised to each other to keep everything they saw in the underground paradise a secret for as long as they can, and then, they all went to their bedrooms and they all fell asleep.


	46. Chapter 46:Frank escapes

When the next day came, Randall suddenly woke up hearing loud screams of horror, and he went to the window to see what's going on. To his shock, everypony and every creature were all in terrors and riots, and they were also running around while screaming in horror.

Randall went downstairs and then he asked what's going on, and Mrs. Cake answered "Something really big came to Equestria and foal-napped and stole away some innocent young foals and other young creatures away!", and Mr. Cake added "Yeah, that's right! There are giant animal footprints outside that were obviously much bigger than those of the dinosaurs and the mammoth! Not even Deinomammuthus can make such large footprints!".

When Randall heard what they said, he came outside and saw the giant animal footprints, however, he also knew that these aren't the ones of a bear at all, but even worse - those are the giant footprints aren't made by a black bear, but by a lion.

This means for Randall that Frank didn't foal-napped the young foals and stole the other young creatures, but a lion did so. Then, Randall said "Frank didn't made those footprints! A lion did!", and then he added "That lion must be captured; dead or alive!".

Meanwhile, the lion, who was in fact, the same lion from the African plains who became a mutated monster, who have also managed to get to Equestria through a portal took the young foals and the other young creatures with him and he gave them to Immortal Hoof, who sent him to do this mission.

Once the mutated lion have managed to capture the foals and the other young creatures all alive and well, Immortal Hoof gave him a new mission - to fool and then kill the royal guards when they'll come to capture him, and the mutated lion, whose name is Scar agreed to do this mission.

The next day, the royal guards from Canterlot went to hunt down and kill Scar, but he was clever enough to fool them all. Then, Scar fought back against the royal guards, and he even managed to kill and devour them all one by one.

When Celestia and Luna heard about the failure of the royal guards when they're all got devoured by Scar, Celestia said "I'm afraid that the dinosaurs and the mammoth will be unable to defeat and destroy that lion as well!", and Luna added "If that lion was able to kill our royal guards, he can surely kill the dinosaurs and the mammoth as well!".

Then, Randall said "I understand everything! But, I'm afraid that lion isn't the only animal that is going to attack us and still every foal and every young creature one by one!". Then, Prince Silverback suddenly came to the throne room after he also heard about the incidents with the mutated lion and he said to Alicorn princesses "That lion is a giant mutated monster! By the way, I know where he's taking the foals and other young creatures! He not really trying to kill them, he just taking them all hostages to his master!".

"What master?" Princess Celestia asked, and Prince Silverback answered "The evil one-winged Pegasus that kills every foal and every young creature that moves near him!". Then, Randall explained "And he was also Night Spear's father! He came to Equestria to kill me to avenge his son!".

"WHAT?!" Everypony and every creature screamed as they heard what Randall said, and then Prince Silverback said "I also know his name very well! His name was Immortal Hoof, and he also killed the son of two pony allies of mine!".

"That's horrible!" Princess Luna said, and then Princess Cadance asked "How an old Pegasus stallion like him can be so barbaric and cruel to all the young and the innocent?!", and Randall answered "He's doing all this just to avenge his late son! Also, like Night Spear, Immortal Hoof himself was also being consumed by the evilness!", and Celestia said "So this means that he must be destroyed!".

When night came, Immortal Hoof congratulates Scar for succeeding in his missions, and then he opens a portal to Equestria to allow another animal to go through - a female mutated giraffe whose name is Zara, and she's also one of the seven animals to be infected with mutation material that turned the animals into mutated monsters.

Meanwhile, at the underground paradise, Frank uncontrollably mauls and kills yet another dinosaur - this time, a bull Brachiosaurus. The reason to this it's because Frank is now as big as thirty feet tall when standing on his hind legs, thus making him far more larger than his original size.

The next day, when Randall and the cake twins went into the underground paradise, they found the dead bull brachiosaurus that Frank have killed, and they decided to go and see Bony Armor and Tough Femur to tell them about the incident.

Prince Silverback was doing the same thing after he also found the dead bull Brachiosaurus that Frank have killed, and once they all met up with one another, the gorilla king told the two Unicorns about what Frank have done when he uncontrollably killed the bull brachiosaurus.

"Frank must be caged!" Randall said to Bony Armor and Tough Femur, but the two Unicorns refused to listen to him and they said "He's not going anywhere! We don't want him to go!".

However, Prince Silverback explained "My friends, Frank have already killed TWO dinosaurs! First, he killed a bull Pentaceratops, and now, he also killed a bull Brachiosaurus!", and then Randall added "Prince Silverback is right! If we don't put Frank in a cage, he'll keep mauling and killing more and more dinosaurs!".

However, Bony Armor said back "If Frank will be caged, we'll never see him ever again!", but Randall said to her "That's not even true! You can come and meet him in his cage every time!". Tough Femur asked him "Are you sure, Randall?", and Randall answered "I'm pretty sure!", and Prince Silverback added "You two should think about it!", and then Randall, the cake twins and Prince Silverback all said goodbye to Bony Armor and Tough Femur, and then, they went out of the underground paradise and back to Equestria's surface.

Then, they parted ways, and Randall and the cake twins went back to Ponyville. On the way to Ponyville, Pound cake asked Randall "Brother, do you think Frank is going to be okay when he'll be put in a cage?", and then Pumpkin cake added "Is he going to be okay, Randall?", and Randall answered "I hope so.".

Once the three foals arrived back in Ponyville, they went back to Sugarcube Corner, but they still decided to keep everything they saw as a secret, because they didn't knew how Frank will react if he'll be put in a cage.

However, the next day, Zara the mutated giraffe launched an attack on the School of Friendship and she attacked, snatched, and ran away with some of the foals, some of the young creatures, and even some of the students, and she took them to give them as hostages to Immortal Hoof with huge success.

After the incident happened, Randall was both amazed and horrified to know that Scar the mutated lion isn't the only animal that is snatching and taking foals and other young creatures away, and he even saw the even-toed hoof prints of Zara, showing him that there's also a mutated giraffe that is also on the loose.

However, the same night, a portal have opened once again in Immortal Hoof's giant basement, that was also both his laboratory and hideout, and this time, a male mutated vulture whose name is Jason came through the portal.

Meanwhile, Bony Armor and Tough Femur finally suggested that is better to allow Frank to be caged, but when they came out of their own house, the two were shocked to find out that Frank have escaped and he's nowhere to be found.

Frank have managed to escape from the underground paradise, and he's now heading towards Immortal Hoof's hideout. When he managed to finally reach to Immortal Hoof's hideout, Immortal Hoof hade him a member of his animal team, and he's introduced to Scar, Zara and Jason.

The next day, Immortal Hoof sent Frank and the three other animals to snatch, take and give him more foals and more young creatures, and the four obeyed him and they all went together on a mixed rampage and chaos across Equestria.

When the Alicorn princesses and the other rulers of Equestria, including Prince Silverback and Princess Silverback heard about the incidents, they called for Bony Armor and Tough Femur to come, and the two ashamed Unicorns entered the throne room.

"Your black bear must be eliminated! He's now an ally of Immortal Hoof! If he'll continue to act and behave like this, then he don't deserve to live!" Princess Celestia said to the two Unicorns.

"Please, don't harm him! We love him so much!" Bony Armor cried and begged, and Tough Femur added "I'm begging you! It's not Frank's fault at all! It was Immortal Hoof who turned him into a monster! You all gotta believe both of us! He would never do all this on his own will! He's been manipulated, forced and used!".

However, at first, no creature believed them, but then, Indoraptor stepped forward and she made her way to the two Unicorns, and then she placed her hands and claws on their manes and she stroked them kindly, and then, the two turned up to see her smiling at them, showing them that she's willing to help them stop Frank without any necessaries to kill him.

When Randall saw what Indoraptor is doing, he suggested and said "I think Indoraptor is willing to help you redeem Frank back to our side! This means she wants to help you remove his evil and unnatural aggression, and bring back the nice and gentle black bear you always knew and loved!".

"Are you sure, Randall?" Princess Cadance asked, and he answered "Yes, I'm pretty sure! Indoraptor has a good heart, and that's exactly the reason why she would like to help Bony Armor and Tough Femur release Frank from Immortal Hoof's evilness!".

When Bony Armor and Tough Femur heard what Randall said, they both jumped and hugged Indoraptor and they said to her "Thank you for deciding to help us! What we would've done without your kind heart?", and Indoraptor began to turn red, but only in the cheeks, showing everypony and every creature that she's blushing.

"Then everything is settled! We'll go to try and help returning Frank the black bear back to his normal personality!" Princess Celestia said, and then everypony and every creature cried out "HOORAY!", and Randall hoped that everything will go exactly in the right way.


	47. Chapter 47:the final battle is ahead

When nighttime came, another portal opened at Immortal Hoof's place, but this time, two mutated animals came through it instead of just one. The two animals were a female Hippopotamus named Betsy and a male Rhinoceros named Sando, and yet they're also mutated monsters.

When they arrived in Equestria, Immortal Hoof congratulates them, and then he said to them "Welcome to my team, you two!". Then, he gave the two a mission - foal-nap and take away more and more foals and other young creatures and then bring them all to back to him as his hostages, and the two gratefully accepted to do this mission, but they're also being accompanied by Frank, Scar, Zara and Jason.

The next morning, the six animals began to spring their attacks all over Equestria, and foal-nap and take away every foal and every young creature, and they all succeeded in their mission, much to Immortal Hoof's evil pleasure.

When the six animals all returned with the foals and with the other young creatures, Immortal Hoof burst into an evil laughter and he said to the animals "Congratulations! You've all made it! You all succeeded in the mission! Hope you'll be able to get much more success the next time as well!".

Meanwhile, back at the royal castle, every creature have already heard and knew about the animals' latest attack that have occurred all over Equestria. "Frank the black bear is still doing as Immortal Hoof says and demands! Not to mention, there are also a Hippopotamus and a Rhinoceros on the loose as well!" Princess Celestia said to every creature.

Then, Randall said "I suggest that those two animals were the newest member of Immortal Hoof's evil animals team! He must've sent them to help Frank and the other animals to cause all of this chaos!".

"So, does that means that they'll all strike all over our world once again?" Princess Cadance asked, and Randall answered "Yes, I think so! I also have a feeling that those animals will be joined by one more animal!".

"But luckily, that animal that will come to Equestria will be probably the LAST out of all of them!" Randall added and explained. Everypony and every creature all looked at Randall as they wondered what kind of an animal will be the seventh and last animal that will attack Equestria.

When nighttime came, the portal to Immortal Hoof's place opened one last time, and one last mutated animal came through it - a male mutated elephant named Jumbo, and he's definitely the last of the seven animals.

After being congratulated by Immortal Hoof upon arriving in Equestria, Jumbo is introduced to the six other animals, thus becoming one of their team.

Then, Immortal Hoof gave the seven animals a mission to go on a rampage across all of Equestria and keep foal-napping and taking away every foal and every young creature and give them to him as hostages, but he also added that this will be the last time he'll send them on such missions, because the great battle with the dinosaurs, the mammoth, the Mastodon, the saber-tooth cats, and Deinomammuthus is going to be right ahead of them.

The next day, the seven animals all attacked Equestria and foal-napped and stole and took away every foal and every young creature one last time, and they yet did succeeded once again, much to Immortal Hoof's evil pleasure.

However, the only ones that weren't captured by the animals were Randall, the CMC, Gabby, Babs Seed, Blueberry, Bianca, the cake twins, the baby six, the young six and Flurry Heart.

When everypony and every creature from all across Equestria heard about the upcoming great battle that Immortal Hoof going to do against them all, the Alicorn princesses, the non-pony rulers, Shining Armor, the mane six, the dinosaurs, the mammoth, the Mastodon and the saber-tooth cats all went to confront Immortal Hoof and his animals in his place before he can destroy all of Equestria.

However, what they all didn't knew is that Randall and all of his friends, including the baby dinosaurs, the baby mammoth and the baby Deinomammuthus all went after them to Immortal Hoof's place to help every creature save everyone.

However, upon every creature's arrival in Immortal Hoof's place, he and the animals have captured them all, but the young ones were all still on their way to Immortal Hoof's place to save everyone.

In midway, they all met two allies they have expected to come and join them - Bony Armor and Tough Femur. Together, they all continued on their way to Immortal Hoof's place, to redeem Frank back to the good side and to save everyone else from Immortal Hoof, and to defeat Immortal Hoof for good.

While continuing their long journey to Immortal Hoof's place, the group hoped that they won't get captured by Immortal Hoof and his animals as well, because if they'll be all captured, Equestria will be destroyed for good.

Eventually, after a long journey, every creature made it to Immortal Hoof's place without getting captured by him or by the animals. Now, all what they need to do is to redeem Frank, defeat Immortal Hoof and the rest of the animals, and save everyone.


	48. Chapter 48:defeating the mutated animals

After Randall, Bony Armor, Tough Femur and the others have managed to reach to Immortal Hoof's place, they went underground to find where did he imprisoned everypony and every creature. Eventually they all found Indoraptor, who was been trapped in a cage away from everyone else, and after they freed her, she joins Randall and his friends in search for both everypony and every creature, and also for an antidote which can cure the animals and turn them back to their normal size.

Then, after a long search for everypony and every creature in Immortal Hoof's huge place, Randall, Indoraptor and all the others finally stumbled upon the antidotes that are needed to cure the animals.

However, upon collecting seven antidotes for use to cure the seven animals, Immortal Hoof suddenly appeared and confronted them. Then, he explained to them that the antidotes won't turn the animals back to their normal size, but they will still cure the animals from their evil and from their unnatural aggression.

Then, Immortal Hoof said to Bony Armor and Tough Femur "I'm so sorry I tried to kill your son.", but he said this with the merciless evilness laughing behind his eyes, which made the two Unicorns angry and they wanted to zap at him with magic, but Indoraptor stopped them, because Immortal Hoof is more powerful than them.

However, Immortal Hoof demanded "Give me back those antidotes, or I'll kill all of you together!", and Indoraptor reluctantly approached and then she gave Immortal Hoof the antidotes, but then he stabbed her in the chest with a Gorgonopsid tooth he found, causing her to fall to the ground.

Then, Immortal Hoof demanded from everypony and every creature to come with him so he can feed them all, along with every creature he have already captured and held hostages to the animals.

Once everypony and every creature were given to the seven animals, Immortal Hoof gave them all the mission to feed on them all, and the seven animals began to attack and they all tried to devour everypony and every creature.

However, in the middle of the battle with the animals, Randall is caught by Jumbo, and then he threw the male foal up in the air and opened his mouth and waited to swallow him whole. However, seconds before Randall can be swallowed alive by Jumbo, Indoraptor suddenly came out of nowhere and then she jumped up into the air and she caught and saved Randall in time.

When every creature saw Indoraptor saving Randall, Bony Armor cried out "INDORAPTOR, YOU'RE ALIVE!", and Tough Femur added "YOU CAME JUST IN TIME!", and then Randall turned to Indoraptor and he said to her "Thank you for saving my life again!", and then he added "For a second or two, I thought you really died!".

However, before he can go, Indoraptor stopped him and she gave her hand and claws to him, revealing that she gave only six out of the seven antidotes to Immortal Hoof, and that the seventh antidote have been with her all the time, and this means that with the seventh antidote, Frank can be reformed.

Randall took the antidote from Indoraptor and he headed towards Frank, with Bony Armor and Tough Femur following him close behind to make sure he succeeds in reforming Frank. However, Immortal Hoof stopped them, and he threatened to kill Randall in the same way he did to Russell, but he also added that he'll spare Randall's life if he'll give him the last antidote.

However, Bony Armor and Tough Femur accepted to allow Immortal Hoof kill them both instead of Randall, and the evil Pegasus stallion said to them "You're just like good little foals! You're both doing the right thing!", and then the two were about to go with him, but then, they both called out loud Frank's name.

When Immortal Hoof realized the two Unicorns were trying to fool him as apart of the plan to defeat him for good, he tried to stab them with his Gorgonopsid tooth, but Indoraptor jumped on him and she grabbed and held him by his front hooves to prevent him from escaping.

Immortal Hoof shouted "Stop! What you all doing?!", and then Randall stuck the antidote in Immortal Hoof's mane, and then Bony Armor and Tough Femur approached him, and then Indoraptor suddenly spoke up and she angrily said to him "Feeding the heartless monster's father to the black bear!".

Then, Bony Armor and Tough Femur both punched the old evil Pegasus stallion in the face, and then Indoraptor threw him in the air, and Frank catches him in his paw, but instead of putting him down, Frank threw him in the air, and Immortal Hoof screamed out Loud "NOOOOOOOOOO! HEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEE!" as he fell down towards Frank's open mouth, and he got swallowed whole along with the antidote.

However, despite Immortal Hoof is now gone for good, everypony and every creature knew they need to escape Immortal Hoof's place before the animals destroy it entirely.

Then, Indoraptor began to lead everypony and every creature after her towards the exit, and after a long race towards the exit, everypony and every creature finally made it out, and then Immortal Hoof's place collapsed on the seven animals, burying them all underneath.

"What a speech you gave Immortal Hoof before we fed him to Frank, Indoraptor!" Randall said to Indoraptor after Immortal Hoof's place's total destruction. However, soon afterwards, Frank the black bear broke out and free from the ruins of Immortal Hoof's place, and then he turned to look at every creature.

Then, he slowly began to approach Bony Armor and Tough Femur, and Every creature hoped that this time Frank would recognize them as his most beloved pony friends.

Then, Frank the black bear started to laugh at the two Unicorns as he began to use his twisted sense of a pony, which was indeed apart of his own old personality.

When everypony and every creature saw what he's doing, Randall understood and he called out "Frank is back to his old personality! Despite he remained gigantic, he still remembers Bony Armor and Tough Femur as his closest friends! The antidote DID worked! Frank is back to our side!".

However, shortly afterwards, Indoraptor called out for every creature "Look out!" as the six other animals also came out from the ruins of Immortal Hoof's place. Then, the six animals turned to every creature and they all decided to attack and devour them all, but since Frank have returned to his old personality, he became very angry at the six animals who threatened his friends and he readied himself to fight them.

The dinosaurs, the mammoth, the Mastodon, the saber-tooth cats and Deinomammuthus all readied themselves to fight the mutated animals as well. Then, Scar and Jason began to attack Frank together, but he's able to knock Jason away, and then he threw Scar into the air, but much to his and to every creature's shock, Scar the lion was able to glide in the air and land safely in front of Frank, because due to his mutation, Scar was able to glide due to his stretching skin of a flying squirrel that was attached to his legs and body, thus proving why is he indeed a mutated animal.

When everypony saw Scar's ability of gliding in the air, Shining Armor dryly remarked "Of course the lion flies.", and then, the other animals began to fight and attack Frank, the dinosaurs, the mammoth, the Mastodon, the saber-tooth cats and Deinomammuthus some more.

Then, Jason the vulture attacked Indominus and Spinosaurus, but Frank tried to slap at his face to save the two dinosaurs. However, Jason opened his mouth and beak and then he clamped down on Frank's paw, and when every creature looked closer at Jason's beak, they saw his beak was full of crocodile teeth, which helped him to eat both dead and even alive meat, thus proving why is he a mutated animal too.

Frank roared and cried in pain as Jason's crocodile teeth sank into his flesh, but then Blue interfered when she jumped into the air and then she landed on Jason's head, and then she stabbed and nailed her sickle claws into his right eye, impaling him.

When Jason felt the pain, the mutated vulture screeched and squawked in pain and he immediately let go of Frank's paw, and he tried to get the Velociraptor off his face. However, the alpha of the saber-tooth cats jumped and landed on the mutated vulture, and then he helped Blue by biting with his elongated canine teeth into Jason's left eye, causing the mutated vulture to cry in pain some more.

Then, Frank quickly recovered, and then he ran towards Jason and he was able to knock the mutated vulture down, and then he grabbed him by the neck and he managed to cut off Jason's head with his paws and claws, and then Blue and the alpha saber-tooth cat both jumped off Jason's head and they ran away as the mutated vulture's head hit against the ground, proving that Jason the mutated vulture is now destroyed for good.

With Jason is defeated, there are five more enemies left to finish off. Then, Scar began to fight and attack Frank, and he nearly had the upper against him, but then Princess Cadance blasted at the mutated lion with her magic and she called out loud at him "HEY YOU! COME AND GET ME INSTEAD, YOU OLD UGLY MONSTER!", and then she blasted at him with magic, causing him to let go of Frank, but then Jumbo the elephant began to approach the Alicorn mare from behind her back. However, Princess Cadance turned around and saw him and she got an idea.

Then, Scar jumped and he began to glide down towards Cadance, but she knew exactly how to defeat him. She just waited for Scar to come very close to her, and once he's close enough, Princess Cadance flied out of the way and she also avoided Jumbo's trunk to prevent being captured, and Scar the lion got impaled to death by Jumbo's tusks, thus getting killed by him accidentally.

With Jason and Scar were both dead, there are now four more enemies left to finish off. Then, Zara the mutated giraffe made her own move and she used her long neck to swipe at Frank and knock him over, but before she can finish him off by trampling him to death, Princess Luna blasted at her with magic and she fell backwards and got the end of her neck being impaled by Jumbo's tusks as well, thus getting accidentally killed as well.

With Zara the mutated giraffe is now dead as well, Betsy and Sando made their moves together and they ran and charged towards Frank, but Twilight and her friends all tried to attack the two giant mutated beasts at once, and they successfully managed to zap the two in the eyes, blinding them both and causing them to turn around and accidentally attack Jumbo, promoting him to kill them both as well.

With almost all the animals were destroyed for good, the only one that is not yet defeated was Jumbo. Then, T-rex and Woolly mammoth both ran towards the giant mutated elephant and they began to bite and impale him on the legs with their tusks and teeth to distract him, and then Frank made his move and he managed to jump and climb up onto Jumbo's back.

However, Jumbo felt Frank was standing on him, and he shook his own body and head violently to get the black bear off him, but Frank held tightly onto Jumbo's back and he tried to hold on for as long as he can.

Then, Princess Celestia began to blast her magic at Jumbo's face to try to blind him, but he was able to defend his eyes with the help from his large and round ears, which helped him to cover his own eyes from the magic blasts.

Then, Jumbo have managed to finally throw Frank off his back and then he was about to trample him to death, but then Flurry Heart blasted her magic at Jumbo, and it zapped him directly in the left foreleg, causing him to scream, trumpet and roar in pain, before he angrily turned to her and he began to charge towards her instead, promoting her to turn around and fly away for her life.

Everypony and every creature watched as Flurry Heart flew all around as she tried to fool and weaken Jumbo until he'll become too exhausted to fight. However, Jumbo finally managed to grab the baby Alicorn filly by the tail with his trunk and he tried to kill her for messing up with him.

However, Frank suddenly jumped in the way and he defended and protected Flurry Heart from the mutated elephant, but then Jumbo grabbed him and he threw him away, and Frank got impaled through his body on one of the ruins that were left from what used to be Immortal Hoof's place, causing him to roar out loud in pain.

Bony Armor cried out loud "FRANK, NOOOOOOOOOO!", and Tough Femur added "FRANK, C'MON, YOU GOTTA MOVE!", and Frank barely managed to remove the ruin from his own body and he tried to use it as a weapon against Jumbo, but the Mutated elephant was able to knock the ruin away with his tusks.

Then, Frank desperately tried to kick Jumbo's head and face to shoe him away, and then he desperately tried to climb up a huge rock to escape, but Jumbo reared up onto his hind legs, and he managed to grab the black bear by the left hind leg with his trunk, and then he began to shake and throw him around and torment him as much as he wanted.

However, Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight all began to work together and they began to use their powerful magic to blast at jumbo and make him attack them instead, and they did managed to get his attention, but because he was very intelligent, he was able to knock the four Alicorn princesses one by one, and he sent them all back towards everypony and every creature.

Then, Jumbo turned back to Frank because he was ready to torment him some more, but to much his anger, Frank have managed to escape while he was distracted by the Alicorn princesses.

Now purely infuriated, the male mutated elephant trumpeted and roared in pure anger, and then he began to attack everypony and every creature. "Every creature, run!" Shining Armor called for every creature, and they all listened and they began to run away for their lives, and Jumbo gave a chase.

Eventually, Jumbo was able to trap everypony and every creature against a dead end, and then he managed to stretch his trunk, and he managed to grab Randall, Pinkie Pie, Indoraptor, the cake twins, Bony Armor and Tough Femur all at once.

Then, Jumbo was about to kill them all first, but then, the totally unexpected happened - Frank jumped up from the top of the huge rock while holding a ruin from Immortal Hoof's place in his paws. Then, Frank the black bear landed on top of Jumbo's back, and he stabbed and impaled the mutated elephant through the left eye with the ruin, causing him to trumpet and roar in pain as Frank have finally managed to mortally wound him, and then Jumbo finally fell onto his side and died from his mortal wounds, and Randall, Pinkie Pie, Indoraptor, the cake twins, Bony Armor and Tough Femur were all being rescued, and then Frank got off his back and he barely walked away as he left the area, with everypony and every creature following him far behind.

Eventually, Frank stopped and fell onto his side once he finally reached back to the underground paradise where he belongs, and everypony and every creature who followed him have finally managed to catch up with him, but unfortunately, it was too late.

Frank barely looked at Bony Armor and Tough Femur, who both looked at him with tears forming and rolling down their eyes. Everypony and every creature also looked sadly and tearfully as Frank slowly closed his eyes, and then his head fell to the side, and he became entirely motionless, much to everypony and every creature's deep sorrow.

Then, Indoraptor cried out loud "NO, FRANK! YOU CAN'T DIIIIIIIIIIE!", and then every creature began to shed tears over Frank's apparent death. Then, Everypony and every creature said goodbye to Bony Armor and Tough Femur, and they're all about to go back to their homes, but suddenly, the totally unexpected happened - Frank the black bear opened one of his eyes.

When Bony Armor turned and saw his eye open, she asked "Did I just saw you close your eye?", but then Frank slowly closed his eye, and when Tough Femur turned and saw Frank closing his eye, he said "We just saw open you eye!", and when everypony and every creature heard the two Unicorns talking to Frank, they all turned and rushed back to meet them, and they saw Frank slowly getting back up until he was standing in front of everyone, and then he lifted his left foreleg and paw and he pointed with his claw at Bony Armor and Tough Femur while laughing at them, revealing to every creature he actually faked his own death.

"How dare you do this to us?!" Bony Armor said to Frank in front of every creature, and Tough Femur asked "You just pretended to be dead?! And in a time like this?!", and Pinkie Pie cried out loud "OH MY GOSH! FRANK IS ACTUALLY STILL ALIVE!".

Then, Frank tried to use sign language and his twisted sense of a pony to explain himself in front of every creature, and despite they're all angry at his joke, they all forgave him because Bony Armor revealed that he pretended to be dead because he have a twisted sense of a pony, which made him a very extraordinary black bear compared to the rest of his own kind.

Then, Randall said to Frank "That was been so nice to meet you! I never knew you're actually able to pretend to be dead! Your jokes and sense of humor have proven to me that you're indeed the only black bear that can do such things and use a twisted sense of a pony to make every creature understand you! You're indeed the only black bear in all of Equestria that can do all these things that ponies can do!", and Frank smiled at him back in return.

Then, everypony and every creature said goodbye to Bony Armor, Tough Femur and Frank, who all waved back for them as everyone began to leave the underground paradise, and they all returned back to Equestria's surface, and then, they all went separated ways, back to their respective homes.

Once Randall arrived back in Ponyville with his family, they all went to Sugarcube Corner, and once they reached there, they all entered their home, and they all went to their respective bedrooms and they all fell asleep.


	49. Chapter 49:Randall meets Pinkie's family

When next morning came, Randall woke and went outside, but then he looked back at his own flank and he saw his cutie mark is glowing, showing him he needs to go to the Castle of Friendship to ask what friendship problem he needs to solve.

Randall went to the Castle of Friendship, and he explained to Twilight and to her friends that the Friendship Map is calling for him once again, and when they came to look at the map, they all saw that the map is calling for Randall to solve a Friendship problem at the rock farm which Pinkie Pie's actual family lives.

This made Pinkie Pie so excited to know that Randall is going to meet her actual family, and she also hoped that Randall will be accepted by them as a family member. However, Randall wasn't so sure if he should go to Pinkie Pie's family's rock farm, which was also located outside of Ponyville.

However, Pinkie Pie persuaded him that he should go, because she wanted to make it her chance to make her sisters and her parents become Randall's as well.

Then, Pinkie Pie took Randall with her to her family's home and rock farm to meet them, and there it was also where he's supposed to solve his second friendship problem.

When Randall and Pinkie Pie finally arrived in Pinkie Pie's family's home and rock farm, she called out loud for her family to signal them all that she came back home to meet them again.

Then, Pinkie Pie's family all approached to meet up with her, and she approached them too, with Randall following her close behind. When Pinkie Pie's mother, whose name is Cloudy Quartz, and Pinkie Pie's father, whose name is Igneous Rock saw Randall with their daughter, Igneous Rock asked Pinkie Pie who is the light green foal who is with her, and Pinkie Pie introduced Randall to her family, despite most of Pinkie Pie's family wasn't so interested to meet him for the first time.

Then, Pinkie Pie introduced Randall to her three sisters; Marble Pie, Limestone Pie and Maud Pie, but it seemed to Randall that none of them really liked to meet him for the first time.

Then, Pinkie Pie began to show Randall everything that he can find in her family's home and rock farm, much to his disbelief. When Pinkie Pie took Randall to her family's house's living room, she led him towards the dinner table, and he sat near it and waited for some food because he was so hungry.

When it was lunchtime, everypony from Pinkie Pie's family came back home to eat some lunch, and Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz made some food for everypony, like rock soup, which Randall didn't liked at all.

When Randall saw the rock soup on the plate, he asked in disgust "What is that thing?!", and Cloudy Quartz answered "It's a rock soup, and that's what our family eats.", and then Limestone Pie taunted Randall and she said to him "You better eat it, or else you'll starve to death!", and then she laughed at Randall, and he looked at her with angry eyes.

"Don't underestimate me! You don't even know me!" Randall said back to Limestone Pie, but she just ignored him and then she turned to eat her rock soup. Randall said as he looked at his rock soup again "How am I supposed to eat this?!", and Pinkie Pie, who understood he doesn't wants to eat the rock soup because it looked and smelled bad to him offered him a cupcake to eat instead of the rock soup, and when Randall turned to her and saw the cupcake, he picked it in his hooves and he began to eat it instead of the rock soup.

Later, Pinkie Pie took Randall to show him the farm's huge and most dedicated boulder, which was named Holder's Boulder. However, when Randall came to touch the huge boulder, Limestone Pie stopped and confronted him.

"Stay away from Holder's Boulder!" Limestone Pie demanded, but Randall said to her "I have no bad purpose against your huge boulder! I just wanted to touch it!", but Limestone Pie slapped his face with her hoof and she shouted at him "Stay away from Holder's Boulder, or else I'll teach you a lesson, you filthy idiot!".

"Hey, leave him alone! He's only a foal! He didn't even knew you're very protective of Holder's Boulder!" Pinkie Pie said as she came to defend Randall from Limestone Pie, who had the nerve to insult and taunt him, even though he's just a foal.

"I think he should go away and never return, and I bet YOU should dump him as well!" Limestone Pie angrily said to Pinkie Pie, but she looked at her oldest sister with angry eyes and she said "He's not leaving! He's our new younger brother! You can't treat him like that! It's not what older sisters were supposed to do!".

"He looks like a foal that was been raised by hedgehogs to me!" Limestone Pie angrily said, but this began to weaken Randall as it hurt his feelings. However, Limestone Pie continued to insult Randall and she said "Nopony needs him! He probably lived in a bush like a REAL hedgehog does!".

However, Randall snapped at the mare and he angrily said "Stop calling me like that, you big bully with no heart! I didn't lived in a bush at all! Long before I met Pinkie Pie, I lived in a cave with my adoptive family!", but Limestone Pie just laughed at him and then she punched him in the face and said "That's a lie! You've been probably nothing more but a filthy hedgehog that looks like a pony!".

"Hey, stop bullying Randall! He's only a foal! Calling him a hedgehog is the most harmful unflattering insult nopony should say to him! He's not a hedgehog at all! He didn't lived in a bush, and he didn't ate like a real hedgehog! He's a pony like all of us!" Pinkie Pie angrily said to her older sister, but Limestone Pie said to her "Just look at his mane and tail! It's definitely a hedgehog feature! I'm sure he's even spiky like a hedgehog, so I better not touch him! Neither should you, Pinkie Pie!".

However, when Randall got his feelings hurt by that unflattering insult, he then turned tail but instead of running away, he kicked Limestone Pie in the face with his hind legs and hooves.

Then, Randall turned back to her and he said to her angrily "Don't ever refer me to a hedgehog! I'm not even a hedgehog! I'll never be a hedgehog, because I'm a PONY!", but then Limestone Pie angrily jumped on him and she began to fight him, much to Pinkie Pie's horror.

Eventually, Limestone Pie came out as the winner and she barely said to Randall, who still lied injured and helpless in the ground "You ARE a hedgehog, and that's what you'll always be like! That's exactly why you're adopted! Probably a mother hedgehog was been looking for one of her lost babies, and the one she's looking for it's YOU!", and then she finally walked away, leaving Randall injured and unable to move on his own.

Then, Pinkie Pie approached Randall, and she tried to help him to get up, and she said to him "I'm so sorry for what happened to you.", but Randall barely snapped at her and he cried out loud "NO, YOU'RE NOT!", and then he added "I should've NOT come here with you! That stupid Friendship Map have fooled me once again! I'm not loved by your family at all! That's exactly why YOU don't live with them! They're unfriendly and unkind, and that's why none of them liked me!".

Pinkie Pie tried to reason with her younger brother, but Randall said to her with a sad face "Your family hates me so much! To them, I'm nothing more than an outsider! Even you are no longer my older sister, Pinkie Pie!" and then he turned tail, kicked her in the face, and he began to run away, despite his serious injuries.

Shortly afterwards, Pinkie Pie got back up and she called out for Randall to come back, but this time, he just ignored her, and as he continued to run away, tears quickly formed and rolled down his eyes and trailed behind him.

After Randall had left Pinkie Pie's family's home and rock farm, he tried to reach back to Ponyville, but he went on the wrong pathway and soon enough he got lost in a mine. At first Randall thought he'll be all alone in the mine to which he accidentally went, but what he didn't know is that one of Pinkie Pie's sisters was in the same mine, but this time, it's not Limestone Pie, but Maud Pie, which Pinkie Pie loves bigger than all of Equestria.

Eventually, Randall ended up running into Maud Pie, and he quickly recognized her as Pinkie Pie's most beloved sister. Then, Randall asked her "You must be Maud Pie, aren't you?", and Maud Pie answered in her deadpan voice "Yes.", and then she asked him back "You're that hedgehog my older sister, Limestone, told me not to stay away from for good?", and Randall answered with tears forming again in his eyes "Yes, I am! But I've had it with your family! To them, I'm nothing more than an outsider! Even Pinkie Pie is no longer my older sister I used to know!", and then he burst into tears again.

"Limestone Pie thinks I'm only a troublemaker, and she even dared to bully me and attack me when I wanted to touch Holder's Boulder! She's not even a good sister, and she only cares for herself!" Randall added as he continued to cry.

"It's okay, I know my sister, Limestone, very well, and she's always aggressive when she sees somepony that is a stranger to her trying to touch Holder's Boulder." Maud Pie said to Randall in her deadpan voice.

However, Randall said to her back "She's cruel and heartless for a pony, when compared to my now late evil adoptive family and their allies! I swear I'll not come back to that dreadful rock farm! There is no place for me among Pinkie Pie's family at all! I'm only an outsider!", and then he covered his face as he continued to cry some more.

"Would you like to meet and know my friends?" Maud Pie asked in her deadpan voice, but Randall cried "No! I don't even want to know if you even have any friends! Besides, I haven't saw any other ponies that were others than just you and your family!", but Maud Pie said to him "That's not even true. I have a boyfriend, and his name was Mudbriar.".

"You're very lucky to have a boyfriend! But I just LOST a sister! And I suggest you should also turn around and leave me alone! Nopony in your family really respects me as family member!" Randall said to Maud Pie while still crying, but she said to him back "Despite I usually like to be alone with nopony around me, I always return to my family to meet up with them, and I truly love them all, especially Pinkie Pie.".

"You think you know Pinkie Pie more than I do, don't you?" Randall said to Maud Pie as he turned to face her with his anger slowly rising behind his eyes, and she said back to him "Because I'm the most beloved sister of Pinkie, it's true that she likes me because she knew me from birth.", and then she asked him "You're not even born when we were just fillies, aren't you?", and Randall answered "Yes, of course! I never saw you as fillies because I'm only just a foal myself!".

"Anyway, would you like to meet Boulder?" Maud Pie asked in her deadpan voice, and Randall answered "No! I don't want to meet any more boulders! I got beaten up and bullied by your oldest sister because of one!". Then, Randall added "That rock farm is absolutely the most worst place I know in my life! The Friendship Map have already fooled me twice! Next time, I just won't go to solve any friendship problems!".

However, Maud Pie approached Randall and then she took Boulder out of her clothes, because she always put him there to protect him, and then she placed him down in front of the young male foal.

When Randall looked and saw Boulder, he understood that Boulder is just a small stone, but he was still quite angry because he's already got beaten up and bullied by Limestone Pie because he tried to touch Holder's Boulder, and this caused Randall to angrily kick Boulder away, and then he cried "I don't wanna make friends even with that small stone of yours! You just made me even more angrier right now! I'll find some other creature that will understand the whole pain that I'm feeling!", and then he turned to go and he started to run away from Maud Pie.

"I guess he doesn't likes rocks." Maud Pie said as she watched Randall running away. Meanwhile, as Randall kept running as fast as he could, he have finally managed to find his way out of the mine, and then he continued to run away, and he hoped that this time, he'll be able to get back to Ponyville.

When nighttime came, Randall still didn't found his way back to Ponyville, and he also tried to forget about Pinkie Pie for her eldest sister's deception against him. Eventually, he ended up finding a strange burrow and he decided to enter it to sleep inside for the night, but then he heard some voices talking to each other, and he decided to go into the direction of the talking voices so he can find out who own them and the burrow itself.

When Randall finally reached the right places from which the talking voices come, it turned out to be a pack of mammalian reptiles, whom are standing about his own height (which is just two feet tall), but they also had characteristics which shows Randall they're both mammalian and reptilian.

Like reptiles, these creatures had cloacae and laid eggs, but like mammals, they also had mammary glands, fur covering their bodies, teeth which came in more than just one type, and they even cared for their young. These creatures were know as Cynodonts, and they are from the species known as Thrinaxodon.

When Randall saw the Thrinaxodon pack were talking to each other, he also noticed and saw that there are not just five of them, like the scary wolf pack, or six of them, like the Gorgonopsid pack, but there are seven of them.

However, when Randall accidentally came too close, the seven cynodonts turned their heads and they all looked at him. Then, a male from the pack, which was, in fact, the leader, came towards Randall, but instead of attacking him immediately, he asked him "Who are you, pony? What are you doing here all alone? Where's your family?".

However, when Randall heard the last thing the leader of the cynodonts asked him about, the foal began to whimper in sadness. When the cynodonts saw him whimpering in sadness, another Thrinaxodon, a female came towards Randall and then she asked him "What happened to you, little foal? Are you lost?", and Randall answered "Yes.".

Then, the leader of the cynodonts asked him "Do you have a family?", and Randall answered "No.". "So, this means that you're all alone? By yourself?" Asked the female Thrinaxodon, and Randall answered "Exactly.".

"Should we allow him join our pack?" a male Thrinaxodon asked, and the leader answered "Yes, we should! Since he has no family who cares for him, I'll be in charge of him, and I will try to protect this foal at any costs!".

"But, what if all of you lose your lives at once while trying to protect me?" Randall suddenly asked the cynodonts, and their leader answered him "I promise you we won't! Besides we're seven in total; five males and two females! I'm sure even our female members of our pack will try to protect you from danger!".

"Can we leave now? I'm starving here!" One of the cynodonts suddenly said because he's hungry, and the leader answered "Of course we should! And I bet that our newest member of our pack is hungry too!", and Randall said "That's true, I haven't ate anything today!".

"Then let's go!" The leader Thrinaxodon said to the rest of his pack, and the cynodonts all went out of the burrow, with Randall following them close behind. Randall thought he finally found a family which understands him even more than Pinkie Pie's.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie and Maud Pie were both searching and looking for Randall, but neither of them can find him anywhere. Eventually, they met up with Twilight Sparkle, the rest of the mane six, and Indoraptor, and Pinkie Pie explained to them that Randall ran away and that now he doesn't loves her as his older sister anymore.

When Twilight and the others all heard that, Indoraptor asked what made him to run away, and Pinkie Pie explained that her eldest sister, Limestone Pie, have attacked and bullied him when he came too close to Holder's Boulder, and that now Randall hates her and all of her family for Limestone Pie's deception.

When every creature all heard what Pinkie Pie said when she explained the reason to why Randall ran away without even solving the friendship problem, they all decided to help her and Maud Pie to search for Randall, and help finding him.

Meanwhile, Randall experienced lots and lots of fun with the cynodonts, but what he didn't know is that these mammalian reptiles have some other plans in minds. Eventually, after the fun time is over, the Thrinaxodon leader decided it's time for Randall to prove himself worthy enough for the Thrinaxodon pack.

Then, the leader of the cynodonts decided to take Randall with him back to Pinkie Pie's family's home and rock farm so the foal can have a vengeful rematch against Limestone Pie.

When Randall and the cynodonts finally arrived in Pinkie Pie's family's rock farm, they began to search for Limestone Pie so Randall can have his rematch against her.

Once Randall and the cynodonts found Limestone Pie, Randall challenges her for a rematch fight, and then he began fighting and attacking her, while the cynodonts all just stood there and watched, and it was much to their pleasure.

Eventually, it wasn't Limestone Pie who won in the fight, but Randall. However, Limestone Pie suddenly fell down unconscious from her serious wounds, and Randall still stood in front of the unconscious mare and he cried out "I WON! I WOOOOOOOOOON!", and the Thrinaxodon pack all cheered up for him.

However, soon after Randall won in his rematch fight against Limestone Pie, Pinkie Pie, Maud Pie, Twilight, the rest of the mane six and Indoraptor all finally found Randall and they were all shocked and horrified to see what he have done to Limestone Pie, except for Maud Pie, who is always deadpan.

"What have you done?!" Pinkie Pie cried, Twilight Sparkle added "Why did you attacked her and knocked her down?", and Indoraptor added "She's supposed to be your eldest sister!", but the leader of the Thrinaxodon pack came forward and he stood in front of Randall to defend him as he faced the hybrid dinosaur and the mares and he evilly said "Not anymore!", and then he laughed evilly.

When every creature saw the male Thrinaxodon standing in front of Randall and defending him from them, Twilight asked him who is that mammalian reptile, and Randall answered "He and his kind were creatures known as Cynodonts, and together, they're my new friends as well as my new family!", and this shocked every creature and they all gasped in shock to know that Randall have decided to betray Pinkie Pie for the Thrinaxodon pack.

"Randall, have you lost your mind?! You can't be one of them! They will kill you!" Pinkie Pie cried out, but the Thrinaxodon leader said to her "We won't kill a foal! Since he had enough with you and with those filthy mares and their dinosaur friend, he chose to be one of us, and he even proved this to us by fighting and winning against that cruel and heartless mare he managed to knock unconscious! He evened the score on her for attacking and bullying him! You and your family weren't even the ponies he thought you were!".

When every creature heard what the Thrinaxodon leader have said, Twilight said to him back "Randall still can't go with you! I won't let you ruin his life!", but then Randall interrupted them and said "It's the stupid Friendship Map's fault I've already got fooled twice! Next time, I won't go on solving friendship problems!".

"That's absolutely nonsense! A two-time case doesn't indicate the rule! You need to come back with us!" Indoraptor said, but the leader of the Thrinaxodon pack confronted her and said threateningly "He's staying with ME!", and then he turned and said to Randall "Let's go, Randall! I've had enough talking to this dinosaur and to her pony friends!", and Randall obeyed him and said "Yes, I think we should go before they all decide to banish all of us away from Equestria!", and then, the leader of the cynodonts turned to rest of the pack and said "Let's go before those mares and their horrible dinosaur decide to kill us!", and all the other cynodonts obeyed and they all began to ran away, and Randall followed them close behind.

Pinkie Pie called out for him "Randall, don't go with them, they're just using you as a weapon! Eventually, they'll decide to kill you when they decide you're no longer needed! Please, come back!", but Randall just ignored her as he continued to go with the cynodonts all the way back to their burrow, where he stayed there with them and the burrow became his new home, and the cynodonts became his new roommates.

Meanwhile, Rarity used her magic to heal Limestone Pie and help her come back to consciousness, and Pinkie Pie explained that Randall is no longer a part of her family, and that he's now a member of the Thrinaxodon pack.

Meanwhile, back at the Thrinaxodon burrow, Randall have already forgotten his friendship with Pinkie Pie and with all the others, and this is exactly what the cynodonts actually wanted him to do, and they also planned to betray him and destroy him, because they all just lied to him about liking to be his friends.

A week later, the cynodonts decided to take and teach Randall how to kill a young and innocent foal to prove himself as better a Thrinaxodon than a pony. They took him back to Ponyville to foal-nap and then kill a baby foal to show them he's Thrinaxodon and not a pony anymore.

When nighttime came, Randall and the cynodonts broke into Ponyville Hospital, and the leader of the cynodonts gave Randall an order to snatch and steal a sleeping baby foal, and this time, Randall obeyed and he began to take a sleeping baby filly away from the baby foal nursery room Andre brought her out of the hospital to the cynodonts, who waited for him outside.

Once Randall was outside with the baby filly, the leader of the cynodonts ordered Randall to kill her and prove himself worthy and better as a Thrinaxodon than a pony. However, when Randall realized what's really going on, he found out he's been corrupted and used for doing bad things, so he decided to spare the baby filly's life, much to the cynodonts' rage and anger.

Then, the leader of the cynodonts said to Randall "If you can't kill a baby filly, then it means that I have to do all the job myself!", and then he pushed Randall aside and he was about to strike and kill the baby filly, but Randall angrily jumped in the way and he protected her from harm.

Then, he demanded these barbaric actions against the baby filly to be stopped, but the leader of the cynodonts said to him that it's not going to happen as long as his powerful boss, Woolly Rhinoceros, is the one running the 'show'.

When Randall heard Woolly Rhinoceros' name, he asked who is he and what does he wants, and the leader of the cynodonts answered "He's our boss and he sent us to take you down, FILTHY HEDGEHOG!", and then he laughed evilly, causing Randall to become bewildered and confused at what the Thrinaxodon leader just said.

Then, he cried out "How dare you calling me in that unflattering insult, you monsters! You're not the true friends and family I thought you were! You just used me for evil!", and the leader of the cynodonts answered "Exactly! I never needed you as one of my allies! A pony like you is definitely useless for us!", and then he laughed evilly at Randall.

Then, he jumped on Randall and he tried to kill him so he can get the baby filly, but Randall fought back and it immediately became a duel between Randall and the leader of the cynodonts.

Eventually, when Morning came, Randall came out the winner, but he also managed to kill the leader of the cynodonts to save the baby filly, but what he didn't knew is that everypony and every creature watched him fighting and killing the evil Thrinaxodon leader for pretending to be his friend and for lying to him like this.

When everypony and every creature saw the leader of the cynodonts lying dead on the ground with Randall still standing up near his dead body, they were all in shock to see that Randall decided to turn on the Thrinaxodon pack to save the baby filly's life.

Then, Pinkie Pie came through the crowd and she looked at Randall with shocked eyes, and then she asked him "Why did you fought and killed him?", and Randall answered and explained "He and his pack actually lied to me all along! I should've listened to you, and I'm so sorry for beating up your eldest sister in the first place!".

However, another female voice said to Randall "You don't have to, little brother!", and then Limestone Pie and Maud Pie, with Marble Pie in tow, came through the crowd and they all approached Randall.

"I'm so sorry I beaten you and knocked you out cold!" Randall said as he begged for mercy, but instead of harming him, Limestone Pie said to him "It's okay Randall! It's all MY fault, not yours! I'm so sorry I called you a hedgehog in the first place!", and then she gave Randall her hoof to shake, and Randall accepted and then he shook her hoof, and he finally became the youngest male member of Pinkie Pie's family.

Then, Randall's cutie mark began to glow to signify that he finally managed to solve the friendship problem and succeed in his mission, much to his and to every creature's joy, except for the six remaining cynodonts, who were very disappointed in Randall for killing their leader.

Then, a male Thrinaxodon from the pack cried out "Don't cheer up for this filthy hedgehog! He's a murderer! He killed out leader! He must die for his deception!", but Indoraptor came through the crowd, and then she approached the cynodonts and she said "The only ones who shall die for their deception is all six of you for inexcusably lying to Randall like this!", and then she jumped on the male Thrinaxodon who dared to call Randall a murderer in front of every creature, and then she impaled and killed him for spouting nonsense on Randall.

The five remaining cynodonts knew that they can't outfight every creature by themselves, so they all turned and ran away through the crowd without being caught, but they also vowed revenge on Randall for the deaths of two members of their pack - their leader and the other male.

Once the cynodonts were gone, Randall said goodbye to Limestone Pie, Maud Pie and Marble Pie, and then he went with Pinkie Pie back to Sugarcube Corner, and when nighttime came, he went upstairs to his bedroom, and when he entered his room and then climbed onto his bed, he finally fell asleep.


	50. Chapter 50:the newborn Unicorn filly

Two weeks later, Randall, the cake twins and the CMC all went to the underground paradise to meet Bony Armor, Tough Femur and Frank, because they wanted to see them again, but when they all reached their house, only Tough Femur opened the door for them, and he allowed them to go inside and then he gave them some food to eat.

When Randall asked him where's Bony Armor, Tough Femur explained that she's lying down in her bed, but he also added that she's still expecting to meet all of them, because she have a surprise for all of them she wants them all to know about, and Randall and his friends all wondered what kind of surprised Bony Armor wants to tell them about, and they all went upstairs to her bedroom to meet her.

When Randall and his friends entered Bony Armor's bedroom, they saw her lying down in her bed, but she smiled to them when she saw all of them, because she still expected them to come, and she also planned to tell them about the surprise she have for every creature, which only Tough Femur and Frank already know about.

Then, when Randall accidentally touched Bony Armor's stomach, he felt that her stomach is much bigger than when the fight against Immortal Hoof and his mutated animals occurred, and Bony Armor finally revealed to the young ponies the surprise she wanted to tell everypony and every creature - Bony Armor is pregnant.

When Randall and his friends learned from Bony Armor that she's pregnant, they were all in shock, but they're also vey excited to meet the newborn when Bony Armor will give birth to it.

Then, Randall and his friends thanked Bony Armor for revealing to them she's going to have a new foal, and then, they said goodbye to her and they left her bedroom, and when they're about to leave, they also said goodbye to Tough Femur, and to Frank the gigantic black bear, who waited for them outside, and then, they all left the underground paradise, and they went back to Equestria's surface.

Then, everypony went back to Ponyville, where they all parted ways and they went to their own respective homes. When nighttime came, Randall wondered what the newborn would be, a filly or a foal, before he went to his bedroom and fell asleep.

The months have passed one by one, and Bony Armor is coming close to giving birth to her newborn within a matter of few days, and Tough Femur and Frank were both getting so excited to finally meet the newborn.

Eventually, when Bony Armor finally gave birth to her newborn, she asked Frank to go to Ponyville to search for Randall and for his friends and to take them all to their house to finally see the newborn.

When Frank found Randall and his friends, whom are now with Gabby, Blueberry, Bianca, Babs Seed, the baby six, the student six and Flurry Heart, he allowed them to have a ride on his back to the underground to meet Bony Armor and Tough Femur's newborn.

When every creature accepted, they all climbed and/or flew up onto Frank's back, and then he took off at full speed towards the underground paradise. Once they all reached there, Frank took every creature to Bony Armor and Tough Femur's house, so they can go inside to see their newborn.

When they all finally arrived in front of Bony Armor and Tough Femur's house, every creature climbed and/or flew down from Frank's back, and then, they all went and entered the Unicorns' house, to finally meet their newborn.

Once every creature went upstairs and then entered Bony Armor's bedroom, they all saw Tough Femur smiling lovingly and Bony Armor still lying in her bed, but when every creature came closer, they saw a cute newborn Unicorn filly sleeping in Bony Armor's hooves, and Randall and his friends knew exactly what was that meant to be - Bony Armor and Tough Femur have became parents once again.

When Randall saw the newborn Unicorn filly in Bony Armor's hooves, he said "Oh, she's so beautiful!", and Bianca added "And she's cute too!", and Blueberry added "I never saw a newborn pony before! She's the very first newborn pony I've ever seen in my whole life!", but then, the newborn Unicorn filly suddenly opened her eyes and she started to cry, but Bony Armor tried to calm down her newborn daughter so she won't be feeling afraid of Randall and of his friends.

Then, Tough Femur asked Randall and the others "Do you like our newborn daughter?", and Randall answered "Yes! I truly like her! I wish one day she'll even become a friend of mine!".

Then, once the newborn filly finally stopped crying, she closed her eyes and then she gave a cute and warm smile on her face, which made every creature happy, especially Randall.

However, they all suddenly heard a angry growl coming from outside, but this one doesn't comes from a dinosaur at all. When every creature looked out of the window, they saw an adult male rhinoceros standing as almost as big as Elasmotherium, and like him, he had wool covering his body, and like a large modern-day rhinoceros, that one had two horns on his snout. That prehistoric mammal was the long-lost member of the prehistoric mammals of evilness; Woolly rhinoceros.

However, when every creature looked to Woolly rhinoceros' sides, they all saw five cynodonts that were actually the same ones from which two were already dead (due to Randall and Indoraptor, who both already killed the two other cynodonts), showing every creature that Woolly rhinoceros was indeed their boss and master.

Then, Woolly rhinoceros suddenly spoke up and said to his cynodonts "Get the hedgehog for me!", and they all obeyed him and one of them answered "As you wish, master Woolly rhinoceros!", and then, they all ran towards the house and they all began to attack as they tried to claw the opening door out.

Once the opening door was finally broken down, the cynodonts finally entered Bony Armor and Tough Femur's house to capture Randall. Then, the Thrinaxodon pack all began to climb upstairs and once they all entered Bony Armor's bedroom, they found every creature trying to defend Randall, Bony Armor, the newborn Unicorn filly, and themselves.

When the cynodonts saw the newborn baby filly in Bony Armor's hooves, a female Thrinaxodon said "Woolly rhinoceros will be so proud if we give him two things to kill - the hedgehog and that newborn filly!", and then she jumped up and she tried to snatch the newborn Unicorn filly, but Randall jumped up and kicked the female Thrinaxodon in the face, thus sending her back down towards her pack-mates, and also preventing her from making a meal out the newborn Unicorn filly.

However, the four other cynodonts jumped up and they all tried to get either Randall or the newborn Unicorn filly or even both of them, but the student six all prevented this from happening.

However, the female Thrinaxodon got back up on her feet, and then she jumped and attacked every creature once more, and this time, she successfully managed to snatch Randall and then she jumped off the window with him, but luckily, they both landed on the ground unharmed.

Then, Woolly rhinoceros approached him and said "So, you're finally, little hedgehog! Elasmotherium will be so proud of my usefulness!". However, when Randall heard Elasmotherium's name, he became shocked to know that Woolly rhinoceros and Elasmotherium actually knew each other, and were also best friends.

"Did you just said Elasmotherium was actually your best friend?!" Randall asked while he was still shocked to know the truth, and Woolly rhinoceros answered and introduced himself "Exactly! I'm one of the prehistoric mammals of evilness! I'm the long-lost member of the team that was separated from the rest of the prehistoric mammals of evilness long ago! My name is Woolly rhinoceros!".

Then, he said to Randall "I also know that YOU killed Elasmotherium, haven't you?!", but Randall answered "I didn't! But at least, he got what he truly deserved!". However, Woolly rhinoceros didn't listened to Randall and he angrily said to him "Do you think you can fool me with your lies?!", and then he was about to kill Randall, but he moved out of the way and Woolly rhinoceros accidentally killed the female Thrinaxodon instead, who didn't had enough time to react and move out of the way.

With four cynodonts left, Woolly rhinoceros angrily said "You'll pay for defying the prehistoric mammals of evilness, worthless hedgehog!", and then he turned to retreat and the four remaining cynodonts jumped through the window and they all landed on the ground unharmed, before they all retreated and ran away as well.

Once the threat is gone, Randall returned back to the Unicorns' house and then he climbed upstairs and entered Bony Armor's bedroom to check on every creature to see if they're all right, and much to his relief, no one is hurt.

Then, Randall went to check on the newborn Unicorn filly to see if she's alright, and much to his full relief, she's completely unharmed. Then, every creature heard some voices calling for them from outside, and when they looked from over the window, they all saw the mane six, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Prince Silverback, Princess Silverback, and of course, Spike the dragon, Starlight Glimmer, Indoraptor and her baby son, who all looked up at then from outside, with Frank standing right behind them, revealing that he knew about the fight with Woolly rhinoceros, so he took And brought the others to the underground paradise to help the young ones.

Just then, Randall called for Pinkie Pie and Indoraptor, before he ran downstairs and exited Bony Armor and Tough Femur's house to meet up with both sister and favorite savior. Then, he jumped onto Pinkie Pie and he hugged her and then he did the same with Indoraptor, because he was happy to see them again.

Then, every creature came downstairs from Bony Armor's bedroom, and they all carried Bony Armor and her newborn daughter with them to show the newborn to the others. Once every creature came out of the Unicorns' house, Bony Armor and Tough Femur showed to all the others their newborn daughter.

When Pinkie Pie saw the newborn Unicorn filly, she said "Oh my gosh! It's a newborn filly!" and Indoraptor added "She's the cutest filly I've ever seen in my entire life!", and then Indoraptor's baby son came forward and then he began nuzzling the newborn Unicorn filly on the face, showing he truly likes her as a friend of his.

When every creature saw how Indoraptor's baby son nuzzled Bony Armor and Tough Femur's newborn daughter, they all knew he probably liked her so much. Then, the newborn Unicorn filly opened her eyes and she slowly turned and saw Indoraptor's baby son staring at her with a smile, and then she gave her hoof to him to touch him, but she accidentally tickled him instead, causing him to run back to his own mother.

Randall said and suggested "I guess that Indoraptor's baby son really do likes your newborn daughter, and they're nearly the same age as one another! I wish for both of them to be friends when they grow up to be bigger and stronger in the future!".

Then, Prince Silverback said "I wish that one day, I'll hold her in my arms, just like my mother held me when I was a baby gorilla.", and Shining Armor said to him "I'm sure she'll like you and your kind, because all gorillas are gentle creatures, whom are truly caring for their young.".

Then, Bony Armor and Tough Femur said goodbye to every creature, and Frank took them all back to Equestria's surface, and he brought them all to Ponyville, before they all came down from him, and then he turned to go back to the underground paradise.

Then, every creature went back to their respective places, and Randall went back to Sugarcube Corner, with Pinkie Pie and the cake twins were all by his sides. When nighttime came, Randall went upstairs to his bedroom and he fell asleep, but he also hoped while asleep that one day, the newborn Unicorn filly will become a new best friend for Indoraptor's baby son.


	51. Chapter 51:Randall's nightmare

It was already nighttime in Ponyville, and Randall was asleep, and he dreamed about his own future. He dreamed about himself being with everypony and every creature he loves, and he was quite happy to be with all of them, but then, the totally unexpected happened.

Fire balls and dark balls began to rain down from the skies, which suddenly turned black and red, like if Equestria was turning into a living hell, much to every creature's shock and horror. Then, two evil Alicorn mares suddenly appeared in front of every creature, and the mane six all knew exactly who those two mares are - those were Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker, the evil forms of Luna and Celestia.

Then, the two evil Alicorn mares began to destroy everything in Equestria, and they also killed ponies, gorillas and all other creatures with their evil powers of magic, and some of the victims were the dinosaurs, the mammoth, the Mastodon, the saber-tooth cats and Deinomammuthus.

Randall watched in horror as everypony and every creature he loves so much died right in front of his eyes, and then he fell to the ground and started to cry out his very soul. However, when he opened his eyes again, he saw Daybreaker looking down at him with an evil smile, and this caused Randall to step aback from her, only to be caught by Nightmare Moon, who helped her sister surround the young male foal so he couldn't escape.

"Oh, what's wrong, little hedgehog? Did something sad happened?" Nightmare Moon asked Randall to hurt his feelings, and then Daybreaker grabbed him by the mane and she lifted him up so he can see for himself once again what 'he' have done.

Randall desperately tried to look away from the mass destruction, but Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker both forced him to look again and again at everything that is now burning like if Equestria have turned into a living hell.

Then, Daybreaker threw Randall to the ground and she pointed at him threateningly with her hoof and she evilly said "This is what happens when a filthy hedgehog like you is born to this world! Everything that happened all around and all across Equestria it's all your fault!".

However, Randall cried out "I'm not a hedgehog! I didn't did all this to Equestria! Leave me alone!", but Nightmare Moon said to him "It's definitely your fault! You don't deserve to live in Equestria for everything you've done!", and then Daybreaker added "You don't deserve to have any friends! You can't trust anypony or any other creature! You shouldn't have left your cave in the first place, hedgehog! Now you see what have you done!" and then she and Nightmare Moon burst into an evil laughter.

Randall started to cry out loud "STOP TORMENTING ME LIKE THIS! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO EQUESTRIA! I JUST WANTED TO HAVE FRIENDS!", but the two evil Alicorn mares laughed evilly together at the outburst and then Nightmare Moon said "You're not belong in Equestria! Your mother was a banished pony!", and Daybreaker added "And that means that you're a banished pony as well! Because you're her son, you shall do everypony and every creature a favor and just die for everything you've done to Equestria!".

Randall was so overwhelmed by everything from what the two evil Alicorn mares have said to him, and he just covered his face in his hooves and he began to cry out his very soul. Then, Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker were about to blast at Randall together with their evil powers of magic, but instead of running away for his life, Randall just waited to be destroyed forever.

However, a male voice called "LEAVE ME ALONE!", and then a blast of magic came from behind Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker, and it struck the two evil Alicorn mares and caused them to stay away from Randall.

When Randall opened his eyes, he saw and noticed that Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker are staying away from him, and when he turned around, he saw a dark green male monstrous pony standing the same height as the evil Alicorn mares, with the canine teeth of a scary wolf inside his mouth, a Gorgonopsid's saber tooth protruding from the center of his forehead, and cynodont fur covering his body.

For addition, the monstrous pony also had black mane and tail, but they more resembled the ones of a wolf, rather than a pony, and his eyes were yellow and red. For a cutie mark, the monstrous pony had a black-colored lion skull on his flank.

Then, the monstrous pony started to walk and come close to Randall, who fearfully stepped aback from him. Eventually, when the monstrous pony finally got close enough to Randall, he stopped dead in his tracks and then he said "Nothing will stop ME!", and then he laughed evilly at Randall, who shrunk back in fear.

However, before the monstrous pony can do to Randall any harm, a female voice bellowed at the monstrous pony and called out loud at him "LEAVE RANDALL ALONE!", and then, Princess Luna appeared, and she was willing to help Randall eliminate his nightmare.

However, the monstrous pony laughed at her and said "How dare you mess up with me?! You don't even know who I am!", and then he answered "I'm Randall's alternate future form, that would've existed from this worthless hedgehog if he haven't left the cave in the first place! My name is Death Hedgehog!", and then he burst into an evil laughter, and that put Princess Luna in shock and horror to know that Randall's future is to become a deadly combination between a pony, a wolf, a Gorgonopsid and a cynodont.

Then, Death Hedgehog explained "You and your sister were supposed to eliminate me as a foal, so I wouldn't be exist to threaten your world! If you and your sister can turn into Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker, that's exactly means that Randall can turn into ME! Do me a favor and kill that worthless hedgehog if you don't want ME to evolve from him in the future!", and then he burst into an evil laughter, and Randall burst into tears of sadness and despair because he didn't wanted to die young.

However, Princess Luna angrily said to Death Hedgehog "No! I'll never kill Randall! Even if you're his alternate future form, he don't deserve to be you! I won't let you turn him into you!", but Death Hedgehog laughed evilly at her and said "Randall was supposed to be killing you, your sister, and every other creature when he'll become me! You should banish him away, or better yet, kill him before it's too late!", but then Randall cried "I don't want to die! I'm too young to be destroyed!".

Then, Princess Luna said "He'll be staying alive, but YOU will be the one that shall be destroyed!", but Death Hedgehog said "Oh, please! Randall already knows that friendship is nothing but nonsense! All what he have to do is to get rid of everypony and every creature that stands in his WAY!", and then Death Hedgehog's Gorgonopsid saber tooth began to glow green, and then he turned and shoot magic at Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker.

Then, Death Hedgehog said to the two evil Alicorn mares "I never should've allowed you to banish me away for good! I should've DESTROYED you for killing my wolf!", and then he ran towards them to charge at both of them angrily.

When Randall saw what he was supposed to be in the future, he cried "It's all my fault! I should've never existed at all! I should've died with my first parents when the manticores attacked us! Now Equestria is doomed for good!".

However, Princess Luna, who understood Randall's feelings, decided to go into the fight and stop the fight between Nightmare Moon, Daybreaker and Death Hedgehog. Princess Luna came in between the three evil ponies and she shouted "ENOUGH!", but Death Hedgehog shouted at her "DO NOT INTERFERE!", and then he added "I MUST DESTROY BOTH OF YOU FOR KILLING MY WOLF FRIEND!", and then he charged at Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker, and he knocked Luna in midway before she can fly away.

Then, a fight began between Nightmare Moon, Daybreaker and Death Hedgehog, but it was a fight of two against one. When Princess Luna got up, she turned and saw the three evil ponies fighting each other, with Randall being trapped and terrified in the middle.

Princess Luna tried to help him escape from the fighting evil ponies, but Death Hedgehog prevented this from happening again and again. Seeing that she can't save Randall alone, she used her magic to get into Celestia's dream.

Celestia's dream was also a nightmare, because she felt an incredibly strong and powerful negative pain like if she's going to turn into Daybreaker, but then Luna appeared and she took her from her own nightmare into Randall's to help saving him from Nightmare Moon, Daybreaker and Death Hedgehog.

When Luna and Celestia reached back to Randall's nightmare, they saw Nightmare Moon, Daybreaker and Death Hedgehog all fighting each other in a fight of two against one, with Randall is trapped and terrified in the middle. Randall cried "I'm a disappointment to my own future self! What I was thinking?! I'm never going to make friends with anypony or any other creature ever again!".

Luna explained to Celestia "Randall's nightmare is much more difficult to stop than I have expected! Now he's trapped between our evil forms and his own!", and Celestia answered her "We need to work together to distract all three of them away from Randall!", and then, the two Alicorn princesses tried to work together and they went into the fight to distract all the three evil ponies away from Randall, and Celestia have managed to attract Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker's attention, and so the two have followed her, while Death Hedgehog remained behind and faced Luna.

Then, Luna said to him "Leave Randall alone! He's only a foal! I won't let you turn him into a monster like you! He deserves a good future, not one full of evil!", but Death Hedgehog laughed at her and said "Oh, Please! Like I should even care! In this world, there's nothing that my past self can truly trust! Friendship is the most useless thing for his family! Evilness, on the other hand, is the most useful thing for his family that he truly needs the most!", but then Randall cried out "YOU'RE WRONG!", and then he explained "Friendship is the key for true peace and harmony between ponies and all other creatures from all across Equestria!", and then he added "If not for the actions of ponies like Flame Sword, BCH, Night Spear, Immortal Hoof, Black Rose and even you, every creature could've all lived in peace! But for all of them and for you, peace and harmony weren't enough! Can't you just see?! You're merely just a BRAINWASHED future form of mine that was been manipulated by the side of evil and was misused by Black Tigress!".

When Luna heard how encouraged Randall have become to show his future self the truth, she said to the male foal "Keep trying to get into him, Randall! I know you can do it!". Randall heard what she said, and he listened and continued to talk to Death Hedgehog.

"Open your eyes! Death Hedgehog isn't your true future self! You're me, a good Earth pony that just wanted to make friends, but was forbidden to do so by all the bad ponies who stood in your way! Your adoptive family and their allies were all being consumed by Black Tigress's evilness! You're supposed to be different than all of them! You're a good pony, not a heartless and brainwashed monster! Let us all help you become who you really supposed to be!" Randall said to Death Hedgehog to make him feel the warmth of friendship, peace and harmony.

However, when he finally felt the friendship touching his body, Luna, Randall and Death Hedgehog were all attacked by two magic beams from Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker. However, before Randall can be harmed, Death Hedgehog used his own magic to make his own beam, but also a magic barrier around Randall and Luna to protect the, from harm, and then he said to Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker "You both were evil, and I'm going to stop you! BOTH OF YOU!" and then he added "My past self was right about me! I AM good, friendly and kind! He's right, I'm his future self!", and then he called out loud "MY NAME IS RANDALL!", and as he called out loud his true name, the magic beam became stronger and stronger, until it finally blasted, engulfed and eliminated Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker for good.

Once Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker were both destroyed for good, Randall's nightmare finally stopped, and everything in Randall's dream have turned back to normal, and then Celestia finally came back and she swooped down and then landed right in front of Luna, Randall and Death Hedgehog.

Then, Celestia approached Death Hedgehog and gave her hoof to him to offer him friendship, and Luna came to her side and did the same thing to make Death Hedgehog understand who he really is and truly supposed to be.

When Death Hedgehog saw Celestia and Luna offering their hooves for friendship, Randall said to him "Go ahead and give them your own hoof.", and he added "Show them you're a good pony, just like me. You can do this, trust me.", and Death Hedgehog listened to him and he slowly gave his own hoof to Celestia and Luna, and then he shook their hooves.

Then, Celestia and Luna said to Death Hedgehog "You're welcome! Thank you for accepting our friendship!", and he with tears of joy in his eyes said "Thank you for helping me understand who I'm really are! I believe you all now! Your friendship warms my heart!", and then, the Gorgonopsid's saber tooth suddenly faded and disappeared from Death Hedgehog's forehead.

Then, a light began to surround him and then he began to transform, and once the transformation was over, an adult, normal future form of Randall appeared instead. Then, the adult future self of Randall lovingly hugged Celestia and Luna and said "Thank you both, Celestia and Luna! You two and my past self all helped me to understand who I truly am!".

Then, the adult future self of Randall said to all of them "Thank you all, my friends!", and then he said to them "Goodbye everypony!" and he tearfully and joyfully waved his hoof to Celestia, Luna and Randall, and then he began to glow white and then he disappeared, and then Randall finally woke up from his dream.

When Randall turned his head around and looked to the window, he saw it was already morning, and then he slowly got down from his bed and went out of his bedroom and downstairs, to the living room to eat some breakfast.

In his dream, Randall have successfully managed to persuade his own older future self to be a good pony, and Celestia and Luna's friendship helped to remove all of Randall's future form's evil and heal his body, thus making sure that Randall will never turn into Death Hedgehog when he'll be an adult stallion in the future.


	52. Chapter 52:Randall the foal-sitter

A week later, Randall went once again to the underground paradise to meet Bony Armor, Tough Femur and their baby daughter. Once he finally arrived in their house, he's welcomed into their home, and Tough Femur decided to put him to be in charge as the foal-sitter of their daughter, whom they named Pineapple Cake, after the names of the cake twins, whom are Randall's adoptive younger siblings.

Randall gratefully took the responsibility because he's now old enough to foal-sit baby foals, and when Bony Armor and Tough Femur left their home, Randall stayed to foal-sit their daughter.

However, Randall knew that foal-sitting is no easy task, and he was also afraid that if something bad happens to Pineapple Cake, he'll end up the same way like Elasmotherium already did. The reason to this is clear why - Elasmotherium was been an abusive foal-sitter of Randall's before his death, and now it was Randall himself who have become the foal-sitter.

Eventually, when Pineapple Cake suddenly started to cry, Randall slowly began to freak out because he didn't knew what does she wants, but since Frank the bear have watched over him the whole time to make sure that he'll be able to help when necessary, he came to show Randall what Pineapple Cake exactly wants - her parents, just like the cake twins cried when their parents left them with Pinkie Pie to be responsible on them.

When Randall realized thanks to Frank that Pineapple Cake wants her parents, he went into deep stress and he didn't knew what to do with Pineapple Cake, who still cried because she wanted her parents.

Eventually, due do frustration, Randall decided to ask Frank if he can take him and Pineapple Cake with him, and the giant black bear listened and allowed him and Pineapple Cake to get onto his back, and then he took them both with him out of the underground paradise and towards Equestria's surface.

Once Frank, Randall and Pineapple Cake reached Equestria's surface, Frank went towards Ponyville so Randall's friends can help with the responsibility of foal-sitting Pineapple Cake. Once they reached Ponyville, Randall came down from his back with Pineapple Cake, and then he thanked Frank for taking them to Ponyville, and then, the giant black bear turned and ran all the way back to the underground paradise alone.

Then, Randall told Pineapple Cake to come with him, since she's able to walk by his side, just like all other baby foals around her own age, but she refused, because she looked mad and upset, and then she made a sour face at him and then she turned with her head and face away, showing she doesn't likes Randall at all.

However, despite she hated Randall, she still had to follow him or else she'll get lost. Once Randall and Pineapple Cake reached Sugarcube Corner, they entered and met up with Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, Pinkie Pie, the cake twins, and the baby six.

Pinkie Pie helped Randall by sharing with him the responsibility of foal-sitting Pineapple Cake. For addition to this, Pineapple Cake made friends with the cake twins and as well as with the baby six, but unfortunately, she still hated Randall, and she always cried out loud when he came close to her, despite he's supposed to be responsible on her.

Eventually, Randall, who had enough and was overwhelmed by Pineapple Cake's bad behavior against him, decided to give Pinkie Pie full responsibility on Pineapple Cake, because is she continues to hate him and cry out loud at him, he couldn't care for her anymore.

Then, Randall just left Sugarcube Corner to have a plenty time to be alone, and he believed he became a bad foal-sitter just like Elasmotherium. However, what he didn't know is that one of the cynodonts, a male, have followed him, and he's going to kill him from behind.

However, when Randall turned around, he saw the male Thrinaxodon and then he challenged him for a fight, and Randall came out the winner by killing the Thrinaxodon, thus leaving Woolly rhinoceros with only three cynodonts, which are two males and one female.

Then, Randall went to the Everfree Forest to have some time for himself, and he hoped that this time, no cynodont with come to attack him. However, Woolly rhinoceros saw him, but instead of having intentions to kill him, Woolly rhinoceros just left Randall alone, because this time, he wasn't so interested in killing him.

Meanwhile, back at Sugarcube Corner, Pineapple Cake suddenly began to miss Randall, and then she started to cry out loud, because she wanted to go to see him. When Pinkie Pie realized that Pineapple Cake suddenly misses Randall so much, she decided to go with her to see Randall.

However, after they searched for Randall everywhere in Ponyville, they didn't found him, but then, they found a trail of his hoof prints which leads out of Ponyville and into the Everfree Forest.

Pinkie Pie and Pineapple Cake reached and then entered the Everfree Forest to search for Randall, but somewhere in the middle of the forest, Pineapple Cake and Pinkie Pie became separated from each other, and they began to search for each other and for Randall.

Eventually, Pineapple Cake got attacked by a Timberwolf, but Woolly rhinoceros suddenly came out of nowhere and killed it, though the Timberwolf have managed to bite him on the left hind leg in mid-fight.

However, when Woolly rhinoceros turned to go, Pineapple Cake suddenly began to follow him, until he heard her cute voice, and then he turned around and noticed her. Enraged to see the baby Unicorn filly was following behind him, Woolly rhinoceros came close to her, and eventually, he bit her right hoof.

However, instead of crying in pain, Pineapple Cake smiled and then she stroked Woolly rhinoceros' snout and face with her left hoof, and this shocked and overwhelmed him so he immediately let go of her right hoof, and then he backed away from Pineapple Cake, believing she's somehow very stupid and crazy enough to be gentle to him, despite his evilness.

Eventually, Woolly rhinoceros found an apple tree and he charged at it a few times until lots of apples fell down from it and landed on the ground, and then he started to pick them up and eat them one by one.

When Pineapple Cake saw Woolly rhinoceros enjoying eating the apples, she giggled and then she approached closer to her new 'companion'. However, when Woolly rhinoceros turned around and saw her, he made an angry face at her and he snorted madly while bearing his teeth at her to make her cry and go away.

However, instead of crying out loud, Pineapple Cake just laughed at him, because she believed he's funny, much to his shock to know that she still likes him, despite he's actually a murderous prehistoric rhinoceros that is once a long-lost member of the prehistoric mammals of evilness, now the leader and boss of the Thrinaxodon pack, from which three out of seven individuals were still alive.

Woolly rhinoceros said to her "Stay away from me, stupid baby Unicorn filly! You don't even know who exactly I am!", but suddenly Pineapple Cake squeaked and said in a baby girl voice "Friend!", which made woolly rhinoceros to purposely turn back to the apple tree, and then he began to bang against it with his own head, because he's driven insane because of Pineapple Cake.

Once he's done, Woolly rhinoceros said "That stupid baby Unicorn filly is the most naive and idiotic pony I've ever met in my life!", and then he began to run away, but Pineapple Cake followed him. When Woolly rhinoceros turned and saw the baby Unicorn filly keeping to follow him, he tried to run even faster to lose her, and eventually, he finally lost her.

However, even after Pineapple Cake lost sight of Woolly rhinoceros, she still kept to search for him, still believing him to be a friend of hers. Eventually, she found some large, weird and white rock to sit down on, and then she began to relax on top of it.

But then, something strange happened - the white rock suddenly began to move, and eventually, the white rock have turned out to be actually an adult male albino gorilla. When Pineapple Cake noticed she's actually sitting on top the male albino gorilla's head, she screamed and then jumped off him, and when she turned and looked back, she saw him looking angrily at her.

When the adult male albino gorilla slowly began to approach her, Pineapple Cake backed away from him and she cowered in fear, and eventually, when the gorilla came too close, he managed to catch and grab Pineapple Cake by her mane with his hand and then he angrily roared at her, causing the baby Unicorn filly to start to cry.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie have finally found Randall, and she persuaded him to come with her and help her find Pineapple Cake, but at first, he refused until Pinkie Pie explained that she got lost in the Everfree Forest when they searched for him, and this prompted Randall to change his mind and come and help Pinkie Pie search for Pineapple Cake.

Meanwhile, the adult male albino gorilla continued to threaten Pineapple Cake for provoking him, and then he tried to kill her for sitting on top of his head by mistake, but then, the totally unexpected happened - Indoraptor's baby son came out of nowhere, and then he jumped up into the air and he landed on the albino gorilla's back, and then he began to stab and impale him with his sickle claws, though it actually did only a little effect on the albino gorilla's skin.

Then, the male albino gorilla let go of Pineapple Cake and turned to him, and then he grabbed the baby hybrid dinosaur by his tail, and then he threw him against Pineapple Cake, thus knocking them both to the ground.

Then, the adult male albino gorilla approached the two babies and he roared loudly "NOW YOUR'E BOTH DEAD!", but before he can finish them both at once for good, Prince Silverback jumped out nowhere and he attacked the albino male, causing him to turn and glue his evil eyes on the gorilla king instead.

Then, Prince Silverback and the adult male albino gorilla began to fight each other, and Pineapple Cake and Indoraptor's baby son both looked at them and watched them fighting viciously and ferociously against each other, and they both understood that if Prince Silverback losses in the battle, the albino male gorilla will be able to kill them both.

In mid-fight, Prince Silverback turned his head to the baby Unicorn filly and to the baby hybrid dinosaur, and he cried loudly to them "YOU TWO, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF WHILE YOU BOTH RUN AWAY!", and the two babies understood his words, and they both began to get up onto their feet, and then Pineapple Cake and Indoraptor's baby son both began to run away for their lives, while Prince Silverback holds off the albino male gorilla.

Eventually, the albino male gorilla managed to knock Prince Silverback out cold and unconscious, and then he turned to where the two babies have fled, and he began to chase after both of them.

Eventually, Pineapple Cake and Indoraptor's baby son both got trapped together on the edge of a cliff, and the albino male gorilla finally managed to catch up to the two babies, and he was ready and willing to finish both of them off by knocking the two over the edge of the cliff.

However, before he can attack the filly and the young dinosaur, the albino gorilla heard some voices shouting at him "Stop right there! Leave the babies alone!", and then, the albino male gorilla turned his head to see Randall, Pinkie Pie and Indoraptor (who have joined them because she wanted to search for her own son as well) standing behind him, and they were all ready to fight him together.

However, the albino gorilla said to them "How dare you mess up with me all at once?! Three against one isn't fair at all!", but Randall to him back "You're the one who isn't playing fair! Despite you're messing up with two babies at once, you could still kill them both together because of your strength and large body size compared to theirs!" and Indoraptor added and said "You're barbaric, for a gorilla!".

"How dare you all?!" the albino male gorilla said and then he shouted "Fine then! I'll finish you and those two babies all together at ONCE!". However, when he tried to attack the ponies and the dinosaurs all together, another male Thrinaxodon came out of nowhere, and then he jumped on Randall and he tried to kill him, but then Pineapple Cake suddenly began to use magic for the first time and then she blasted at the male Thrinaxodon, thus throwing him away from Randall and to the ground, and then Indoraptor's baby son jumped on him and he stabbed and impaled the cynodont to death with his sickle claws, finishing the mammal-like reptile for good, leaving only two remaining cynodonts alive by Woolly rhinoceros' side.

Then, Indoraptor's baby son turned to the evil albino gorilla and then he jumped onto him and he kicked him in the face with his feet, and then Pineapple Cake finished the primate by zapping magic at his face, temporarily blinding him and causing him to lose his balance and fall over the cliff.

Once the threat is gone, every creature were about to go back to Ponyville, but then Pineapple Cake spotted Woolly rhinoceros, but when she tried to call for him to catch his attention, he saw her, but immediately ran away so Randall, Pinkie Pie and Indoraptor will not start to chase after him.

Saddened by Woolly rhinoceros running away from her, tear sbegan to form in Pineapple Cake's eyes, but she hoped to see him again one day. When every creature reached back to Ponyville, Pineapple Cake enjoyed lots of fun with Randall, Pinkie Pie, and even Indoraptor, but then every creature heard two voices calling for Randall, and then he took Pineapple Cake outside with him and saw Frank the bear with Bony Armor and Tough Femur riding on top of his back.

Randall knew exactly why they are here - because they want their daughter back, so Randall decided to give Pineapple Cake back to them but he also said goodbye to the baby Unicorn filly, before Bony Armor and Tough Femur came down from Frank's back, and then, the two unicorns picked her up and they left with her and with Frank, back to the underground paradise.

When nighttime came, Randall went upstairs to his bedroom and fell asleep, but he also hoped that one day, Woolly rhinoceros and his two remaining cynodonts will be gone for good.


	53. Chapter 53:the CMC meets Froggy Toe

A month later, a new male pony that was around Randall's age came to live in Ponyville. The new male pony was a light grey Unicorn, with yellow mane and tail, light purple eyes, and a blue rose for a cutie mark on his flank. His name was Froggy Toe, and he's also a new student in the School of Friendship.

When everypony and every creature whom are students of the School of Friendship met him when he introduced himself and was accepted as a student himself, he's shown to be a nice young Unicorn colt that sometimes likes to help other students, especially Randall, the CMC, and the student six.

The four Cutie Mark Crusaders, with Randall being included as one of them, we're all very happy to meet Froggy Toe as a new friend, but what nopony and no creature didn't know is that there's something weird and mysterious about him.

One day, Randall and his friends talked with each other in their treehouse about improving themselves as very good students, but then they all suddenly heard somepony crying outside.

When the four foals looked out through the window, they saw the newest student, Froggy Toe, crying outside near a tree. Apple Bloom said "Look, it's Froggy Toe.", and Sweetie Belle added "And it looks like he's crying.", and Scootaloo asked "Should we go down there and help him?", and Randall answered "Yes, we should. I think he needs our help.", and then the four foals went out of their treehouse and towards Froggy Toe to ask him what's wrong.

When the CMC reached Froggy Toe, Sweetie Belle asked him what's wrong, and Scootaloo asked him why is he crying, and he answered and explained "I need help! I don't know what are the meanings of friendship! I also need to learn and know about the elements of harmony as well! I'm begging you to teach and help me to do everything!".

When the four foals heard everything he said, they all knew that Froggy Toe was in a great stress, but they also knew that he needs their help to learn about friendship, and since all four of them know exactly everything about friendship and about the elements of harmony, they all decided to help him learn and know about everything he needs to know about both friendship and the elements of harmony.

Then, the CMC (along with Randall) took Froggy Toe with them to meet several different ponies to teach him everything he needs to know about friendship and about the elements of harmony, and they all taught him all what he exactly needs to know over the course of the next few several days.

Then, after everything they've done for Froggy Toe by teaching him the meanings of friendship and the elements of harmony, the CMC went to the School of Friendship to see how did everything went since then. However, much to their shock, Froggy Toe slowly approached them with a sad face.

When the CMC saw Froggy Toe approaching them with sadness on his face, Scootaloo asked him what's wrong, and then Randall asked "What happened? Did you succeed in your friendship test?", but then Froggy Toe suddenly burst into tears and cried out "I FAILED! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!", and then he began to ran away past them, with a trail of tears being left behind him, and the four foals turned their heads and saw him continuing to run away with tears still rolling down his eyes and trailing behind them.

However, shortly after Froggy Toe ran away crying, Twilight Sparkle came towards Randall and his three filly friends with an angry face, and then she demanded them to come to her office immediately, and Randall knew they have no choice but to come with her to her office.

In her office, Twilight Sparkle blamed and accused the CMC for Froggy Toe's failing in the friendship test, but Sweetie Belle said "But I thought we all taught him everything about the true meanings of friendship and of the elements of harmony!", but Twilight Sparkle showed them all what Froggy Toe have wrote in his friendship test.

"No way!" Scootaloo said, and Randall added "That's impossible!", and Apple Bloom said "How could he have failed in the friendship test? I thought we taught everything he needed to know about friendship and about the elements of harmony!", but Twilight Sparkle said to the four foals "I don't want to hear from any of you any excuses! You all deserve a punishment, but this time, you wouldn't be banned from the school! Instead, you're all going to the detention room, and you'll stay there until I decide it's time for you all to confess the truth!".

"WHAT?!" all the four foals shouted in unison as they were all in shock and horror to know that they're going to be in the detention room, and then Twilight called for Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie to come and take the four foals into the detention room so they can 'suffer' from their punishment for what they have 'allegedly' done.

Then, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie all came and they took their respective younger siblings to the detention room as a punishment for being responsible for Froggy Toe's failure in his friendship test. When everypony reached to the detention room, Applejack and Rainbow Dash told the four foals to go inside, and the CMC reluctantly listened and they slowly went into the detention room, and once they're all inside, Applejack and Rainbow Dash closed and locked the door to prevent them from escaping their punishment.

With the CMC locked inside the detention room, they have nothing to do and nowhere to go during their punishment. While getting bored from being unable to do anything during their detention punishment, Sweetie Belle asked "I don't understand - why would Froggy Toe fail in the friendship test, even though we taught everything he needed to know about friendship?", and Scootaloo added "Yeah, exactly! And I thought we also taught him everything he needed to know about the elements of harmony as well, didn't we?".

Then, Randall suddenly heard something moving behind the wall and below the floor and continuing towards them, so he turned to the fillies and said to them "Friends, I think I hear something behind the wall and below the floor, and I think it's coming towards us!", and when the fillies heard what he said, they all went towards him and they stopped by his side, and they all suddenly saw a hole forming behind the wall and below the floor.

Then, the last male Thrinaxodon came out through the hole and he said to them "Oh, what a surprise to find you and your friends here, isn't it?", but then Apple Bloom asked him "What do you want from the four of us?", and the male Thrinaxodon answered "I came here to save you from your detention punishment.".

"I don't even believe you! You're up to something really bad, and we don't want to come with you for you being evil!" Randall said to him, but the male Thrinaxodon just said back "As you wish for, stupid foals! I just tried to help you out of this horrible detention room, but you four just rejected my offering!", and then he added "So, go ahead and have lots of boredom, no food and no water, while I'll just leave out of this horrible place alone! But reconsider this, and think about it, because now it's up to all of you! Thanks to me, you now have TWO options - stay here or leave with me!", and then he turned away and got back into the hole he made that leads out of the detention room, leaving the four foals to choose between staying in detention punishment, or escaping with the male Thrinaxodon.

Eventually, after reconsidering and thinking about what the male Thrinaxodon said for a while, the four foals decided to choose to escape through the hole he made that leads out of the detention room. Then, the four foals entered the hole and they went through the small but long tunnel which the male Thrinaxodon made all by himself, and after walking inside the tunnel for a while, the four foals finally saw day light, which means that they're all very close to the exit.

Once Randall, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo all reached the end of the tunnel, they all managed to get out through the exit, thus finally getting free from their detention punishment. Then, shortly after they all exited the tunnel, the male Thrinaxodon congratulated the four foals and then he said to them he knows somewhere to play together, and the four foals finally earned his trust and they all decided to follow him, and he began to lead them all from right ahead.

Meanwhile, Froggy Toe confessed the truth to Starlight Glimmer (who was the guidance counselor of the School of Friendship) that he actually failed in his friendship test on purpose, and that he's very ashamed of himself that Randall and his filly friends were all in detention because of him, much to her shock to know that it wasn't their fault at all, but was actually HIS fault that he failed in the friendship test all along.

Starlight Glimmer understood everything and she decided to go and explain everything to Twilight Sparkle and her friends, and to persuade her to release Randall and his friends from their detention punishment. When Starlight Glimmer entered Twilight's office, she explained to her the truth that Froggy Toe's failure in his friendship test was HIS fault all along, and that Randall and his friends only tried to help him and that they don't deserve detention punishment at all.

When Twilight understood she made a mistake and that the CMC were innocent all along, she immediately called for all of her friends to come to her office to explain to them all everything she found out to be the truth about Froggy Toe's failure in his friendship test, and that the CMC only tried to help him, but he actually failed the test on purpose.

When they all realized they all made a huge mistake, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie all went to the detention room, because they wanted to stop the four foals' detention punishment and take them to Twilight's office so she can explain them all the truth, and that Froggy Toe's failure in his friendship test wasn't their fault at all.

However, when the mares unlocked and opened the door to the detention room, they found out that Randall and the fillies have all ran away, and that there's a hole that leads underground and away from the School of Friendship. Then, the mares immediately went back to Twilight's office to explain to her that Randall and the fillies have ran away, and when she heard everything from what her friends have said, she decided to put Starlight Glimmer to be in charge along with Fluttershy, while she, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were going to search for the four foals to reason with them and to explain them the truth that they're all innocent, and that it was Froggy Toe who is the one to blame for the failure in his own friendship test.

Meanwhile, Randall and the fillies were all having fun with the male Thrinaxodon, and they even decided to be his friends for helping them to escape their detention punishment. Then, Sweetie Belle said to the cynodont "Thank you for helping us escape our detention punishment!", and Apple Bloom added "Without you, we would've been suffering from too much boredom!", and the male Thrinaxodon said "What friends are for?", and Randall said as he began reconsidering about the sudden change in the male Thrinaxodon's personality "Maybe you're still a good creature after all.", and the cynodont answered "Of course, I am!".

Then, Twilight and her friends finally managed to find Randall and the fillies, but they were all shocked to see them all with the last male Thrinaxodon. However, when the four foals turned and saw Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, they all became horrified and they all stepped aback from the mares, and then the male Thrinaxodon came forward and he put himself in front of the foals, and he also growled and snarled angrily at the mares to ward them off.

However, shortly afterwards, something unexpected happened - the same evil adult male albino gorilla came out of nowhere and then he jumped on the last male Thrinaxodon and he began to maul him to death. The cynodont shouted to the foals "Run away for your lives!", before he finally got killed by the albino male gorilla.

Once the male Thrinaxodon was dead, the albino male gorilla turned to the four foals and he began to run towards them, but they turned and ran away for their lives, just like the cynodont told them to before he got killed, and the mares followed him and they tried to stop him from trying to chase, attack and/or kill the foals.

Eventually, the four foals have managed to lose the albino male gorilla, but they also lost Twilight and her friends. To make matters even worse, Randall and the fillies got lost in the Everfree Forest.

However, after a while of walking in the Everfree Forest, the four foals eventually found themselves trapped on the edge of a cliff, and the albino male gorilla finally found them again, and now he's preparing to finish them all at once.

However, the mares have managed to catch up with the CMC, and then Twilight blasted at the evil albino gorilla with her magic and she sent him falling down from the edge of the cliff, and into the Everfree Forest below.

Once the threat is gone, Twilight approached Randall and the fillies, but they all stepped aback from her, because they all believed she and her friends all came to take them back to be in the detention room.

"Go away! Leave the four of us alone!" Randall cried as he and the fillies all stepped aback from Twilight and her friends. However, Twilight said to them "It's okay! I understand all of you, and I assure you all that what have you all done wasn't actually your fault at all!".

Then, Pinkie Pie said to the four foals "We already know what have you done wasn't even your fault at all!", and Applejack added and explained "Froggy Toe actually failed in his friendship test on purpose!", and Rainbow Dash quickly added "But don't worry about this, because he said that he's sorry for what he have done and caused in the first place, and because he's so ashamed for making us all believe that you're all the ones to blame for him failing in the friendship test!".

"So you're actually saying...that it wasn't our fault at all?" Sweetie Belle asked, and Rarity answered "Of course it's not you're fault, darling! You and your friends only tried to help Froggy Toe, but it's still hard for me to believe that he would dare to fail in his friendship test on purpose!", and then Twilight said to everypony "Let's go back to the School of Friendship, where Froggy Toe is waiting for us! When we'll be in my office, he'll apologize to all of you for failing in his friendship test on purpose, and for blaming you on something you all haven't done on purpose!".

Once they're are back in the School of Friendship, Twilight and her friends all led Randall and the fillies to her office, and when they all entered Twilight's office, they saw Starlight Glimmer comforting Froggy Toe, who had a sad and ashamed look on his face for what he have done to Randall and to the fillies.

Then, Starlight Glimmer led Froggy Toe towards the four other foals, and then Twilight said to him to apologize to them for what he have done to them, and then he took a deep breath and then he said "I'm so sorry for everything I've done to all four of you! I'm so sorry I made Twilight and her friends to put you all in the detention room on something you four haven't even done!", and then he asked them "Would you all accept my apology?" and he added "Would you all like to be my friends?", and Randall gave his hoof to him and he gently placed it on Froggy Toe's shoulder and said "Of course we accept and forgive you! All four of us will like to be your friends!", and this melted Froggy Toe's heart so much so he approached Randall and then he hugged him lovingly for accepting his apology, and then the fillies also approached Froggy Toe, and then, they all hugged him as well, and Twilight and her friends all watched with tears of joy forming in their eyes to see a new friendship forming between the CMC and Froggy Toe.


	54. Chapter 54:'Randall' is evil

It was nighttime in Ponyville, and Randall and everypony were all asleep, except for one pony who is still awake that night, and he's actually the same new foal that came to live in Ponyville - Froggy Toe. However, judging by the sudden and mysterious look in his eyes, it seems that he's up to no good, and it's true.

When Froggy Toe reached to Sugarcube Corner, he began to climb up on the outside wall, and once he reached near the top of the building, he found a window through which he can get inside. Then, Froggy Toe managed to open the window and then he entered into the room, which was actually Randall's bedroom.

Once Froggy Toe was inside Randall's bedroom, he looked and saw Randall sleeping in his bed, and the male Unicorn foal approached him with maliciousness laughing behind his eyes, and he managed to use his magic to foal-nap Randall while he's still asleep, and then he escaped through the window while taking the sleeping Randall with him.

Once Froggy Toe was out of Ponyville with the still sleeping Randall, he used his magic to teleport both himself and Randall into an underground prison, where he left Randall as a prisoner and then he teleports back to Equestria's surface without him. Once Froggy Toe was done with putting Randall in the underground prison, he said evilly "That filthy hedgehog and his stupid filly friends don't even know I'm a skilled liar and faker! I just pretended I wanted to be friend with them, and then I'll take and imprison them all below Equestria's surface! My mother, my father and my uncle will be so proud of me! One foal down, three more to go!" and then he laughed maliciously, showing and revealing that despite being only a male foal, he's as evil as the only living evil filly exists in all of Equestria, who is currently a prisoner in Tartarus - Cozy Glow.

To make matters worse and for the bitter truth, Froggy Toe was also the long-lost biological son of the now-deceased Black Rose and Flame Sword, as well as the true nephew of the now-deceased BCH, and here's the reason why - Because he's born a Unicorn like his father, and he also have the rose-shaped cutie mark on his flank from his mother, which explains that he's truly the long-lost biological son of Black Rose and Flame Sword, as well as he's also BCH's true nephew.

Then, Froggy Toe used his magic to turn himself into Randall, but even in the form of an earth pony, he can still use magic through his will power to make his horn reappear on his forehead when necessary, something that made Froggy Toe an extremely powerful Unicorn, despite being only a foal and not a stallion.

Then, he ran back to Ponyville and when he reached back to Sugarcube Corner, he climbed up on the outside wall once again, and then he entered through the window into Randall's bedroom and then he fell asleep on Randall's bed.

When morning came, 'Randall' was still asleep in his bedroom, so Pinkie Pie came upstairs and opened the door, and then she called for him to wake up because it's already morning, and 'Randall' heard her calling to him so he immediately woke up and he went out of his bedroom, and then he went downstairs to the living room for breakfast.

After eating some breakfast, 'Randall' is approached by the cake twins and the baby six, and they wanted play with him, but he only asked them "Excuse me, who are all of you?". When Pound Cake realized something was wrong with Randall, he said to him "Randall, it's all of us!", and Pumpkin Cake added "We just came because we want to play with you!", and then Momo the baby albino gorilla approached closer to 'Randall', and then she hugged his hoof and said "Let's play together! Let's have Los of fun!", but 'Randall' angrily said to her "Stay away from my majestic hooves, you filthy monkey!", and then he kicked Momo harshly in the face, and he caused her to start to cry.

When every creature noticed the sudden change in 'Randall's' behavior, Browny, Lizzie and Sea Flower all went to Momo and they all hugged her to comfort her, and Yellow Beak asked 'Randall' "Randall, why did you did this to Momo?", and Vicky added "You attacked her and hurt her feelings in front of our eyes!", but 'Randall' angrily said "I just taught her a lesson - nopony and no creature touches the majestic hooves of mine without permission!", and then he turned and walked out of Sugarcube Corner, like if he didn't even cared that he attacked Momo and hurt her feelings at all.

Once 'Randall' was out of Sugarcube Corner, he marched like a prince through the streets, until he suddenly spotted the smallest foal in all of Equestria - Pipsqueak, and he got lost on his way to Ponyville Schoolhouse. He approached the tiny foal and he asked him "Did you got lost on your way to your school?", and Pipsqueak answered "Yes." and then he asked "Can you please help me get to school?", but 'Randall' laughed at him like a bully and said "Care for yourself, filthy dwarf pony!" and he pointed at pipsqueak with his right hoof, and then he turned away and left, and pipsqueak was hurt by 'Randall's' insults, and the tiny foal started to cry, but 'Randall' didn't even cared, and he continued to laugh like a bully as he continued to walk away.

Eventually, 'Randall' finally reached the School of Friendship and he entered and went inside to study about friendship some more. After the friendship lessons were over, every creature went home, and the CMC and the student six all met up with 'Randall', but he insulted, attacked and bullied Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder, and he even laughed at them like a bully after harming them, like if he didn't cared at all.

"Why did you attacked us and hurt our feelings, Randall?" Scootaloo asked, but 'Randall' angrily snapped at them all and he answered "I hate chickens, griffons and dragons! A PRINCE like me shall never be a friend of filthy creatures like all of you, AND of a stupid Pegasus who can't even fly!", and then he laughed madly as he kicked Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder in the faces, before he turned and ran away while still laughing madly.

'Randall's' sudden bad behavior to other ponies and to other creatures have managed to rise some ponies' and some creatures' suspiciousness about him, but the ones who were suspicious the most were Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder, who believed that 'Randall' have suddenly gone mad, and they wanted to find out the truth, so they decided to team up and follow 'Randall' throughout the next day, to see everything he's recently doing.

The next morning, Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder met up with each other, and they all went to Sugarcube Corner to begin to spy on 'Randall'. They saw 'Randall' going downstairs to eat some breakfast, and they also saw him purposely attacking Pumpkin Cake when she only offered him a cupcake.

Scootaloo said to Gallus and Smolder "Well, that's one bad thing today! We need to continue to spy on him for the rest of the day so we can count everything he's going to do next!", and Gallus and Smolder agreed with her that they shouldn't lose sight of him, for the rest of the day.

Later, Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder all followed 'Randall' into the Everfree Forest, and they all saw him abusing and tormenting a family of innocent forest critters, and the three spies counted and wrote that bad thing in their notebooks with all the other bad things 'Randall' have done today to ensure that everything from what they wrote about what he have done throughout the whole day was true.

"That's two bad things now! Let's continue to follow him and see and count what else he's going to do next!" Gallus said to Smolder and Scootaloo, and the three continued to follow 'Randall', watch what he's going to do next, and count and write in their notebooks everything he done really bad.

Later, 'Randall' went into the underground paradise and there he ruthlessly scared to death a flock of Gallimimus by throwing stones and rocks at them, and thus causing them all to flee for their lives. Because Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder all followed him there, they saw, counted and wrote the bad thing 'Randall' have done in their notebooks, and it was also the third bad thing he have done overall.

"That's three bad things now! We need to keep following him for the rest of the day and see what his up to next!" Smolder said to Gallus and Scootaloo, and the three continued to follow 'Randall', watch what he's going to do next, and count and write in their notebooks everything he done really bad.

Later, 'Randall' stumbled upon Pipsqueak again, and he purposely bullied him and madly laughed at him for being short and small, and Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder all saw this too, and they counted and wrote this in their notebooks as well.

"Now, we have counted four bad things that Randall have done throughout the day!" Gallus said, and Smolder added "Let's continue to follow him and count at least one last bad thing he'll do for today!", and Scootaloo said to them "Let's go!", and the three continued to follow him.

Eventually, when evening came, 'Randall' went back home to Sugarcube Corner and he went upstairs to his bedroom to sleep, but he also called for Pinkie Pie to come to his room to read him a bedtime story.

Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder flew up towards the window which leads to Randall's bedroom, and Smolder also carried Scootaloo in her arms, hands and claws (since Scootaloo cannot fly), and once the three were all near the window which leads to Randall's bedroom, they began to peak out from behind the window to see what's going on inside Randall's bedroom.

Inside Randall's bedroom, Pinkie Pie was reading a bedtime story for 'Randall', but then she suffered from a sudden migraine, and then 'Randall' asked her "Do you feel a migraine, sister?", and Pinkie Pie answered "Yes." as she held onto her own head with her hooves and she tried to ease her sudden migraine.

Then, 'Randall' said to her "Let me help you get rid of your migraine with ease!", and then, a horn suddenly appeared on 'Randall's' forehead, and he began to use magic to hypnotize Pinkie Pie, while Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder all watched the whole thing from outside.

"feeling better now, sister?" 'Randall' asked Pinkie Pie, and she nodded in agreement while she's still hypnotized. When Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder saw the whole thing, they all gasped in shock and horror, and then Scootaloo said "I can't believe what I'm seeing right now!", and then Gallus added "It's hard to believe Randall can actually use magic and turn into a Unicorn as well!", and then Smolder added "Randall IS evil! We shall go and warn every creature about him tomorrow!", and then, the Pegasus filly, griffon and dragon all flew away from Sugarcube Corner, while Pinkie Pie said goodnight to 'Randall', and then she went to her own bedroom to go to sleep.

The next morning, everypony and every creature went to the School of Friendship, but only three students haven't yet arrived - Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder. When Twilight, Starlight, Spike and the others have noticed that the three haven't yet arrived, they decided to begin the friendship lessons, but then Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder all entered through the front door and they all said "We're all here!", and then Twilight said to them "Why did you three came so lately today? We have lots of friendship lesson for all of you to do!", and then she and her friends took and led Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder into the classes to study in the friendship lessons.

Later, when all the friendship lessons were over, Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder all went to Twilight's office to talk to her and to explain to her about all the five sudden bad things 'Randall' have done yesterday.

When they all reached to Twilight's office, they opened the door, and they saw Twilight, Starlight, Spike and the others inside the office, with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Yona, Ocellus, Silverstream, Sandbar, and even 'Randall' were all present.

"Headmare Twilight!" Gallus called out, and Twilight answered and asked "Yes? What's wrong?", and Scootaloo explained "We're not going to stand close to him!" and then she pointed her hoof at 'Randall', because she, Gallus and Smolder were all referring to him, and then Smolder added "And neither should all of you!", and what they said made every other creature confused, but Pinkie Pie was rather embarrassed and nervous at what the Pegasus filly, griffon and dragon have said about her younger brother.

Then, Pinkie Pie said to every creature "I don't know what's got into them!", but then 'Randall' interfered and said "Maybe we should all just ignore these three!" and then he added "They're probably trying to drive you all insane, and me into a nervous breakdown!", but then Gallus said "That's not true! You're lying!", and then Smolder added "We're all trying to tell you the truth! Gallus, Scootaloo and I all know something about Randall that you're all unaware of!".

Then, Scootaloo approached towards 'Randall', and then she pointed at him with her hoof and she accusingly said "He's evil!", and every creature gasped in shock, but Pinkie Pie came in the way and she tried to defend 'Randall' from Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder, because she couldn't and wouldn't believe that her younger brother suddenly became an evil pony.

"Are you three have all gone crazy or something?!" Rainbow Dash asked her sister and her dragon and griffon students, but Gallus answered "No, we're not!", and then the three went past her and they approached closer towards Pinkie Pie and 'Randall', and then Smolder added "We can even prove you all exactly why Randall is evil!".

Then, Scootaloo explained "He bullied and insulted Pipsqueak for his short and small size.", and then Gallus continued "He attacked a flock of Gallimimus by throwing stones and rocks on them.", and then Smolder continued "He abused and tormented a family of innocent Forest critters.", and then they all came past Pinkie Pie and they managed to get into 'Randall' and they drove him away from her, and then, they all surrounded and outnumbered him to prevent him from getting away, and then Scootaloo continued "He purposely attacked Pumpkin Cake when she tried to give him a cupcake.", and 'Randall' walked back nervously until he got trapped against a wall.

Then, Smolder finished and said "And if all of these weren't enough, we saw him actually casting a spell on Pinkie Pie that made her eyes go all-!" and then she cut herself in mid-sentence, and she, Scootaloo and Gallus began to roll their eyes in the same way Pinkie Pie did when 'Randall' hypnotized her.

However, every creature only looked at the three of them with confused faces, but then 'Randall' smiled to every creature like if he's trying to tell through his smile that he doesn't even knows what Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder are saying about him, and what they even want from him, but then, Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder all turned to him, and they managed to have 'Randall' surrounded, and then Smolder was about to harm him in an attempt to blow off his cover in front of every creature.

However, 'Randall' started to cry innocently and he asked Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder with tears in his eyes "Why are you all doing this to me?", and then he continued to cry and he ran away from Twilight's office with tears rolling down his eye and trailing behind him.

"Because you're EVIL!" Scootaloo said as she pointed at 'Randall', and Smolder shouted at him "EVIL!", and then Gallus added and explained "And if you don't stop now, you're going to ruin our friends and teachers' lives!", but every creature all looked at the three of them in shock, because they couldn't believe that 'Randall' is indeed evil.

However, when Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder all turned to go, Scootaloo got bumped into Pinkie Pie, who came in front of them to stop them and explain what 'Randall' actually tried to do to her.

When Scootaloo opened her eyes and saw Pinkie Pie standing in front of her with a stern face, the Pegasus filly smiled nervously, and Gallus and Smolder also looked at Pinkie Pie like if they don't even know why she should be angry with them for what they did to 'Randall', but then Pinkie Pie said to them "You all want to know why did my eyes want all-?" and then she cut herself in mid-sentence and she began to roll her eyes, but she stopped when she felt her migraine attacking her head and mind once again.

Then, she explained "Because recently I got some terrible migraines! Randall wasn't trying to cast a spell on me! He's been using his sudden ability of Unicorn magic to HEAL me!", and then she added "He's so stressed and extremely nervous that he's almost going insane and broken down, because he probably got some sort of new paranoia because you three all scared and threatened him!".

"Pinkie Pie, We're just trying to-" Scootaloo said, but she is cut in mid-sentence as Pinkie Pie continued and said "Randall was also my younger brother, and I have to protect him or else he'll suffer from a nervous breakdown!", and then she turned to Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder and she said to them with an angry face "Something that wasn't important for the three of you at all!", before she placed her hoof on her own head when she felt the migraine attacking her head and mind once again.

Then, Pinkie Pie said "Now if you all excuse me, I have to go and comfort my younger brother!" And she added as she referred to Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder "And you three all deserve a punishment for falsely accusing Randall for lots of things he haven't even done!", and then she finished and said "In fact, the punishment you three all deserve in this case is detention!", and then she went out of Twilight's office after 'Randall' so she can calm him down and comfort him.

Then, Applejack said to every creature "C'mon, every creature! Let's go check on Randall!", and every creature listened and obeyed her words, and they all went with her after Pinkie Pie to help her find and comfort 'Randall'.

Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder all looked in shock and disbelief to know that they're no longer being loved and respected, and then Twilight took the three of them and she led them all to the detention room, where they will stay there for a plenty of time and will feel regret over time until Twilight decides they can be released from the detention room, and to talk and apologize to 'Randall' for threatening him like this.

When they all reached to the detention room, Twilight opened the door and she led Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder inside, and then she sternly said to the three of them "You three have a lot to think about.", and then she closed and locked the door that leads to the detention room behind them and then she left, thus leaving Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder all locked in the detention room as a punishment.

After a while, Scootaloo sighed and then she said to Gallus and Smolder "Maybe Pinkie Pie was right all along! We threatened Randall for no reason at all!", and Smolder added "And now, our friends won't talk to us anymore!", and Gallus added "And we lost all the love and respect from all of our teachers!", and then the three all looked down to the floor with sad faces, because now they lost everything they had just, and it's all because of accusing 'Randall'.

Then, something totally unexpected happened - 'Randall' suddenly appeared in the detention room right behind them, and then he approached Scootaloo, and he began to gently stroke her mane. When Scootaloo felt that, she turned her head and saw 'Randall' stroking her mane, with a gentle and happy smile across his face.

When Gallus and Smolder also turned their heads and noticed him, they're both shocked and surprised to see 'Randall' still looking happy and even smiling at Scootaloo, before he turned to them as well.

"Wait, didn't you just ran away from Headmare Twilight's office a while ago? How did you ended up here with us in the detention room?" Gallus asked him as he was placed in total shock to see 'Randall' in the detention room with him, Smolder and Scootaloo.

Then, Smolder said to 'Randall' "We're so sorry we falsely accused you for nothing.", and Scootaloo added "I'm so sorry you got so offended and then ran away from Twilight's office like this.", and 'Randall' kept looking at the three of them with his smiling face.

However, then something mysterious and pretty scary happened - 'Randall's' eyes turned from yellow to light purple, thus revealing that he's not the real Randall but only Froggy Toe in disguise, and then his smile turned into an angry face and he wickedly said to the Pegasus, griffon and dragon "You will all pay for this!", and then the horn reappeared on his forehead, revealing himself to be actually a Unicorn, and then he used his magic to trap Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder in a ball of light purple flames, and he then, the light purple ball of flames disappeared into the ground while taking Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder with it, right into the underground prison where the real Randall is trapped.

Once Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder all disappeared with the light purple ball of flames away from sight, Froggy Toe (who was still in disguise as Randall) teleported himself from the detention room, and he ended up outside the School of Friendship, and then he wickedly said "Two foals down, two more to go!", and then he laughed evilly, before he turned himself back into an Earth pony to look like Randall again, and then he went back and entered the School of Friendship once again, but this time with a sinister smile across his face, and this actually reflected back to the time Queen Chrysalis (who was the former queen of the changelings) have imprisoned Princess Cadance underground, and she disguised as her to fool everypony on the day Shining Armor was supposed to be marrying Cadance.

With Randall and Scootaloo, as well as Gallus and Smolder were all out of his way, Froggy Toe is now planning to imprison Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Yona, Ocellus, Silverstream and Sandbar, and he also plans to free Cozy Glow from Tartarus so they can steal all the magic from all across Equestria for themselves, eliminate the dinosaurs, the mammoth, the Mastodon, the saber-tooth cats and Deinomammuthus, and become together the two most powerful ponies that will rule as the emperors of all of Equestria.


	55. Chapter 55:Froggy Toe's defeat

Inside the underground prison, Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder were all trapped together, and they have nowhere to go. Scootaloo called "Hello?", and Gallus called "Is any creature here?", and Smolder called "Is there any other creature around here?", but then a giant evil image of 'Randall' suddenly appeared and began to taunt and bully them.

Then, the image said "You all dared to expose me and my true identity to every creature, but now you're all paying the price, filthy creatures!", and then he added "And this place I took you all to is now your PRISON!", and then laughed maliciously at them as he kept taunting and bullying Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder, whom are unable to fight him because he's only an image.

"Who are you really?!" Gallus angrily asked, and 'Randall's' image answered "I'm not the filthy hedgehog!", and Smolder angrily asked "Then, who are you really?!", and the image answered "I'm the most evil male foal exists in all of Equestria! The true long-lost biological son of Black Rose and Flame Sword, as well as Big Cat Hunter's true nephew! My name is Froggy Toe!", and then he laughed evilly at Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder.

"So, does that means that you're actually evil?!" Scootaloo asked in fear, and the image answered "EXACTLY!", and then he added "Once I'll take and drain all the magic from all across Equestria, I'll release Cozy Glow from Tartarus, and together we'll become the most powerful emperors of this world!", and then he laughed again.

"Soon after I'll wipe your friends out of my way as well, nothing will stop me from killing every one of your beloved teachers, as well as every one of the Alicorn princesses and every other ruler from all the other creature species!", 'Randall's' image said, before he laughed wickedly once again.

"We won't let you kill everypony and every creature we love, you evil monster!" Scootaloo angrily said, and Smolder added "We won't let you kill any creature! Especially Ocellus!", but the image laughed and then said "I'm only doing this to teach you all filthy monsters what happens to those who dare to kill my family! Even though I'm only a foal, I'll still eliminate everypony and every creature for killing my family, even it costs me my very own life!", and then laughed madly once again, before the image disappeared right in front of Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder's eyes.

Then, Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder al turned when they heard somepony screaming for help, and when they ran towards the calling voice, they found the real Randall being attacked by the last female cynodont, who was also being sent by Froggy Toe to the underground prison.

At first, Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder didn't wanted to help him, because they all believed he's the one who wants to rule over all of Equestria, but then he cried out loud that he truly loves Pinkie Pie so much and that he will never like to watch his friends suffer, the three realized who he truly was, and they found out that he's the real Randall, and then they ran towards him to help him fight and kill the last female cynodont.

Once the last female cynodont was killed, Randall was reunited with Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder and then he said and explained to them "I'm so happy you came here to help! I'm truly happy you understand everything that's going on right now! The Randall who used Unicorn magic and brought you all down here was an imposter! He's actually Froggy Toe in disguise, and he's planning to imprison everypony and every creature who stands in his way so he can release Cozy Glow from Tartarus to become along with her the two most powerful emperors of all of Equestria!".

"Wait, how did you already know about Cozy Glow?" Gallus asked him, and Randall answered "The last female cynodont told me that before she attacked and tried to kill me!", and he added "But then, you three showed up, killed the female cynodont and saved my life! I'm so grateful that you all know that I'm the real Randall, my friends!", and then he, Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder all made a group hug upon their reunion.

However, suddenly, they all heard Froggy Toe's evil laughter echoing throughout the underground prison, and Randall knew exactly what he and his friends all must do - go and find a way out of the underground prison, reach back to Equestria's surface and expose Froggy Toe as an evil pony in front of every creature.

Then, Randall immediately let go and then he said "We gotta get out of here, my friends!", and Scootaloo answered "You're right, Randall!", and Smolder added "We gotta stop him!", and then, the two ponies, the griffon and the dragon all went together to find their way out of the underground prison as Froggy Toe's evil laughter echoed throughout everywhere once again.

Meanwhile, Froggy Toe (who was still disguised as Randall) is still fooling everypony and every creature into trusting him as a friend, despite he's actually an evil pony that is willing to release Cozy Glow from Tartarus and to rule along with her as the emperors of all of Equestria side by side.

Right now, Froggy Toe is planning to take down and imprison Sweetie Belle, Ocellus and Silverstream in the underground prison, as a part of his plan to rule over all of Equestria with Cozy Glow by his side.

Meanwhile, Randall, Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder all stumbled upon six unlikely creatures, whom were all around Gallus and Smolder's own age; a male Minotaur named Chain Bracelet, a female Diamond dog named Diamond Claw, a male manticore named Strong Paws, a female Kirin named Spring Fruit, a male gorilla named Chubby, and a male zebra named Zachy, who was the leader out of the six.

Then, Zachy the zebra approached Randall and his friends and he asked them "Hello, what are you four doing here?", and Randall answered and explained "We're trapped in here, and there's an evil pony out there who was willing to destroy every creature species in Equestria and become the one and only king of our world!".

"That's sound extremely Terrible!" Spring Fruit the Kirin said, and then Chain Bracelet the Minotaur turned to Zachy and asked him "Should we help them get out of this horrible place, Zachy?", and the zebra answered "Yes, we should! Those creatures really need our help!", and then Diamond Claw the Diamond dog said to Randall and to his friends "The answer is yes! We're going to help you!", and then Strong Paws the manticore said "Let's go and find a way to escape this horrible underground prison together!", and Chubby the gorilla finished and said "Let's kick some evil pony's butt!", and then the six other creatures joined Randall, Scootaloo, Gallus and Smolder, and they all went together to find a way out of the underground prison.

Meanwhile, Froggy Toe (who was still disguised as Randall) have found the perfect way to imprison Sweetie Belle, Ocellus and Silverstream - by playing hide and seek with them. Then, when Froggy Toe found the three of them hanging out together, he saw this as his perfect chance to ask them all to come and play some hide and seek game with him.

After Froggy Toe (who was still disguised as Randall) asked Sweetie Belle, Ocellus and Silverstream to come and play hide and seek with him, the three accepted and they all went with him to play hide and seek, and with him being the counter and searcher in the game.

Then, Froggy Toe began to count to 25, while Sweetie Belle, Ocellus and Silverstream all went to separate places to hide, and when Froggy Toe finished counting to 25, he said "Ready or not, here I come!", and then he began to walk away and search for Sweetie Belle, Ocellus and Silverstream.

Eventually, Froggy Toe managed to find Silverstream hiding behind a bookshelf and this is what he's actually been waiting for. Then, he used his magic to open a portal which grabs Silverstream before she can fly away, and then she's swallowed into the portal, and she ended up being trapped in the underground prison as well.

Once the portal to the underground prison have closed and disappeared, Froggy Toe went to find Sweetie Belle and Ocellus so he can do to them the same thing he have already done to Silverstream.

In the underground prison, Silverstream searched for a way out, and eventually, she stumbled upon Randall and the others, thus getting reunited with them, and she joined them all to help finding the way out of the underground prison.

Meanwhile, Froggy Toe still searched for Sweetie Belle and Ocellus and he eventually found them. However, when they noticed Silverstream wasn't behind him, Ocellus asked him what happened to her, and he lied and told the Unicorn filly and the changeling a fake story.

"I found Silverstream, but then I lost her, because a portal suddenly appeared and then it grabbed and swallowed her! I tried to save her but it was too late, and Silverstream disappeared along with the portal!" Froggy Toe said, and then he tried to fake and pretend to be crying in front of them.

However, the two didn't believed him, and Sweetie Belle said to him "We don't believe this fake story of yours!", and Ocellus asked "Now tell us the truth! Where did Silverstream go?", and then Froggy Toe used his will power to make his horn reappear on his forehead and then he evilly said "She's in HELL!", and then he opened a portal below Sweetie Belle and Ocellus, which grabs and swallows them both, before the portal disappeared along with them.

Once the portal have closed and disappeared, Froggy Toe managed to make his horn disappear again to make himself an Earth pony again to continue to look exactly like Randall, and then he evilly said "Three foals are down, just one more to go!", and then he laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle and Ocellus ended up in the underground prison as well, and they tried together to search and find a way out, and eventually they stumbled upon Randall and the others, and they got reunited with them and with Silverstream, and then every creature went all together to find their way out of the underground prison.

However, after a long search for a way out of the underground prison, every creature found an infamous villain that was the last thing they all expected to meet - Queen Chrysalis, the former Queen of the changelings.

"CHRYSALIS!" every creature screamed in unison when they saw her in the underground prison as well, but she didn't wanted to fight them or feed on their love. Instead, she just sat down and sighed and said "I'm no longer the powerful villainess I used to be.", and then she added "Now that that Froggy Toe is the most powerful villain in all of Equestria and was also on the loose, I'm stuck here for being outfought by him.".

"Wait, what?!", asked every creature as they all became shocked and surprised to hear that Froggy Toe is actually a villainous pony, despite being only a foal, and Queen Chrysalis answered "Yes, it's true. Despite he's only a foal, he's indeed a powerful villain, and he was even strong enough to fight and win against me.".

"So, does that means that you're trapped here too?" Sweetie Belle asked, and Queen Chrysalis answered "Exactly." and then she added "Froggy Toe is the one behind all of this, and he's also planning to destroy everything in Equestria to avenge his late family and the almighty Black Tigress.".

"I asked him if I can rule together with him by his side, but he rejected me and said he'll never ask a help from a changeling, and because he already wants Cozy Glow to rule together with him by his side instead of me." Queen Chrysalis added and explained.

"Then let's go! We gotta get out of here!" Smolder said, and then Ocellus said to Queen Chrysalis "Since Froggy Toe is now your enemy as well, come with us too, Chrysalis, or should I say, mother.", and these words truly touched the heart of Queen Chrysalis, and they even made her shed tears, and then she gave her hoof to Ocellus, and the young changeling did the same and they shock each other's hooves, thus showing Queen Chrysalis she deserves a chance to become a good changeling.

Then, Queen Chrysalis got up on her feet and she said to every creature "Let's go and stop some mad pony who is on the loose!", and then she and every creature went together to search for a way to get of the underground prison.

Meanwhile, Froggy Toe is now planning to imprison Apple Bloom, Yona and Sandbar in the underground prison where every creature is trapped, including Queen Chrysalis. Eventually, he found them, and then he dragged them all into an empty room, and then he told them to close their eyes and count to 25 so he can give them a 'surprise'.

Then, Froggy Toe made his own horn reappear and then he used his magic to open a portal which sucked Apple Bloom, Yona and Sandbar into it, and once the portal closed and disappeared along with the three, Froggy Toe laughed evilly and said "Now all four foals were down, as well as all of their friends! Not to mention that pathetic Queen Chrysalis!", and then he turned and walked away.

Apple Bloom, Yona and Sandbar all ended up being trapped in the underground prison and they tried to find their way out, and they eventually stumbled upon Randall and all the others. However, when they noticed Queen Chrysalis was with the group, they asked Randall what is she doing with them, and why she doesn't feed on their love, and Randall explained that Queen Chrysalis decided to redeem herself to the good side after she's being rejected and outfought by Froggy Toe.

Then, Queen Chrysalis said and explained "That's true. I decided to give up the life of being an evil changeling, because now I see there's no need for me to feed on other creatures' love anymore. And now, I want to learn to share love with others, and I also want to apology to the one changeling I harmed for love - Thorax.".

Just then, a sparkle of light appeared right in front of the group, and once it disappeared, a piece of paper was present. When the group saw the piece of paper on the floor, Queen Chrysalis went to it and picked it up to see what it is, and then she took it back to every creature and showed them all that the piece of paper she picked up is actually a map that shows how the underground prison looks like from the inside, and also shows where exactly is the way out and the exit that leads back to Equestria's surface.

However, when Queen Chrysalis turned the map to the other side, she and all the other creatures saw a drawing of an albino Woolly mammoth, and there are also some words written right below it.

"When you see me, begin the climb." Queen Chrysalis said as she pronounced the words that were written below the albino Woolly mammoth drawing. "Begin the climb? When you see an albino Woolly mammoth?" Randall asked as he looked closer at the albino Woolly mammoth drawing and at the words written below it.

Then, Spring Fruit the Kirin suddenly turned and saw a sparkle of light coming from far away, and then she said to the others "Every creature, look over there! There's a sparkle of light coming from far away!", and when every creature listened and turned and saw the sparkling light too, Zachy said "That sparkle of light might lead us all to the exit! Let's go, every creature! For freedom!", and they all listened and they went together towards the sparkling light.

Meanwhile, Froggy Toe (who was still disguised as Randall) was going to get his graduate as a good student very soon, despite the mane six, Starlight and Spike were all unaware that it was actually Froggy Toe in disguise, and that the real Randall was trapped with all the others, including Queen Chrysalis, in the underground prison, and they were all trying to find a way out to stop him for his deception, and for his evilness he was trying to use to avenge his evil family, as well as Black Tigress.

Back at the underground prison, Randall and the group finally reached the sparkle of light which revealed a surprise to all of them. They saw a very large box, and there was another piece of paper that wasn't yet another map, but on the piece of paper there were also words that were referring to what's inside the large box.

When Queen Chrysalis saw the piece of paper near the box, she used her magic to get the piece of paper to her hooves so she can read what's written on it. "Please take care of the baby inside the box." Queen Chrysalis said as she pronounced the words, and then she turned to every other creature and she told them all to come to her because what's being written on the piece of paper she picked up was referring to what's inside the large box.

When Queen Chrysalis repeated and pronouncing the words once again in front of every creature, Chain Bracelet the Minotaur asked "If that's what the words written on that piece of paper were saying, then what kind of baby was inside that large box?", and Diamond Claw the Diamond dog answered "There's only one way to find out - by opening the box and seeing what's really inside.".

Then, Randall and Zachy counted to three and then Strong Paws the manticore, Chubby the gorilla and Yona all tried to open the large box. Once the job was done and the large box was open, every creature took a look and saw what's really inside, and what was been inside the large box was indeed an astonishing surprise.

Inside the large box there was a baby rhinoceros sleeping, thus revealing that the baby rhinoceros was indeed the 'baby' Randall and the group needs to take care of. There was also yet another piece of paper with words which were probably explaining about the baby rhinoceros.

Then, Queen Chrysalis used her magic to take the piece of paper and see what's written on it, and then she looked at the words and she began to pronounce them to every creature so they can hear what the words were saying.

"Please, take care of me. I need your help to be raised, to be fed, and to be protected. I'm the last living rhinoceros exists in all of Equestria. Don't let anything bad happen to me. With my death, my species will be extinct." Queen Chrysalis said as she pronounced the words written on the piece of paper, much to every creature's surprise to know that rhinos were almost completely extinct from Equestria, and that the baby rhinoceros that they've just found is actually the last one of its own kind.

Queen Chrysalis knew that without care, love and protection, the baby rhinoceros will die, so she decided to do something that was truly very amazing and was also very far away from her natural villainous instincts - caring for the baby rhinoceros instead of feeding on its love, much to every creature's shock to know that because Froggy Toe have defeated her and showed her he's much stronger than her, Queen Chrysalis have changed and she declared herself as a changeling with a change of heart.

"Way for you to go, Chrysalis!" Randall said to her, and Chrysalis said to him back "Thank you, Randall. Without you and your friends, I would've been giving up and dying, but you all showed me that even changelings like me can eventually change from evil to nice, kind and gentle in the end.".

"Oh no!" Sandbar and Zachy called out together, and then they added and explained "Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Ocellus have disappeared!", and when every creature heard what they both said, Chrysalis said "Then, let's go and find them! We cannot leave them to die in this horrible place!", and then Randall said to every creature "Let's go and find them! Then, we'll go to find the exit!", and every creature agreed to go and search for them.

Meanwhile, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Ocellus all got lost, and they tried to find their way back to the rest of the group, but then Woolly rhinoceros and the male albino gorilla came out of nowhere and both of them managed to capture all the three of them at once, and they took them with them to hold them as their hostages and to use them as baits for Randall and for the rest of the group.

Eventually, every creature finally found out a spot where the sunlight can be seen touching the floor from above, which shows that this is the way out of the underground prison, and Randall said while still feeling worried "I hope Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Ocellus were all alright.", and Chrysalis looked again at the albino Woolly mammoth drawing on the other side of the map and on the words written below, and then she looked around and said "When you see the albino Woolly mammoth, begin the climb.".

However, Woolly rhinoceros and the albino male gorilla both suddenly appeared right in front of the group, with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Ocellus all being held hostages by them, thus shocking every creature, especially Randall and chrysalis.

Then, Woolly rhinoceros evilly said to every creature "Give us the baby rhinoceros, or your friends dies!", but then Ocellus cried out for Chrysalis "Don't give them the baby rhinoceros, mother!", but the albino male gorilla began to choke her and he said to her threateningly "Quite, filthy changeling!".

"Let her go! She's too young to die!" Chrysalis begged as she wanted to make the albino male gorilla let go of her, and then Randall added "Let go of Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom as well!", but the two villains didn't listened and they choked the two fillies and the young changeling even more tightly, and then Woolly rhinoceros ordered threateningly "Give us the baby rhinoceros!", but Chrysalis said "I can't do that.", and then she added "Let Ocellus go!".

However, Woolly rhinoceros began to count from five backwards and he prepared himself to kill Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Ocellus all at once. "Five...four..." Woolly rhinoceros counted backwards, but Chrysalis said to him "I can't give you the baby rhinoceros!", "...Three..." Woolly rhinoceros continued to count backwards, "What should we do now?" Scootaloo asked, "TWO!" Woolly Rhinoceros shouted as he almost finished to count backwards.

However, Chrysalis finally said to Woolly rhinoceros "because I love the baby rhinoceros so much!", and when she confessed she truly loved the baby rhinoceros as a friend of hers, Woolly rhinoceros and the albino male gorilla both turned to her and they both looked at her with shock in their eyes.

Then, something totally unexpected happened - a loud trumpeting roar was heard and then a male Woolly mammoth came from behind and he began to attack both Woolly rhinoceros and the albino male gorilla, causing them to let go of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Ocellus and allow them all to run back to the rest of the group.

When the Woolly mammoth exposed himself to the sunlight, he revealed to every creature he has a white woolly fur, showing that he's the albino Woolly mammoth, before he charged towards Woolly rhinoceros, and then he stabbed and impaled him to death with his huge tusks, before he turned around and ran away back in the same direction where he came from.

"Albino Woolly mammoth!" Randall said, and then Chrysalis said to every creature "Begin the climb!", and then, they all tried to jump and/or fly from one rocky ledge to another to get closer and closer to the exit which leads out of the underground prison.

Eventually, almost every creature were all finally out of the underground prison, except for Ocellus. She tried to jump and/or fly to the last rocky ledge, and she almost made it to the exit, but then, the albino male gorilla jumped out of nowhere and he managed to grab at her right hind leg and hoof, and he tried to take her back down with him to kill her.

"Mother, help me!" Ocellus cried out for Chrysalis, and the changeling queen lowered and tried to stretch her hoof for her to grab and pull her up to safety, but the albino male gorilla pulled Ocellus towards him to prevent Chrysalis from saving her.

"You filthy little changeling are going to go down and die along with me!" the albino male gorilla evilly said to Ocellus as he's about to kill her and commit suicide by letting go of the rocky ledge. However, something suddenly happened to Queen Chrysalis - she began to show deep love and concern for Ocellus when she saw her in grave danger.

Then, Chrysalis's chest began to glow and show love and then she flew upwards and she used her newfound love to blast at the evil albino male gorilla who was willing to kill Ocellus along with himself. Chrysalis was able to save Ocellus from the albino male gorilla and the others pulled her up to safety.

Then, Queen Chrysalis eventually became a Metamorphosed changeling at last; she became very light blue, her mane and tail became light blue, the bottom of her neck, her stomach, her back and parts of her wings turned orange-yellow, the other parts of her wings turned light blue, the holes in her legs, wings, mane, tail and horn were healed, her fangs disappeared, and her eyes changed their shape and they turned and became beautiful in light blue and normal blue colors, and her evil crown disappeared, thus proving by her drastic metamorphosis her redemption to the good side at last.

Then, Queen Chrysalis turned to Randall and spoke up in a much more gentle and sweet female voice and said to him "Thank you for helping me and showing me there's another way for changelings to survive without the need of feeding on love. Now I truly understand that sharing love is much more good and better for us changelings to do, because it also helps us make friends with other creatures, including ponies like you, Randall.", and then she hugged Randall lovingly for helping her to finally change and become a good changeling at last.

However, then, every creature heard Froggy Toe's evil laughter coming from far away, and they all knew that they must go back to the School of Friendship to stop Froggy Toe and his evil powers for good. Then, every creature began to run and/or fly as fast as they could towards the School of Friendship to expose Froggy Toe's deception to the mane six, Starlight, Spike and all the students.

Meanwhile, Froggy Toe have managed to use his evil magic to hypnotize the mane six, Starlight, Spike, the dinosaurs, the mammoth, the Mastodon, the saber tooth cats, and even Deinomammuthus, and then he sent them all to destroy Randall and all of his friends and allies so he can get his graduate as a student without interference, since Froggy Toe have sensed that Randall, Chrysalis and the others have all already managed to escape from the underground prison.

Eventually, the mane six, Starlight, Spike, the dinosaurs, the mammoth, the Mastodon, the saber tooth cats and Deinomammuthus all found Randall, Chrysalis and the whole group, and they all began to attack them (under the effect from Froggy Toe's hypnosis spell).

However, despite the mane six, Starlight, Spike, the dinosaurs, the mammoth, the Mastodon, the saber tooth cats and Deinomammuthus all managed to outfight Randall, Chrysalis and the whole group, Randall was able to get Pinkie Pie, Indoraptor, her son, Blue, and the leader of saber tooth cats out of Froggy Toe's hypnosis spell's effect, only for them to be attacked as well by the their hypnotized friends and allies, whom were all still working for Froggy Toe because they're all still under the hypnosis spell's effect.

However, Froggy Toe called for all of them to come back to him, and the mane six (minus Pinkie Pie), Starlight, Spike, the dinosaurs (minus Indoraptor, her son and Blue), the mammoth, the Mastodon, the saber tooth cats (minus their leader), and Deinomammuthus all turned around and went back to Froggy Toe, who was been waiting for them at the School of Friendship.

Randall and all the other creatures followed their hypnotized friends and allies to see where they're going, and they ended up in front of the School of Friendship, where Froggy Toe is waiting for them all inside, and while he's still disguised as Randall to fool them all, but Randall, Chrysalis, and the rest of the group already know who he really is behind his disguise, and they all entered and went inside the School of Friendship to confront Froggy Toe in front of all the students, and expose his true evil to every creature.

Froggy Toe prepared everything for the big moment for every creature to watch him getting his graduate, but second before he could get his graduate as a good student, Randall called for every creature that were all the students "It's not his special day of getting the graduate, it's MINE!" and then he, Pinkie Pie, Indoraptor, Chrysalis and all the others who oppose Froggy Toe appeared behind all the students and showed, and then Chrysalis used her magic, which also changed its color from green to blue to remove the hypnosis spell's effect from the rest of the mane six, Starlight, Spike, the rest of the dinosaurs, the mammoth, the Mastodon, the rest of the saber tooth cats and Deinomammuthus, thus setting them all free from Froggy Toe's hypnosis spell, and also proving his deception.

"What happened?" Twilight asked as she rubbed the back of her head with her own after she, her friends and her allies being freed from Froggy Toe's hypnosis spell. However, when Twilight and the others saw Randall with every creature, including Chrysalis, by his sides, they were all in shock to see that Queen Chrysalis actually reformed and changed at last.

"CHRYSALIS?! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?! AND WHAT DID HAPPENED TO HER?!" Starlight asked in shock, and Chrysalis answered "I've changed and became a good changeling, and it's all thanks to Randall and his friends, who told and taught me that I do deserve a chance to prove myself better as a heroine rather than a villainess.".

"But, I still don't understand!" Applejack said, and then she asked "If Randall actually helped you become a good changeling, how can there be two of them?", and Randall answered and explained "That 'Randall' who stands in front of all of you is no other than Froggy Toe in disguise! He actually just pretended to be a friend of ours, and he's actually Black Rose and Flame Swor long-lost biological son, as well as Big Cat Hunter's true nephew!", and Apple Bloom added "He wants to release Cozy Glow from Tartarus to make her and himself Equestria's emperors, and he also wants to kill everypony and every creature except for Cozy Glow, so she can team up with him to avenge his deceased family as well as Black Tigress!".

When everypony and every creature heard what Randall and Apple Bloom have said, Froggy Toe angrily used his will power to make his own horn reappear on his forehead, and then he used his magic to engulf himself within his own magic, thus blowing off his own cover at last, and Froggy Toe finally appeared back in his true form, before he laughed evilly when the magic around him disappeared and revealed him in his true form.

Then, Froggy Toe laughed evilly and he said to Randall "Right you are, hedgehog!", and then he said to every creature "And because I'm truly the long-lost biological son of Black Rose and Flame Sword, as well as the true nephew of Big Cat Hunter, it's up to me to avenge Black Tigress, and become the king of all of Equestria, and with Cozy Glow by my side, I will have a future queen ruling by my side!".

"We won't let you rule all of Equestria! You're nothing but true pure evil, even as a young foal!" Twilight Sparkle angrily said to Froggy Toe, but he just laughed at the adult mare and said "No one can stop me! Soon as I'll release Cozy Glow from Tartarus, we'll become together the emperors of all of Equestria!", and then he laughed evilly, and this caused the baby rhinoceros to step aback in fear.

However, Froggy Toe turned and noticed the baby rhinoceros, and then he used his magic to snatch It away from every creature, and eventually he placed the baby rhinoceros down in front of him, and he began to abuse and torment it by kicking it, poking his horn at it, and he even bitten it like a murderous wild stallion.

When the students saw how Froggy Toe behaved heartlessly to the baby rhinoceros, they all shouted at him to stop like an angry mob, but he didn't listened, and once the baby rhinoceros ended up lying upside-down on its back, Froggy Toe climbed onto its belly like a big cat stoking its prey ans was ready to finish the job by just killing the prey.

Chrysalis shouted to Froggy Toe "Please, stop doing this! Leave that baby rhinoceros alone!", but the male foal ignored her as he focused his attention on the baby rhinoceros, and he's extremely obsessed with killing it show every creature he IS as evil as his mother, father and uncle.

The baby rhinoceros looked up and saw Froggy Toe staring down at it with an evil face, and this made the baby rhinoceros to cry and beg for mercy, and tears formed in its eyes, but even this didn't affected on Froggy Toe, because the male foal was been consumed by Black Tigress's dark powers, which passed and went from her to him after she is destroyed for good.

Then, Froggy Toe said to the baby rhinoceros with an evil look on his eyes "This is for you, Black Tigress!", and then he screamed bloody murder at the crying baby rhinoceros as he's about to deliver a final blow the baby rhinoceros' head and skull to kill it.

However, Randall suddenly jumped in the way while screaming heroically, and then he jumped onto Froggy Toe's back and he began to fight him to save the baby rhinoceros from being killed by the male foal who dares to follow the hoof steps of the ponies from the side of evil.

Randall shouted heroically "I won't let you kill innocent creatures! Especially ones that were the last of their own kind!", but Froggy Toe managed to grab Randall by the neck and then he dropped him onto the floor, and then he placed his hooves on him to prevent him from escaping him.

Then, Froggy Toe wickedly said to Randall while giving him a death glare "And as for you, filthy hedgehog, you're going to die for defying Black Tigress!", and then he's about to strike and kill him with his hoof, but then the baby rhinoceros jumped on Froggy Toe and it bit the wicked foal on the hoof, causing him to cry in pain as he desperately tried to kick at the baby rhinoceros to get his own hoof out of its mouth, but then Randall managed to kick Froggy Toe in the face, thus finally knocking him unconscious.

Once Froggy Toe was down, the mane six and Queen Chrysalis took him to the royal castle to explain Celestia and Luna about Froggy Toe's deception, Chrysalis's eventual transformation and redemption, and about the proper punishment Froggy Toe deserves for being evil and for trying to kill both Randall and the baby rhinoceros to avenge his evil family and Black Tigress.

Princess Celestia chose that the proper punishment Froggy Toe deserves is to be locked and imprisoned in Tartarus, and Chrysalis is given the honor to use her own magic to help draining all of the evil Unicorn foal's magic so he will not be able to use magic to escape from imprisonment, and then Luna and the royal guards placed locked him in a cage, and they sent him through a portal to Tartarus, where he finally meets Cozy Glow, and the two imprisoned foals decided to team up with one another to hatch a new plan to escape from Tartarus together.

Once Froggy Toe is locked in Tartarus for good, Chrysalis decided to come back to the changeling kingdom to apologize to Thorax for abusing him and for trying to feed on his love, and to ask him for forgiveness and to be the queen of the changelings once again, but this time, as a good and nice ruler with Thorax by her side, and eventually, due to Chrysalis's change from being evil to being good, she is accepted back to the hive, but she also shared her newfound love she received and used to save Ocellus from the evil albino male gorilla to all of her subjects, including her king, Thorax, who also shared his throne with her so they can rule together side by side.

The next day, every creature came to the School of Friendship to watch Randall finally getting his graduate for being a good student, and everything went exactly as planned and expected, and for Randall, it was been one of the most good and special days he have ever experienced in his life.


	56. Chapter 56:the kidnapping hyena

It's been a month since Randall got his graduate, also for Chrysalis to become the queen of the changelings once again, but this time, she's a very good ruler, due to her eventual metamorphosis and transformation, and now she understands how to use love by sharing it with other creatures, including her own kind.

However, as for Froggy Toe, he's currently imprisoned in Tartarus, along with Cozy Glow. He's unable to use magic to escape with Cozy Glow, because Chrysalis used her own magic to help the Alicorn princesses to drain all of the evil Unicorn foal's magic so he couldn't and wouldn't escape his imprisonment. However, now that he's with Cozy Glow, the two foals are now trying to exact their revenge on Randall, the student six and the CMC, but this time, they don't need to escape Tartarus for the time being, because four carnivorous mammals that can use magic due to magic orbs inside their bodies are now working for the two wicked foals, and they were all doing for them all what's needed to be done in each one of their missions.

The four carnivorous mammals were a hyena, a brown bear, a tiger and a lion, and together, the four are known as the 'BHLT' (from the meanings of Bear, Hyena, Lion, Tiger), but they also have nicknames based on their magic orbs respectively. The hyena's name is Jadeite, and his magic orb was red. The brown bear's name is Nephrite, and his magic orb was green. The tiger's name is Zoisite, and his magic orb was blue. The lion's name is Kunzite, and his magic orb was orange, and he's also the leader out of the four.

Froggy Toe and Cozy Glow both decided to send the four of them on missions to ruin everypony and every creature's lives, and they knew who to choose first out of the four - Jadeite the hyena, and they sent him on a mission to foal-nap and then kill Pineapple Cake and Flurry Heart.

Before Jadeite the hyena was about to teleport away thanks to his magic orb, he said to Cozy Glow and Froggy Toe "You both can count on me, my king and my queen!", and then he laughed evilly, before he finally teleported away from Tartarus.

Eventually, Jadeite the hyena reached to Ponyville, but to cover his true from, he used his magic orb to transform himself into a teenage Unicorn stallion, and then he walked right into Ponyville and he entered the town.

In Ponyville, he began to ask some ponies where he can find either Pineapple Cake or Flurry Heart, but to his shock, he found out by one of the ponies' information that Pineapple Cake lives in the underground paradise, and that Flurry Heart lives in the Crystal Empire.

Disappointed in himself that neither baby fillies were living in Ponyville, Jadeite decides to go the underground paradise, but first, he waited until it's nighttime, and then he'll go to the underground paradise to foal-nap Pineapple cake.

Once it's nighttime, Jadeite went to the underground paradise, and there he wandered around until he found Bony Armor and Tough Femur's house, and so, he decided to use his magic to climb up on the outside walls, until he ended up reaching the window which leads to Pineapple Cake's bedroom, where the baby filly is asleep.

Then, Jadeite used his magic to make a huge bag to appear, and then he entered Pineapple Cake's room. Then he began to approach closer and closer to her while she's still sleeping, and then he slowly snatched her, and then he put her in his bag so she couldn't escape, and then Jadeite used his magic and he took Pineapple Cake with him as his hostage to a perfect hideout where nopony and no creature will be able to find her.

The next morning, Bony Armor and Tough Femur woke up and they went to Pineapple Cake's room to see their baby daughter, but much to their shock and horror, Pineapple Cake was gone, and so they both went out of their house and to Equestria's surface, and then, they both went to Canterlot to tell and explain to Celestia and Luna what happened to their baby daughter.

Once Bony Armor and Tough Femur explained to Celestia and Luna about Pineapple Cake's disappearance, the Alicorn Princesses sent the dinosaurs, the mammoth, the Mastodon, the saber tooth cats and Deinomammuthus on a mission to search for Pineapple Cake, find her and bring her back to her parents.

However, none of the prehistoric and hybrid creatures were able to find Pineapple Cake, much to everypony's frustration, sadness and despair. When nighttime came, Jadeite used his magic to teleport himself to the Crystal Empire and he managed to sneak into the palace and then he began to search for Flurry Heart.

Eventually, he ended up finding Flurry Heart sleeping as he expected, and then Jadeite used his magic to make another bag to appear, and then he used his magic to slowly and carefully put Flurry Heart inside the bag, and once he was done, he teleported away from the palace and from the Crystal Empire, and to the hideout where Pineapple Cake is also being kept hostage.

The next morning, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance found out about Flurry Heart's disappearance, and they went to Canterlot to meet Celestia and Luna and they explained to them about Flurry Heart's disappearance, which worried the two royal Alicorn sisters, because now both Pineapple Cake and Flurry Heart were missing.

Then, Bony Armor and Tough Femur came and said "We heard everything you said, and we want to tell you that since both our filly and yours have disappeared, we think we know the right answer to this!", and Cadance asked the two Unicorns "What do you both mean?", and Tough Femur answered "I think they both got filly-napped during the last two nights!", and Bony Armor added "I think that's the right answer to the disappearances of both Pineapple Cake and your daughter!".

"Then we must send the dinosaurs, the mammoth and all the others to search for BOTH of them!" Shining Armor said, and Celestia and Luna agreed and decided to send the dinosaurs, the mammoth, the Mastodon, the saber tooth cats and Deinomammuthus to search for both Pineapple Cake and Flurry Heart, find them and bring both of them back to their respective parents.

However, the dinosaurs, the mammoth and all the others were all unable to find where the two baby fillies are and to where they've been taken, and so once again everypony became frustrated, saddened and full of despair for the sudden disappearance of both Pineapple Cake and Flurry Heart.

The next day, Jadeite decided to strike again, but this time, he wanted to strike during the day, and this actually put him in a very high risk, because if he steals another foal or any other young creature during the day, he'll be spotted and he'll be caught soon afterwards.

However, he didn't cared at all, and then he used his magic to teleport, and he ended up in the changeling kingdom, and there he saw an extra baby creature to steal - the baby rhinoceros. Jadeite came up with the perfect plan to steal the baby rhinoceros - by holding a huge bottle full of milk in front of it, and that will make the baby rhinoceros to run towards him, and then he'll used his magic to capture and steal the baby rhinoceros by putting it in a huge bag and then teleporting away with it.

Jadeite did exactly as he planned, and he managed to capture and steal the baby rhinoceros, but what he didn't know is that the now reformed Queen Chrysalis saw what he did, and she and Thorax both immediately called for their subjects to stop the thief and capture him before he can escape with the baby rhinoceros.

However, Jadeite was too clever for the changelings and he managed to avoid being captured, and then he managed to teleport himself and the baby rhinoceros to his hideout, where Pineapple Cake and Flurry Heart were also being kept hostages.

Queen Chrysalis decided to go the Canterlot to explain to Celestia and Luna everything she saw right in front of her eyes, and how did she actually saw the thief capturing and stealing away her precious adopted baby rhinoceros away during daylight.

"What?! Chrysalis, are you sure of what you saw?" Celestia asked, and Chrysalis answered "Yes, I'm sure of it! I actually SAW the thief capturing and stealing my precious adopted baby rhinoceros, and then he used magic to teleport and escape with it completely unharmed!", and Thorax added "And he even did it during daylight, which explains why we saw everything he did to our little baby rhinoceros!".

"That thief must be some kind of a barbaric wild animal rather than a true pony!" Luna said, and Chrysalis said to her "Exactly! That's right! I also saw how the thief exactly looked like!", and then she added and explained "The thief indeed looked like a teenage Unicorn, but his mane and tail looked much more different, and the teenage Unicorn's tail looked much shorter than the one of a normal pony! For addition, that teenage Unicorn also had lots of dark spots on his body, his laughs sounded extremely different than those of a normal pony, and I also saw he even had very sharp teeth that can be seen when he opens his mouth! And the last thing I saw is that that teenage Unicorn had NO cutie mark on his flank at all!".

"WHAT?!" Celestia and Luna shouted together in shock, and then Celestia asked "A teenage stallion with no cutie mark on his flank?!", and Luna added "Then I was right all along! The thief is truly a wild animal in disguise!", but then Thorax said "But the one last question left for all of us to solve is what KIND of wild animal is the thief!".

"It doesn't matter right now, Thorax!" Luna said to him, and then she added "However, we all still need to know to WHERE he took Pineapple Cake, Flurry Heart AND the baby rhinoceros!", and Celestia said "And to track the thief down, we first need to detect his hoof prints!".

"Then, we'll just follow the hoof prints until we all reach to the right place to which the thief have already taken the little ones!" Celestia added, and Chrysalis added and continued "And then, we'll tell every creature to come with us so we can outnumber the thief and capture him before he can use magic to escape!", and Luna said "Exactly!".

The next day, Celestia, Luna, Thorax and Chrysalis all met at some point near the Everfree Forest, and then they all began to search for 'unfamiliar' pony hoof prints. Eventually, the four found lots of hoof prints which go into the Everfree Forest in a straight line, and so they all began to follow the hoof prints, and in midway, they're all joined by Indoraptor, who was also been searching for her own baby son, who have also disappeared yesterday.

The five continued together to follow the hoof prints, and eventually, they all ended up walking right towards an old and dark house. When the five stopped in front of the old and dark house, they all believed and suggested that the mysterious and suspicious house was indeed the thief's hideout, where all the little ones were all being kept hostages, and they were right, because then, they all saw Jadeite's head appearing briefly from one of the windows of the second floor.

Then, the five went right into the trees, and they hid themselves behind them so Jadeite won't be able to spot them. Then, Chrysalis whispered to every creature as she slowly looked from behind the tree and saw Jadeite's head still appearing from the window of the second floor "There he is. He's the thief. We all need to hatch a good plan to distract him, and then we'll go inside to save the little ones.", and Celestia whispered to her "Exactly. The first thing we need to do is to distract the thief, and then we'll just go into the house, find and free the little ones, and if the thief returns and will try to confront us, we'll just blow off his cover to see what kind of wild animal he's truly was, and then we'll just eliminate him for these inexcusable crimes he have already done.".

Then, Jadeite's head disappeared, but then he actually went downstairs, and opened the front door, thus revealing to the two Alicorn Princesses, to the queen and and king of the changelings and to Indoraptor his whole body, and then he went outside and out of the house and left the area.

"Where do you think he's going?" Thorax whispered, and Luna whispered to him "I think he's going to capture and steal some other little ones.", and then Chrysalis said to them "Let's go and follow him to see where he's going, and then we'll spy on him to see exactly what he's doing.", and Celestia added "Then, we'll just follow him back to the house, and then we'll enter the house to attack him, and then we'll be able to rescue all the little ones.".

Then, Indoraptor said to every creature "There he goes, let's follow him.", and then the five went after Jadeite, and they followed and tried to spy on him from behind his back without he noticing them.

Eventually, Jadeite ended up foal-napping Randall, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, and then he put the four young foals in a very huge bag he made with his magic, and then he went back to the old and dark house to keep them there as his hostages as well.

However, what he didn't know is that Celestia, Luna, Thorax, Chrysalis and Indoraptor all watched what he's doing by spying on him from behind his back, and while he's not even noticing them doing so. Eventually, the five followed Jadeite back to the old and dark house, to where he kept every foal and every young creature he had captured as his hostages.

At at the royal castle, Celestia, Luna, Thorax, Chrysalis and Indoraptor talked with the mane six, Bony Armor, Tough Femur, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance about the rescue plan, as well as will the rest of the prehistoric creatures, and they all decided to go and save all the little ones first, and then they'll attack and eliminate Jadeite before he can escape with his magic.

When nighttime came, the ponies, the changelings and the prehistoric creatures were all ready to go and save all of their little ones and destroy Jadeite for capturing and stealing them all away. And so, they all went to Jadeite's hideout, and they all waited for him to just leave the old and dark house, and then, they entered and went inside to search for all the little ones, and eventually, Celestia and Chrysalis together found them all tied up in ropes, in one of the rooms of the second floor.

Then, Celestia and Chrysalis both used their magic to untie the ropes and free all the little ones, including Randall and the CMC. However, before they can leave, Jadeite returned to the house and he attacked every creature, and he managed to chase and get them all outside, except for Celestia and Chrysalis, who managed to break through the roof with their magic, and then they both flew up and landed on top of the house.

However, Jadeite decided to use his magic to catch up to the beloved Alicorn princess and to the reformed changeling queen, and Jadeite's magic helped him to fly through the hole Celestia and Chrysalis made to escape out of the house, and then he landed on top of the house, thus catching up to both of them.

Every creature watched the battle on top of the house from solid ground below, and the battle was between Celestia, Chrysalis and Jaedite, and the fight was indeed of two against one, with Celestia and Chrysalis were teaming up and fighting together, while Jadeite was their opponent and he fights alone.

Eventually, Jadeite used his magic to blow off his own cover and reveal himself as a powerful hyena which can use magic, much to every creature's shock to know he's been actually a hyena and not a normal pony all along.

Then Jaedite said to Celestia and Chrysalis "I'm one of the four members of the BHLT! My name is Jadeite!", and then he laughed evilly at them. "What do you mean?" Celestia asked, and then Chrysalis asked "And what exactly IS the BHLT?", and Jadeite answered "The BHLT is a supreme clan that consists all FOUR of us!", and then he laughed evilly again.

"WHAT?!", the Alicorn and changeling shouted together in shock, and then Celestia asked him "Did you just said that there are actually FOUR of you?!", and then Jadeite answered "Let me explain everything to all of you all filthy creatures.", and then he continued and explained "The BHLT clan consists four members, and they're all my brothers and I! I'm Jaedite, and my three other brothers were Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite!".

"In truth, for addition, I'm the third-oldest among my brothers!" Jadeite added and then he laughed evilly again. "Then who is the leader out of the four of you?" Chrysalis asked, and then Celestia asked the powerful magic-using hyena "And what are the true name meanings of the BHLT clan?", but Jadeite didn't answered their questions and instead he just said to both of them "I'll never tell you filthy creatures those kinds of informations!", and then he began to attack them and fight them once again, thus resuming the fight with AND against the Alicorn and reformed changeling he now hates so much.

Eventually, Jadeite made an unfair move by snatching Flurry Heart, Pineapple Cake and the baby rhinoceros with his magic, thus finally getting his advantage to make both Celestia and Chrysalis to hesitate and stop dead in their tracks and moves.

"Flurry Heart, no!" Cadance screamed from solid ground below, "Pineapple Cake, no!" Bony Armor screamed as well from solid ground below, and when Chrysalis saw her baby rhinoceros being threatened and used as a weapon by Jadeite along with the two other babies, she shouted angrily at the power magic-using hyena "Let them all go! They're all only babies!", and Celestia added "That's not even fair of you to use babies as weapons! You could accidentally kill them!", but Jadeite said to them "You both wanna talk with me about being fair in a fight!", and then he added and explained "There are two of you, and I'm just only one! Is that looks fair to you?", but Chrysalis said "You can still fight both of us at once, because you can actually use magic, just like Celestia and I do!", but Jadeite said to them "That doesn't even matter!".

However, a loud trumpeting roar was suddenly heard, but this time, it wasn't Woolly mammoth who trumpeted, and then, an adult male albino Woolly mammoth appeared and he ran towards the old and dark house at full speed, and then he began to charge and break through the wall, and this caused the house to slowly break apart, prompting Jadeite to release his magic off the fillies and the baby rhinoceros, and he dumped the three of them to die while he tried to escape for his life, because the house is breaking apart and will soon be entirely destroyed.

However, Flurry Heart used her own magic and her ability to fly to save both Pineapple Cake and herself, but she's still unable to save the baby rhinoceros, who fell down and is about to hit the ground and get killed from falling, much to Celestia and Chrysalis's shock and horror, and they both believed there's nothing neither of them can do about it, and so when they flied away in time as the old house broke apart and collapsed into ruins, Chrysalis shed tears over the apparent 'death' of her adopted baby rhinoceros, while Celestia tried to comfort and help her.

However, every creature all heard the baby rhinoceros suddenly crying out, and when the dust and ashes went away and the area became clear to sight once again, they all saw the baby rhinoceros standing right on top of the albino Woolly mammoth's back alive and well, but that's not all - Jadeite the hyena got himself impaled and killed on the albino Woolly mammoth's right tusk, and then the white Woolly mammoth shook his head from side to side to get the hyena's impaled corpse off his right tusk, and eventually Jadeite's dead body fell onto the ground, but then, the totally unexpected happened - the dead hyena slowly disintegrated into powder, and thus Jadeite is destroyed for good.

Then, the albino Woolly mammoth slowly lowered went down to his knees to allow the baby rhinoceros to jump from his back, and once the baby rhinoceros jumped from the albino Woolly mammoth's back and landed on solid ground unharmed - it ran towards Chrysalis, who landed down in front of it with tears of love, joy and happiness forming in the reformed changeling queen's eyes, and once the baby rhinoceros was very close it nuzzled its adoptive changeling mother, and Chrysalis stretched and gave her hooves to it to hug it lovingly, much to every creature's joy to see the heart-wrenching moment between them right in front of their eyes, and even Celestia and Luna were happy for Chrysalis that she truly loves and cares for her adopted baby rhinoceros, who was also one of the creatures who helped transforming her from a villainess into a heroine in the first place.

Then, something suddenly began to glow in a red light from inside the powder that was once Jadeite the hyena, and when Celestia approached close enough, she kicked at the powder to get it out of the way, and then she saw a red magic orb glowing, which surprised her as well as every other creature.

Then, Celestia used her magic to lift the glowing red magic orb up to look at it, and after she studied the red magic orb for long enough, Luna approach her older sister and asked her "What do you think is that red magic orb supposed to be, sister?", and when Thirax and Chrysalis came to see the red magic orb from a closer look, Thorax answered "I think that red magic orb was the source of Jadeite's magical powers.", and Chrysalis added "I think the same way. That red magic orb indeed came from the body that wicked hyena, and it was been inside his body the whole time and was also helping him to use magic.".

When Cadance, Shining Armor and the mane six approached to see the red magic orb from a look, Twilight asked "What should we do with that red magical orb?", and then Applejack and Rainbow Dash asked together "Should we destroy it?", and then Rarity asked "Should we all keep it in a safe place?", and Celestia answered "Yes, I think we should.", and Chrysalis who also agreed with her added and answered "Exactly, that red magic orb's magical powers are still working and active, and they're much too valuable for Equestria to loss!".

Then, Shining Armor asked "Then where that red magic orb should be kept?", and Celestia answered "I'll keep the red magic orb safe in Canterlot so it wouldn't fall to the wrong hooves, claws or whatever is evil that wants to have the magic orb for its magical powers!", and every creature agreed with her, and so after they all parted ways and went back to their respective places, Celestia and Luna took the red magic orb to Canterlot to keep it safe and sound in the royal castle.


	57. Chapter 57:the bear who died for love

After they both heard about Jadeite's failure and death, Froggy Toe and Cozy Glow decided to send Nephrite the brown bear next in hopes he'll succeed in where Jadeite failed. Froggy Toe and Cozy Glow gave Nephrite a mission, which this time it's to pony-nap Fluttershy and then destroy her, and before the brown bear began and went to do his mission, Nephrite said to the two imprisoned foals "Jadeite was both an incompetent and a fool! You can depend and count on me, my king and my queen!", and then he laughed evilly before he teleported out and away from Tartarus (thanks to his magic orb) and he began to do his mission.

Nephrite ended up in a place near Ponyville, and then he began to use his magic again to disguise himself as a pony. Nephrite used his magic orb to transform himself into a young-adult Unicorn stallion, and then he went towards Ponyville to search for Fluttershy, pony-nap and then destroy her to succeed in his mission.

Eventually, once he reached Ponyville, he accidentally began to attract lot of mares to himself, because he looked very handsome to them, but then he saw this as his chance to ask each and every one of all of those mares what's their names, because he hoped that one of them would be Fluttershy, whom he looks for to pony-nap and destroy, because that was his mission Froggy Toe and Cozy Glow have given him.

However, after finding out that none of the mares who approached him were named Fluttershy, Nephrite decided to give up hopes. However, suddenly he's been approached by one Pegasus mare, but Nephrite turns her away out of frustration, because he believed that he'll never find Fluttershy.

However, the Pegasus mare kindly introduced herself as Fluttershy, and this made Nephrite to finally change from being frustrated to being extremely happy and excited, but then he tried to stop himself so he won't be attracting an unwanted attention from other ponies around.

Then, he asked Fluttershy if she can tell him where does she lives, and she kindly took Nephrite with her to her cottage. When the two arrived in Fluttershy's home, which was the woodland cottage that was located outside Ponyville, Nephrite was so surprised by how Fluttershy's home truly looks like, and when they entered and went inside, Nephrite saw lots of various animals from different kinds and species.

Nephrite asked "Why there are lots of animals in here?", and Fluttershy answered "I care for all of them in my home. My most beloved animal of all is Angel.". "Who's Angel?" Nephrite asked, and Fluttershy answered "He's my cute little bunny, and I love him so much.", and then suddenly Angel came through the crowd of animals and he stopped right in front of Fluttershy, and then she picked him up and gave him a soft and gentle hug, much to Nephrite's shock to know that Fluttershy is kind to all the living animals she's been caring for in her woodland cottage.

Since Nephrite had no home, he decided to stay in Fluttershy's home for the time being, but he slowly began to forget his mission to pony-nap and destroy Fluttershy. Over the course of the next week, Nephrite became much more nicer, due to Fluttershy teaching him about kindness, which eventually made him too soft and too nice, and eventually he fell in love with Fluttershy and completely forgotten his mission to destroy her.

When Froggy Toe and Cozy Glow found out about Nephrite's betrayal, because he had fallen in love with Fluttershy instead of eliminating her, the two foals sent Zoisite the tiger to go and destroy both Fluttershy and Nephrite, and Zoisite knew exactly how to do that - by pony-napping and using Fluttershy as a bait for Nephrite, and once Nephrite is destroyed, Zoisite will by the one to have the honor to eliminate Fluttershy.

Zoisite used his magic orb to teleport out of Tartarus, and he ended up in the Everfree Forest, but that was actually his whole idea, because he waited until it was nighttime, and then he came out of the Everfree Forest and made his move.

Then, Zoisite the tiger ran towards Fluttershy's home, and when he finally reached there, he tried to find for himself a way inside, and when he turned his head and looked up, he saw an open window, which gave Zoisite the opportunity and the advantage to just climb up towards the window, and then he entered through the open window into Fluttershy's woodland cottage.

Then, he tried to be very quite when he stalked and walked in the woodland cottage, because he saw all the various kinds of animals sleeping peacefully around, and so he knew he shouldn't wake them up or else they'll all cry in distress to see an evil tiger like him stalking the house from inside.

Eventually, Zoisite managed to get past all the animals without waking any of them up, and then he ended up finding Fluttershy and Nephrite sleeping together side by side, and Zoisite knew what to do next - he used his magic to slowly pony-nap Fluttershy without waking her up, and then he quickly escaped with her and he took her with him to the Everfree Forest to use her as a bait for every creature, and especially Nephrite.

When morning came, Nephrite and the animals all woke up, only to find out that Fluttershy is gone, and so Nephrite left her woodland cottage to search for her, and eventually he stumbled upon Fluttershy's friends and he asked them to help him find her, because she suddenly disappeared, and the mane five decided to help him, and they teamed up in an attempt to search for Fluttershy, and they all hoped they'll eventually find her.

Eventually, they found out through a mysterious letter they found that Zoisite had pony-napped Fluttershy, and that he plans to kill her by midnight if Nephrite and the mane five won't come to save her.

Nephrite and the mane five decided to go to the Everfree Forest to save Fluttershy, but they're all unaware that Zoisite have set a trap for them, and that Fluttershy is used as the bait.

When Indoraptor and the albino Woolly mammoth also heard about what happened to Fluttershy, they also decided to go to help, but they decided to tell Celestia and Luna about this first, and then they all went to the Everfree Forest.

Once they reached the exact place to where Zoisite took Fluttershy, it was almost midnight, and Fluttershy was found being tied up to a chair, and then Zoisite suddenly appeared out of nowhere and he guarded Fluttershy away from every creature.

Nephrite shouted "Let go of Fluttershy or else I'll attack you!", but Zoisite said to him "First, transform back to your true form, and then I'll fight you!", and when Nephrite heard what the tiger said, he answered "Fine!", and then he transformed back to his true form, thus revealing every creature he's actually a brown bear and not a pony.

Then, Nephrite the brown bear and Zoisite the tiger began to fight each other, and Fluttershy just watched horrified and terrified at what she saw right in front of her eyes. Then, Indoraptor went towards Fluttershy, and she managed to untie and remove the ropes from her and set her free, but then Fluttershy just flew towards the evil tiger and she punched and kicked Zoisite on the back of the neck, but then he turned to her and he slapped at her face with his paws to keep her out of the fight, and then he used his claws and teeth to bite, stab and impale Nephrite the brown bear, and when he fell to the ground, Zoisite jumped on him and he tried to deliver a final blow to kill the brown bear, but then Indoraptor jumped in the way and she slapped the tiger in the face, and she sent him flying away and eventually hitting against a tree and falling to the ground.

However, Zoisite soon got up onto his feet, and he said "You'll all hear from me, filthy creatures you'll all see!", and then he ran away when the albino Woolly mammoth was about to charge at him, and then the evil tiger used his magic to teleport and disappear.

Once the threat is gone, every creature went towards Fluttershy, who tried to get back up on her feet, but when she saw Nephrite the brown bear lying down mortally wounded, she quickly ran towards and then she stopped when she got to him, and then she lowered down to him and placed her hoof on his chest and she slowly stroked him.

When Nephrite the brown bear felt Fluttershy stroking his chest, he barely opened his eyes and looked at her, and then he said to her "Fluttershy, I'm sorry.", and then he weakly added "I'm one of the BHLT members. I'm the second-oldest. My name is Nephrite.", and then he slowly closed his eyes and soon died from his mortal wounds, much to every creature's sorrow and despair.

Then, Nephrite's dead body slowly disintegrated into powder, and Fluttershy cried out loud in sorrow and despair when that happened, but Indoraptor and the albino Woolly mammoth both knew that there's nothing they or anyone else can do.

However, soon afterwards, every creature saw a green light suddenly glowing from inside the powder that was once Nephrite the brown bear, and when Fluttershy moved and wiped the powder away, she saw a green magic orb glowing, and when she picked it up, she asked her friends what is that green magic orb supposed to be, and Twilight answered "I think that green magic orb was been inside Nephrite's body, and that explains why he could use magic and transform himself into a pony.".

Then, Fluttershy asked her friends with some tears still forming and rolling down her eyes as she held the green magic orb "What should we do with it?", and Rarity answered "We shall take this green magic orb to Canterlot, and then we'll ask Celestia what should we do with it.", and every creature agreed with her, and they all took the green magic orb to Canterlot, and they all presented it in front of Celestia and Luna, and then Twilight and Indoraptor asked the two Alicorn princesses what they should do with the green magic orb, and Celestia and Luna decided to deliver it to the Changeling Kingdom to give it to Queen Chrysalis and King Thorax so they can protect the green magic orb and its magical powers from pure evil, and so Jadeite and Nephrite's red and green magic orbs are now protected in two different places in Equestria; the red magic orb in Canterlot, and the green magic orb in the Changeling Kingdom.

Two of the magic orbs are now safe and sound, but the two other magic orbs and their magical powers are still trapped and used inside Zoisite the tiger and Kunzite the lion, whom are the two last surviving members of the BHLT.


	58. Chapter 58:the tiger and the runaways

It took for Fluttershy more than two weeks to calm down and get over the tragic death of Nephrite the brown bear, but eventually she became calmed and happy to be with her animal friends once again, and especially with her cute little bunny - Angel.

Meanwhile, in Tartarus, Cozy Glow and Froggy Toe gave Zoisite a mission to hurt everypony and every creature's feelings by writing bad and hurtful stories about everypony and every creature from all across Equestria, including the prehistoric and hybrid creatures, and blame the 'Gabby Gums' (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) and the 'hedgehog' (Randall) for making up those humiliating and painful stories about everypony and every creature.

The evil tiger agreed and accepted to do the mission, but then he also said "I'll promise you two I'll succeed in where both Jadeite and Nephrite have failed and perished!", and then he used his magic and he teleported out of Tartarus, and he ended up in some point near Ponyville, and then he made his next move by using his magic again to disguise himself as a young Unicorn foal, and then he went towards Ponyville to start and begin with his mission.

Zoisite began to search for Randall and for the CMC to ask them if they would like to be hired to be writing stories for him, and when he found them, he asked them if they would like to work for him as story writers, and the four foals accepted doing so, because the CMC have already forgotten what they've already done bad in Ponyville long before Randall joined them and became one of them, and because everypony have forgotten and forgave them.

Over the course of the next three weeks, the CMC and Randall all worked really hard on writing good stories about everypony and every creature, but Zoisite (who was still in disguise) said to them that these stories about everypony and every creature were everything that HE doesn't likes at all, and he asks them to do different stories about everypony and every creature that HE likes, which the four foals didn't know he's talking about bad, hurtful, humiliating and painful stories about everypony and every creature they love so much, including their very own families.

Over the the course of the next other three weeks, the CMC and Randall all worked hard on writing humiliating and painful stories about everypony and every creature, which no one (except for Zoisite) liked at all. The CMC and Randall didn't know that they're actually humiliating and causing pain for everyone they truly love, including their own families, but Zoisite didn't even cared he made the four foals to humiliating and hurt everyone's feelings, because it's exactly a part of his evil plan and his heartless mission all along - to make the CMC and Randall hurt everypony and every creature without even realizing that, and for everyone they love to hate them forever, despite it was Zoisite who came up with the plan of hurting everypony and every creature's feeling on purpose, and that he merely just used the three little fillies and the one and only male foal all along to succeed in HIS own plan.

One day, when the four foals stumbled upon Rainbow Dash, who was sleeping on a cloud, they all called out for her, and when she heard them, woke up, turned her head, looked down and saw them, she became angry at them and she said to the four young foals "Go away!", and her sudden behavior shocked them, and then Scootaloo asked her what's wrong, and then Rainbow Dash explained to them that they hurt and humiliated everypony and every creature without even realizing that, and then she poured rain water from her cloud on them, thus getting them all wet, and so they decided to go to meet their other friends.

However, when they wanted to see Fluttershy, Angel the bunny opened and then angrily closed the door in their faces, briefly showing Fluttershy crying and fainting some distance behind him.

Then, when they wanted to see Twilight, they bumped into a magical force field. When they knocked on the force field and they asked what's going on, Spike suddenly came outside the Castle of Friendship and he angrily said to them "Ah-ha! Twilight knew you'll all come here, so she put up a force field!", and then he turned tail and went back to the Castle of Friendship. The four foals felt something's going wrong with everypony and every creature around, and so they turned and walked away from the Castle of Friendship.

Then, the four foals went to Sweet Apple Acres to see Applejack and Big Macintosh (Big Mac for short), but they too rejected them, and when Apple Bloom tried to reason with them, her older brother turned them away and told them to go away and do not return, and that made the four foals bewildered, and so they all turned and left Sweet Apple Acres.

Then, they went to see Rarity, but she closed, shut and locked the door in their faces, even when Sweetie Belle tried to ask her what's wrong. And last of all, which hurt Randall more than it hurt his filly friends it's when they went to Sugarcube Corner to see Pinkie Pie, but Mr. Cake angrily turns them away, and he explained to them that she went to live back with her own family in their rock farm because she's heartbroken and humiliated from what being written about herself.

When the four foals went all the way to Pinkie Pie's family's rock farm, they're rejected upon arriving there, and then Marble Pie (Pinkie Pie's youngest sister), who usually don't speak, finally DID spoke up and she angrily said to Randall and to his filly friends "You four should be ashamed of yourselves! Especially you, Randall! For humiliating Pinkie Pie and everypony else like that!", and then she added "None of us wanna talk to any of you all right now, so take your little gossip column and your embarrassing photographs and just GO AWAY!", and what Marble Pie said was exactly the same thing Big Macintosh said to the CMC before Randall joined them, and it was been a long ago.

After the CMC and Randall left the rock farm, they went all the way back to Ponyville, but upon seeing them, everypony angrily turned away from them and they closed the doors in their faces, showing the four foals that they all hate them so much for the humiliating and painful stories they wrote on them, despite it wasn't THEIR fault at all, because it's Zoisite who is the one to blame for forcing and manipulating the CMC and Randall to humiliate and hurt everypony's feelings behind their backs.

Even when they arrived in other places across Equestria, the four young foals were all rejected and hated by all the non-ponies as well. The griffons, the dragons, the yaks, the changelings, the hippogriffs, and even the gorillas all hated them so much for their humiliating and hurtful stories.

Eventually, the four young foals went back to Zoisite and they all said that they decided they're quitting their job, and Zoisite said to them "I waited for you all to say that! And now, I allow AND demand you all to go away and never return! You're all being useful for me until this point, but from now, you're all useless and I don't need your help anymore!", and then he pointed for the CMC and for Randall to leave, and the four slowly turned around and left, and once they were gone, Zoisite laughed evilly and said "Good riddance! Now that I've succeeded in my mission, those four foals should do everypony and every creature a favor and just leave them alone FOREVER!", and then he laughed evilly again, and then he transformed back to his true form, and then he used his magic to teleport himself to Tartarus to explain about his success to Cozy Glow and Froggy Toe.

When night came, Randall, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo all slept together in their treehouse side by side, because they're not belong in their own homes anymore. When morning came, Randall thought about a plan and then he said to his filly friends "If nopony and no creature loves and/or wants us in Equestria, then we can't stay around anymore.".

"What did you planned for all four of us to do?" Sweetie Belle asked him, and Randall answered "We should run away and never return.", and Scootaloo asked him "So you're saying we should leave Equestria forever?", and Randall answered "That's exactly the plan I got for all four of us.".

Apple Bloom asked "Why should we do such thing?", and Randall answered "Because everypony and every creature hates us in this world for what we have done.", and Sweetie Belle added "He's right, none of us should stay and live in a world where no one truly loves us anymore.", and Scootaloo added "We'll just have to figure out how to make everything go as exactly as we planned here.".

"I suggest that each of us will go back to his/her own home, and then, each of us will pack some food, some water, some pillows and blankets, and our most beloved things that we all love the most." Randall said to his filly friends.

"We should probably try to climb on the outside walls to enter our rooms through the windows, and then we'll just take with us everything we need and love the most." Scootaloo said, and every one of her friends agreed with her.

When night came, the four foals went back to their own and respective homes, and they climbed up the outside walls of their homes to sneak into their own and respective bedrooms, and they all began to take everything they all need and love. Once they're done, the four foals came out of their bedrooms with everything they need and love, and they climbed down their homes until they reached to solid ground, and then, they all went back to their treehouse to meet with one another to report and explain to each other about their success in taking everything they need and love with them.

"Fine then, everything's settled. Tonight, we're leaving Equestria together." Randall said to his filly friends. "Randall, did you thought about a nice place we should all go to together already?" Apple Bloom asked, and then Scootaloo added "It should be a better place than everywhere all across Equestria.".

"When Celestia banished me by mistake for the incident with the poisonous cake, I ran away from Canterlot and from Ponyville as well, and when I asked Pantheress to help me, she opened a portal into another world and threw me into the portal, and I ended up on an island known as Isla Nublar, and that place was been indeed NOT a part of Equestria." Randall explained.

"We can't go back to that island again!" Sweetie Belle said, and Scootaloo added "She's right, that island was been already destroyed by a volcanic eruption!", and Apple Bloom added and asked "Then to which place all of us should go to?", and Randall answered "Well, I'm afraid we'll never know to where we should go.".

Then, Randall said "But what are we all waiting for, my friends? We should go now before everypony and every creature will wake up and will try to stop us!", and Scootaloo answered "You're right, we should go now so no one will be able to find and stop us all!", and then the four foals went out of their treehouse with everything they need and love, and then, they all left the treehouse and they began their journey.


	59. Chapter 59:the end of the tiger

Randall and the CMC continued to walk away until they stopped, turned around and looked back at Ponyville one last time, and then Randall whispered "Goodbye, Ponyville.", and then the four foals turned away and continued to walk away, and eventually they all stopped when they arrived at the train station.

Then, the decided to pay for four tickets to go on the train, but Randall had only one bit and he said to his friends "Oh, no! I cannot pay for the rest of us! I have only one bit to pay for my own ticket! What should we do now?!", but then, a brown elderly Earth pony stallion with orange mane and tail, red eyes and an eyeball for a cutie mark approached him, but instead of shouting at him angrily for the humiliating stories the four foals have written on everypony and every creature, the elderly Earth pony stallion gave Randall fifteen bits so he can pay for his friends too, and then the elderly Earth pony stallion said "Here, young foal. Take those bits. You and your friends might need them to pay for your tickets. Goodbye!", and then he turned and walked away after giving the fifteen bits to Randall and to his friends.

After Randall looked at the bits and he counted them all, he turned to his filly friends and said to them "Now I can pay for the tickets for all of us! I received from that elderly stallion fifteen bits! Without him, I would be going on the train without all of you!", and then he turned to the elderly Earth pony stallion and he called for him "Thank you, nice elderly stallion! Thanks for your help!", and then Randall turned to his friends and he gave one bit to each of them, and then Randall used his spare and extra bit that he received a long time ago, and then they used the bits and spent them on four tickets to go on the train, thus leaving them with twelve bits, and once the four foals got and received their tickets, they all entered and went inside the train to take and have four seats for themselves, and then, the doors of the train closed, and then, the train began to move and drive away from the train station, with Randall, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were all sitting inside the train, and they all wondered to where the train they boarded on is going, and where the train will eventually stop.

When morning came, everypony noticed that Randall, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were all gone, but they and even the prehistoric creatures all seemed to actually like their sudden disappearance, but this, however, is only on the outside, AND for the time being.

Eventually, everypony started to grow worried about the four foals and they all tried to reconsider about the way they should've talked to them. Then, Indoraptor suggested and told everypony that they all should've asked Randall and the CMC WHY did they written all of those humiliating and hurtful stories about everyone, because she believed they would've never actually do such things on purpose.

However, when Indoraptor said that, everypony, especially Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Big Mac, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie and even Maud Pie, all became shocked and confused at what Indoraptor meant when she said that they should've just ASKED them why did they written all of those humiliating and hurtful stories, and eventually, everypony all realized that they've rejected Randall and the CMC on something they haven't done on purpose at all, and that somepony or some creature have actually used them and forced them to do all this to humiliate and hurt everypony and every creature's feelings as a part of his/her own wicked mission to both harm everyone and also to blame Randall and the CMC for doing so.

After realizing that the CMC and Randall never even wanted to hurt anypony or any creature on purpose, everypony and every creature (including the prehistoric creatures) all decided to go and search for the CMC and for Randall to reason with them and to forgive them for not asking them why did they wrote all of those humiliating and hurtful stories about everyone, to ask them who forced them to do so in the first place, and to tell them to come back home.

Meanwhile, Randall and the CMC were still traveling along with the train, and eventually, they ended up stopping at last at the last train station. When the four young foals came out, exited and left the train and went to the train station, they found themselves near the beach, and they all went towards it and they got close to see the sea.

Then, Randall and the CMC saw something that was actually an island that was standing only about a mile away from the where they are. Then, Scootaloo and Randall both suggested they should go to the island so they can enjoy living there for the rest of their lives, and Sweetie said to them "The only thing we need to use to get to that island is a boat.", and Apple Bloom said to them "Well, I don't see a boat anywhere, so how do we get to that island?", and Randall answered "Maybe if we all work together, I'm sure we'll be able to create a boat that can take us to that island.", and then he and the fillies all began to work together to find everything they need to create a boat that can take them all to the island.

Eventually, Randall and the CMC were able to create a boat, and then they all got onto it and then they sailed towards the island. Once the four foals reached the island, they decided to claim it as their new home and they all decided to stay on the island and never return to Ponyville, or to the rest of Equestria.

Meanwhile, everypony and every creature were all still searching for Randall and for the CMC, and they're all still trying and keeping searching everywhere so they can eventually find them and talk to them, but no one have found them yet, and no one still knows that Randall and the fillies were now on the island, where the four of them all actually like living there.

Back on the island, Randall and the CMC were already enjoying living their new lives on the island, buy there's one thing they're missing - friends. However, the little foals were not alone for long - when Sweetie Belle went to find a place on the island where she and her friends can build a campfire, the Unicorn filly stumbled upon a giant prehistoric mammal standing almost seven feet tall, being almost eleven feet long, and weighting 2.8 tons. It was the largest marsupial mammal to have ever existed; Diprotodon.

Then, the Diprotodon suddenly spoke up and said to Sweetie Belle in an old male voice "Hello, little filly.", and then he asked her "What are you doing here all alone by yourself?", and Sweetie Belle, who was shocked at what the old Diprotodon just said, decided to answer him and she said "I'm looking for a safe place where I can build a campfire.".

Then, the Diprotodon asked her "And you're here all by yourself?", and Sweetie Belle answered "No, I came here to this island with my friends.", and the Diprotodon asked "What friends?", and Sweetie Belle answered "They're ponies just like me. Their names are Scootaloo, Randall and Apple Bloom.", and then she introduced herself and said "My name is Sweetie Belle, and my friends and I came here to live on this island.".

"Let me show you and your friends the perfect place on the island where you can build a proper campfire." the old Diprotodon said, and then he turned and added "Follow me.", and then he led Sweetie Belle into the jungle, and eventually, they stopped in the middle of the jungle and near a cave, and then the old Diprotodon said "This is the exact perfect place where you and your friends should go to build your campfire, little one.", and then he said goodbye to Sweetie Belle and he entered the cave. Then, the Unicorn filly turned around and left the jungle to explain and then take and show to her friends the perfect place where they should build their campfire.

Later, Sweetie Belle return to the exact perfect place inside the jungle near the cave, but this time, her friends also came with her so they can see the perfect place for themselves, and then the four foals all began to build their campfire. Once they finished building the campfire, it was already evening, and once the ponies set up some fire for themselves, they began to cook and eat marshmallows (because Randall have managed to steal enough for both himself and his filly friends from Sugarcube Corner).

Then, the old male Diprotodon Sweetie Belle have met before came out of the cave and he joined the four young foals, and then he sat down near the fire the four ponies have already made.

"Hi, young foals. That's so nice to see you all, especially you, Sweetie Belle." the old male Diprotodon said, and then Randall turned to her and he asked her "Sweetie Belle, who is he?", and Scootaloo asked and added "How do he knows you?", and Sweetie Belle answered and explained "because I've already met him before. He's very nice, and he's also the one who showed me this place so we can build our campfire here.".

"That's so nice of him to help us!" Apple Bloom said, and then she turned to Diprotodon and she asked him "What's your name?", and he answered and added "I'm Diprotodon, and I also know everything on this island, because I was born here and I lived here my entire life!".

"So maybe you can help us all as our expert on this island." Randall suggested, and Apple Bloom added "You seems to be very old, but you're probably very intelligent, because without you, we would've never been thinking about the idea of building our campfire in the middle of the jungle.", "And luckily for us, nothing is burning around all of us! We set our fire away from all the trees around us!" Scootaloo added and pointed out.

"Why don't you all just tell me what are you all doing here anyway?" Diprotodon asked, and then, the four foals suddenly became saddened and they looked down to the ground and tears began forming in their eyes.

When Diprotodon noticed they're going to cry, he asked them "What's wrong, young foals?", and Randall answered "We ran away from our homes, from our friends and from our families all together!", and then he the fillies all began to cry and tears began to roll down their eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that, young foals." Diprotodon answered in reaction, and then he asked "How did it happened in the first place?", and then he added "Tell me everything you know. I'm very sympathetic and I truly care. You can all trust me.".

After hearing Diprotodon's words, Randall and the fillies trusted him and they began to tell him why did they ran away from their homes, from their friends and from their families in the first place.

Then, Apple Bloom started to tell and explain the first part of their story. "We're been hired by a strange Unicorn foal that was around our own age, and he wanted us to write good stories, and we did what he said and we wrote good stories about everypony and every creature in all of Equestria.".

Then, Apple Bloom turned to Sweetie Belle, showing her that it's now her turn to continue telling the story. "However, despite everyone truly liked the good stories we wrote about all of them, our 'boss' was been the only one who didn't truly liked any of these good stories we wrote, and he wanted us to write stories which HE likes, but we didn't knew he meant by that that he actually wanted us to write humiliating and hurtful stories about everypony and every creature in all of Equestria.".

Then, Sweetie Belle turned to Scootaloo, showing her that it's now her turn to continue telling the story. "However, after we wrote all of those humiliating and hurtful stories about everypony and every creature, they all began to reject us, hate us, and turn us away. However, despite all of those stories humiliated and hurt everyone's feelings, our 'boss' actually truly liked each and every one of those stories, and he told us that these are the kinds of stories HE truly likes.".

Then, Scootaloo turned to Randall, showing him that it's now his turn to continue and finish telling the story. "However, we wanted to quit doing this job our 'boss' gave us, and he actually waited for us to say that, and then he revealed to us that from now he doesn't even needs us anymore, and he demanded us to go away and never return. Then, following the incidents with the humiliating and hurtful stories we wrote about everypony and every creature, we all decided it's best for all four of us to leave Equestria and never return, because if no one will like to hear the truth behind those humiliating and hurtful stories we wrote on everyone, then we don't belong in Equestria anymore, and then we just left our homes, our friends and our families behind us and we never wanted to return to Equestria anymore!".

Then, shortly after Randall and the fillies finished telling their story to Diprotodon, they all burst into tears together, and then they all went to each other, and they all began to hug each other for comfort, and Diprotodon understood everything from their story, and he showed sympathy for them because now he knows and truly understands that it's not Randall and the fillies that were the ones to blame for writing all of those humiliating and hurtful stories about everypony and every creature in all of Equestria, and that they're just been used and forced to do all this against their own will.

"I understand how you all feel, young foals. It's not your fault at all, because somepony or some creature actually just used you and forced you all to do this against your own will." Diprotodon said to the four young foals, and then he slowly approached them and he began to calm them down by hugging them all at once, and when the four foals all felt the giant prehistoric wombat's fur, they all stopped crying and they turned to look at him, and then he smiled to them and he said "I understand your feelings, young foals. You all can stay with me on the island for as much as you want!", and this made the four foals to just turn to him and they hugged him back with tears of joy forming in their eyes, and they said to him "Thank you!", and Diprotodon answered "You're welcome!".

When next morning came, everypony and every creature have already reached the beach, and Indoraptor and the Velociraptor squad were able to detect Randall and the CMC on the island that they saw in the horizon, because the island is merely just about a mile away from the beach, and that's exactly why Indoraptor and the Velociraptor squad were all able to smell the foals' scents within a mile away, and then Indoraptor told everyone that Randall and the CMC have probably sailed to the island in a boat, which that's exactly why they're able to cross the sea and reach the island.

Then, everypony and every creature suggested about a way to help everyone get across the sea and get to the island so they all can search for Randall and for the fillies there, and eventually, the Alicorn princesses (along with White Rose), Chrysalis and Thorax all used and combined their magic together to create a giant boat that can take everyone across the sea and get to the island with ease.

After everyone climbed and boarded the boat, they all began sailing towards the island. Eventually, once the boat successfully reached the island, everypony and every creature left the boat and set hooves, claws, or whatever they had on the island, and then they all began to search for Randall and for the fillies on the island. However, an uninvited guest also came to the island - Zoisite the tiger, and now - he wants to destroy Randall and the fillies for good.

Eventually, the mane six ended up getting separated from everyone else when they all entered the jungle, but they managed to find Randall and the fillies with Diprotodon. However, despite the six adult mares were all very happy to find Randall and the CMC, the four foals didn't felt the same way, and they all stepped away from the mares as they all approached them.

"Oh, hello there, mares. What do you all want from us?" Sweetie Belle asked while closing her eyes and turning her head away from the mares. "We all came here to find you and your friends, darling!", Rarity answered as she tried to approach her younger sister, who still stepped aback from her.

"We all came here to take you all back home!" Applejack said as she tried to approach Apple Bloom, but she also stepped aback from her older sister. "We all already know that you four didn't made all of those humiliating and hurtful stories about everypony and every creature in all of Equestria on purpose!" Rainbow Dash said as she tried to approach Scootaloo, but she also stepped aback from her older sister and she turned away and said "I'm not listening!".

"We all already know that you're all just been used to humiliate and hurt everyone's feelings against your own will! Please come home with all of us! We all miss you four so much!" Pinkie Pie said as she approached Randall, but he also stepped aback from his older sister and he cried "No, You're all lying! Leave us alone!".

"Please come back with all of us! I'm so sorry I cried like this and allowed my bunny, Angel, to just shut the door in your faces!" Fluttershy said, but Randall said to her "We're not coming back to Equestria, because we're NOT belong there anymore!", and then Scootaloo added "This island is a much more better place than all of Equestria, and has none of all the ponies and other creatures who turned us away and shunned us!", and Sweetie Belle added "Until you all came, stupid mares!", and then the four young foals stepped even further aback as the six mares gasped together in shock.

Then, Twilight Sparkle approached Randall and the fillies and she said "Please, come back! I'm so sorry I put up that magic force field against you!", but Apple Bloom cried "No, you're not! And we're staying here on this island!", and then she and her friends went towards Diprotodon.

When the six mares saw him with their younger sisters and brother standing close to him, Twilight asked "Who are you?", and Diprotodon answered "I'm Diprotodon, and it looks like your foals suddenly like me more than they like you all.".

"Of course we like you the most! From now on, you're our one and only ally!" Randall said as he and the fillies all began to hug Diprotodon around his body, which surprised him so much, and also shocked the mane six.

"Well, I'm glad that you all like me so much, but...you four all need to truly understand me!" Diprotodon said to the four foals who hugged around his body, but Sweetie Belle said to him "As long as you're our one and only friend, we're not leaving this island!".

However, Diprotodon tried to reason with them and he said to them "Don't you all realize that you're PONIES?! You can't stay with me forever! Besides, I'm not the only one from my own kind who lives on this island!", but Apple Bloom said to him "We don't even care! We're all staying here with you!".

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this right now, but I have to! I have to give you all back to your own families!" Diprotodon said to the four foals, causing them all to stop hugging him, and they all began to step aback from him, and then they all shouted "WHAT?!" in unison, and Twilight said to them "He's right! You can't stay on the island with him! He wants you to go back with us! You're all belong in Equestria!".

When the four foals looked back and forth between the mane six and Diprotodon, Scootaloo cried "How dare you?!", and Randall added "We thought we're your friends!", "Now we all understand! You're nothing more but a big, bad, meanie TRAITOR!" Sweetie Belle angrily shouted at Diprotodon.

However, Diprotodon snapped at them angrily for insulting him and he said "Now just a minute! That's going too far!", and the four foals all became offended and hurt by Diprotodon's anger, and then, they all started to cry and they ran away in tears, but the mane six tried to follow them and they persuaded them to come back home, but then Apple Bloom cried with anger rising in her eyes "I'm not your sister anymore, Applejack!", and Sweetie Belle angrily added "And I'm not your sister anymore, Rarity!", and Scootaloo angrily added "And I'm no longer your sister, Rainbow Dash!", and then Randall angrily added "Well news flash: I'm not your brother anymore, and you're no longer my beloved sister! Goodbye, Pinkie Pie!".

When Pinkie Pie heard what he said, she tried to place her hoof on the side of Randall's face to stroke him, but he angrily swatted her hoof away and he cried "You and your friends should do us all a favor and just LEAVE US ALONE!", and then he and the fillies all turned tail and they continued to run away with tears rolling down their eyes and trailing behind them.

Eventually, after running away from the mane six and from Diprotodon, Randall and the CMC all ended up getting lost in the deeper parts of the jungle. However, they all suddenly heard lots of growls and roars coming from behind the trees, and when the four foals went to see what's behind them, they all became shocked and surprised when they all saw what's behind the trees - a huge herd of Diprotodons, and they were many adults, many adolescents and many babies (joeys) all together.

However, the Diprotodon herd got suddenly startled by two carnivorous mammal species which were hunting them down on the island; Thylacoleo and Thylacosmilus, whom are both carnivorous marsupials which potentially prey on Diprotodons.

Then, a pack of Thylacoleos and a pack of Thylacosmiluses jumped out of the nearby bushes and they soon began to attack, chase and hunt down the Diprotodons. However, Randall and the CMC had to join the Diprotodon herd and run for their lives along with them, because another predator species came from behind them and it attacked them, and it was in fact the largest carnivorous mammal to have ever existed; Arctotherium, who is also known as the South American Short-faced bear, and was also the largest placental carnivore to have ever lived, and it was even bigger than the smaller Short-faced bear who lived in the north and was indeed a North American bear species.

Two Arctotheriums, an adult male and an adult female came right behind the foals and they began attacking them, but the four foals moved out of the way and they joined the running Diprotodon herd while they ran away for their lives.

However, eventually, Randall and the fillies, as well as the entire Diprotodon herd became trapped all together near the edge of a huge cliff, where the Thylacoleos, the Thylacosmiluses and the Arctotheriums all managed to catch up to them, thus providing for the prehistoric predatory mammals lots of meat that will feed them all together.

However, before the prehistoric predatory mammals could start kill the Diprotodons one by one, Zoisite the tiger came out nowhere (in his true form) and then he killed both the leader of the Thylacoleos and the leader of the Thylacosmiluses, and then he used his magic to brainwash the rest of the Thylacoleos and the Thylacosmiluses, as well as the two Arctotheriums, and then he shouted to them to kill all the Diprotodons along with Randall and the CMC, and the prehistoric predatory mammals all obeyed him and they all began to run towards the Diprotodons and the four foals and they all began to attack them.

The Diprotodons desperately tried to fend off the predatory mammals, but they're able to kill most of the adults and most of the adolescents, leaving Randall and the CMC, along with all the Diprotodon babies (joeys) to just fearfully step aback until they're standing on the edge of the cliff.

However, since all the Thylacoleos and all the Thylacosmiluses also got killed while fighting and destroying all the adult and adolescent Diprotodons, the only surviving enemies were now Zoisite and the two Arctotheriums, and now they have Randall, the CMC and all the baby Diprotodons trapped in where they wanted them to be.

Then, Zoisite said to Randall and to fillies "Well, aren't you the foals who helped me humiliate and hurt everyone's feelings?", and this made the foals confused and then Sweetie Belle asked "how do you know about this?", and Zoisite answered "Because I'm the Unicorn foal who forced you to humiliate and hurt everyone's feelings! I'm truly appreciating your assistance! But now, I'm going to destroy you all, along with all of those stupid giant baby wombats standing behind you!", and then the male tiger laughed evilly. However, instead of cowering in fear, Randall and the CMC all looked at him with anger rising in their eyes after they realized that Zoisite is the one who used them and forced them to humiliate and hurt everyone's feelings against their own will.

Then, Randall angrily shouted "How dare you using us just to succeed in your evil mission?!", and Scootaloo added "You're nothing more than a complete monster!", and Apple Bloom asked "Who are you really?!", and Zoisite laughed evilly and said as he introduced himself "I'm the youngest of the four BHLT members! My name is Zoisite!", and then he laughed evilly.

Then, he demanded from the two Arctotheriums to snatch and kill Randall and the fillies, and the two brainwashed prehistoric bears obeyed him, and then, they managed to seize the four foals in front of the herd of horrified baby Diprotodons, who all watched in horror as the female Arctotherium picked up Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, and the male Arctotherium picked up Scootaloo and Randall, and then the two giant prehistoric bears were both ready to kill the four foals, who closed their eyes and waited to be eaten alive by the two Arctotheriums who already managed to seize them and we're now planning to eat them.

However, before the two Arctotheriums can actually kill and eat the four foals, everypony and every creature all came to rescue them and all the baby Diprotodons from Zoisite and from the brainwashed Arctotheriums, and then Twilight and Cadance came forward and they zapped both Arctotheriums on the chests, causing them to roar in pain and let go of the foals, and then, the old male Diprotodon (who also came with everyone to help) jumped on Zoisite and he managed to slice and cut at his chest with his paws, thus bleeding the evil tiger, before he used his claws to slice and cut at the old Diprotodon in the face, thus causing him to get off Zoisite and go back to everyone.

Then, Zoisite barely got up on his feet, and he asked in anger "Why are you all here?!", and Celestia said to him "You should be ashamed of yourself! Using these four innocent foals and forcing them to humiliate and hurt everyone's feelings against your will, just to succeed in your evil mission!", and then Luna added and said to him "You should be ashamed of yourself for helping all of those carnivorous mammals kill all these adult and the adolescent Diprotodons, and leaving all their babies orphaned!", but Zoisite angrily said "Well, you two are just speaking time-wasting nonsense! You all shall be destroyed!", and then he began to attack the Alicorn princesses, and everyone else as well.

Eventually, White Rose used her magic and she managed to catch Zoisite and then she lifted him up, and then she used her Alicorn magic to blast directly at his wounded chest, thus cutting deeper into his heart, and thus mortally wounding him, before she dropped the evil tiger back to the ground.

With Zoisite being mortally wounded by White Rose's magic, the Arctotheriums were freed from his brainwashing magic, and then they turned to him and they slowly approached him, and then they mauled down at him, thus killing him for good.

Then, the Arctotheriums turned to the baby Diprotodons and they decided to kill them next, but Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Thorax and Chrysalis used their magic, and together they blasted at the two Arctotheriums and they sent them flying over edge of the cliff, and the two giant prehistoric bears landed in the water, and then, a giant prehistoric marine reptile swam and came towards them, and eventually, he snapped his jaws shut at the two Arctotheriums, and he killed them both at once, and then he just ate them and swam away. That prehistoric marine reptile was indeed one of the largest sea creatures of all time; Mosasaurus!

Then, shortly after the Mosasaurus swam away and left, an earthquake struck the island and it began to sink into the sea, and everyone knew that they need to come back to the boat, but they also knew that they have to take all of those now orphaned baby Diprotodons, because if they leave without them, the baby Diprotodons will just drown and die all together.

Then, everypony and every creature worked together to take and lead all the baby Diprotodons with them to the boat so they can be rescued all together, and luckily for everyone, all the baby Diprotodons have managed to make it back to the boat, and once everyone else also got back to the boat, they all began to sail back to the beach, but in midway, a tragedy happened - the old male Diprotodon passed away from his wounds he received when Zoisite sliced and cut him on his face, but before he died, he begged from the Alicorn princesses and from everyone else to look after all of the baby Diprotodons for him, and Randall, the CMC and Indoraptor all said to him that they'll all promise to grant his last wish by finding a perfect place in which the baby Diprotodons can live all together in peace.

When everypony and every creature reached to the beach all together, they all suddenly saw something blue glowing nearby, and when Celestia went towards the source of the blue light, she wiped off a small pile of sand and she found a blue magic orb glowing, and when she used her magic to lift it up and look at it, she began to study the magic orb for about three minutes before she called for everyone else to see the blue magic orb she found, and Luna looked at the it and then she suggested and said "I believe that blue magic orb is exactly what's left from Zoisite.".

"Where should it be kept?" Chrysalis asked, and Cadance suggested and answered "Shining Armor and I will keep it safe and sound in the Crystal Empire!", and Shining added "Yes, the Crystal empire is the perfect place to keep the blue magic orb safe and sound away from evil!", and once everypony and every creature all agreed that the blue magic orb should be kept in the Crystal Empire, they all decided to go back to Equestria, and then, they all parted ways and they all went back to their respective places, and the baby Diprotodons were all being taken to the underground paradise to live there, and Bony Armor and Tough Femur used their magic together to build a new place for all the baby Diprotodons to live in, and the two Unicorns called the new place 'The Diprotodon Sanctuary', and it soon became the home for all the baby Diprotodons.

Zoisite's blue magic orb is taken by Princess Cadance and Shining Armor to the Crystal Empire where it was being kept safe and sound and away from evil. With three of the magic orbs are now under the protection of Celestia, Luna, Thorax, Chrysalis, Cadance and Shining Armor, there is now just one last magic orb that needs to be found - the orange magic orb, and the last member of the BHLT was the one who is carrying it inside his body - Kunzite the lion.


	60. Chapter 60:the end of the lion

After learning about the death of Zoisite the tiger and about the creation and foundation of The Diprotodon Sanctuary, Froggy Toe and Cozy Glow decided to send Kunzite the lion, who was the last living member of the BHLT, as well as he's also the oldest out of all of them to go to the underground paradise and destroy all the baby Diprotodons whom are now living there, and Kunzite agreed to do this mission, and before he began, Kunzite said to the two wicked foals "I'll promise you both I'll succeed in where all my younger brothers have all failed!", and then he laughed evilly before he used his magic to teleport himself out of Tartarus so he can begin with his mission.

Kunzite ended up at some point near Ponyville, and then he used his magic to disguise himself as an adult Unicorn stallion, and then he went towards Ponyville to ask some ponies where the underground paradise is located.

Eventually, Kunzite learned from two mares that the underground paradise is located below Equestria's surface, and so he decided to go there so he can continue and succeed in his mission.

Then, when Kunzite reached to the opening which leads to the underground paradise, he decided to go inside, and when Kunzite finally reached the underground paradise, he began to search for the Diprotodon Sanctuary.

Eventually, Kunzite ended up reaching to Bony Armor and Tough Femur's house, and once they opened the door and saw him, they allowed him to go inside, but they're both unaware that he's actually an evil lion in disguise who can use magic to transform himself into a pony.

Later, Kunzite asked the Unicorns where the Diprotodon Sanctuary is located, and Bony Armor answered him that the Diprotodon Sanctuary is located about a mile away from her family's home, and Kunzite decided to leave the Unicorns' house and go to the Diprotodon Sanctuary to destroy all the baby Diprotodons.

However, what he didn't know is that Pineapple Cake the baby Unicorn filly had looked at him with suspiciousness rising in her eyes, because she believed Kunzite was up to no good.

Then, Pineapple Cake decided to follow Kunzite to see what he's up too, and she ended up following him until they both reached to the Diprotodon Sanctuary. Then, Kunzite began to purposely roar like a lion at the baby Diprotodons, thus managing to scare them all and make them to cry in distress, and this made Pineapple Cake angry to find out that the adult Unicorn stallion she followed and spied on was truly evil and was also not a TRUE pony at all.

Then, Pineapple Cake decided to jump on Kunzite and attack him, but he turned around and saw her and so he moved out of the way in time, and she landed on the ground instead.

"Don't interfere in my plans, filthy baby Unicorn!" Kunzite said with anger rising in his eyes, but Pineapple Cake wasn't afraid of him at all, and she bravely stood right in front of him, and she prepared to attack him once more.

However, Kunzite said "I'm done here!" and then he stepped aback and said to Pineapple Cake "I have no time to play these nonsense games with you!", and then he said "I'll be back!" and then he used his magic to teleport himself away and disappear right in front of Pineapple Cake.

Pineapple Cake knew that Kunzite will return to destroy all the baby Diprotodons, and so she decided to teleport herself out of the underground paradise to ask for help, and she ended up teleporting herself to the Crystal Empire.

At the Crystal Empire, Pineapple Cake began to search for somepony which can help her stop Kunzite, and she ended up running into Flurry Heart, and so she explained to the Alicorn filly that she needs her help, because Kunzite is trying to destroy her family's Diprotodon Sanctuary.

At first, Flurry Heart thought for a minute if she should go with Pineapple Cake to the underground paradise to stop Kunzite, but then, she decided to agree to come with her so the two can work together to stop Kunzite before he returns to destroy all the baby Diprotodons, whom are living at the Diprotodon Sanctuary.

Then, Flurry Heart used her magic to teleport both herself and Pineapple Cake to the underground paradise, and they ended up at the Diprotodon Sanctuary, but there's still no sign of Kunzite.

However, soon afterwards, the two heard some of the baby Diprotodons crying in distress, and when they went towards the exact spot where the baby Diprotodons cried in distress, Pineapple Cake and Flurry Heart saw Kunzite grabbing one of the baby Diprotodons by the hind leg, and he's preparing himself to kill it.

Flurry Heart and Pineapple Cake decided to go towards him, and once they got very close, Flurry Heart blasted at his face with her magic, thus preventing him from trying to kill the baby Diprotodon, and also allowing the baby Diprotodon to escape from him.

After Kunzite shook his head and face and then looked at the two fillies, he said to them "Hey, two against one isn't fair!", and then he added "You'll both pay for this! I'll be back!", and then he used his magic to teleport himself away and disappear right in front of their eyes.

Flurry Heart and Pineapple Cake both knew that Kunzite was been ALMOST successful in killing one of the baby Diprotodons, and so they decided to go and ask for some other creatures to help them stop Kunzite.

Eventually, the two fillies ended up at the Changeling Kingdom, where they asked for the baby rhinoceros (who's now named Lucy and was also turned out to be a female) to come with them and help them, and Lucy the female baby rhinoceros agreed to do so, and because she also learned to speak a bit, she's able to say "Let's go and kick some bad pony's butt!", and then Flurry Heart used her magic to teleport herself, Pineapple Cake and Lucy the female baby rhinoceros, and the three of them all ended up back in the underground paradise, at the Diprotodon Sanctuary.

Then, the three waited for Kunzite to return so they destroy him this time so none of the baby Diprotodons will be killed. Eventually, Kunzite returned to fight them all, but this time, he's not alone - ten of the prehistoric mammals of evilness have been revived and brought back to life (thanks to him, of course), and they're now following Kunzite, who became their new leader.

Then, Kunzite and his new army stopped in front of the three young female creatures and then he said to them "Now, all the baby Diprotodons are MINE!", and then he laughed evilly.

Then, Elasmotherium said to the two fillies and female baby rhinoceros as he glared at them with his remaining right eye "That's too bad! I'm sorry to say, but my friends and I were going to kill you three right now!", and then Arsinoitherium joined him and added as he pointed with his foreleg and foot at Lucy the baby rhinoceros "That's too bad we're going to kill you all, especially you, filthy baby rhinoceros!".

Then, Elasmotherium, Arsinoitherium, Entelodont, Gigantopithecus, Short-faced bear, Toxodon, Megatherium, Megaloceros, Pachycrocuta and Thylacine all began to run and charge towards Pineapple Cake, Flurry Heart, Lucy and the baby Diprotodons.

However, a male voice suddenly shouted at the ten evil prehistoric mammals "Stop right there, you monsters!", and when they all heard the voice taking to them, they all turned with their heads and then Gigantopithecus angrily shouted "NOW WHO IS IT?!", and then Zachy the zebra appeared and said to them "How dare you ten threatening the lives of two baby fillies, a baby rhinoceros and all of these baby Diprotodons all together?! You're all unforgivable beasts!".

However, Megaloceros said to the teenage male zebra "How dare you?!" and then he added "You'll pay for insulting all ten of us!" and then he ran and charged towards Zachy and he tried to attack him, but the teenage male zebra managed to jump away in time before Megaloceros can attack him, and then he charged towards Megaloceros and he managed to kick him in the face with his hoof and then he said "Don't underestimate a zebra like me!", and then Zachy ran towards Flurry Heart, Pineapple Cake and Lucy and he joined them so he can help them battle against Kunzite and against his horrible army of prehistoric mammals, whom are eleven in total (with Kunzite leading them).

"Give us all the baby Diprotodons, and in return - we'll spare your lives!" Megatherium said evilly, and then Toxodon added "Face it! the four of you were no much for all ten of us!", and then Kunzite said to the fillies, baby rhinoceros and teenage zebra "Did you heard what did they said?! Now give us all the baby Diprotodons, and we'll spare your lives in return!", but Zachy shouted "Then we reject your offering! The deal is off! And now, leave us and all of these baby Diprotodons alone!".

However, Kunzite and the ten prehistoric mammals all laughed evilly at Zachy and at the little ones, and then Entelodont said "Do you really think you and those three stupid baby creatures can defeat all ten of us?!", and then Pachycrocuta shouted out loud "ATTACK!", and then she and her friends all began to run and charge towards Zachy, the fillies, Lucy the baby rhinoceros and the baby Diprotodons.

However, a female voice cried "Stop where you are, ten ugly beasts!", and when the ten prehistoric mammals all heard the voice, they all turned and Thylacine and snapped in anger "WHO IS IT NOW?!", and then they all saw Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Randall looking at them, and then Randall said "You're all unforgivable beasts!", and Scootaloo added "You all should be ashamed of yourselves!", and Apple Bloom added and explained "Trying to attack and kill a teenage zebra, two baby fillies, a baby rhinoceros and all of these baby Diprotodons all at once!", but Short-faced bear angrily said to the four young foals "No one should care about this! Besides, Kunzite is our new leader, and we all obey his orders!".

Then, Kunzite said to the ten prehistoric mammals "Don't listen to does stupid foals! They're all just wasting your time! Now go to the baby Diprotodons and destroy them all!", and Elasmotherium answered "You're right! We should destroy all of those filthy baby Diprotodons right now! Talking to those four stupid foals it's nothing more than a waste of our time! Let's just go and finally destroy all of those baby Diprotodons for good!".

However, Randall jumped in front of Elasmotherium and then he said to him "I won't let you do to my friends and to all of those baby Diprotodons the same thing you've already done to me in the past!", but Short-faced bear angrily said to Randall "Don't interfere or else we'll all kill you too!", and then Pachycrocuta added "Get out of our way, stupid hedgehog!", but Randall shouted at her "Don't call me a hedgehog! I hate being called like that!", but Gigantopithecus said to him "You're still a hedgehog to all of us! And that's what you'll always be like!", and then he approached Randall, and then he grabbed him with his arm and hand, and then he began to shake him like a toy and torment him, until Flurry Heart flew up into the air, and then she blasted at the giant prehistoric orangutan in the face, thus causing him to scream and let go of Randall.

Then, Randall tried to get to the baby Diprotodons to help the others defend and protect them all, but then Elasmotherium managed to jump on Randall and pin him down to the ground with his left foreleg, and then he said to him "This time, I'll make sure you're dead fo good, filthy hedgehog!", and then he began to squeeze him to death, and Randall cried in pain as he begged from Elasmotherium to let him go, but the Unicorn-like Woolly rhinoceros didn't wanted to listen, because he's extremely determined to eliminate the young foal for blinding his left eye and for exposing him and defying him.

However, Lucy the female baby rhinoceros saw what Elasmotherium was doing to Randall, and she didn't liked it at all, and so she decided to go and help Randall, but Arsinoitherium stopped and threatened to kill her, but she kicked him in the face with her right foreleg to get him out of her way, and then she went towards Elasmotherium, and in midway, she grabbed a stone in her mouth and she knew what to do with it and how to use it to get Elasmotherium to let go of Randall.

Then, Lucy ran towards Elasmotherium's right side and then she stopped, put the stone down to her feet, and then she kicked at the stone and it flew right towards Elasmotherium and it ended up slamming into his right eye, thus bleeding and blinding him, and also causing him to scream in pain and let go of Randall, thus allowing the foal to run back to his friends, and then Kunzite used his magic to clean all the blood in Elasmotherium's wounded eye, but now he's completely blind.

Then, Elasmotherium shouted in anger "WHO DID THIS?!", and Short-faced bear answered "That baby rhinoceros did this to you! Now you're completely blind!", and Thylacine added in disappointment "Oh, that's just perfect!", "Now you can't see anything anymore!" Arsinoitherium added and finished.

Then, Lucy cried to the ten prehistoric mammals to turn to her, and then she blew a raspberry at them, thus angering them all, especially Elasmotherium, who is extremely angry at her because she's the second creature who dared to blind him and get away with it.

Then, Elasmotherium began to charge towards Lucy, but she managed to move out of the way, and he (blindly) ran and charged towards the baby Diprotodons instead, but then he stopped and cried in pain because he felt something biting him on the ear, and when everypony and every creature looked at Elasmotherium, they saw Pound Cake was grabbing and biting on Elasmotherium's left ear, which explains exactly why Elasmotherium felt something is biting him on the ear.

Then, Pound Cake shouted at Elasmotherium "You stay away from my older brother, you mean, old and abusive Unicorn-like rhinoceros!", and then he let go off his ear and then he flew towards Elasmotherium's snout and he began to punch him in the nostrils, eventually causing blood to flow out, and also making Elasmotherium to scream in pain some more, but Randall and his friends all knew that Elasmotherium actually deserves to get hurt and feel and experience lots of pain for being abusive, heartless, murderous, and evil, and also for being an abusive foal-sitter for Randall (before his first death).

Then, Randall shouted at Elasmotherium "Finally, somepony is harming you for everything you've already done to me! My little brother is giving you a taste of your own medicine! You get what you truly deserve!", but Elasmotherium cried in pain "No! Stop that, please! Randall, come and help me! I'm begging you! Don't let this crazy little Pegasus bleed me to death! I'm begging for mercy! Please, please!", but then, a female voice said "Goodbye, Elasmotherium!" and then Pumpkin Cake appeared and joined her twin brother, and then she blasted at Elasmotherium near the neck with her magic, thus damaging the base of his skull, and thus also paralyzing him.

Then, Zachy turned to the baby Diprotodons and then he told them to go to Elasmotherium and destroy him for good, and they all listened because this was the chance they all waited for, and then they ran towards Elasmotherium's paralyzed body, and then they began to torment him to death.

Elasmotherium screamed in pain as the baby Diprotodons bit him, ripped off and cut away his ears and tail, and tormented him to death, and he begged from Randall to save him, but the young foal just said to him "Goodbye, Elasmotherium!", and then he kept watching as the baby Diprotodons finally killed Elasmotherium, much to Kunzite's shock and disappointment to see one of his army getting killed by the baby Diprotodons this easily.

With Elasmotherium destroyed, the nine other prehistoric mammals began to attack everyone all together to avenge his death. Eventually, Arsinoitherium managed to catch Apple Bloom and one the baby Diprotodons and he threatened to kill them both if Randall won't give up his life for being responsible for destruction and death of Black Tigress.

However, Flurry Heart, Pineapple Cake and the cake twins all began to attack Arsinoitherium by using magic and flight to get onto his head, and then they blasted and kicked him in the face, and eventually they all turned to attack him on the neck, and once Arsinoitherium's neck is broken, as well as the base of his skull, Arsinoitherium screamed in agony as he finally fell onto his side as he became paralyzed, thus allowing Apple Bloom and the baby Diprotodon to escape back to everyone, and then the rest of the baby Diprotodons went to Arsinoitherium's paralyzed body, and eventually, after tormenting him too much, the baby Diprotodons finally killed Arsinoitherium as well.

With Elasmotherium and Arsinoitherium destroyed, there are eight other prehistoric mammals left to kill. Then, Thylacine and Pachycrocuta both ran towards the baby Diprotodons and they were both ready to destroy them all, but when they got very close, both female prehistoric mammals were caught and got pulled back, and when Pachycrocuta and Thylacine turned their heads back, they saw the albino Woolly mammoth is the one who is stopping them from trying to kill the baby Diprotodons, and he's also grabbing and pulling them both by the hind legs with his trunk.

Then, the albino Woolly mammoth managed to throw both Pachycrocuta and Thylacine upwards, and then the two fell down and they both ended up getting impaled and killed on the albino Woolly mammoth's tusks, thus leaving Entelodont, Megatherium, Megaloceros, Short-faced bear, Toxodon and Gigantopithecus to be the only ones left to kill.

Then, Entelodont ran towards the albino Woolly mammoth and then he bit him tightly on the left hind leg, causing him to trumpet and roar in pain as he tried to shake off Entelodont, but the meat-eating prehistoric pig still held tightly on his leg because his bite force is locking down on the prey in a similar way to crocodiles and alligators.

Then, Toxodon got around the albino Woolly mammoth and then he looked at him in the face, and he knew what he must do. Then, Toxodon jumped and bit the albino Woolly mammoth on the trunk, and then he began to grab and pull his trunk in an attempt to help Entelodont tear the albino Woolly mammoth's meat apart, but then Indoraptor came out of nowhere and then she jumped on Entelodont and snapped his neck, thus killing him, and then she went towards Toxodon and then she climb onto his back and she poked her claws into both of his eyes, thus bleeding and blinding him, and causing him cry in pain and let go off the albino Woolly mammoth's trunk, and then he tried to run away, but the baby Diprotodons managed to catch up to him, and then they all began to torment him to death, and eventually, the baby Diprotodons destroyed Toxodon for good.

Then, Chrysalis, Thorax, Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, Shining Armor, Cadance, Bony Armor, Tough Femur and all the others finally came to help everyone defeat Kunzite and the rest of his army, and then Kunzite finally used his magic and he dropped his own disguise, thus revealing himself in his true form, and thus shocking everyone.

Then, Kunzite gave Megaloceros a mission to eliminate Chrysalis, but Thorax came in the way and the two were engaged in a fight. Thorax knew that if he wins, chrysalis and the others will be saved from Megaloceros, but if Megaloceros wins, the giant prehistoric deer will attack and destroy everyone.

Eventually, when Megaloceros almost had the upper hand against Thorax, Chrysalis interfered and then she blasted directly at the center of Megaloceros's forehead, thus saving Thorax and killing Megaloceros for good.

Now, there are only three prehistoric mammals whom are the only ones left to kill - Megatherium, Gigantopithecus and Short-faced bear. Then, Kunzite gave Short-faced bear a mission to kill Randall, and he listened and he turned to Randall, and then he ran towards him and he managed to tackle him to the ground.

Everypony and every creature all looked in shock and horror as Short-faced bear was about to kill Randall, but then a herd of stampeding herbivorous dinosaurs suddenly came towards them, and when Short-faced bear saw the stampede, he grabbed Randall in his mouth and he tried to ran away from the stampede.

However, in the midst of the stampede, Short-faced bear got injured by some of the dinosaurs, and once the stampede was over, everypony and every creature saw Short-faced bear lying down seriously injured, and he slowly let go of Randall, but rather than running away, Randall showed mercy for him and he even said to Short-faced bear "It's okay, everything's over.", and Randall's friendship with Short-faced bear slowly got rebuilt once again, and Short-faced bear soon remembered what Randall did for him before his first death, and he also remembered how Randall cared for him and even taught him about friendship, and all of these things helped him to finally redeem once again to the side of good, much to everypony and every creature's joy to see that Short-faced bear still had some good inside him, but this also made Kunzite infuriated at Short-faced bear's betrayal, and then he gave Megatherium and Gigantopithecus a mission to kill both Randall and Short-faced bear.

However, the baby Diprotodons ran and charged towards them and they began to attack the giant orangutan and sloth, thus allowing Short-faced bear to escape. However, Kunzite decided to follow him, and eventually, he managed to confront him on top of a cliff, and then the two were engaged in a fight.

Short-faced bear and Kunzite fought each other, and eventually, Kunzite got the upper hand by punching Short-faced bear in the face really hard, thus causing him to fall down the cliff and land on the ground, and he also got seriously injured, thus allowing Megatherium and Gigantopithecus (who managed to escape from the baby Diprotodons) to finally finish him off for betraying their clan once again.

However, before the two can destroy Short-faced bear, Prince Silverback came out of nowhere, and then he began to climb onto Megatherium's back, and then he began to harm and wound the evil ground sloth, and eventually he managed to kill Megatherium by breaking his neck.

However, the gorilla king is soon being attacked by Gigantopithecus, and the giant orangutan nearly got the upper hand, but then Celestia and Luna appeared and then they used their magic to blast at Gigantopithecus, and their magic managed to impale him through the chest, thus mortally wounding him, and eventually Gigantopithecus fell down to the ground and he died from his mortal wounds.

Once the prehistoric mammals were all defeated, Prince Silverback turned to Kunzite, and before the evil lion can use his magic to escape, the gorilla King jumped on him and then he began to fight him, and eventually, Prince Silverback successfully broke Kunzite's jaws and skull, thus killing him for good, and also causing him to disintegrate into powder after his death.

Then, something inside the powder began to glow in an orange light, and when Prince Silverback used his hands to wipe all the powder away, he saw an orange magic orb and then he went towards everypony and every creature to show them all the orange magic orb, and then Celestia took the orange magic orb from him and she began to study it for about three minutes, and then she finally realized and understood what the orange magic orb supposed to be - the source of Kunzite's magical powers.

Then, Celestia told to everypony and every creature that the BHLT clan members were all dead and that now all what she needs to find is somepony or some other creature that would like to take care of the orange magic orb and defend and protect it from forces of evil at all costs, and Bony Armor and Tough Femur agreed to take the responsibility for this.

However, after Celestia gave the orange magic orb to Bony Armor and Tough Femur, Prince Silverback called for everyone to come over to him and see what he found, and they all became saddened to see what's really happening in front of their eyes once they reached to Prince Silverback, who waited for the, all at the bottom of the cliff.

Short-faced bear lied down on the ground, and he had lots of injuries on his body, due to his fight with Kunzite, and when Randall, Pinkie Pie and Indoraptor approached him, they begged him to hold on and they also told him that everything will be okay with him, but then he weakly said to them "Indoraptor, Pinkie Pie, Randall, I'm so sorry...my friends...", and then he stopped breathing, his head fell to the ground, and a single tear formed and rolled down his eye, and he soon died from his wounds.

Then, everypony and every creature all started to cry and shed tears over Short-faced bear's second death, but then something totally unexpected happened - some magic began to lift up Short-faced bear's dead body into the air, and then the magic began to heal all of his injuries, and then he is revived and brought back to life and was gently placed back on solid ground.

It turned out that White Rose is using her magic to revive Short-faced bear, and once he got up onto his feet and being welcomed back by everyone, White Rose asked him what is he going to do now, and when Short-faced bear turned and looked at all the orphaned baby Diprotodons, he then turned to White Rose and answered "I want to stay here in this beautiful underground paradise, and I also want to act and be a surrogate father to all of these orphaned baby Diprotodons.", and White Rose and everyone else agreed that he'll stay and be a surrogate father to all of the baby Diprotodons so he can also help defending and protecting them from pure evil, and Short-faced bear found his place in Equestria at last.

With everything's being settled, Short-faced bear became a surrogate father for all the orphaned baby Diprotodons at the Diprotodon Sanctuary, the orange magic orb is now being defended and protected by Bony Armor and Tough Femur, and the BHLT is now destroyed for good.

However, Froggy Toe and Cozy Glow were still preparing themselves to destroy Randall and everyone else, and they're now planning to steal all the four magic orbs so they can use them for evil, and to rule over all of Equestria.


	61. Chapter 61:Koalacine is created

After Kunzite is destroyed by Prince Silverback and his orange magic orb is obtained by Bony Armor and Tough Femur, everything have turned back to normal, and Luna and Celestia also used their magic to heal the albino Woolly mammoth's injuries he received from the fight against the evil prehistoric mammals, but well ALMOST everything.

With all four members of the BHLT destroyed for good, Froggy Toe and Cozy Glow were now planning about a way to escape Tartarus and destroy Randall and everyone else, as well as to get Froggy Toe's magic back, and also to steal and have all the other magic from everypony and every creature from all across Equestria for themselves.

Then, the two foals found a way to escape from Tartarus WITHOUT using magic at all - they met a giant and over-sized male tarsier named Great Pete (due to his exaggerated and extremely large body size), who stood about six feet tall, a bit taller than a stallion, but was exactly the same height as a silverback (male) gorilla.

Great Pete was able to dig his way underground to help Cozy Glow and Froggy Toe to escape from Tartarus, and once the three were all finally free, the two wicked foals decided to team up with Great Pete so they can plot about a plan to rule over all of Equestria together, and Great Pete agreed to come with them and help them, because Prince Silverback's father and mother, whose names were King Silverback and Queen Silverback, had banished him to Tartarus a long time ago for daring to disobey the laws of the Gorilla Kingdom, and for being murderous to all baby gorillas he came across, because he liked destroying them and rarely eating their meat (because besides bugs and insects, tarsiers also eat meat).

Then, Froggy Toe, Cozy Glow and Great Pete all went together towards Canterlot to steal the red magic orb. When nighttime came, the three managed to sneak into the royal castle, find the red magic orb and steal it, before they turned and ran away with it, and nopony even noticed that even happened.

In the morning, Celestia and Luna noticed that the red magic orb is missing, and they sent the royal guards to go and find it and bring it back to the royal castle, but even after they searched everywhere for the red magic orb, they still couldn't find it anywhere.

Then, Froggy Toe, Cozy Glow and Great Pete all went together to the Crystal Empire to steal the blue magic orb. When nighttime came, the three managed to sneak past the royal guards into the crystal castle, find the blue magic orb and steal it, before they turned and ran away with it, and nopony even noticed that even happened.

In the morning, Shining Armor and Cadance noticed that the blue magic orb is missing, and they sent the royal guards to go and find it and bring it back to the crystal castle, but even after they searched everywhere for the blue magic orb, they still couldn't find it anywhere.

Then, Froggy Toe, Cozy Glow and Great Pete all went together to the Changeling Kingdom to steal the green magic orb. When nighttime came, the three managed to sneak into the changeling hive, find the green magic orb and steal it, before they turned and ran away with it, and no changeling noticed that even happened.

In the morning, Queen Chrysalis and Thorax noticed that the green magic orb is missing, and they sent their changelings (whom are their subjects) to go and find it and bring it back to the changeling hive, but even after they searched everywhere for the green magic orb, they still couldn't find it anywhere.

Then, Froggy Toe, Cozy Glow and Great Pete all went together to the underground paradise to steal the orange magic orb. When nighttime came, the three managed to sneak into Bony Armor and Tough Femur's house and they managed to find the orange magic orb. However, before they can steal it, Frank the giant black bear spotted and noticed them, and then he roared in distress, thus waking up Bony Armor and Tough Femur, and thus forcing Froggy Toe, Cozy Glow and Great Pete to retreat and run away without stealing the orange magic orb.

In the morning, Bony Armor and Tough Femur went to Canterlot and to the royal castle to tell Celestia, Luna and everypony else about Froggy Toe, Cozy Glow and Great Pete stealing the magic orbs so they can rule over all of Equestria.

"Luckily, they managed to steal only three out of the four magic orbs, but we still have the orange magic orb, and thanks to Frank, they failed to steal it." Bony Armor explained to everypony.

"But we still need to retrieve the three other magic orbs and re-imprison Froggy Toe, Cozy Glow and Great Pete, because if they steal all the magic from inside the magic orbs, they'll become extremely hard to re-imprison!" Celestia said.

"Don't worry, Princess Celestia. I'm sure we'll be able to find these three by using the dinosaurs and the mammoth. They're our only hope left, and these five were also the guardians of Equestria. The only things we need to do is to trust them and their instincts, and well as their keen sense of smell." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Twilight Sparkle is right! The dinosaurs and the mammoth all have a keen sense of smell, and by using their snouts and trunk, the five will be able to detect Froggy Toe, Cozy Glow and Great Pete's smell, and then they'll follow their scents and eventually they'll be able to find them, fight them and retrieve the three stolen magic orbs back to all of us!" Luna said as she agreed with Twilight.

And so, the dinosaurs and the mammoth were sent by Celestia to go and detect Froggy Toe, Cozy Glow and Great Pete's scents, and follow them until they find the three of them, and then come back to tell everypony and every creature where the three are and where is their hideout.

The dinosaurs and the mammoth went together to search for the three villains by sniffing the air to get their scents, and eventually they all managed to get their scents from far away, and when they followed the scents, the five guardians of Equestria ended up finding Froggy Toe, Cozy Glow and Great Pete's hideout, and when they entered and got inside, they saw the three of them creating a genome and then evolved it into a living embryo of a new creature known as 'Koalacine', which was a hybrid marsupial that was part koala and part thylacine, and that monster is also a descendant of the drop bear (a monster resembling a carnivorous and aggressive version of a koala).

"Let's see how Prince Silverback will be able to defeat our Koalacine!" Great Pete said, and then Cozy Glow added "I bet our monster will be able to destroy Twilight and her friends!", and then Froggy Toe added "And I bet it will be able to kill the Alicorn princesses as well!", and then the three laughed evilly all together.

"Oh no!" T-rex said, and then Indominus added "How evil!", and then Spinosaurus added "They're creating a new monster to get their revenge on us!", and Woolly mammoth added "And the monster they're creating looks like a murderous, meat-eating version of a koala that is the same size as an adult male polar bear!", and then Indoraptor said as she turned her head and spotted the three stolen magic orbs "And there are the magic orbs!" and then she pointed at them with her claws and added "They're over there!".

However, Cozy Glow, Froggy Toe and Great Pete heard them all, and they soon managed to find them, but rather than destroying them, Great Pete the giant tarsier decided to brainwash them so the five will become their minions and will betray and destroy everypony and every creature in all of Equestria.

Then, Great Pete managed to brainwash T-rex, Indominus, Spinosaurus and Woolly mammoth, but he fails, however, to brainwash Indoraptor, who managed to resist to him, and so she just ran to the magic orbs, knocking Cozy Glow and Froggy Toe out of her way in the process, and then she quickly grabbed and collected all the stolen magic orbs, and then she finally turned tail and ran away from the villains' hideout without being captured and brainwashed.

However, soon after Indoraptor escaped with the magic orbs, Great Pete sent T-rex, Indominus, Spinosaurus and Woolly mammoth, whom are now all brainwashed, to go after Indoraptor, destroy her and retrieve the magic orbs from her, and the four brainwashed prehistoric creatures listened and they all began to chase after Indoraptor.

However, when Indoraptor saw that her four brainwashed friends are trying to catch up to her, she was able to fool them, outsmart them and trick them, and thus she managed to lose them and continue to run back towards Canterlot to give the magic orbs back to everyone, and eventually she made it there and everypony and every creature were all happy to see her again with the magic orbs.

However, Indoraptor said to them that she also brings bad new as well, and then she explained to everyone that Great Pete have managed somehow to brainwash T-rex, Indominus, Spinosaurus and Woolly mammoth, and that they're now working for him and doing for him whatever he asks them to do.

When everypony and every creature all heard from Indoraptor those bad news, Chrysalis said "Impossible!", and Cadance asked "How can an oversized monkey like him brainwash your friends so easily?", and Celestia said "We got to get the other prehistoric creatures back to our side or else they'll destroy all of Equestria!".

Then, Thorax said "I hope we'll be able to help the four of them snap out of their brainwashing!", and then Luna added "If we don't help them get back to our side, they'll destroy our world and all of us!".

Meanwhile, T-rex, Indominus, Spinosaurus and Woolly mammoth all returned back to the villains' hideout, and then Cozy Glow, Froggy Toe and Great Pete presented to them the now completed Koalacine, who soon joined up with the other villains.

Then, Cozy Glow and Froggy Toe said together "Let's get our revenge!", and then Great Pete began to lead them all towards Canterlot to destroy Celestia and Luna, and then they'll also destroy Indoraptor, Randall, the CMC and everyone else as well.


	62. Chapter 62:the final happy ending

Froggy Toe, Cozy Glow, Great Pete, the Koalacine and the brainwashed prehistoric creatures all continued to walk towards Canterlot, and they're all ready to destroy Celestia and Luna, as well as everypony else. Indoraptor knew that the enemies will eventually come with her brainwashed friends to destroy everypony and every creature, and luckily, she already told everything about her friends being brainwashed by Great Pete the tarsier, and she also managed to retrieve the three stolen magic orbs.

Meanwhile, Randall and the fillies were helping and training the other foals and the young non-ponies to prepare themselves to help the adult ponies and the adult non-ponies fight Cozy Glow, Froggy Toe and Great Pete, and they even trained the baby Diprotodons, whom are living at the Diprotodon Sanctuary, to fight by their sides for support.

However, Once the group of villains reached Canterlot, Great Pete decided to send T-rex alone to the underground paradise so he can fight the foals, the young non-ponies and the baby Diprotodons and hold them off, while the others will go to confront Celestia and Luna.

T-rex (who was still brainwashed) went alone to the underground paradise to confront the foals, the young non-ponies and the baby Diprotodons, and they all didn't knew he's coming to fight them all and hold them off while the others will be attacking the adult ponies, the adult non-ponies, and the Alicorn princesses.

Eventually, after T-rex reached and entered the underground paradise, he ended up finding Randall, the CMC and everyone else at the Diprotodon Sanctuary, and he decided to go and fight and confront them to hold them off, and when everypony and every creature turned around and noticed and saw him coming towards them, they all prepared themselves to fight him and try to get him to eventually snap out of his brainwashing.

Then, the foals, the young non-ponies and the baby Diprotodons all began to fight T-rex and they tried to find a way to get him to eventually snap out of his brainwashing, and they're all being joined up by Indoraptor, who left Canterlot and went to the underground paradise before the villains reached there, and she helped them all and also tried to find a way to get her friend, T-rex, to snap out of his brainwashing.

Eventually, T-rex's baby daughter came towards her father and she tried to draw his attention to het by crying out loud, and it did worked and T-rex stopped and looked down at her, and then tears began to form and roll down the baby theropod's eyes, and when T-rex saw his baby daughter crying like this in front of him, he lowered his head down to reach her, and when he managed to touch her, T-rex also began to cry when tears began to form and roll down his eyes as he nuzzled his baby daughter, and soon afterwards he finally snapped out of his brainwashing and everyone cheered up for their huge success in turning T-rex good again.

Then, they all went out of the underground paradise together so they can face and fight Cozy Glow, Froggy Toe and Great Pete, whom are now attacking and fighting the adult ponies, the adult non-ponies and the Alicorn princesses at Canterlot.

Meanwhile, Cozy Glow, Froggy Toe and Great Pete fought the adult ponies and the adult non-ponies, thanks to the Koalacine and to the brainwashed Indominus, Spinosaurus and Woolly mammoth. However, upon sensing T-rex's redemption back to the side of good, Great Pete decided to send Indominus to stop Randall, the CMC, the foals, the young non-ponies, the baby Diprotodons, Indoraptor and T-rex, and prevent them from reaching Canterlot.

Indominus listened to Great Pete, and then he went alone to face and fight Randall, his friends and the army of foals, young non-ponies and baby Diprotodons, and Indoraptor and T-rex as well.

Eventually, Indominus found them and he began to attack and fight them all, and Randall and the CMC tried to find a way to get Indominus to snap out of his brainwashing. Eventually, Indominus' daughter came forward to face her father, and the adult male hybrid theropod looked down at her once he stopped fighting everyone, and then the baby Indominus began to cry out loud for her father, and then tears formed and rolled down her eyes, causing Indominus to glare at his baby daughter.

Then, Indominus began to gently nuzzle her with his own snout, and then tears began to form and roll down his eyes, and eventually he finally managed to snap out of his brainwashing, and then everypony and every creature cheered up for their huge success in turning Indominus good again.

Then, they all continued together towards Canterlot to face and fight Cozy Glow, Froggy Toe and Great Pete. However, Great Pete sensed Indominus' redemption back to the side of good, and so he decided to send Spinosaurus to stop the army of foals, young non-ponies, baby Diprotodons, Indoraptor, T-rex and Indominus, and Spinosaurus listened to the evil oversized tarsier, and so he decided to go and face and fight them all under Great Pete's control.

Eventually, Spinosaurus found everypony and every creature and then he started to attack and fight them all, and Randall and the CMC tried to find a way to get Spinosaurus to snap out of his brainwashing.

Eventually, Spinosaurus' baby son came forward, and then the baby theropod started to cry out loud for his father, causing Spinosaurus to stop fighting everyone, and then he turned his head and looked down at his baby son.

Then, tears began to form and roll down Spinosaurus' baby son's eyes, and then he began to cry for his father, and Spinosaurus responded and lowered down for him and gently nuzzled him with his own snout, and then tears began to form and roll down the adult male Spinosaurus' eyes, and eventually he snapped out of his brainwashing and everyone cheered up for their huge success in turning Spinosaurus good again.

Then, everypony and every creature continued together towards Canterlot to stop Cozy Glow, Froggy Toe and Great Pete from having their revenge on the Alicorn princesses and on everyone else.

However, upon sensing Spinosaurus' redemption back to the side of good, Great Pete decided to send Woolly mammoth to stop the young foals, non-ponies, Diprotodons and prehistoric creatures, and the ice age proboscidean listened and went to stop Randall, his friends and the army of foals, young non-ponies, baby Diprotodons, Indoraptor, T-rex, Indominus and Spinosaurus under the evil oversized tarsier's control.

Eventually, Woolly mammoth found everypony and every creature and he began to attack and fight them all, and Randall and CMC tried to find a way to get Woolly mammoth out of his brainwashing.

Eventually, Woolly mammoth's baby daughter came forward and then she began to cry out loud to get her father's attention, and it did worked and he stopped fighting everypony and every creature, turned his and looked down at her.

Then, the baby Woolly mammoth began to cry and tears began to form and roll down her eyes, and this caused Woolly mammoth to slowly approach her, and then the adult male ice age proboscidean began to wrap his long trunk around his baby daughter and he began to hug her, and then tears formed and rolled down his eyes, and eventually Woolly mammoth finally managed to snap out of his brainwashing, and everypony and every creature cheered up for their huge success in turning Woolly mammoth good again, thus leaving Cozy Glow, Froggy Toe and Great Pete with only one weapon on their side - the Koalacine.

When Great Pete sensed Woolly mammoth's redemption back to the side of good, the evil tarsier said to Cozy Glow and Froggy Toe that they must get to Celestia and Luna and destroy them before the foals, the young non-ponies, the baby Diprotodons and the prehistoric creatures will be able to get to them and fight them.

Eventually, Randall, the CMC, their friends and allies, the army of foals, young non-ponies, baby Diprotodons and prehistoric creatures finally managed to reach Canterlot, and they all met and teamed up with their families to help them stop Cozy Glow, Froggy Toe and Great Pete.

Meanwhile, Froggy Toe, Cozy Glow and Great Pete finally reached the throne room and they finally faced Celestia and Luna, and they're now ready to destroy the two Alicorn princesses for good and claim Canterlot and the royal castle and eventually all of Equestria for themselves.

Then, Great Pete and the Koalacine began to confront Celestia, while Cozy Glow and Froggy Toe began to confront Luna, and soon they all began to fight and it was good against evil.

In the middle of the battle, Great Pete and the Koalacine both tried to kill Celestia, but she managed to fly up into the air, and then Indoraptor came into the throne room with Randall and with the CMC and she pinned the two evil mammals down, and then Cozy Glow and Froggy Toe tried to escape but the four foals stopped them, and then Randall said to them "Cozy Glow, Froggy Toe, listen to me, please!" and then he added "Neither of you have to continue to live this way! You both can accept my friendship and start a new without being evil! Let me help you understand everything! I wanna help you two understand the true meanings of friendship!", and Cozy Glow and Froggy Toe with true tears of sadness forming and rolling down their eyes slowly gave their hooves to him willingly, and then Randall gave them his hoof, and once their hooves touched each other, Cozy Glow and Froggy Toe both hugged Randall and then Froggy Toe said to him after he and Cozy Glow finally redeemed "Thank you, brother!".

However, despite Cozy Glow and Froggy Toe finally redeemed to the side of good, the battle isn't over yet - Great Pete and Koalacine both managed somehow to escape from Indoraptor's grip and then they jumped on the newly redeemed foals and they began to attack and wound them, and Randall and the CMC watched this in shock and horror, and Indoraptor cried out at the two evil mammals "Let them go!", and even Luna and Celestia looked shocked and horrified to see what the tarsier and hybrid marsupial were doing to Cozy Glow and Froggy Toe.

"You're both traitors! You both must die with everypony and every creature as well!" Great Pete said as he continued to maul Froggy Toe, while his partner, the Koalacine, mauled Cozy Glow mercilessly.

However, Celestia shouted at the two of them "Let them go, you monsters!", but the Koalacine turned to her and growled angrily at her, and then he let go of the wounded Cozy Glow and then he started to run and he charged towards the Alicorn mare, preparing to kill her with his claws, but Celestia flew up into the air, and the Koalacine ended up being stabbed, impaled and killed by Indoraptor, thus leaving Great Pete outnumbered.

Then, Randall jumped on Great Pete and he began to attack him to make him let go of Froggy Toe, but the oversized tarsier managed to grab him and pin him down next to Froggy Toe, and then said to the two foals "You're adoptive brothers to one another, and I'm making sure that you'll both die together!", and then he tried to kill them both together, but then Prince Silverback came out of nowhere and he began to attack the oversized tarsier, and eventually he managed to knock him unconscious.

Then, the four magic orbs were given to Randall and to the CMC, and they used their strong friendship bonds with one another to control and use the magical powers of the magic orbs, and together they managed to defeat Great Pete and restore everything back to normal.

Once everything turned back to normal, everypony and every creature were all proud of Randall and of the CMC for using the four magic orbs and their power of friendship to defeat Great Pete, and the prehistoric creatures were all happy and proud of them as well, and Princess White Rose thanked the four of them for their bravery and for being able to finally redeem Cozy Glow and Froggy Toe and help them understand the true meaning of friendship, and then she used her magic and she gave Froggy Toe his abilities of magic, thus allowing him to use magic again because now he's a good pony, and then Cozy Glow hugged him lovingly.

However, everypony and every creature suddenly heard an angry snarl, and when they all turned around, they all saw Great Pete the oversized tarsier, who are still alive, snarling angrily and glaring at them with angry eyes, but he soon backed away in shock as they all confronted him.

Then, Queen Chrysalis approached him and eventually she stopped right in front of him and she said "When Twilight, Starlight and their friends defeated me, I chose to seek revenge on them. You don't have to do the same mistakes I did in the past, Great Pete. You can be a respected creature everyone deserves you to be.".

When Great Pete heard what the reformed changeling queen said, the oversized tarsier became confused and he didn't knew what to choose, but then Chrysalis gave her hoof to him, and the primate looked at it, and then he turned to chrysalis and glared at her, and then he slowly gave his hand to Chrysalis's hoof, but then he snapped into anger and he whacked the changeling queen's hoof away.

Then he angrily said to chrysalis "Do you really think an evil primate like me will end up turning good like you?! Well, you're dead wrong, QUEEN CHRYSALIS!", and then he began to jump on her attack her angrily and he wanted to kill her because he always killed and even ate baby gorillas at the Gorilla Kingdom when King Silverback and Queen Silverback were alive, and he was unwilling to dump his murderous nature for friendship, believing that friendship is useless.

However, Princess White Rose flew up and used her magic to grab Great Pete and separate him from Chrysalis, and then she lifted him up into the air until he was right in front of her eyes, and then she used her magic to slowly turn him into stone, and once Great Pete became a stone statue, White Rose used her magic to send the petrified oversized tarsier into the exact place where the mauled statues of Black Rose, Flame Sword and Big Cat Hunter were currently displayed, and the evil ponies by now were all already dead from their mental torment and painful preserved wounds they all received from the dinosaurs and the mammoth before they turned into stone statues, and Great Pete's statue ended up displaying itself next to the long petrified (and now deceased) evil ponies, thus ending the evil oversized tarsier's reign for good.

With all evil in Equestria is now gone for good, everypony and every creature began to celebrate for Randall and for the CMC for their strong friendship bonds they shared with one another and used along with the four magic orbs to stop and defeat the last source of evil from conquering Equestria, and Princess White Rose gave each of the four foals each of the four magic orbs respectively, and she said to them "From now on, the magic orbs belongs to you four! From now on, you four have the rights to use them! From now on, you four were all going to become a new source of good power of friendship that will support the elements of harmony and will eventually become as powerful as them by their side!", and when everypony and every creature all heard what Princess White Rose said to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Randall, they all cheered up for them, and Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie all came towards their younger sisters and brother, and they all hugged them lovingly and said to them they're very proud of them.

Even the dinosaurs, the mammoth, the Mastodon, the saber-tooth cats and Deinomammuthus all cheered up for them, and then Twilight Sparkle came forward and she gave a hug to each one of the four foals.

For Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Randall, it was the most beautiful and dedicated day they will all remember forever, and it was also the most happiest day of their lives.


End file.
